


Swear by the Keeper

by SSC and Amenen (SSC)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - IDW Publishing
Genre: Creepy, Dystopia, Genocide, Humor, Insanity, Other, Politics, Post-Canon, Violence, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 75
Words: 86,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20Amenen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вернувшиеся через тысячу ворн потерявшиеся лидеры очень... удивились, обнаружив, во что за это время превратился Кибертрон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Element 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amenen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amenen).



Сигнал бедствия, отмеченный прямо на пути следования, лег ну так неудачно — Фаер-СтарВинг только выругался, с трудом забивая в допотопную панель своего кораблика маневр одной рукой. Вторую он никак не мог оторвать от простреленного бока — иначе, чудилось ему, все системы от соединительной до искренной вывалятся прямо на пол. На рану он смотреть боялся — вырваться бы...  
Но аварийный корабль включал прямо-таки профессиональную жадность. Отсканировано — два меха, сигнатуры незнакомые, но пометки — нейтрал и десептикон.  
Злобно покосившись за спину — совершенно бесполезно, экран заднего вида накрылся еще, кажется, при выпуске этой развалюхи — Фаер-СкайВинг активировал телепорт. Один мех — есть. Второй — есть. Корабль в стыковку — втянут. Вот теперь и уходить можно.  
Маскировочное поле прикрыло его кораблик и крохотный шаттл при нем, едва ли не за клик до того, как соединенные правительственные войска засекли его метку.

Оставив их с миром — разносить систему повстанцев дальше, нейтрал забил дальнейший курс — рука слушалась все хуже, как нехорошо — и вызвал транспортный отсек по громкой связи:  
\- Уважаемые меха: на борту не драться, не стрелять, оружие убрать. Я надеюсь, вы не идиоты, не правительственные агенты и не больны чумой. Если все с этим хорошо — поднимайтесь на мостик, я включил подсветку дороги.  
Фаер-СкайВинг занес кулак над кнопкой активации защитной системы корабля — дорогой, но невероятно полезной дряни — и принялся ждать.

Дверь распахнулась — и трансформеры оказались гораздо больше, чем ожидал увидеть нейтрал по их предварительным меткам. Умели же раньше делать корпуса! Первым вошел красно-синий — еще бы маску на лицо, и был бы точь в точь Прайм. Фаер-Скай даже на клик сжал кулак, удерживаясь от охранительного жеста. Даже антенны похожего дизайна.  
Тяжелый, еще больше первого меха, второй вошедший ему никого не напомнил — разве что было что-то в выражении алых линз, что заставляло нервно поджиматься системы маслоприводов под Искрой. Темно-фиолетовая броня, пижонски расцвеченная фиолетовыми яркими полосками, огромная пушка на руке.  
\- Только без стрельбы. Я вам тут помогаю, - Фаер-Стар нервно осознал, что, окажись эти твари по-настоящему враждебными, система защиты не поможет. Старые бойцы, они наверное и под лазерным огнем бегали, вон какие ободранные.  
\- Давай и мы поможем, - красно-синий меха чуть наклонил голову, огляделся — и сразу уверенно двинулся к оперативному медбею.  
\- Это очень старое оборудование! - Фаер-Стар попробовал дернуться, но серво отказывали от недостатка топлива. Под рукой безрадостно хлюпнуло.  
\- Н-нн... не такое и старое. Кстати, Орион. Руку потом пожмешь, когда оклемаешься, - нейтрал так уверенно копался в деталях, что сомнений у джета не осталось — умеет обращаться, еще как умеет. Но остались другие сомнения.  
Он даже смог подняться, тяжело опираясь на свободную руку:  
\- Я не активирую стазис, пока ты не поклянешься Оптимусом Праймом, что ни ты, ни твой приятель не причините мне вреда.  
Темно-фиолетовый меха странно хрипнул вентиляцией и отвернулся. Орион уставился растерянно:  
\- А зачем мне... эээ...  
Фаер-СтарВинг с неудовольствием заметил, что он даже выговорить имя охранителя не может.  
\- А, ты этот... из мегатронопоклонников... - он стравил горячий пар, и обреченно почувствовал, как отрубаются один за одним тактические процессоры. Еще немного — и он свалится в стазис безо всяких шансов, - ну ладно, можешь уже хоть кем-то поклясться, вижу, что ты не из хаосолюбов.  
Фиолетовый меха отчетливо заскрипел, отчаянно зажимая рот ладонью, и вроде бы не смотрел на них — но алые линзы мерцали вниманием. И весельем. Чтоб их, этих старых солдат.  
\- Я уж лучше Оптимусом поклянусь, - красно-синий подошел ближе, - падай, я поймаю.  
И джет упал — вперед на подламывающихся коленях, судорожно зажимая пробоину — прямо на подставленные руки, под громовой хохот фиолетового.


	2. Element 2

Дверь с отвратительным хрустом уехала в пазы, и Оптимус — так и не привыкший к старому имени «Орион» - прошел, слегка пригнувшись. Если в помещениях потолок хотя бы не задевал ему антенны, то все проемы как под мелочь миниботскую конструировали.  
\- Ну, - он положил на ближайшую стойку нетканую ветошь в энергоне, и подошел еще ближе, - и где мы?  
\- Ты не поверишь, - Мегатрон вспомнил его лицо при клятве и снова неудержимо расплылся в ухмылке, - не так далеко от Кибертрона. Почитай сводки, тебе понравится.  
Он выделил несколько заголовков и подождал, пока у Оптимуса на тусклом мерцающем экране сфокусировались линзы.  
И с удовольствием записал в память еще одно интересное выражение у него на лице.  
\- Тебе нельзя носить маску, - резюмировал он, наконец, - такое богатство мимики пропадает.  
Оптимус молча врезал ему в плечо, перегибаясь к терминалу, и принялся листать идущие вперемешку новости, записи капитана, какие-то архивные переговоры.  
\- О, - Мегатрон его остановил и ткнул пальцем в экран, пошедший цветной рябью, - смотри, пять нелегальных ботов отправлены в Плавильни за нарушение паспортного контроля. И следом — открыт еще один мемориал Прайма Охрани...  
Его перебил еще один тычок. На антеннах Оптимуса мерцали разряды статики от злости, смущения и непонимания ситуации.  
Еще раз проверив дату, он со скрежетом дентопласта открыл запись, втайне надеясь найти там изображение Родимуса.  
\- Как онлайн, - восхитился Мегатрон, - смотри, и даже погнутую антенну не забыли, - он издевательски проаплодировал.  
\- Нет, это ты смотри, - Оптимус хмыкнул, выделяя часть текста, и зачитал ее вслух, - в то время, как последние культы мегатронопоклонников... Они ж тебе тоже статуи льют. В полный рост.  
\- А их за это бомбят, - серъезно согласился Мегатрон, выслушав еще несколько интересных звуков.  
На следующей новости он не выдержал, звонко ударив ладонью по лицу — но хохот все равно сдержать не смог. Миниатюрные фигурки Охранителя всего за пять уни-знаков! Он просто не мог не ржать в полный голос, пока разъяренный Оптимус обшаривал местную сеть, все время натыкаясь на новые и новые упоминания культа имени себя.  
Убийственно!  
\- Надо это прекратить, - скрежетную Оптимус, до хруста сжимая ладонь.  
\- Как? Выйдешь на главную площадь Айкона в маске и скажешь «я вернулся, Искры мои?» - Мегатрон снова захохотал, - да они тебя сами быстренько казнят, как богохульника.  
\- В наше время были моноформеры, они хотя бы безобидные... - Оптимус подтянул второе кресло, стряхнув с него на пол датапады, и грохнулся тяжело. Каркас жалобно захрустел, грозя развалиться, - но по моим расчетом прошло пять ворнов, а не тысяча сорок восемь с половиной.  
\- А я говорил, что в той туманности черная дыра, - в тон ему подтвердил Мегатрон, - расчеты не подтверждаются, говоришь? И радуйся, что мы хотя бы в той же вселенной.  
\- Я тебя когда-нибудь пристрелю, - иддиферентно, без злости, уронил Оптимус. За пять ворнов вдвоем в поврежденном корабле он несколько привык к этому фейсплейту на расстоянии удара.  
Никто не просил его направляться по сигналу бедствия, никто не мешал пристрелить Мегатрона сразу же по обнаружению, а когда они сцепились и двигатель шаттла пошел в разнос, угробив половину приборов и едва не убив их — пришлось, что уж, пытаться найти общий язык. Хотя бы на время дороги обратно — оказавшейся долгой. Слишком долгой.  
\- Кто сейчас в Совете? - уточнил он, потерев шлем устало — как будто пытался заставить систему видеозахвата не сбоить, выдать настоящую картинку.  
Мегатрон снова хмыкнул пренеприятно:  
\- Кстати, Прайм, это может быть галлюцинация, ты не думал?  
\- Я давно не Прайм, - Оптимус устало поднял руку, останавливая подколки.  
\- А наши полудезактивные корпуса засосало в черную дыру, и вокруг встало время, - продолжил Мегатрон, добираясь до официального информатория. Сплошь незнакомые лица... а, вот и знакомое, - смотри-ка, Совет упразднен...  
-... Глава правительства — Проул, наместник Охранителя, - почти без выражения дочитал Оптимус сам.  
Мегатрон снова рассмеялся в мрачной тишине.


	3. Element 3

Когда Фаер-СтарВинг наконец очнулся — ощущая себя гораздо лучше, чем за много орнов до того, починили его явно на славу — своих новых гостей он нашел в информатории.   
\- О, - как раз заявил фиолетовый, - вот приказ о казни Старскрима. Вердикт — сбежал из-под ареста.  
\- Хитрый болт, - уныло отозвался Орион, - Родимус после второй экспедиции объявлен пропавшим без вести. С ним почти весь командный состав.  
\- Да они тут, недалеко базируются, - джет хмыкнул, проходя между ними, - я им как-то топливо продавал. Хорошие боты, не то что нынешние на Кибертроне, честные. А как тебя звать? - он кивнул фиолетовому меху дружелюбно.  
Орион почему-то повернулся и аж антенны приподнял, будто бы из любопытства, но фиолетовый, не замявшись, бросил:  
\- Силверган.  
Красно-синий разочарованно фыркнул и вернулся к терминалу, но джет и не ждал, что они назовут свои настоящие имена. Мало кто из нелегалов — а их сигнатур в базах этого региона и среди разрешенных к влету не значилось — позволял себе такую роскошь, как настоящее имя.  
Выглядели меха весьма поцарапанными — свежие ссадины, дрались, что ли? - но вполне мирно настроенными.  
\- Нам нужно уйти из этого региона, - Фаер-Стар потыкал себе за спину, - тут зачистка бушует, а потом пираты налетят. Они мне должны, могут и того... скостить долг под зачистку, - фейсплейт у него чуть исказился.  
\- Не волнуйся, - Орион поднялся в полный рост, и джет замер, задрав голову. От этих интонаций у него что-то сжималось в Искре, - никакие пираты тебе не повредят, пока мы на борту. Можешь помочь с координатами Родимуса?  
\- Ну... - Фаер-Стар задавил в зародыше вопрос «а он твой друг?», - это не очень легко. Они скрываются. Но я попробую оставить сообщение. Тебя так и назвать, Орионом?  
\- Орион Пакс. Он все сам поймет, - нейтрал улыбнулся, и к сигналу добавился наконец-то открытый автоботский знак, такой же, как проявлялся сейчас на активной краски плечевых блоков.  
Джет снова вздрогнул, приподнимая плоскости крыльев, и отступил на шаг. Промолчал.  
\- Можешь оставить нас еще на несколько джооров? - Орион снова шагнул ближе, не понимая, что испугало нейтрала, но странную ситуацию разбавило хрипловатым комментарием от второго терминала:  
\- О-о. Ты соскучился и хочешь побыть наедине? - Силверган ухмылялся так, что дентопласт сверкал.  
Орион молча швырнул в него датападом, и Фаер-Стар тихонько удалился.


	4. Element 4

Как только дверь захлопнулась, Оптимус сжал до хруста край терминала.  
\- Просто молчи, - он почти рычал, - иначе я тебя придушу, клянусь.  
\- Клянешься Святым Праймом-Охрани-...  
Подколка заглохла от удара по шлему — Оптимус двигался так быстро, что свистел разреженный воздух, проводя одну подсечку за другой, пока они, сцепившись, не рухнули на пол.  
\- Ты меня просто так убьешь, после всего, что между нами было? - Мегатрон ухмылялся даже с немилосердно заломанной за спину рукой.  
\- Просто заткнись, - бывший лидер автоботов раздраженно ткнул его в затылок, усаживаясь на бедренную секцию, и ногой блокируя руку с пушкой. Может, стрельбу Мегатрон и не откроет, но удар такой тяжеленной дурой тоже не радость.  
\- Между прочим, ты зря так злишься. Посмотри на настоящую автократию глазами бесправного чужака, - Мегатрон наверняка скалился, и подозрительно затих — наверняка примеривается, как вырваться из захвата, - примерно в таких условиях я и занялся политикой.  
\- Война на шесть миллионов лет — это не «занялся политикой», а неприличный глиф, - Оптимус треснул его по шлему на всякий случай, почувствовав, как в зажатых серво спины начинается легчайшая дрожь подготовки к рывку.  
За последние полтора орна они только и делали, что пытались собрать хоть что-то на шаттле — благо, начало получаться. И скоро — Оптимус это понимал как никто другой — они ввяжутся в новую историю — новейшую, прямо сказать, историю.  
Он сильнее заломил руку Мегатрону и задумчиво стряхнул несколько разрядов в стык спинных пластин — где, как он знал, располагалось несколько сенсорных зон. О, он неплохо узнал особенности этого корпуса за пять прошедших ворнов.   
В конце концов, на разваливающемся корабле все занятия быстро надоедали, даже драки.

Корпус чуть дрогнул, и на новое ворчание — не прозвучавшее еще, только зарождающееся на динамике вокалайзера — Оптимус выбил по этим же пластинам замысловатую дробь, активируя сенсорику. Предложение интерфейса могло мгновенно вылиться в энергонопролитную бешеную драку, но вместо язвительной подколки Мегатрон коротко дернул рукой — отпусти, и вывернулся, ложась на спину, одним длинным движением.  
Во время интерфейса они предпочитали молчать — чтобы случайно не спровоцировать друг друга. Драка с соединенными системами — удовольствие ниже среднего.  
Ответная короткая ритмическая дробь потревожила сенсоры в трансформационном узле Оптимуса, заставив чуть-чуть протечь, и с едва слышным звуком расщелкнуть магнитные замки.  
Да, пожалуй, это приемлимо, решил он, глядя сверху в темно-алые линзы. Очень хотелось замкнуть маску, скрытую в пазах — без нее Оптимус все же ощущал себя более открытым, чем даже с расщелкнутой паховой броней.  
Он мог бы переиграть еще, стать передающим — но сознательно активировал только приемную систему. Когда еще теперь удастся расслабиться и получать удовольствие, если через несколько циклов, а то и джооров, снова вспыхнет война? И мало шансов, что они окажутся по одну сторону с Мегатроном.

Бывший враг неукоснительно соблюдал негласное соглашение — ни звука, кто бы ни был сверху. Он просто подвинул уже расходящиеся створки паховой брони, ловя еще несколько капель энергона на пальцы, и медленно их снял глоссой. От такого зрелища переходные шлюзы ослабевали.  
Черные пальцы легонько толкнули Оптимуса назад, предлагая действовать самому подобать параметры подключения. Медленно, неторопливо меняя параметры поля вокруг руки — пока оно не сконцентрировалось едва ли не в видимом спектре, пробивая защиту кабелей. Весь корпус лидера автоботов коротко вздрогнул, взвыли раскручивающиеся на полную кулеры — и он все-таки застонал, когда свободной рукой ему коснулись горячих приемных плат, размазывая по ним искрящий энергон. Больно-горячо-остро...  
Он снова судорожно приподнялся, позволяя вернуть себя на жесткую сцепку проводов, и чуть отставил бедренную секцию — в резервный топливный шлюз медленно, раздвигая тяжелой насадкой мембраны одну за другой, протиснулся жесткий армированный шланг. Двойное подключение — ток и топливо, и ярко мерцающие смешанные поля заставляли Оптимуса судорожно кусать губы в попытке хотя бы просто не застонать. Старый враг тоже прекрасно узнал его корпус за эти ворны, и даже первая волна подачи заставила его вскинуться в закоротке. Быстро для меха меньшего энергопотенциала — но самое то для их мощных систем, их так легко не перегрузишь.  
Внутренние схемы то и дело скручивало короткими судорогами — разнонаправленные заряды то и дело перегружали их, одну за другой, активируя то двигатели, то системы трансформации, то сервоприводы — и Мегатрон глухо зарычал, когда пальцы особенно сильно сжались на сегменте его пушки, чуть не выворачивая его с места. Легкий толчок бедренной секцией заставил Оптимуса глухо взвыть и почти упасть сверху — снова сдвигая и выворачивая уже собственные сегменты соединительной системы, нарушая контакт так приятно, что грузанулись один за другим несколько сопроцессоров в логических блоках.  
Перед оптикой мелькала фиолетовая светящаяся окантовка шлема, Оптимус едва слышно скрежетал дентопластом — но слишком сильные рывки в системах снова выбивали у него стоны, короткие и хриплые. Под дентопласт попало что-то, брызнул энергон — и уже Мегатрон возмущенно зарычал, касаясь глоссой прокушенной губы. Он мстительно схватился за антенну — волны подач шли асинхронно, на острых кончиках скопилась статика, и резкой пробой по корпусу заставил Оптимуса взвыть в голос, снова судорожно и коротко выгибая спину до хруста конструкций.  
Чуткие датчики слежения в антеннах надрывались, передавая поток недешифруемой информации, искры с пальцев впивались будто прямо в центральный процессор, а нижние токи достигли почти опасных значений, едва не плавя приемные схемы до самой камеры Искры. Между грудных пластин то и дело просверкивал воздух — мощная радиация близких к сбросу Искр прошивала и его, и грудные пластины, пока Оптимус не лег окончательно, отрубив оптику и коротко вздрагивая раз за разом. Чужая Искра, так близко, так...  
вспышка перегрузила его внешние системы слежения, вышибая в перезагрузку — таким, распластанным, перевозбужденным и раскаленным до марева хладагента, и следом поймал перегрузку Мегатрон.

Реальность возвращалась так же, как тысячи раз за эти пять ворн. Системы регистрируют чужое присутствие, собственное топливо перегрето, и хорошо бы забраться в мойку. Оптимус хмыкнул едва слышно, восстанавливая контроль над системами — как и всегда, после такой качественной перезагрузки думалось удивительно легко и приятно.  
\- Думаю, нам надо непременно слетать на Кибертрон, - даже голос Мегатрона не раздражал, несмотря на самодовольную ленцу в нем.  
\- Мм? - Оптимус включил наконец линзы, смущенно засиял статикой на антеннах, сообразив, что беспредел они устроили на чужом корабле.  
\- Посмотреть на мемориал великому тебе, конечно, - совершенно серъезно пояснил лидер десептиконов.  
И заржал так, что со стола грохнулся датапад, когда Оптимус злобно врезал ему в брюшную броню.


	5. Element 5

\- Расскажи, что сейчас происходит, - Орион, чуть нависнув над легким джетом, изучал его экраны, - мы почти тысячу ворн пропустили.  
\- Ну вы же видели новости, - Фаер-СтарВинг приподнял крылья, не отрываясь от сканирования, - вроде все, отошли от Из-Тарн на безопасное расстояние. Потом обратно заглянем, может, чего интересного оставили. Они редко грабят потом. Нету больше Кольца Из-Тарн, пустыни только...  
\- Ну новости — это одно, - гулкий бас Ориона прозвучал на мостике, и у джета аж что-то снова поджалось в системах.  
Как тогда, когда он подобрал другого потерявшегося, вроде них, с золотой оптикой и трансформой джета, как у самого Фаер-Стара, даже цвета похожи, только этот был крупнее — и его голос тоже заставлял его чуть-чуть вздрагивать, борясь с желанием немедленно встать на его сторону и защищать до последней капли энергона.  
Он прослушал, что говорил Орион дальше, углубившись в воспоминания, и очнулся только от легкого хлопка по плечу.  
\- А, что? - он повернулся, чуть растерянно глядя на гостей — и с трудом вспомнив, кто они такие. Выругался в мыслях — те несколько ударов по голове здорово повредили его логические цепи, жди теперь, пока восстановится само.  
\- Ты расскажешь, что тут у вас происходит? Новости — они для знающих контекст, а мы немного не в курсе, - терпеливо, без раздражения повторил Орион.  
Этим снова он напомнил того золотолинзового, как его звали... банки памяти, кажется, тоже еще сбоили. А, Винг. Так странно слышать односложное имя — мало осталось тех, из первого поколения, все больше двойные-тройные вокруг. Фаер-Стар тогда даже глупо переспросил, думал, не расслышал просто первую часть имени. Искал Винг своего друга и свой меч, как сказал — посидел пару джооров, восстановившись, починил ему пару мониторов в благодарность, да дальше полетел в поисках, а имя, кого искал — так и не сказал.  
Фаер-СтарВинг понял, что снова отвлекся, и смущенно прочистил вент-системы кашлем.  
\- Ну, жить-то можно... Неплохо даже, если на Кибертроне собрали или если в другие регионы не соваться, - он чуть повел крыльями, вздохнул, - не как при Оптимусе, в Золотой ворн, но можно, ничего.  
Силверган, до того читавший сосредоточенно какие-то промышленные сводки, подавился смешком, а Орион снова замерцал оптикой и вздохнул:  
\- Боюсь, при Оптимусе была Великая война. Это сложно назвать Золотым ворном.  
Фаер-Стар пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, война, конечно. Но и не так... тухло сейчас, будто энергон технический. Летать нигде нельзя, джетов без лицензии на полет сначала штрафуют, потом — на рудники, а это хуже Плавилен. А лицензия столько стоит — проще ти-ког продать, чем заработать. Мол, это потому что они Мегатрона поддержали — но это когда было! Я вот никого не поддерживал, меня собрали позже, а летать все равно нельзя, - он раздраженно дернул крыльями, - границы звездных зон закрыты, поймают как нарушителя — сразу расстрел. Мол, чтобы пираты не плодились. Но пиратам-то плевать! Они на то и пираты!  
Орион так на него смотрел, присев на неактивный пульт — синими линзами прямо в Искру — что у Фаер-СтарВинга будто лопнуло что-то, какой-то коллектор будто наполнялся ворн за ворном — и не выдержал.  
\- Смертная казнь за что угодно! Да, на Кибертроне нет трущоб — потому что бродяг отстреливают немедленно! И с инфопорталами бред какой-то — я-то помню, что сначала и Охранителя, и Разрушителя звали героями войны, а сейчас куда ни сунься — только Прайм и все! Нет, я Мегатрону не поклоняюсь, но нечестно просто, мы ж не идиоты, помним! А если поймают за интересом, или расскажем, а тот заложит — сразу исправработы! И стреляют чуть что, особо новички — злые как шарки драные! Вон, я с лицензией свободной торговли, просрочена правда чутка, и то: видели, как по мне жахнули, видели, да?  
Он трясся от ярости, выплескивая обиды — и все не мог перечислить, как он не может, просто не может так больше.  
\- И жаловаться некому — такие же наверху сидят, мне еще штраф повесят! А если клеветой сочтут — ну, вдруг расскажу, как мне патрульный крылья ломал — так ваще тут же на исправработы! Всех подряд!  
Он хрипло выдохнул, когда его плеча успокаивающе коснулись синие пальцы, и продолжил спокойнее:  
\- Перекрасить бы тебя, Орион. Очень на Охранителя похож, могут и грохнуть, особенно если сильно религиозные попадутся. Их не уболтаешь, им за нелегалов пойманных столько платят премии, сколько я за орн не заколачиваю, а за покушение на святое — проще сразу застрелиться, там даже не просто грохнут, там медленные Плавильни, - он судорожно затрясся, - видел я раз, какого-то тягача поймали — похож был чутка, да покрашен вот так, как ты. Ох он орал...  
От руки на плече распространялось будто поле спокойствия и умиротворения — и выговорившийся Фаер-Стар снова хрипло продул вент-системы.

\- "В разумной мирной жизни, когда никто никого не угнетает, война отомрет как бессмысленное явление, и мехи Кибертрона сами организуются в процветающее свободное общество», - вслух заявил со своего места Силверган, и в спокойных до того синих линзах мелькнуло настоящее бешенство, джет аж в кресло вжался.  
\- М-ме... Силверган, я тебя когда-нибудь пристрелю, - Орион сжал кулак до хруста.  
\- Твои, заметь, слова, - фиолетовый меха ухмылялся весело и так зло, что в его линзы Фаер-стару смотреть ну никак не хотелось.  
\- Я недооценил стремление Проула к порядку любой ценой. - тише продолжил Орион, и джет пометил для себя — видно, высокопоставленные были, раз аж самого Наместника знали лично.  
\- Абсолютно любой ценой, - подтвердил Силверган каким-то особенно неприятным тоном, - а скажи мне, Фаер-СтарВинг, случались ли у вас бунты на ваших исправработах. Это так шахтеров окрестили, я правильно понял?  
\- Ну, да, ты правильно понял, - джет повернулся к нему, совсем отвлекшись от наблюдения за экранами, - сейчас все шахты автоматические, рабочая сила применяется только в качестве наказания. И знаешь, - он понизил голос, - туда лучше не попадать. Дезактивов там много больно. Болтают, что и Мегатрон-Разрушитель оттуда вышел, так что боятся. Всех, кто посильней — шлеп, при попытке к бегству мол. И не публикуют нигде — не имен, ничего. Был меха — нет меха.  
Он обиженно поджал губы, увидев на фейсплейте Силвергана усмешку — но что-то в ней виднелось эдакое — в ухмылочке этой, и в блеске линз — нехорошее. Опасное, что уж. Если б джет подобрал только его — то избавиться бы попытался как можно быстрее. А то ведь могут и его самого недосчитаться в списках актива.  
\- Ну что ж, картина ясна, - голос Ориона разрушил возникшее было напряжение, и Фаер-СтарВинг с облегчением повернулся к нему, - все чрезвычайно печально. Боюсь, и исправить что-то будет проблематично, учитывая потерянную Матрицу Лидерства...  
\- Как потерянную? - джет прижал судорожно кулак к груди, звякнув о кокпит, - она же есть! Есть! В Главном Зале Охранителя выставлена!  
Он растерянно переводил взгляд то на Ориона, то на Силвергана, и все не убирал руку — может, ошиблись, может, нашли ее? Как же так, не может же...  
Или может?

\- Эй, - Орион снова коснулся его плеча, - не паникуй. Может, и правда мы ошиблись немного, - он так неловко и откровенно врал, что Фаер-Стар только сильнее задергался.  
\- Она есть! Я знаю! Я... ну!..  
Он отвернулся, крутанувшись на кресле — и замер.  
Ну и новости, одна другой не лучше: наверное, Орион не разобрался еще в новых экранах, раз не сказал, что корабль засек кое-кого. И это значит...  
\- Прячьтесь, - голос Фаер-СтарВинга сорвался в статический хрип, - прячьтесь, это патруль.


	6. Element 6

\- Ненавижу прятаться, - Оптимус попытался чуть расправить плечи, но тут же получил неприятный тычок в боковую пластину, и снова затих.  
«Я бы на твоем месте использовал зашифрованный канал», - Мегатрон сидел еще более неудобно, завернув пушку куда-то под спину до похрустывания шарнира.  
«Ладно», - бывший лидер автоботов затих и замер, настораживая антенны. При любом толковом осмотре или сканировании их бы обнаружили, но Фаер-СтарВинг клялся, что это его знакомые ленивые шарки, если все нормально выглядит, то небольшая взятка уладит дело. Как это он сказал так, «на капот по трешке и отвалятся», обоим меха аж повеяло старыми днями подпольного Каона, Арен, Сената и предвоенного упадка.  
Настороженные до предела антенны Оптимуса ловили разговоры. Мегатрон такими апгрейдами не озаботился в свое время, и теперь терпеливо ждал пересказа — любой шум мог их выдать.  
«Их трое. Тяжелое вооружение, летучие альтформы», - коротко сбросил Оптимус, весь обратившись в приемник, - «интересуются, как он так починился и чей шаттл в грузовом отсеке».  
Трое против троих... шансы выходили приличные.  
«Кажется... нет, точно — не верят, что больше ничего нет», - лидер автоботов отчаянно потер висок, избегая касаться антенн — сжатое изо всех сил, почти закапсулированное поле пульсировало в системах и очень мешало сосредоточиться. Все сигналы они погасили, но мощные системы, да еще и находящиеся рядом в замкнутом пространстве и полях друг друга, стремились к синхронизации, что уж было совсем ни к чему.  
«Вроде бы решили отказаться от осмотра», - Оптимус с облегчением чуть-чуть расслабил поля, - «но не уходят».

Молчание продолжалось не слишком долго — патрульные не спешили к выходу, а подробности разговора сейчас, когда и они, и Фаер-СтарВинг ушли едва ли не в другой конец корабля, расслышать не удавалось.  
Системы снова начали синхронизироваться, вызывая ужасно неуместное сейчас возбуждение.  
«Мегатрон. Немедленно убери руку от антенны, или я тебе ее отстрелю», - даже по внутренней связи голос Оптимуса звучал, будто шипение испаряющегося азота.  
Шарков десептикон беззвучно хмыкнул и все-таки выкрутил вторую руку, с пушкой, в более удобное положение. К несчастью, это пространство уже занимал праймов бампер.  
Оптимус едва слышно и очень зло зарычал.  
«Убери немедленно»  
«Тут некуда. К тому же чего ты стесняешься?» - Мегатрон дополнил сообщение препохабным глифом.  
«Напомни, какого шарка я вообще решил с тобой сконнектиться», - Оптимус дернулся, но рука теперь совершенно уверенно легла ему прямо под выступающую панель. Шарков кон его злил из исключительной мерзостности характера.  
«Тебе про все пять тысяч четыреста восемьдесят пять раз, включая тот, четыре джоора назад?» - педантично уточнил Мегатрон, снова вызвав злобное рычание.  
\- Ты еще и считаешь?! - Оптимус перешел на шепот, ерзая и пытаясь хоть как-то извернуться и ничего в этом подтурбинном закутке не своротить. Шум и излучение работающих движков корабля неплохо их скрывали — если не шуметь.  
«Тише, тише», - вслух Мегатрон едва слышно рассмеялся.  
«Ладно, я был сверху на два раза больше. И в первый раз», - скинул мрачно Оптимус, пытаясь настроиться на прослушку снова. Шевельнувшаяся ладонь продрала его прямо по трансформационному шву, - «Праймас, где был мой проц, когда я во все это ввязался!»  
Они снова немного помолчали — но фоновая неслышная болтовня патрульных и джета не несла никакой полезной информации.

«Кстати», - бросил запрос Мегатрон, - «если ты решишь воевать со мной только из-за старой вражды — я тебе этого не прощу».  
Бывший Прайм чуть приподнял плечи, уводя наблюдение в фоновый режим.  
«Если ты будешь считать меня процессорно неполноценным, я не прощу гораздо раньше», - автобот снова поерзал и наконец смог убрать бампер от руки. Чуть скрипнул металл о металл, они замерли — но тихий далекий звук патрульных не насторожил.  
Как-то они обсуждали вопрос прощения у обеих фракций — Оптимус тогда интересовался особенностями различной трактовки выражений у сторон. Его подозрения подтвердились в полной мере — множество понятий Мегатрон — а, значит, и десептиконы в большинстве — трактовали совершенно неожиданным образом. «Прощение», «непрощение» и «отмщение» у десептиконов шли почти как синонимы — и обычно различались лишь методами убийства к более болезненным.  
Впрочем, что-то в этом несомненно цепляло.

«Уходят», - Оптимус чуть выше приподнял антенны, от напряжения нагревавшиеся, - «но что-то тут...»  
Дверь между переборками, до того блокировавшая ему связь, распахнулась. И голос Фаер-СтарВинга прозвучал будто совсем рядом, испуганный, расстроенный:  
\- Но я же... у меня нет больше... Из-за этой зачистки никакой торговли! Н-не надо, ну...  
Он говорил негромко, не хотел, чтобы это услышали гости — но недооценил мощность их систем.  
«Знаешь, Прайм», - Мегатрон поднялся, осторожно распрямляя затекшую руку, - «больше всего в жизни я ненавидел автоботских копов вроде этих. Кажется, ничего не изменилось».  
От накопления заряда пушка едва заметно загудела, но энергетический скачок патрульные наверняка засекли.  
Оптимус прекрасно слышал голос одного из них, вслух предполагающего, что такое энергоемкое прячет «нейтральский сворм», и отчаянный шепот джета, умолявшего просто забрать все и идти.  
Он тоже выпрямился — рука легко, как много ворнов назад, трансформировалась в бластер, а на Искре стало по-боевому пусто.  
\- Знаешь... С-силверган, - он криво ухмыльнулся, не защелкивая маску, - таких копов я тоже не слишком люблю.


	7. Element 7

Откупиться никак, ну никак не удавалось. Фаер-Стар беспомощно торговался, делая вид, что товар ему важнее, чем возможная проверка корабля, и только к исходу малого полуцикла понял — над ним издеваются.  
Нет никаких шансов.   
Корабль досмотрят, найдут его гостей, и все — расстрел на месте и им, и укрывающему... Разве что Ориона, может, медленно казнят, а не на месте. Он прекрасно сознавал, что сопротивлением только ухудшит все — и пошел с ними в техотсек, только говорил все громче и громче — предупредить бы, чтобы хоть не внезапно застали! Третий патруль славился мерзопакостным юмором, все трое как один — ухмылялись сейчас, переталкивали из рук в руки легкий корпус, надеясь найти добычу повкусней. Даже один нелегал — это ж гулять можно свободный цикл!  
\- У меня ничего нет, торговли никакой! - Фаер-СтарВинг уже почти кричал.  
\- Да не надрывайся, сворм, - обозвал его обидно патрульный П3-2, в своей рабочей раскраске и с оперативной глушилкой сигнатур абсолютно неотличимый от своих сотриадников-суперджетов. Фаер-Стар их не путал исключительно по профессиональной внимательности, и сейчас уверенно притормозил — пусть идут вдвоем, двое на двое не так опасно. А он — что ж, он задержит ненадолго патрульного, выиграет друзьям время.  
Подумалось зло — не зря вся эта раскраска, маскировка, маски! Чтоб не достали на отдыхе. А то поубавилось бы шарков в патруле.

\- А что вы прикопались! - громко, скандально наехал вдруг тишайший Фаер-Стар прямо в синюю оптику, обиженно тыкая в автоботский знак на кокпите патрульного, - Просрочке пол-цикла нет, я сейчас лечу продлевать лицензию, а вы меня — задерживаете!  
Суперджет поймал его за крыло, выломал слегка шарнир, заставляя маленький истребитель подниматься на самые кончики супинаторов — и даже так он едва доставал кончиком острого носового конуса до верхней грани его кокпита.   
«Только бы пристал», - мелькнула отчаянная мысль, - «задержу и отвлеку».  
Фаер-Стар его слегка пнул, расслабился в захвате, намекая, что он маленький и уязвимый. П3-2 мог и повестись, вот первый, лидер тройки, ни за что бы не поверил в такую игру. Нейтралы, предлагавшие патрульным корпуса, не выживали. Первый раз обычно становился и последним.  
Двое уже скрылись за поворотом, зашипела отпираемая дверь — и джет с отчаянной смелостью вскинул голову, примериваясь к одному, но хорошему удару.

Грохот из-за закрытой комнаты прокатился такой, будто там кем-то ломали переборки.  
\- О Прайм-Охранитель-что-ээээ...АААА! - Вопль Первого перешел в захлебывающийся стон, заглушая негромкий гул выстрела.  
Возможно, даже в буквальном смысле. Снова заорал Первый — и коротко вдруг замолк, когда снова бахнуло. Третий не орал, и вообще не звучал, будто все и правда кончилось в полтора клика.

Второй тут же вскинулся:  
\- В ловушку нас заманил, оплавок? - он оскалился, поднимая легкий корпус, и с оттяжкой ударил джетом в стену, выворачивая только поставленные на место крылья.  
От удара разошелся свежий сварной шов, Фаер-Стар подавился энергоном — системы защиты стравливали его, чтоб не залить камеру Искры. Второй удар почти выбил ему оптику — и только мутное фиолетовое пятно за спиной патрульного подсказало — помощь здесь.  
За шумом энергона, льющегося наружу, за грохотом ломающего корпуса послышалось: «Заметь, я никого не убил», хриплым басом фиолетового, как его...

Второе пятно, красно-синее, оказалось рядом, пока все размалывалось сильнее и сильнее, а внутренний экран мерцал чернотой выбитых сенсорных зон.  
\- Оптим... - джет смотрел на такую знакомую маску, улыбался — узнав Прайма, радуясь ему. Сил на охранительный жест не хватало, и приподнятую руку осторожно уложили на корпус. Какие у галлюцинации сильные манипуляторы. Ну вот и Проводник Искр — лично за ним.  
\- Отключайся, - от гулкого баса потухли еще несколько зон, - мы тебя вытащим.  
Оставшиеся рабочими зоны оптики отразили уже несомненно маску, синие линзы, острые антенны, правая чуть погнута — и Фаер-СтарВинг провалился в глухую темноту принудительного стазиса.


	8. Element 8

Системы жизнеобеспечения выдали, наконец, едва слышный ровный писк. Жизнь пациента вне опасности.  
Оптимус легонько проверил прочность пайки — пришлось повозиться, снова заделывая джету разломанный корпус, но теперь все выглядело прочней прежнего. Джооров через пять, как системы саморемонта затянут броню изнутри восстановленной нейросетью, можно будет и отполировать. Растопорщенные крылья встали на место, сломанные шарниры залиты охлаждающим гелем, вмятины выправлены, процессоры на дополнительном питании — пока восстановятся поврежденные дорожки и выбитые ударами схемы. Конечно, стоило бы потом Фаер-СтарВингу заглянуть к настоящему медику — но теперь он хотя бы протянет достаточно, чтобы прилететь к нему на собственных крыльях.  
\- Никаких упоминаний, - Мегатрон оторвался от терминала, - они не успели передать сигналов бедствия.  
\- Когда они не выйдут в контрольное время на связь — начнут искать. Я знаю систему Проула, - Оптимус поправил загнутую антенну, поморщившись — да что ж все время по правой прилетает! Системы связи тоненько ныли от наводок. Пришлось прописать пару дополнительных протоколов — раньше автоматически захлопывающаяся маска ему проблем не доставляла, сейчас же, со всей этой религиозной суетой, могла и подвести. Как бы не раздражало его собственное открытое лицо, будто так и зовущее хорошую пулю, шанс услышать «Охранитель!» снова раздражал еще больше.  
\- Этих шарков надо устранить, - лидер десептиконов поднялся, прокачал на руке пушку — давно ему не приходилось всеръез стрелять. Целых пять ворнов экономии каждой капли энергона — до сих пор еще не выключились некоторые программы резервирования, отзываясь возмущенным гулом на такую «растрату», - заправиться. Залить энергон этому, - он кивнул на нейтрала, - тут достаточно.

Дорогу к моторному отсеку они прошли в молчании. Выбоина на стене — Оптимус поморщился едва заметно — со следами красно-белой краски с крыльев нейтрала. Вот и первый патрульный — не оклемался, разумеется. Удар лезвиями пушки перешиб ему наполовину спинную магистраль у самого шлема, наверняка все системы в дауне, и еще долго в нем пробудут — пока саморемонт не восстановит пути нейроствола.  
Оптимус прихватил серо-красный корпус, брезгливо стирая с автоботской эмблемы кокпита брызги энергона.  
Унифицированная раскраска, разумеется, крупные номера, чтобы особо невнимательные собеседники не путались... Проул развернулся.  
Еще один подпирал дверь — видно, очнулся ненадолго, прополз пару метров и снова свалился в офф. Третий лежал, где упал, там, куда отбросил его удар Оптимуса в основание шлема.  
\- Ненавижу бить в спину, - проворчал негромко автобот, складывая корпус к стенке, просканировал — жизнь вне опасности.  
\- Иначе они разнесли бы нам моторку, - иддиферентно отозвался Мегатрон, быстро обшаривая корпуса патрульных. Оружие пригодится им самим, да и карточки доступа, и прочая мелочь вроде чипов — более чем.  
\- Я же не говорю, что отказываюсь бить в спину. Просто не люблю, - Оптимус заглянул в потухшую оптику одного из них, с большим номером один под знаком автоботов. Видимо, лидер — вон у него и инсигния с крылышками, та часть, которую видно. Часть кокпита оплавилась от выстрела мегатроновой пушки. Жизненный сигнал считывался нечетко, сбоил.

\- Будешь его чинить? - скептически заметил десептикон, подтаскивая последний корпус тяжелого суперджета и укладывая его в рядок товарищей.  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы мое возвращение начиналось с дезактивов. Обычно это нехорошо заканчивается, - Оптимус быстро запаивал разорванные провода под камерой Искры патрульного, и на задумчивый хмык не отреагировал.

Он работал в полной тишине — и громкий клац прозвучал, как выстрел. Оптика патрульного зажглась слабым светом, щелкнули встающие на место панели.  
\- Ох-хранитель... - он слабо провел рукой — ниже, чем обычно проходил защитный жест, не смог поднять руку, - вы... вернулись.  
\- Меня зовут Орион Пакс, - Оптимус намеренно не стал защелкивать маску, и смотрел прямо, прекратив на время ремонт — на активных механизмах боль станет невыносимой.  
\- Мы никому не... нам не поверят... - патрульный снова попробовал сделать охранный жест, и снова не смог поднять руку.  
Оптимус промолчал клик, рассматривая его лицо — без боевых царапин под серой защитной краской, совсем молодое, без печати многих боев, как у его друзей. Наверняка с трехсложным настоящим именем, совсем еще спарклинг последнего Искрения.   
\- Почему ты пошел в патрульные, Первый? - спросил Прайм тихо, не оглядываясь — и так чувствовал, что тяжелая глыба фиолетового корпуса нависла над плечом. Мегатрон с интересом прислушивался.  
\- Чтобы не было... войны, - суперджет больше не поднимал руку, глядя до странного светло, будто приготовившись к дезактиву прямо сейчас. Вот теперь он напоминал настоящего автобота.  
\- Постарайся выжить, первый патрульный, - Оптимус наконец двинул рукой, отсоединяя крупный кабель от клемм, и оптика раненого погасла.

\- За борт, - постановил Мегатрон, - в спаскапсулу всех троих, и за борт. Найдут через пару орнов.  
Он не смотрел сейчас на широкую красную спину — и так знал, что Оптимус помолчит и кивнет. Лучший выход, и не придется начинать славный путь с потушенных Искр.  
\- Я полагаю, - бывший Прайм поднялся, повернулся к нему — и спокойно выдержал тяжелый взгляд, - у них есть неплохие шансы.  
Шансы на выживание — читалось в воздухе без слов. Шансы на исправление.  
Оптимус глянул на серые корпуса еще раз и неслышно стравил пар.  
Шансы поймать эту перекореженную систему, пока она не рухнула, погребая Кибертрон в новой Великой Войне.  
Их шансы.


	9. Element 9

Онлайн начался головной болью. Корпус не отзывался, и на десять кликов — десять очень долгих, медленных, тягучих кликов — Фаер-СтарВинг испугался, что это, собственно, и есть дезактив — смутная память и холодная пустота.  
И только потом, выдергивая его из потерянности, начали подключаться системы. Онлайн его выдернул грохот — и он продолжался, когда наконец откалибровались звукосниматели. Модули памяти подключались один за другим — о том, как он уводил от своих нелегалов грозу, как отвести не смог, даже какое-то намек на призрак Охранителя. Ну и бред же в поврежденный проц лезет.  
Пытаясь понять, что за грохот вызвал срабатывание его систем самозащиты, джет осторожно включил еще толком неоткалиброванную оптику. Но еще до того, как смутные пятна сложились во что-то осмысленное, он сообразил, в чем дело. Ну конечно, это его гости грохотали. Подрались?   
Аудио захватывало невнятные вскрики и звуки ударов, немногие рабочие датчики прошивало высокой радиацией, инфопередача закрытым каналом шла такая, что перегревались антенны. Потихоньку догадываясь уже, что происходит, Фаер-СтарВинг приглушил свечение оптики, глянув осторожно.  
Нет, все-таки дрались — и фонили как бешеные дроны, прикладывая друг друга головами о переборки и с трудом спасая тонкие приборы от тяжелых конечностей.   
Побеждал, кажется, Орион — он впился Силвергану в светящиеся полоски на шлеме, и никакие рывки и изворачивания не давали ему вырваться наконец из-под тяжелого корпуса. А вот шепот Ориона — что-то, что красно-синий тягач передавал по закрытому каналу — разобрать никак не удавалось, дешифровка не брала код.  
\- Да я тебя — оох лично перекрашу! - проорал наконец Силверган, судорожно прогибаясь в пояснице — и снова безуспешно, Орион сидел, как приваренный, - кисточкой! В ро-оох-зовый! В мелкую инсигнию!Ты же автобот, О... Пр... ооох!  
Обращение заглушил гулкий удар.  
\- Как автобот, - глубокий бас Ориона звучал приглушенно, - я должен тебя пристрелить на месте. Так что я как нейтрал, мне можно.  
\- Н-ненавижу эту... фразу! - Силверган снова дернулся, судорожно погасив линзы и распахнув рот — поле между дентопластом сияло искрами пробоев.

Нет, все-таки не дрались. Джет тихонько вырубил лишние системы, опасаясь, что они заметят его онлайн. Хотя они в таком состоянии прилетевшую армаду бы не заметили — между грудными пластинами воздух тоже просверкивал яростной синевой, пластины чуть-чуть сдвинулись, приоткрыв мощные Искры.  
И еще чуть-чуть — выбивая и их, и даже наблюдателя, слабого еще после ремонта, в сенсорную перезагрузку.


	10. Element 10

Каждый раз после такой драки они молчали. Долго. Руки шли по привычному маршруту — собрать рассыпанные стопки документом(на незнакомой марке полупрозрачного пластика), настроить выбитый радиацией прибор, проверить показания(с трудом вчитываясь чуть-чуть плывущей оптикой в глифы).   
Молча, спокойно, как будто так и надо.  
Оптимус проверил состояние пациента — небольшой всплеск, зафиксированный приборами, сошел на нет, и сейчас миниджет снова отдыхал в оффлайне. Задумчиво и абсолютно автоматически стирая ему копоть с фейсплейта, Оптимус старался ни о чем не думать. Принципиально.   
\- Положил корабль на обратный курс, - тяжелый бас Мегатрона разорвал тишину так же привычно. Мгновенное желание его ударить по плечу Оптимус подавлять не стал — стукнул, повернувшись, и уставился в навигационную карту.  
\- Армада ушла? - уточнил он, вчитываясь в изменившуюся символику. Вот только очень не радовало его, что почти все корабли в этой зоне космоса несли автоботские знаки, и на системе Из-Тарн стояли, как жирный крест дезактива, инсигнии. Красная и фиолетовая. Рядом.  
Что-то болезненное, отвратительно-неправильное чудилось в таком соединении символики.  
Вместо ответа десептикон открыл переданное сообщение. Автоматическая подача данных, все такое.  
В гробовом молчании мостика зазвучал равнодушный голос связиста — приглушенный, чуть забитый помехами:  
«Говорит четвертая армада Карателей Прайма. Кольцо Из-Тарн закрыто, повторяю, Кольцо Из-Тарн закрыто. Всем кораблям: допуск в красную зону запрещен, повторяю: допуск в красную зону при Из-Тарн запрещен. Нарушители будут ликвидированы по статье пятнадцать пункту пять Космического Соглашения. Из-Тарн ликвидировал по статье восемьдесят десять пунктам один-шестнадцать Кодекса Охранителя. Повторяю: влет в красную зону приведет к немедленной ликвидации!»  
Оптимус поморщился, но подколки не услышал — и почувствовал странную тень благодарности в Искре.  
\- Принципиальная необходимость возвращаться? - уточнил он, и сам удивился, как голос напоминает пустое дребезжание стали на ветру. Мерзкое ощущение.  
\- Топлива мало. Вес повышен, - Мегатрон вывел данные корабля, зачем-то поясняя и так очевидное. Может, чтобы не слышать отзвук этого дребезга, - корабль патрульных сбрасывать нет смысла, наш шаттл — металлолом. Пройдем под кордонами, - теперь экраны отобразили просканированную схему размещения постов красной зоны, ближайшей к этому кольцевому миру, - нырнем под пыль, и пусть себе ищут нас сколько хотят. Маскировка тут не из худших.  
Оптимус молча изучил данные — но понял, что вариантов, собственно, нет. Капитану их захудалой развалюхи необходим отдых и энергон, снующие туда-сюда патрульные рано или поздно наткнутся на знакомый корабль, а лишняя стычка повышает шанс оставить дезактив.  
Эта юникронова забота о том, чтобы не оставить дезактивов — Оптимуса изрядно тревожило, что ему в этом подыгрывает старый враг. Это что-то значило, что-то нехорошее, что-то, что сводило Искру, но никак не удавалось вычленить мысль из потока данных. Слишком много всего после звенящей тишины пяти ворнов в разбитом шаттле. После целых циклов молчания последних полутора орнов.

Навигацией занимался Мегатрон — этот кораблик рассчитывался на одного оператора. И второй бы только мешался под ногами у пульта. То и дело поглядывая на экран, бывший Прайм занялся системами джета, поднимая свои немалые, но довольно академичные архивы медицины. Он молча протирал нанитным полиролем белые крылышки, восстанавливая активную краску. Алые полоски на них визуально меняли крыльям форму, и заодно складывались в ромб, если джет их сводил за спиной. Симпатичная раскраска, близкие к врачебным оттенки, только шеврона нет. Приложись к его рукам легендарный Адаптус — вышел бы отличный медик вроде Ферст Эйда, быстрый, сообразительный и не теряющийся в беде. А так — просто контрабандист с лицензией свободной торговли.  
Оптимус оборвал размышления, заметив что-то... через клик в его кулаке со скрипом закончил жизнь еще один датапад.  
\- Что? - Мегатрон развернулся, вскидывая пушку, и недоуменно уставился ему в спину. Потом подошел, глянул — и хмыкнул. Ну хоть не захохотал в голос — и за это Оптимус испытывал неуместную благодарность. Иначе пришлось бы его немедленно убивать, а это нерационально... и вообще...  
С узкой светящейся полоски над полостью спас-капсулы, совмещенной с автоматическим полевым медбеем, на мостик равнодушно смотрел еще один лик Охранителя.  
Просто Оптимус не замечал с высоты своего роста, что изображено на картинке.

\- Мне сейчас нельзя на Кибертрон, - тихо, почти жалобно заметил Оптимус, не отрывая от предательского изображения взгляда. Он нервно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, испытывая лютое, едва сдерживаемое желание выдрать экранчик с проводкой.  
\- Угу, - Мегатрон вернулся к навигации и даже не провоцировал, мешая сорвать злость на себе.  
\- Я там кого-нибудь убью. Случайного. Прохожего, который поклянется мной.  
\- Угу.  
\- Буду как Арси. Поеду остатками проца.  
\- Угу. У Арси энергопотенциал минибота, - с отвратительной внимательностью заметил Мегатрон, - Гаррус-9 будут вспоминать как неплохое место. Курорт.  
\- Напомни, почему я тебя не убил, пока мог, - Оптимус вернулся к ремонту джета, ничего толком не ощущая, и стараясь смотреть только на посеревший слегка бело-красный маленький корпус.  
\- Тебе нравится мое чувство юмора, - Мегатрон хмыкнул, и поймал датапад, - спасибо, мне он мне и был нужен.  
После двадцати кликов тишины Оптимус вдруг хмыкнул сам. Рассмеялся тихо — от жестяного дребезжащего смешка к настоящему живому смеху, не отрывая взгляд от длинных царапин на рыжем кокпите. Отсмеявшись, он повел тяжелыми плечами — остро ощущая инсигнии на краске:  
\- А ты, пожалуй, прав.

Мегатрон промолчал в ответ.


	11. Element 11

Фаер-СтарВинг различил в потоке разнообразных замысловатых выражений знакомое «да шарком же через порт переконнекченные!», и приуныл окончательно.  
Его — заботливо оставленного в коконе спас-капсулы — снова выдернуло из оффлайна звуками, на этот раз — ядерной матерщиной.  
Добавив что-то на незнакомом джету языке, Орион затих, мрачно рассматривая обширный экран. Ну, нормальное зрелище после зачистки, неприятное, конечно — разрушенный город, темно-серые тени дезактивов на улицах, выбитые в камне грандиозные эмблемы участвовавших фракций. На этот раз — автоботы и десептиконы.  
… оп-па... Кажется, Фаер-Стар понял, с чего бы это так выражался его вежливый и спокойный гость, швыряющийся предметами только в насмешливого приятеля.

Факты сложились, и принять правду оказалось странно-просто. Будто и не верил Фаер-Стар в Прайма Охранителя с первого ворна жизни. Ну да, - он еще раз смерил взглядом широкую, сгорбленную сейчас тяжко алую спину, вспомнил знаки на плечах, антенны, взгляд, под которым хотелось вытянуться в струнку.  
Слова эти «я недооценил Проула», сказанные сгоряча. Видение перед оффлайном.

Джет не стал задавать глупых вопросов,а просто чуть приподнялся, проведя ладонью перед Искрой в защитном жесте. Ну что ж теперь. Спас Охранителя — больше спокойствия не жди.

Выбравшись из спас-капсулы, он тихонько прохромал к пустому терминалу навигации, проверяя параметры.  
\- Силверган хорошо все настроил, - уронил он тихонько, но тишина стала только гуще и тяжелее. Лучше бы ругательства — но Орион, лучше даже в мыслях звать его Орионом — кажется, исчерпал их запас.

Помолчав немного, Фаер-СтарВинг взялся бездумно перебирать уцелевшие камеры наблюдения. Вспомнилось мельком — как все возмущались, когда их ставили и соединяли в общедоступную сеть. Мол, для предотвращения преступности. Громко орали, а потом вдруг как-то хлоп — и затихли. Фаер-Стар, еще не свободный торговец, а мелкий клерк без лицензии на полет, тогда не орал, берег репутацию. А вот его коллега, товарищ по Искрению и брат по сборке, громко возмущался, рассказывал тихому джету про свободное общество, про права. Да вот не вернулся он как-то. Был — да не стало. Все свои немногие накопления перекинул только другу, с запиской «вали ты уже с Кибертрона, жить надоело? Я дезактив, но ты-то сбеги!»  
На эти уники джет и купил тогда торговую лицензию, а то еще ворн копил бы, если б решился. А вот сейчас, на орбите Из-Тарн, вдруг засбоило что-то под Искрой — а с запиской что? Уничтожил он ее? Или спрятал? Видел ли кто крохотный кусок пластика, десять глифов, написанных твердой рукой? Десять глифов и еще один, чуть в стороне - «удачи!».

Занятый попытками восстановить сбойный участок памяти, куда, наверное, и пропал этот давно неважный факт, Фаер-Стар даже не смотрел на экраны. Ну что там может быть нового? Видел одну орбитальную бомбардировку Карателями — видел их все. Крепкая, видно, банда там собиралась, раз не по-тихому выносили, а показательно казнили всех жителей. Кто надо, да кто поумней, да удачливые — до блокады выскользнули, а с остальными просто: остался? Виновен. А что лично ты не укрывал беглецов, мегатронопоклонников, бунтарей или бывших офицеров обоих фракций, вовремя прочуявших беду, так кого это волнует. Смотреть надо было внимательней, кого это соседи по блоку водят да о ком коллеги шушукаются в неоплаченный перерыв, собираясь стайками.

Подняв взгляд, он поморщился — дезактивы, уже совсем серые и безнадежно, безнадежно мертвые, лежали как-то особенно удачно. Крупный колесный, знака не разобрать, прикрывал собой небольшого автобота с неясной трансформой — виднелось только плечо с инсигнией да замершее в крике лицо. Обоих пришибло опорой рухнувшего моста, а может, с нее и скинуло. Может, они пытались сбежать, хотя куда сбегать с устраняемой планеты, да и попались прямо посреди хайвея, глупые. Хотя кто уж тут умен, куда бежать, когда опытные каратели заливают квадраты один за другим четко спланированным огнем. А вот чуть в стороне от этих двух — умный был. Очень умный — под защитной покраской, удобно севший в сейсмобезопасной зоне у сохраниевшейся опоры. От орбитальной бомбардировки его это спасло — а вот от карателей десептиконских, высаживавшихся после на финальную зачистку — ни разу. Он и не понял, пожалуй, что его убило.   
Фаер-СтарВинг приблизил картинку, и тяжело вздохнул — снайперская пуля в камеру Искры. Мгновенная, чистая, простая смерть. Он даже позавидовал чуть-чуть, полклика — и только потом понял, что на мостике уже не стоит тишина шелеста приборов.  
Нет, но мостике раздавалось мягкое мурлыканье, и он уже различал слова. Джет не хотел прислушиваться, но навязчивая мелодия так и заставляла насторожить датчики.  
\- Зве-ооздный ветер в твои-их ладо-онях, - тихонько, фальшиво и не в такт напевал великий лидер, притворявшийся простым ботом, и чем-то очень неприятно скрипел, - опьянает меня-аа, моя И-искра, ммм... что там дальше... ммм... дай испи-ить мне этого све-ета, энергона чисте-ейшего ка-апли.  
Скрип повторился, и Фаер-СтарВинг, не рискующий шевельнуться, понял, что это гнулся прочный металл подлокотников в кулаках.  
\- Дай испи-ить мне этого све-ета...  
Картинка перед глазами притягивала внимание, и джет никак не мог придумать, что делать, и просто смотрел вперед — на серого меха с потухшими линзами, на аккуратное небольшое отверстие в его груди, между фарами капота. Он видел много дезактивов...  
\- Энергона чисте-ейшего ка-апли...  
...но никогда его не сводило таким ужасом. Каждый шов, каждый сенсор корпуса захлебывался истеричным «беги!». А мурлыканье продолжалось, жуткое, ирреальное, фальшивое:  
\- Дай испи-ить мне этого све-ета...

Фаер-Стар понял, что еще клик — и он присоединится к песенке.  
«Это Силверган» - ирреальность происходящего разорвало входящим вызовом, и джет никогда не думал, его рассудок спасет голос Мегатрона-Разрушителя, - «Орион не отвечает. У вас все хорошо?».  
«Он поет. Колыбельную», - нервно доложил Фаер-СтарВинг, внутренне подбираясь для рывка.  
\- Энергона чисте-ейшего ка-апли... - проскрипело за спиной. Джету свело крылья.  
«Шлак. Сматывайся. Тикай. Вали. Как у вас там говорят?»  
«Понял» - пискнул по связи Фаер-Стар, и набрался смелости обернуться. Но не успел.  
\- Дай испи-ить мне этого све-ета... - хриплый бас раздался прямо над плечом, и у джета чуть Искра из камеры не вылетела.

В какой-то клик он осознал себя парящим в воздухе в альтформе, но бегство даже в архивах запечатлелось кадрами — как он мчался, обдирая крылья о стены, как летел, сходя с ума от ужаса, как мелькнула фиолетовая броня впереди, он кинулся к ней, но Силверган, Мегатрон — да налить — отшвырнул его в сторону, властно рявкнув «В укрытие!».

Фаер-СтарВинг свернулся, спрятавшись за опорой хайвея — другого, совсем другого и совсем такого же хайвея, и дрожал, отключив звуковые модули и все, что мог отключить без вреда.  
Он бы и память выключил, чтобы не прокрадывался в мысли, заставляя истерически всхлипывать и с визгом прокручивать кулера, тяжелый бас, поющий забытую колыбельную. А он все пел и пел, и пел и пел, и Фаер-СтарВинг не мог ничего забыть.

...осыпается звездный ветер  
пеплом странствий в твои ладони,  
затихает сияющий город,  
остывают уставшие крылья.  
Звездный ветер в твоих ладонях  
опьняет меня, моя Искра,  
дай испить мне этого света,  
энергона чистейшего капли...


	12. Element 12

Мир вокруг расцветился в радостные тона. Даже мертвый мех на экране казался почти активным. А эти двое, придавленные перекрытием - ну разве не симпатичный вид? Романтика. Пост-дезактивная.  
\- О, привет, - Оптимус весело улыбнулся вошедшему, защелкивая маску.  
Он промолчал клик, потом глухо рассмеялся, тыкая в экран:  
\- Ну как тебе это? - камера навелась на очередное изображение Охранителя в витрине, - ну, похож?  
Пока десептикон медленно, не отрывая от него взгляда, подходил ближе, Оптимус ударил по пульту — переключаясь на другую камеру.  
\- Вот, и тут, - новое изображение, - и тут! - третья камера, как по заказу, отразила бесстрастно дезактивного меха, руку которого приплавило близким взрывом к груди в защитном жесте, - они мне поклоняются! Приносят гекатомбы! Эй, ты знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Знаю, - Мегатрон шагнул еще ближе, не поднимая пушку — выстрелить в гиперактивного Прайма «на срыве» ему никак не успеть.

Ему очень не нравился голос — не обычный командный рык, не недовольное ворчание, а какой-то безумно-веселый, радостный, восторженный тон. Снова началось.   
\- А тебе не приносят, - Оптимус под маской улыбнулся так широко, что ухмылка отразилась в окулярах, безумно мерцающих, - неудачник Мегз.  
Он развернулся одним длинным движением, выбрасывая вперед руку — блок не помог, Мегатрона просто вмяло в стену вместе с защитой, треснули внутренние механизмы, и на маску, прижатую к лицу впритык, попал энергон.  
\- Мне скучно. Никакого веселья. И все из-за тебя! - Оптимус обвиняюще врезал ему с другой стороны, не давая дернуться, - это все из-за тебя!  
Радостный голос сорвался на истерический скрип пополам со статикой, и только блестящая реакция спасла десептикона от удара в лицо, разбившего бы ему линзы. Кулак пропахал несколько приборов и в них застрял, лидеры снова сцепились в каменном захвате, выламывающем тяжи.  
\- Отдай мне этого мелкого, - под маской снова ширилась безумная улыбка, - он сбежал. Нехорошо. А тебя я слишком люблю, чтоб жертвовать себе.  
Полукликовая пауза кончилась снова бешеной дракой — Мегатрон выламывал маску, яростно бил свободной рукой, зная точно — боль здесь чувствует он один, Прайм, когда на него находит — хуже берсерка под синтетиком. Удар, удар, разгроханный пульт, едва удается увести кулак от медбея — но это снова рвет тяжи в плечевом шарнире.

Оптимус расщелкнул маску сам и лениво, глоссой, снял потек энергона с фиолетовой брони, пользуясь еще одной кликовой передышкой.  
\- Прайм, держи себя в рука-ааа! - новый удар доломал плечо, едва не оставляя Мегатрона без руки, - соберись! Ш-шлак, прекр... грхрр...  
Удары посыпались один за другим.  
\- Я! Не! Хочу! - взбесившийся, безумный автобот мотал его по всему мостику, как игрушечного, кроша в пыль обломки рабочих станций, - не хочу! Заправлен до верха! Хватит!  
Еще один удар едва не лишил Мегатрона головы, и он холодно отметил для себя — учится, шарк, все учитывает.  
Рука с пушкой болталась бесполезным грузом, несколько крупных магистралей дали течь, и из его рта то и дело стравливался сияющий энергон — системы спасались от контакта с топливом откачкой.  
Если Прайм бил первым, он запросто мог победить — но сейчас он вдруг замер, прислушиваясь к каким-то безумным голосам под шлемом.  
\- Прайм, хватит, - свободную руку Мегатрон приподнял, поднимая снизу вверх, отняв ее от развороченного бока.  
Случайно повторив защитный жест этих несчастных праймопоклонников.

Инфразвуковой вопль угробил несколько систем, и оглушил на клик — а потом, под безумную восторженную улыбку, Оптимус схватился за сенсорные полосы шлема, сбрасывая излучение напрямую из Искры. Краска на клик посерела от такого перегруза, алые линзы полыхнули — будто не жизненной энергией шандарахнуло, а напрямую излучением Мертвой Вселенной. Вспыхнули — и притухли.

Оптимус, удовлетворенно рассмотрев результат, сел на широкую грудную пластину, намертво зажав Мегатрону свободную руку, и с легким задумчивым урчанием начал выламывать замки, удерживающие броню закрытой. Очередная идея, пришедшая ему по перепутанным логическим цепям, требовала непременно открытой Искры этого... этой его _игрушки_.  
Собственная Искра приоткрылась, то мерцая светло-синим, то — почти багровым. А у Мегатрона какая? Очень хотелось узнать, потрогать.  
Сжать в кулаке, чтоб хрустнула оболочка. Чтобы стал таким серым, приятным, как те картинки на разбитом мониторе.

Оптимус успел вспомнить, что можно выйти наружу — там и милый, хрупкий джетик наверняка, и все эти серые корпуса, подаренные ему, ему одному. Как все серые корпуса Великой Войны, все дезактивы Тарна и Воса.  
Все дезактивы, вся его вина...  
Он не заметил, как почерневшие было линзы ярко полыхнули алым, и не успел заблокировать руку Мегатрона, до хруста сжавшуюся на его антенне и шлеме, так, будто он задумал раздавить Оптимусу голову в кулаке.  
\- Хватит! - мрачный рык затерялся в яростном сверкании, бешеном грохоте, фантомных, но мощных. Энергия, переданная напрямую из Искры, пробивала защитную оплетку кабелей, от наводок сбоили процессоры, магнитное поле Оптимуса мгновенно изменилось по всему корпусу — провоцируя ответный сброс. Без соединения хоть кабелем, хоть чем-то энергия уходила по корпусам, перегружая нейросеть и верхние сенсорные зоны. Раз за разом, неостановимо, и только с трудом, на последних тяжах вброшенная Мегатроном на грудь сломанная рука помешала Искрам соединиться напрямую.

Мостик окатило синевой — гамма-излучение вышибло оставшиеся приборы, воздух мгновенно сменил состав, от раскаленных корпусов прокатилась горячая волна — и погасла, ударившись в стены.  
Что-то тихо шипело, часто дробно капал энергон, светящийся от перегрева и бомбардировки энергией еще открытых Искр, почти сплавившиеся меха замерли с погасшими линзами. С тихим хрустом почти одновременно съехалась грудная броня.  
Прайм, очнувшись, ощутил чужое спокойствие, чужую злость — и едва успел придавить всем корпусом рванувшегося на его ярости Мегатрона.  
\- Оклемался, - голос десептикона все равно шел пополам с помехами. Странно, что вокалайзер работает.  
\- Не совсем, - Оптимус улыбнулся в ответ, показывая дентопласт. Его трясло так, что похрустывала броня.  
\- Ты — извращенец, склонный к интерфейсу до дезактива, - обвинение не звучало достаточно всеръез, учитывая действия. Паховая броня тоже разошлась.  
И хотя Оптимус кристально-четко понимал, что сейчас его просто торопливо грузанут, чтобы окончательно утихомирить, он до странного радовался. Ему хотелось целоваться. Еще — прижаться крепко к шейным кабелям — и какое наслаждение было позволить себе это!  
Разрешить.  
Еще ему хотелось доломать Мегатрону вторую руку, но эту страсть он упихал поглубже с вернувшимся частично самоконтролем.  
\- Мне хочется открыть твою Искру, - с еще безумной широкой улыбкой сообщил он, глядя прямо в алые линзы, и улыбнулся еще раз — мелькнувшему в них. Он надеялся, что это страх, - ты же понимаешь, что это значит?  
\- Заткнись и перезагружайся, автобот.  
Сброшенный прямо в сенсорный узел заряд дернул и так раздразненные системы, еще один рывок рукой, перепутавший провода — и Оптимуса снова накрыла темнота перезагрузки.

 

Онлайн показал ему настолько отвратительно-знакомую картину, что читать произошедшее за последнюю треть джоора Оптимусу остро не хотелось.  
Страшно.  
По крайней мере, на разгромленом мостике не лежал корпус джета, а Мегатрон и не такое переживал — встал уже, шарк, и настраивал медбей под свой энергопотенциал.  
Память все равно вернулась — такая же отвратительно-четкая, как и всегда. С таким же болезненным чувством вины. С тем же гневом — на себя, срывающегося вот так вот. Видели бы соратники, во что порой превращается их лидер. Видели бы эти дурные верующие...  
\- Оклемался, - дес даже не поворачивался, и Оптимус на полклика почувствовал острую, горячую благодарность где-то в Искре. За то, что не смотрит, и за то, что возвращает контроль.  
Системы все еще дрожали после двух таких садистских перезагрузок, но Оптимус поднялся.  
\- Руку сильно покалечил, или будет работать?  
\- Не сильнее, чем в первый раз.  
Благодарность сменилась вспышкой гнева за напоминание. Мегатрон не поворачивался, позволяя ему справиться с эмоциями самому.  
\- Ладно, - Оптимус с трудом подавил желание захлопнуть маску, и коснулся фиолетового плеча, - надо найти джета. Он испугался, наверное.  
\- Займись. Хотя нет, сам вернется.  
Мегатрон повернулся, шагнул ближе — чуть хромая, поддерживая залитую охлаждением руку, в подпалинах, вмятинаях, в следах содранной краски. Спокойный, как и всегда, только вдруг растерявший насмешливость.  
И Оптимус просто не знал, что ему сказать. Разве что - «спасибо»?


	13. Element 13

Грохот в корабле закончился уже давно. Фаер-СтарВинг тихо сидел, обняв колени, сведя крылья, и мелко дрожал — устало, уже почти пять джооров прошло. Вонь от пожаров, от испарившегося энергона, вонь всей той пыли, висящей сейчас вокруг и закрывающей обзор желтовато-серой дымкой, намертво вьелась в корпус. Что-то искрило и побаливало в системах — от перенапряжения и долгого страха повреждения снова приоткрылись, и во рту стоял вкус свежей окалины и горячего энергона. От жары у него сбоила сенсорика, и звуки казались то далекими, то совсем близкими, все эти похрустывания проседающих перекрытий, треск, шорох ссыпающихся камней. На юге уже слышалось неприятное шипение — Ис-Тарн, как любая киберформированная планета, славилась кислотными дождями, а сейчас, когда производства взорваны, и все реактивы выплеснулись в немногие местные реки, когда жуткий жар перепаханной бомбардировкой поверхности скопился под толстым слоем пыли, эти дожди могли серъезно повредить слабо защищенному корпусу джета.  
А мертвым уже ничто не повредит. Стоило поторопиться — найти сохранившиеся кубы энергона, товары, оставшиеся под развалинами магазинов. Слегка пограбить, чтобы выжить самому. Нужно — но никак не хватало сил встать, и даже шевельнуться.  
Тишина его нервировала. Может, они подрались до смерти? У него на корабле, быть может, лежат остывающие сереющие корпуса Охранителя и Разрушителя? Как смешно. Как глупо.  
\- Только тебе могло так повезти, - прошептал Фаер-СтарВинг вслух, чтобы себя подбодрить — но прозвучало это до истерики жутко.  
\- Ну вставай, трус, - он снова попробовал, - Айс-Стар тобой бы не гордился.  
Воспоминание о друге совсем его добило — где он, смелый, веселый брат-по-сборке, погиб же на шахтах?.. Ну точно же погиб, раз не вернулся, да после такой записки...

За спиной хрупнула опора, и джет торопливо поднялся, нервно обернувшись. Просевшая крупная магистраль стонала и покачивалась, норовя грохнуть и раскрошить в пыль пять мертвых корпусов и один живой. Отходить... Фаер-СтарВинг обернулся на корабль, посмотрел на мертвый город, на провалы от бомб на его улицах, просевшие здания, трупы тех, кто пережил первую волну и попался под вторую. Вздох заставил хайвей над ним еще просесть, угрожающе ссыпая камушки вниз.  
Ничего не поделаешь. Судьба.  
Он тяжело и медленно побрел к кораблю, даже не думая трансформироваться.

 

Привычные коридоры за последние безумные джооры порядком изменились — привыкший к тишине и однообразию, Фаер-СтарВинг ежился. На мостике говорили, горел аварийный свет, да вот еще и выбоина эта, от его корпуса. Брр.  
Он осторожно прошел глубже, пытаясь не шуметь — говорили вроде двое, и мирно, но кто знает...  
В своей жизни Фаер-Стар успел погасить одну Искру своими руками. И, если его данные не врали, стал причиной примерно трех десятков дезактивов. Когда улетал, а мог бы помочь, когда обшаривал корабль под предсмертные стоны, с отвратительным холодом профессионального мародера, когда не вызывал подмогу, чтобы не спалить расположение перед патрулем. Но один раз он сделал это сам — своими руками вырвал штекеры питания Искры. И еще пол-орна чувствовал себя убийцей... Вот и сейчас нахлынуло это неприятное чувство — та холодная сосредоточенность, которая помогала ему выжить там, где умирали другие. Может, они были лучше его, но уж точно дезактивнее.  
С этим же чувством он толкнул дверь на мостик — механическую, створками. Ради безопасности ставил, чтобы контур защиты замкнуть.

Перед оптикой открылось зрелище, в котором он на клик усомнился, не галлюцинация ли: дикое сочетание примет недавнего яростного сражения, и...  
Охранитель и Разрушитель прекрасно сидели рядом, прервав обсуждение, в какой сектор им лететь и как именно это делать, подключившись к его медбею, спина к спине, и с трудом пристроив корпусные бампера так, чтобы уместиться на миниатюрной платформе. Несмотря на изрядно поцарапанный вид, выглядели они... ну...  
Умиротворенно.  
Фаер-СтарВинг нервно сглотнул поднявшийся к горлу антифриз, чувствуя в себе неуместное желание наорать на них за бардак.

\- О, пришел, - Орион повернул к нему и улыбнулся. Не безумно, очень просто... Спокойно улыбнулся. Как обычный меха, - мы уж думали тебя искать.  
Джет сурово поджал губы, пытаясь удержаться от глупых и нервных реакций. Они не знают, что раскрыты, болтать не по делу — самый верный путь к дезактиву...  
\- Нет, все хорошо. Вы помирились, - он осмотрел мостик, - теперь мне нужно заняться ремонтом.  
\- Это не подлежит ремонту, - пробасил Силверган. Кажется, ему выбивало вокалайзер, и теперь голос немного изменился, - проще восстановить наш шаттл, чтобы выбраться.

Фаер-СтарВинг очень, очень пытался слушать их и игнорировать фон, от которого системы поджимались, но понял, что рассеянно кивает и неосмысленно растирает пальцами энергон по приборной панели. Наверное, из покалеченной руки М... Силвергана. Думай правильно, Фаер-Стар, ты это умеешь лучше всего, думать правильно и приспосабливаться.  
\- Я попробую восстановить наблюдение, - он нашел повод отвернуться, взявшись за не очень разбитый пульт, и осторожно подключился, опасаясь наводок. Токи в системах корабля могли запросто пожечь ему проводку.  
Несмотря на полностью разбитую систему управления, система внешнего наблюдения прекрасно работала. Ко внутреннему он бы и за уники не подключился. Нечего, ему и песенки хватило. Толстый экранированный корпус прикрыл электронику от радиационной деградации, добивающей сейчас остатки других приборов, оставалось только расшифровать данные без пульта.

 

Через треть джоора Фаер-СтарВинг с грохотом уронил на пол кусок платы, который до того крутил в руках, грохнулся на фюзеляж и хихикнул. Потом — захохотал.  
\- Мне не нравится этот звук, - заметил безмятежно Силверган за его спиной.  
\- П-п-п... Пираты, - только и ответил нервно веселящийся джет, душевных сил которого не осталось ни на нервы, ни на что-то еще, - п-пираты. Н-недалеко. Н-нас засекли. Т-т-точно.  
\- Наша везучесть просто поражает воображение, - Орион отозвался так же невозмутимо, - как у вас принято сдаваться в плен?  
\- А ты импровизируй, - Силверган хмыкнул тоже, и с грохотом ткнул его, наверное, в бок.  
Фаер-Стар не знал. Он не поворачивался.  
\- Я не могу засечь параметров, - продолжил он, когда приступ нервного веселья у гостей кончился, - но, мне кажется, я знаю этот корабль. В общем, ничего хорошего, но и ничего особо плохого. Это солдаты из старых, Они сволочи, но честные сволочи, и мне денег должны.  
\- Скажи, наш дорогой друг, как зовут их командира? - голос у Силвергана выправился в привычные тона, - у меня есть подозрение, но я хочу его подтвердить.  
\- А-астро... Астротрейн. И еще Блицвинг, они никак не решат, кто из них точно... - джет смущенно улыбнулся, услышав взрыв хохота за спиной.

Воспитатель его группы всегда говорила, что Охранитель улыбнулся, когда их Искры отделились от Изначальной. Везет сейчас каким-то спаркам — раз он так смеется, у него, Фаер-Стара, на мостике.


	14. Element 14

На пиратском крейсере царило уныние и неприятное веселье, а шутки про Наместника и охранительский бампер уже не казались смешным даже рассказывающим.  
Ну до чего неудачный рейд! Обычно на «ликвидашки» вроде Из-Тарн слеталась тьма мародеров, любителей легкой добычи, обнаглевших в последние ворны ученых, жаждавших записать какие-нибудь предсмертные параметры или стибрить особо ценные реактивы из разбитых лабораторий, а крейсер за небольшую мзду предлагал им безопасный вылет через кордоны. Ну или грабил, если шарки оказывались незнакомыми.  
Тут же — пустота. Ни одной метки! Блицвинг раздраженно клацнул крыльями, то и дело принимаясь нервно бродить по мостику туда-сюда. Сволочные патрули, распугавшие всех искателей приключений на два световых года вокруг, он материл мысленно.  
\- Капитан! - навигатор со своего места повернулся, - нашли сигнал.  
На огромном экране мостика отразился вид на небольшой грузовой корабль, почему-то неловко пристроивший брюхо на земле, и уже частично запорошенный пылью.  
\- Данные подтвердились. - второй навигатор быстро поднялся, - это корабль Фаер-СтарВинга, на запросы не отвечает, двигатели погашены, внутри фиксируются три живые формы.  
Трехрежимник с сомнением глянул на команду, ответившую ему умоляющими взглядами. Им страшно хотелось хоть немножко пограбить прежде, чем сюда придет фронт кислотного урагана.  
\- Свободны, - грохнуло у него за плечом, - корабль втяните внутрь, джоор на мародерство, осквернение трупов и прочее безобразие.  
Блицвинг с негодованием обернулся, хотя каменное выражение Астротрейна не подразумевало споров. Собственно, именно невозможность капитанов договориться, кто из них совсем главный, а кто — жалкий шлаколиз, и делала этот крейсер одним из самых безопасных мест в нынешнем сбрендившем мире, но сами капитаны об этом не задумывались.  
\- Астро, это моя команда...  
\- А ты займись кораблем, - так же невозмутимо сверкнул оптикой шаттл, - а я буду скучать, как последний шарк, на мостике, отдав тебе самое интересное.  
Выкрутился. Блицвинг снял с пояса бластер, еще раз глянул на товарища, наткнувшись на привычно-ироничную ухмылочку на белом фейсплейте.

Хотя фиолетовые знаки на их крыльях сменились черными, функционирование последних сотен ворн вошло в свою череду. Особенно если не вспоминать, что Мегатрон весьма не одобрял пиратство, а пойманных на мародерстве мог и лично размазать по стенке. Аргументами Блицвинг не проникся — что-то на тему разброда и шатания в и так жадных войсках, ну и про порчу репутации заодно.  
Что там портить, - хмыкнул он мысленно, пинком открывая механические двери ангара. Тишина, покой и Искроед затаился, конечно — все, кто не в боевом дежурстве, уже носятся по развалинам. Джоор до кислотного дождя, времени мало.  
Двое рядовых с не до конца смытыми еще автоботскими эмблемами, совсем салажки последнего Искрения, с недовольными минами затягивали внутрь маленький транспортник.  
Аппарель у него откинулась сама, явно изнутри, и первым делом Блицвинг рассмотрел в полутьме борт патрульного крейсера.  
\- Фаер-Стар! Если ты притащил нам патруль!  
\- Не ори, - маленький джет вышел первым, странно скашиваясь за крыло и нервно улыбаясь, - тут... в общем...  
Он не успел вдоволь помяться, нервируя уже вскинувшего бластер трехрежимника. Раздались тяжеленные шаги, и памяти не пришлось много работать, выдергивая информацию о следующем вышедшем.  
\- Э... - Блицвинг с грохотом уронил пушку, и попытался сделать вид, что он тут самый-самый безопасный объект во всем ангаре. Он отступил на шаг, под недоуменными взглядами рядовых, еще и грохнулся на пол, судорожно опуская голову, - Повелитель! Это не то что вы ду...  
Легкий шум заряжающейся термоядерной пушки заставил его заткнуться на полуслове и поджать крылья. Блицвингу в данный клик было глубоко налить на мнение ошалевших рядовых. Ему очень не хотелось остаться без Искры сейчас, как только все немного наладилось.  
\- Вставай, - грохнуло над головой тяжеленным басом, очень совпадающим с архивными записями.  
Трехрежимник торопливо поднялся, вытягиваясь во весь рост — но стараясь не смотреть на Мегатрона сверху вниз. Он очень надеялся, что Астротрейн все видит с мостика, и что он тоже поджал крылья и паникует. И если первый сигнал принадлежал Мегатрону, а этот мелкий контрабандист выглядит так спокойно, в отличие от изрядно изодранного Лорда...  
\- Я беру этот корабль под свое командование, - голос прокатился по ангару, - Блицвинг, представь всю команду. Чтобы этих идиотских картинок я не видел, - он кивнул на черный знак посреди стены, - вы десептиконы, а не гайки драные.  
Блицвинг кивал, задумчиво и нервно, и все косился на открытую аппарель. И дождался.  
\- П-Повелитель, - он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не грохнуться еще раз. Позиция «снизу вверх» ему казалась наиболее безопасной, - а ваш, мм...  
Мегатрон развернулся всем корпусом, и улыбнулся так, что программы самосохранения едва не пересилили блицвингову гордость.  
\- О. А с моим... дорогим... гостем обращайтесь не менее уважительно, чем со мной.  
Оптимус Прайм, почему-то без маски и мрачный, как стая шарков, молча ткнул его в плечо кулаком. Блицвинг подавился первыми тремя дурацкими вопросами, и просто вскинул ладонь в десептиконском приветствии:  
\- Принято, Повелитель!

Еще раз глянув на них, на притихшего джета, на ошалело приподнявших в защитном жесте руки солдат, Блицвинг вдруг успокоился, злорадно покосившись на камеры. Как бы то ни было, теперь у этого корыта только один капитан.  
И это Мегатрон.


	15. Element 15

На самом деле собой Фаер-СтарВинг даже чуть-чуть гордился. В нынешнем безумии, закипевшем на крейсере, он чувствовал себя самым адекватным и все понимающим. Пока с поверхности выдергивали ничего не понимающих пиратов, пока их выстраивали по ангару, пытаясь привести в сколько-нибудь цензурный вид для полноценного боевого смотра, драили ангары и все прилегающее, он тихонько пошел по коридорам вверх, к рубке.  
Обычно, останавливаясь на борту «Икс-Луча», он квартировал на нижнем уровне, а то и просто в собственном корабле, изредка выбираясь в бар, но сейчас требовалось быстро-быстро передать незанятому капитану один очень важный факт.  
Чрезвычайно важный. И удачно, что это Астротрейн — Фаер-СтарВинг полагал, что в трехрежимной двойке он значительно адекватнее друга и все поймет, как надо.

Мрачный рык Мегатрона, распекающего полудезактивного Блицвинга на все болты и поверхности, доносился, казалось, даже сюда. Не то чтобы пират был безгрешен... но Фаер-СтарВинг все равно ему немного сочувствовал. Лифт пронес его к самому верху, но на выходе пискнул, потребовав ключа доступа. Ага, ключ...  
С мгновенным холодом джет понял, что ключа в субкармане нет. Он успел только стукнуть по двери, как она распахнулась сама, открытая снаружи.

Астротрейн молча и мрачно схватил его за крыло и втащил в коридор, отправляя лифт вниз.  
\- Кого ты нам притащил? - свободной рукой он подхватил джета за пояс, чтобы не отставал, и протащил на мостик, - что это за шлак?!  
\- Это? - Фаер-СтарВинг почувствовал нездравый душевный подъем, - это Охранитель и Разрушитель.  
\- То есть ты, маленький грязный... притащил нам Мегатрона?! И Прайма? - шаттл яростно тряхнул джета,остро мечтая сжать пальцы.  
\- Поставь меня на место, - улыбка у Фаер-Стара застыла, - никто не просил вас хватать мой корабль. Или хотя бы нормально сканировать. И я посмотрю, кто тут будет грязным, когда они за вас возьмутся.  
Астротрейн явно просчитывал выгоды от немедленной ликвидации паршивца, но по всему выходило, что убивать того, кто наверняка оказал Мегатрону услугу — худшее из возможных решений. Он даже поставил его почти аккуратно.  
\- Рассказывай, что за шлак тут творится.  
Джет улыбнулся так невинно, что трехрежимника тряхнуло.  
\- Вам каюк, - он немного помолчал, наслаждаясь эффектом, и все же соизволил продолжить, - я подобрал их с разбитого шаттла чуть после ликвидации Из-Тарн. Они, правда, представились другими именами...  
\- Какими? - в линзах Астротрейна на клик загорелась надежда.  
\- Орион и Силверган. Орион Пакс, - добил Фаер-СтарВинг, чувствуя, что увлекается — и что ему нравится! Нравится, когда наглый болт Астротрейн нервно вздрагивает крыловыми плоскостями, когда пираты внизу бегают с тряпками, отмывая символику, а второй капитан втягивает голову под дуло, выслушивая распекания. Это означало новую силу, такую силу, за которую и дезактивироваться не жалко — коснувшуюся его, Фаер-Стара, протуберанцем. Но стоило закругляться.  
\- Это совершенно точно Охранитель и Разрушитель, можешь мне поверить, - он поднял руку, останавливая пытавшегося что-то сказать Астротрейна, и снова расцвел от удовольствия, когда он заткнулся, - и _Ориона_ чрезвычайно бесит культ имени его. Слушай, я серьезно — пока у вас все актив — запрети своим ребятам даже упоминать эту тему. Я не дымлю, в чем там дело, но если он увидит праймопоклонника, то может и того. Дезактивировать.  
\- Оптимус Прайм? - уточнил ошалевше Астротрейн, пытаясь соотнести информацию со своими данными.  
\- Знаешь, - Фаер-СтарВинг приподнял крылышки, неопределенно улыбаясь, - он в такие моменты говорит одно. «Я нейтрал, а нейтралам можно».

Выражение лица пиратского капитана он очень тщательно записал себе в файл, пытаясь не улыбаться.


	16. Element 16

Весь этот шум. Оптимус чувствовал себя откровенно лишним на празднике единения Мегатрона и пиратской команды, очень шустро переквалифицирующейся в команду десептиконскую. Ошалело, но быстро.  
Под шлемом ворочалась боль, и страстное желание первых кликов — пристрелить этих чернознаковых — уже улеглось, но и нужным себя Оптимус не чувствовал. Скорее уж почетным пленником, которого обходят по широкой дуге, и посматривают опасливо — мол, вау, кого поймали!

А неудовольствие снова вырождалось в головную боль, которую до поры удавалось маскировать под равнодушием. Впрочем, когда Мегатрон остановился рядом, глянул в линзы и тут же принялся кого-то вызванивать «в ангар, срочно, нет, очень срочно и прямо сейчас», боль мотыльнулась тяжелым застойным болотом.  
Такие, помнится, разводились в неухоженных районах, где дезку каналов загрязняли химотходами — и вместо чистой желтоватой поверхности у опор скапливалась черно-синяя пузырястая нанитная дрянь.

Видимо, откат — в другое время его бы снова накрыло той умопомрачительной легкостью и счастьем съехавшего рассудка, а теперь — просто ныло. Качественный рассудок. Два раза в джоор не ломается.  
Откуда-то сбоку вырулил маленький джет, поставивший от волнения и напряжения крылья торчком, так, что полоски сомкнулись, образуя двойной ромб.  
\- Орион, - это имя на клик отогнало мутную дрянь из мыслей, - пойдем, я провожу наверх, я корабль знаю.  
\- Нет, мне надо...  
\- Иди, - громыхает за плечом, - перезарядишься.  
И правда, даже сил ударить эту ехидную дрянь нет, тем более, что в голосе Мегатрона на удивление нет издевки.

Откат — бьется в мыслях, пока Оптимус идет, заботливо ухваченный маленьким джетом за руку двумя ладошками. Со стороны — будто шаттл буксирует крейсер. Очень сонный крейсер с остекленевшим взглядом.  
Куда-то на лифте вверх, по запутанным коридорам — где-то это все фиксируется, но не обдумывается сейчас. Так, на случай, если выбираться бегом.  
И только со скрежетом двери — отсек расконсервировали специально для него — Оптимус чуть-чуть приходит в себя и садится на платформу сам, без деликатного подталкивания. И ложится сразу.

Люди его уверяли, что меха просто обязаны проваливаться в перезарядку мгновенно. Автоботы тогда много интересного наслушались, что у них возможно, а что нет, и не спорили даже, коллекционируя выводы один другого смешнее. Люди... Наверное, ни одного его белкового знакомого давным-давно нет в живых, они же так мало живут. И детей их нет.  
На платформе скрипнуло — метка Фаер-СтарВинга. Не ушел еще.  
\- Эй, Орион, - голос тихий, но раздается близко, - ты еще не выключился?  
\- Я довольно долго вырубаюсь, - ответить так же, шепотом зачем-то, чтобы не мешать тишине. За выключенной почти оптической системой плывут цветные пятна от слов, проекция чего-то там, и от этого хочется улыбнуться, но не хочется пугать джета.  
\- Я просто хотел сказать... - Фаер-Стар смущается, а может, напуган, без оптики не разобрать. - просто... Знаешь, это вот все конечно плохо — все зачистки, и прочее. Ужасно просто, и тухло, и вообще. Но раз вы вернулись — может, сделаете так, чтобы не было войны?  
Оптимус все-таки улыбается этой просьбе — тону спарклинга. А потом улыбаться перестает, когда доходит смысл слов.  
\- В прошлый раз не получилось.  
Голос Фаер-Стара тих и рассудителен, будто это его воспитанник, решивший, подловив момент, изложить взгляды на мироустройство.  
\- Историческая обстановка тогда не способствовала. Нас еще истории нормально учили, ты не думай, это этим новым... - в его словах весь снобизм спарка десятисот ворн к тем, кто в два раза младше, - тогда вся структура общества предполагала революцию, просто она... ну... затянулась. Очень.  
\- На шесть миллионов лет, - Оптимус сам не знал, с чего взял эти единицы исчисления — обороты безвестной планеты вокруг безвестного солнца. Впрочем, благодаря их войне, о землянах узнали многие расы. Еще один повод ненавидеть кибертронцев, - совсем затянулась.  
\- Просто сейчас вы же этого не хотите... ни ты, ни М... Силверган, - поправился джет торопливо, - ни Наместник, наверное. Никто. Все так боятся войны, что готовы что угодно принять, лишь бы не она.  
Оптимус кивнул. Он сам чувствовал это, во взглядах, даже в сводках — это нейтральское «только не трогайте нас». Ужас, вбитый в код, мешал самоорганизоваться даже против явных угроз, пока они происходили где-то в стороне, с соседом, не с тобой.  
\- Знаешь, - голос у Фаер-Стара стал еще тише, - у меня был брат по сборке. Мы часто шутили, что нас перепутали в спаркариуме, это я должен был носить синие полосы, а он — красные. Характер такой был. А потом его упекли за критику одного нововведения. И я ничего тогда, совсем ничего не сделал. Боялся очень.  
Он еще немного помолчал, явно надеясь, что Оптимус наконец вырубился и не слышит его слов.  
\- А теперь вот мне почему-то не страшно. Может, правду говорили у нас, что мол Искры возвращаются, потому что мир. Просто хочется, чтобы мир стал нормальным, а не набекрень. И чтобы без войны.  
Он тихонько вздохнул, слушая тишину и мерный гул вент-систем, и соскользнул с платформы на пол — цокнув каблуками дюз, и почти беззвучно выругавшись за свою невнимательность.  
Когда его метка уже пропала из отсека, Оптимус, не включая линз, беззвучно сложил для темноты одно слово.  
«Обещаю».


	17. Element 17

Невидимкой — вот как себя чувствовал Фаер-СтарВинг, приютившись на мостике. Пираты нервно торчали на своих местах — метаться всем быстро перестало нравиться. Разрушитель на них не рычал, и даже не орал — он просто поднимал пушку, и один взгляд в побелевшее от энергии дуло доносил его мысль до подчиненных быстрее, чем любые крики.  
Астротрейн замер чуть за его спиной, и только вздернутые выше обычного крылья показывали, что он не спокоен, совершенно не спокоен. Блицвинг хуже умел скрывать эмоции — и вот он нервничал. Он звякал крыльями, на которых так неловко, некрасивыми пятнами замазал черные знаки, рвался отойти, и иногда будто стекленел взглядом. Странный эффект — контузия что ли? Почему-то джету не верилось, что трехрежимник трусит. В первые клики — возможно, но не сейчас.   
И вот эти короткие взгляды Астротрейна на него... любопытно. Возможно, он многого не знал о капитанах. Наблюдать вот так, со стороны — джета не трогали, даже и смотреть на него опасались в раздаче указаний — показалось любопытно. Только какой-то младший лейтенант попытался было сунуть ему в руки тряпку, но присмотрелся — и испуганно отпрянул, делая защитный жест. Так непривычно — когда не орут и не окрикивают. Но эта аура «того, кто привел на корабль...» начинала потихоньку раздражать.  
Фаер-СтарВинг не хотел считаться особенным только из-за того, что удачно подобрал двух меха с разбитого шаттла. В конце концов, он мог пролететь мимо, и пролетал мимо — в прошлом не раз. Просто повезло. Ничего ведь в нем, в Фаер-Старе, не изменилось.

\- Блицвинг, - гулкий бас раскатился по мостику, заставив всех, даже наблюдающего, поднять головы и выпрямить невольно спины, - ты и, - пушка неожиданно качнулась в сторону джета, - Фаер-Стар отправляетесь в медотсек. Немедленно.  
Уже приняв для себя, что новая роль — это уводить за руку на разные ценные процедуры немного неадекватных громад, Фаер-СтарВинг подошел к Блицвингу сам, и когда тот качнулся от стены, пошел перед ним, ярким росчерком бело-красных крыльев указывая дорогу. Он не хотел знать, какими взглядами их провожала команда. Или, если уж на то пошло, Астротрейн.

\- Что с тобой? - тихо спросил Фаер-Стар в пустом коридоре нижнего уровня. Все, кто мог, сбежались на верхние — кого построили уже, кто на чудо внезапное посмотреть.  
\- Не твое де... - Блицвинг коротко клацнул крыльями, приложившись плечом о стену. И продолжил глуше и ровнее, - спарклинг еще, не поймешь.  
\- Из-за связи Искр, - джет говорил тихо, не поворачиваясь, - правильно?  
Триплекс шумно фыркнул. Для себя джет решил, что это был ответ «да». Несмотря на воспетую высоту, связь Искр оставалась прежде всего чисто технофизиологическим процессом, неуместным на войне — только в мирное время. Одному больно, второй кричит, вот и все. А что там до высоких чувств из холо... Такое холо, чтоб правду — еще не придумали. Или придумали, но кто его пропустит, с цензурой-то.  
\- Кстати, малец, - Блицвинг остановился, и Фаер-Стар притормозил тоже, наконец, оборачиваясь. Выглядел триплекс паршиво — в стыках брони вытаивал охладитель, вентиляции не хватало. Он как будто нес на себе груз эмоций сразу за двоих, и с трудом справлялся, - я все спросить хотел, да не хватало времени. У тебя был такой мелкий близнец, синие крылышки? Морда еще наглая.  
\- Наглее моей? - Фаер-СтарВинг замер, чувствуя острое желание прислониться к стенке, - да. Не близнец, просто дубль-сборка.  
\- А. Знал его. Казнили два ворна назад. Хороший был шустрик.

До самого медотсека Фаер-Стар молчал. Очень осторожно он переставлял ноги, старался вписываться в повороты, и не таранить двери. Молчал, нервно сжимая кулаки, и чувствуя странную истерическую боль под Искрой.  
Потому что Айс-СтарВинга отправили на шахты двадцать ворнов назад. Двадцать четыре ворна, три орна, и примерно восемнадцать циклов назад.   
А никак не два.


	18. Element 18

\- Быстрее, быстрее!  
\- О ш-шарк, мне плохо.  
\- Не ныть, времени мало!  
\- Прости... прости...  
Так много голосов вокруг. Родимус не оглядывался, хотя мог бы. Они немного не успели к Из-Тарн. Что ж, медикаменты из этой лаборатории очень помогут им в будущем.  
Соратники тоже старались не думать, что занимаются мародерством. В конце концов, их двойственное положение — быть одними из самых разыскиваемых не-преступников Вселенной — очень меняло отношение к разным вещам.  
«Оптимус мной бы не гордился», - капитан Потерянного света все же глянул вниз, с парапета, на котором стоял. Его запыленные бойцы вытаскивали очередной ящик: самые сильные придерживали развалины коридора, чтобы не засыпало мелких.  
Стоило спуститься и помочь. Наверное. Впрочем, сами справятся — они и справлялись, оттащив трупы в сторонку аккуратным рядком.  
Последние почести отдавать некогда, успеть бы до грозы — желто-серый от пыли воздух почти светился от предзакатного света, оседал в вентиляции, заставлял кашлять и чихать, прочищая системы, но на горизонте уже клубились желто-зелено-черные гнусные тучи.   
Последняя остановка — и надо срочно уходить скачком, пока не засек патруль или кордон. Но лекарства слишком нужны.

\- Родимус, - гулкий голос Ультра Магнуса заставил раскатиться несколько нестойких пирамидок из камней. Из тех, что не сплавлены, - мы засекли сигнал крейсера.  
\- Трехрежимники опять? - Родимус не повернулся к верному секонд-ин-комманд.  
\- Верно.  
\- Пошли им запрос. Без ремонта Потаенный свет далеко не улетит.  
\- Принято.  
Магнус... Родимус старался не думать о том, чего опять насмотрелся законник в развалинах. Все это подкашивало даже кого-то менее упорного и последовательного в убеждениях. Шлак, это казалось слишком даже десептиконам!  
\- Мы закончили, - Дрифт вытер с фейсплейта серую пыль. Выглядел он, впрочем, так, что без хорошей мойки цвет не восстановишь, - грузим последний ящик. Что там с пиратами?  
\- Выберемся на их движке, потом посмотрим, - в линзы друга Родимус тоже старался не смотреть.  
В отличие от Ультры, руководившего погрузкой сверху, Дрифт как раз проходил одним из первых по лабораториям. Всегда, невзирая на риск, как бы не ругался капитан на шанс потерять третьего в ставке. Говорил, что надписи на стенах — те, что оставляли обреченные таких вот проштрафившихся планет — помогали ему вспомнить, за что он сражается.  
Родимус полагал, что он только накручивает себя. Ненавидеть Проула можно и без надписей — за то, что он сделал с Кибертроном, с их мечтой, со всеми ими.  
Но Дрифт не ушел — замер рядом, серо-желтый от пыли в серо-желтом закате. Или рассвете. Родимус не мог вспомнить так сходу, как называлось это время суток в мире-кольце.  
\- Вон они, - экс-десептикон кивнул в сторону, где косые струи под тучами смывали все, что осталось от мира Из-Тарн. По краю бури быстро шел, приближаясь, громадный крейсер. С энергией не очень, если только в радиомолчании, - не думал, что буду так рад увидеть десептиконов.  
\- Пиратов, - машинально поправил его Родимус, - они пираты.  
\- В любом случае лучше они, чем патруль, - Дрифт перекосился, - мне кажется, что я до сих пор где-то под Вектором Сигмой, и это мои посмертные галлюцинации. Гнусные, кстати.  
\- Не трави Искру.

«Икс-Луч», черная махина, чуть-чуть не дотягивавшая до полноценной станции, стремительно увеличивался в размерах — но шторм его догонял. От едких испарений в воздухе мутнели линзы, и обжигало открытую проводку.  
\- Все на корабль, - скомандовал, наконец, Родимус, когда на пыль упали первые жгучие капли, - в воздухе пристыкуемся.  
\- Капитан, - Ультра Магнус снова навис за его плечом, и последовал внутрь, гулко отбивая шаг, - турбулентность выше разумных пределов. Это слишком опасно, а корабль и так поврежден.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы нас втаскивали магнитными захватами. Снаружи пристыкуемся и прыгнем одновременно, как будто первый раз, - Родимус не отмахивался — но пояснял позицию, - навигаторы не первый ворн вместе пьют, пусть координируют.  
\- Капитан! - на этот раз вызов, - на Икс-Луче бред какой-то, давайте захватами, а не прыжком!  
\- Что за бред? - Родимус глянул на экран, на ошалевший фейсплейт одного из новеньких, с трехсложными именами, и недовольно прикусил губу.  
\- Символика вся замазана, и они какие-то... ну... вздрюченные все. Будто лично Мегатрону в пушку глянули! - задыхаясь от сознания наглого богохульства в сторону Разрушителя, выпалил спарклинг.  
\- Ладно, идите на захваты, шлак с ними. На месте выясним.

Корабль сильно тряхнуло — сначала ветром, потом — стыковкой. Шторм захватил их все-таки самым краем, и когда аппарель наконец откинулась, открывая ангар Икс-Луча, в воздухе стояло шипение от скатывающейся с обшивки кислоты. Не так много, чтобы повредить, но провентилировать стоило изрядно.  
Родимус вышел первым, сразу заметив и закрашенный знак, и каких-то не в меру растерянных пиратов, и...  
Он активировал оружие, глядя прямо в линзы Мегатрону, и активировал вокалайзер, готовясь командовать отступление на корабль, и заодно проверял исправность видеозахвата — не галлюцинация ли! Массовая...  
\- Не надо, - твердый голос чуть в стороне едва не заставил его подавиться собственной глоссой, и повернуться ошалело, - у нас... гм... перемирие. И вы — мои гости.

Родимус Прайм почувствовал острое желание оружие все-таки применить. На себе. Чтобы проверить, что за загадочный глюк мог вызвать видение одновременно двух давно потерянных лидеров прямо в ангаре пиратского крейсера.  
Ну или банально грохнуться в обморок. Прямо тут. Жаль, статус не позволял стоять с таким распахнутым ртом, как Дрифт. Ну или так заторможенно мерцать линзами, как Ультра Магнус, тщательно обрабатывающий информацию. Ему, капитану, следовало решать быстро!  
\- Сэр! Команда Потерянного света в вашем распоряжении, сэр!  
Кажется, он все равно ужасно потерял статус, широко улыбаясь, но в данный клик это его ни капли не волновало.


	19. Element 19

Общение с новообретенными товарищами как-то нечувствительно переместилось в медотсек Потерянного света. Оптимус, пристроившись на горе ящиков с символикой химической угрозы и залепленных со всех сторон нетронутыми этикетками «хрупкое», выслушивал и выслушивал бесконечный отчет Родимуса, быстро сбивавшегося с серъезной речи на радостные спарковские попискивания, и приходящий в себя только после легкого удара от Магнуса по спине.  
\- ...потом мы вынуждены были уйти скачком, а то Искроед...  
\- ...и представь наш шок, когда на Кибертроне нас встречают вот этими вот всеми молитвами имени тебя!..  
\- ...мы сначала ушли во вторую экспедицию, а потом уж...  
Картина потихоньку выстраивалась — и полклика Оптимус просто сжимал кулаки, скрывая неуместную радость. Почти вся его ставка жива. В медотсек под ворчание Рэтчета(зачем-то перекрасившего руки из алого в синий) быстро набивались дорогие товарищи: пристроился на ремплатформе Джазз, на другой горе ящиков сидел Бамблби, из угла мерцал оптикой улыбающийся Спрингер, дверь успешно загородили собой Магнус и Дрифт, больше никого не вспуская, но Блерр как-то просочился мимо них, захватив второй угол для себя и Персептора. Новость распространилась по кораблю быстрее скорости звука.  
Про повреждения Рэтчет ничего не говорил, но мерцал оптикой как-то... не так радостно, как остальные. Оптимус не хотел знать, что насканировал его лучший медик. Не сейчас. Или, как минимум, не при всех.  
\- Мне практически нечего рассказывать, - развел он ладонями, когда комканый отчет Родимуса наконец закончился, - дело в том, что мой шаттл попал в гравитационную аномалию. У нас прошло всего пять ворн.  
Джазз присвистнул:  
\- Шлаково вышло, командир. Мы тут уж решили, что все, своими силами справляться.  
Про Мегатрона никто не спрашивал. Старались не спрашивать, хотя любопытство разъедало ужасно, и Оптимус поспешил сам объяснить происходящее:  
\- Перед тем, как шаттл ушел в бесконтрольный прыжок, мы сцепились. Подобрал, называется, раненого, - его смешок прозвучал в кристальной тишине, - вышибло навигацию и все остальное. Так что большую часть этих пяти ворн мы чинили шаттл.  
Пять ворн вдруг перестали меркнуть по сравнению с тысячей, прошедшей снаружи. Пять долгих ворн. Его срывы, их короткие драки, превратившиеся в спарринги. Испарившаяся как-то незаметно злость. Вынужденное сотрудничество, которое могло закончиться прямо здесь и сейчас, в медотсеке, по одному его слову.   
Оптимус неуместно вспомнил, как вместе им пришлось ютиться в спас-капсуле, когда отрубилось жизнеобеспечение. Тогда только один голос заставлял его цепляться за внешний мир, злил, смешил, напоминал о том, что надо жить. Только один голос, пока весь мир, ускорившись, пролетал где-то там, за горизонтом событий.  
\- Я хочу продлить перемирие. Войны с десептиконами не будет. Сначала надо разобраться, что там наворотил Проул, да и потом... Думаю, никто не хочет вторую великую войну. И прежде всего не хотим ее мы.  
Автоботы один за другим вставали, как на параде, рядом. Родимус торопливо отложил датапад, и выпрямился тоже. «Мы» - не «я и мои соратники», «мы» - это «я и Мегатрон». Они все понимали.  
\- Испортил все торжественностью, - Оптимус не поднялся, и только поднял руку, принимая этот парад.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Рэтчет к остальным не присоединился, неодобрительно фыркнув, - нам только войны сейчас не хватало бы. Все нормально.  
\- Норма, командир, - Джазз мгновенно растерял серъезный вид, и заулыбался, - мы займемся делом.

Медотсек опустел — даже затормозившего было что-то сказать Родимуса выдернул срочный вызов.  
Молчание не раздражало — привычное, ставшее почти нормальным. Рэтчет тоже не мешал, продолжая снимать данные с корпуса Оптимуса.  
\- Много времени прошло, - бывший Прайм не улыбался, - не понимаю, почему все так надеются на меня. Я ведь вас бросил.  
\- Горизонт черной дыры, - поднял оптику Рэтчет, - называется «обстоятельства непреодолимой силы», иначе «форс-мажор». Кстати, довольно странно, что ты еще актив. Я займусь твоими повреждениями, но по уму тебя надо бы в стазис-капсулу орна на полтора в нанитный раствор, чтобы все восстановилось.  
\- У нас нет этого орна, - Оптимус снова не улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю. Поэтому просто залатаю, чтобы ты прожил хотя бы еще полворна, - Рэтчет до того привычно ворчал, что все-таки хотелось улыбнуться.  
\- И еще... - Оптимус не поднимал оптики, - осмотри потом Мегатрона. С ним... не все ладно.  
\- Да уж заметил хромоту. Ты отделал?  
\- Я был несколько... не в себе. И это следующий вопрос.  
Они недолго помолчали, и Оптимус продолжил сам:  
\- У меня бывают странные... приступы. Я не уверен, что могу их контролировать. В них мне очень весело. Только я при этом не очень радуюсь.  
Рэтчет долго молчал, все проверяя и перепроверяя показания с грудной брони. Оптимуса это очень не радовало. Наконец, врач поднял оптику:  
\- У тебя за последние ворны был интерфейс.  
Он не спрашивал, но Оптимус вздохнул:  
\- У меня было до шарков интерфейса, если ты хочешь об этом узнать.  
\- Я не об этом, - голос и без того нерадостного врача звучал как-то совсем... мрачно, - у тебя выжжена внутренняя оболочка камеры Искры, и сильно повреждена внешняя. Я поясню, что это значит, - он остановил Оптимуса поднятой рукой, - меха вечно недооценивают эффект связи Искр. Мол, если их не открывать, то и связи не будет. Так вот, запомни это раз и навсегда: открытие Искр — следствие их связи, а не наоборот. И, ш-шарк, я бы это преподавал спарклингам в разделе «интерфейсная безопасность».  
Уточнять еще дальше ему не пришлось. Просто поддержать мрачное молчание, продолжив сканировать сильно потрепанный корпус.  
Эту проблему Оптимус должен был решить сам. Без него.


	20. Element 20

В медотсеке началась невнятная суета, и Фаер-СтарВинг поднял шлем, пытаясь выглянуть за край рекреационной капсулы.  
Метки, впрочем, быстро показали ему пришедших, а через клик один из них навис прямо над краем, подтянувшись на руках и болтая ногами в воздухе:  
\- Привет контрабандистам! Или ты тоже в кого переквалифицировался?!  
\- Здорово, Ревинд, - джет расплылся в ухмылке. Они несколько орнов не болтали с маленьким хронистом, и увидеть его фейсплейт первым из всех прибывших — радовало несомненно, - что, тоже грабили?  
\- И принесли материальную помощь травмированным пиратам. - Ревинд кивнул за спину, и все-таки Фаер-Стар сел, разглядывая передачу трех здоровенных, в его рост, ящиков.  
Конечно, Ревинд никуда не бегал без лучшего друга — Хромедом что-то негромко обсуждал с дежурным медиком. И без сопровождения одного из врачей Потерянного света не обошлось — Ферст Эйд явственно улыбнулся ему под визором и помахал.  
\- Мы уже заканчиваем, - хронист сел на краю капсулы, - не стали тебя будить. Пошли, расскажешь для истории, как все было. Я записываю!  
Он лукаво ухмыльнулся, и Фаер-СтарВинг замахал руками, тоже улыбаясь во весь дентопласт. С автоботами Потерянного Света всегда становилось немного светлее.  
\- Давай у вас, все расскажу по порядку. Заодно энергону у вас стрясу, - джет подтянулся тоже, ленясь включать антигравы, и пискнул дроновски, когда Хромедом его подхватил без лишних вопросов под крылья и посадил на плечо.  
У его колена обиженно пискнул Ревинд, и тут же вознесся на второе плечо.  
\- Героям положено отдыхать, - весело пробасил он, придерживая и минибота, и миниджета с двух сторон.  
Ферст Эйд фыркнул, но пошел следом, скинув с ремкапсулы данные о состоянии Фаер-Стара.  
\- Да я не герой, - джет не упирался, позволяя себя тащить, - просто совпало так! Я ж не знал, что он Охранитель!  
\- Не Охранитель, а Оптимус Прайм, - проворчал Хромедом, - отучайся уже от проуловского новояза, сколько можно.  
\- Не бубни, - Ревинд его легонько пнул, - сейчас все-все под запись расскажешь. Ты свидетель исторического момента!  
Фаер-Стар успокоенно фыркнул, стравливая набравшийся было пар. Свидетелем ему нравилось считаться куда больше, чем героем.

\- Кстати, - негромко заметил Ферст Эйд, - не хочу являться вестником печальных новостей, но на корабле тебе будет не до этого. У тебя же был...  
\- Брат по сборке, с синими полосами на крыльях? - перехватил Фаер-СтарВинг, догадавшись по тону, о чем будет речь, - да, это Айс-Стар, его казнили два ворна назад.  
Хромедом остановился. Джет удивленно замотал головой, пытаясь понять, почему так странно на него смотрят автоботы.  
\- Его казнили пять орнов назад. Мы не успели рассказать, потому что ушли в скачок как раз, - очень спокойно пояснил Ревинд. Он лихорадочно мерцал индикатором записи.  
Джет замер. Смутная догадка, даже не догадка, а...  
\- Ревинд, ты же можешь проводить поиск не по имени, а по картинке?  
\- Да, это дольше, но...  
\- Твои архивы же хранят в актуальной памяти все данные за эту тысячу ворнов?  
\- Точнее, за девятьсот восемьдесят...  
\- Не важно. Прямо сейчас — это важно, Ревинд — сними с меня картинку, и ищи таких же, как я, только с синими полосами, в записях о казнях, за последние двадцать четыре ворна, - у Фаер-Стара дрожали кончики крыльев, и он усилием воли приказал себе замереть, пока хронист снимал с него характерные параметры корпуса.  
\- Что ты задумал? - Хромедом недоуменно замерцал янтарным визором, поворачиваясь то к одному, то к другому.  
\- Сейчас просто узнаю, не глупость ли я осознал, - шепотом ответил джет, не отвлекая хрониста от поиска по своей гигантской базе данных.

Они ждали — долго, графический поиск всегда занимал много времени. Наконец, Ревинд включил визор, и сразу вцепился в руку Хромедома, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Я нашел, - вокалайзер забила статика, он откашлялся и продолжил, - я нашел... восемьдесят записей про джета с такими параметрами, как у тебя.  
\- Сколько? - почти беззвучно сложил в ответ Фаер-Стар.  
\- Из них в трех он фигурирует под именем Айс-СтарВинга. Плюс еще примерно шестьдесят восемь имен. Я провел сравнительный анализ, - тут Ревинду снова пришлось откашляться, - уникальных записей среди них — именно три...  
Фаер-СтарВинг обнаружил, что очень сильно сжал пальцы на плече Хромедома, и медленно их разжал.  
\- Пока мы идем на Потерянный свет, скажи, сколько примерно уникальных записей в твоей базе на самом деле.  
\- Я посмотрю. Погрешность будет довольно большая без эталона для сравнения. Мне никогда не приходило... - Ревинд снова сбросил статику и решительно постучал другу в шлем, - понеси меня пока, я отключу все функции, кроме анализа.  
Фаер-Старвинг пошел своими ногами, мягко спланировав с плеча на антигравах. Он нес эту догадку. Боялся расплескать подозрение, надежду, радость.

 

В кают-компании Потерянного света оказалось на удивление пусто — Фаер-Стар понял, в чем дело, только заметив широченные фиолетовые плечи. Он покрутил головой — да, Оптимус тоже тут, стоит чуть в стороне от терминала, за которым работает десептиконский лидер, и скептично смотрит ему на экран.  
\- Эй, - он позвал тихонько, - Орион, Силверган.  
Те названные ему имена как-то первыми пришли на глоссу, он даже не стал поправляться.  
\- О, - Мегатрон повернулся, легко щелкнул его по крылу и ухмыльнулся, - что, залатали?  
\- Да, то есть не совсем, - Фаер-Стар поднял ладони, - то есть это неважно.  
На него смотрели уже все, на него, на автоботов за его спиной, на работающего сосредоточенного Ревинда:  
\- Я такое нашел... Если, если все правда — то казней было намного меньше, чем мы думаем! - выпалив это, он замер, и умоляюще посмотрел на Хромедома — но тот только качнул шлемом, мол, нет, работа еще продолжается, - просто это все было так ужасно, что никто не замечал! Или... не знаю, в общем, мне сегодня дважды сказали о том, что моего брата-по-сборке казнили, а его забрали на шахты еще двадцать ворн назад, и не может такого быть, чтобы три раза, а у нас был такой специфичный баг, внешний, его легко увидеть, если знать, и таких записей было восемьдесят штук...  
\- Погоди, не тараторь, - Оптимус присел перед ним, - вы с Ревиндом обнаружили, что записи казней — подделки?  
\- Не подделки, повторы с другими именами, - спокойнее объяснил джет, - я не знаю, зачем...  
\- Я знаю, - грохнул бас Мегатрона, - теперь все понятно.

Фаер-Стар почти на кончики супинаторов встал, чтобы на него с удивлением посмотреть из-за плеча Оптимуса — он-то как раз ничегошеньки не понимал — как за его спиной пискнул о готовности Ревинд.  
\- Итак, если исключить повторы — но я могу ошибаться — то, в пределах трехпроцентной погрешности, настоящими можно считать не более половины записей. А поскольку многие даны под различными углами с разных камер, то и не более трети, если ориентироваться на данные по Айс-СтарВингу.  
В звенящей тишине грохнулся чей-то датапад. И на негромкий смех все повернулись, как по команде. Смеялся Мегатрон.  
\- Теперь я тоже могу сказать, что недооценил Проула, - он насмешливо козырнул Оптимусу, - квиты.


	21. Element 21

Нервозные метания по кают-компании никогда не помогали, но Оптимус едва сдерживался. Сейчас очень хотелось пошагать туда-обратно, укладывая в мыслях эту безумную фантасмагорию. Что-то совершенно, невозможно...  
\- И все-таки я не понимаю, - тишину нарушил Дрифт, сложивший руки на грудной пластине, - зачем? Из-Тарн и другие ликвидированные миры — это явно не голограмма.  
Со своего кресла поднялся Мегатрон, не поднимая предусмотрительно пушку — Оптимус кивнул своим мыслям. Пока перемирие поддерживалось с обеих сторон.  
\- Система выстроена гениально. Ничего особенно важного мы не узнали, - он так произнес это «мы», что Родимус поморщился, - но теперь картина прояснилась окончательно. В этой системе есть единственное слабое место. Можете хором возблагодарить Охранителя, - он мигнул Оптимусу и поймал датапад за клик до того, как он ударился ему в грудь, - ну или Праймаса, что это слабое место у нас на корабле, онлайн, и кидается вещами.  
Он шутил, но тон не подразумевал веселья, и Оптимус не стал спорить. Кое-что он тоже решил для себя, но тактический гений Мегатрона ему ни разу не приходилось ставить под сомнение — ни во время войны, ни теперь.  
\- Дайте мне управление экраном, - на этот раз десептиконский лидер кивнул Родимусу, и вывел те данные, с которыми работал последний джоор на автоботском корабле, - Проул почти завершил создание замкнутой на себя и абсолютно устойчивой государственной системы. Ее бы не уронил даже я.  
Оптимус скептично хмыкнул, но продолжил слушать, рассматривая диаграмму на экране.  
\- Этап первый включал обожествление героя прошлого, - часть диаграммы подсветилась, - сначала были выбраны двое, но для устойчивости оставлен один. На втором этапе вводился террор. К этому же периоду относятся первые две уничтоженные планеты, - он подсветил еще элемент диаграммы, и Оптимус постарался игнорировать явное восхищение в голосе десептикона, - террор нарастает и дальше держится на одном уровне. Показательные казни, проверки, тотальный контроль, информационная обработка нейтралов и спарклингов нового Искрения.  
Мегатрон вывел дополнительный график, и продолжил в мертвой тишине:  
\- Каждая новая волна спарклингов обрабатывается мощнее, пока предыдущая отправляется все дальше на периферию. Интересная идея, я не думал о таком варианте, - злобные взгляды он проигнорировал, - следующий этап: закрытые границы звездных секторов. Все это направлено не на маргинальные элементы вроде присутствующих, а на обычное мирное население Кибертрона и планет-сателлитов.  
Оптимус снова испытал краткое желание бросить в него датапад за наглое самодовольство.  
\- Изящно, не спорю, - непонятно с кем дискутируя, продолжил Мегатрон, - подобная информационная накачка вкупе с ограничением свободы слова и редактированием глобальных информационных архивов сильно снижает критичность населения. Все поняли или повторить для гениев мысли?  
Тут, под едким взглядом, желание кидаться вещами явно испытал Родимус. Оптимус не мог ему не посочувствовать.  
\- В этих условиях не поможет ни террор — террористов парализует эффект обратного удара, ни информационная война, ни создание сети сопротивления. Проул обрезал все варианты, при которых когда-то пришел к власти я, и все, которые смог придумать.  
\- Звучит так, будто ты им восхищаешься, - проворчал Родимус, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Он проделал большую работу, и он гениальный тактик, - согласился Мегатрон, - но не учел одного. Что лучший Прайм вернется, и не будет доволен сложившимся. Заметьте, даже я не смог бы ничего сделать в этой обстановке.  
Оптимус на клик пожалел, что убрал маску. Очень неудобно вспыхивать статикой от такой внезапной похвалы. Десептикон к нему не повернулся, но следующие слова явно адресовал именно в его сторону:  
\- Нет ничего глупее, чем недооценивать врагов. В любом случае, у вас появилась реальная возможность поднять мятеж, который не приведет к простому повторению Из-Тарн.

Через несколько кликов тишины вдруг кашлянул, сбрасывая статику с вокалайзера, Ультра Магнус.  
\- Еще скажи, что ты знаешь, почему Проул все это затеял.  
Мегатрон смотрел на него, не мерцая визором, несколько кликов.  
\- Знаю. Он автобот, и сделал все по своему усмотрению: замкнул систему от возможности войны. Количество смертей даже с массовым террором, и даже без учета фальсификаций сейчас меньше, чем в предвоенные годы. Дальше сами догадайтесь.

В кулаке Оптимуса хрупнуло стило — и все же он не мог не признать его правоту. Проул сделал так, как считал нужным. А что в итоге получилась тюрьма государственных масштабов... свобода слова, свобода самовыражения, и все прочее — это списано в необходимые потери. Шлак.  
Трижды шлак.  
Но безумная волна веселья и легкости из глубины Искры не поднималась. Все можно исправить, переделать. Все еще может стать хорошо.

Мегатрон весело мигнул ему визором, и Оптимус даже с каким-то наслаждением швырнул в него искореженное стило.


	22. Element 22

Боль под шлемом — тоненькая, тянущая — все не прекращалась. Фаер-СтарВинг сидел, замерев в уголке огромной шумной каюткомпании, и старался не шевелиться — где-то с середины блистательной и несомненно академичной речи Силвергана его вдруг как подкосило этой болью, и любое движение отзывалось пятнами в оптике. Радужными, яркими. От них хотелось дурацки улыбаться, но джет сжимал кулаки,и думал, что пора звать на помощь.   
Раскалибровка логических блоков — это он еще понимал. А как включить вокалайзер — не мог вспомнить, только подавая хрипы статики, а потом мысль сбивалась снова.  
И снова.  
И снова. Он осторожно подтянул колени под кокпит, пытаясь хотя бы позой привлечь внимание — чтобы его наконец заметили, его, маленького контрабандиста. Где-то под мыслями ворочалось на Искре тяжелое — что все, сделал свое дело, а дальше не нужен. Там же тянуло — но пост-болью, из-за этой раскалибровки.  
Он тихо хрипнул снова — и с трудом сфокусировал линзы на том, кто его заметил наконец, пытаясь выразить беззвучно «помоги».  
Кажется, сработало — беспорядочные сигналы гироскопов отразили, что его несут, и перед оптикой мелькали уже не яркие тени автоботов из каюткомпании, а белые стены коридоров. Какой все-таки Потерянный свет радостный корабль, даже расцветкой. Он улыбнулся, и снова попытался что-то сказать — но тот, кто его нес, шепнул «Молчи».  
А может, и не шепнул? Может, это брат сказал? Фаер-Стар сосредоточился, но признаков галлюцинаций не заметил — и нес его кто-то не очень высокий. Белые блики на броне...  
Никак не удавалось собрать мысли в кучку и узнать.

И голоса доносились как-то издалека, невнятно.  
\- ...Дрифт, я займусь. Возвращайся.  
Дрифт. Его принес Дрифт, вот кому принадлежала белая броня. Смешно — он ведь не узнал.  
\- ...шишь? Слышишь меня? - а вот это Рэтчет.  
Джет мгновенно возгордился, что смог сделать такое сложное дело и узнал врача.  
\- ...молчи. Повторяю третий раз: не молчи. Можешь сказать, где болит?  
Фаер-СтарВинг замотал шлемом, и пискнул тихонько от боли — снова дернуло острым уколом.  
Что-то с его корпусом происходило — перед линзами плыло, путалось, и только голос Рэтчета — что-то извне — заставлял концентрироваться.  
С усилием вслушавшись, он все-таки смог разобрать слова:  
\- ...вреждения нельзя закрывать саморемонтом. Нельзя! Оптимуса учил-учил, Дрифта так и не научил, но хоть ты-то должен соображать! Вот сейчас — мигни, если понимаешь, впрочем, ладно, можешь не мигать — у тебя в логическом блоке закрыло четыре из пяти треснувших маслопривода насовсем, охлаждения — никакого. Я подал внешнее, и не смей дергать шлемом, понял?  
Фаер-СтарВинг послушно мигнул, отрубив-врубив оптику, что понял. И лежал очень неподвижно, боясь даже случайно дернуться — сейчас, когда в его активно работающем мозговом модуле и прилежащих блоках чужие пальцы, это может плохо кончиться.  
\- Слушай внимательно. Ты должен уже соображать, охлаждение действует. Я и так вижу, что тебя стукнули по шлему, и видимо не один раз. Ни за что не тащи такое больше на саморемонте, часть повреждений компенсируется, но сотрясение мозгового модуля — плохое дело, вон хоть на Оптимуса посмотри. Ладно, шучу.  
Джет снова мигнул, хотя ему не показалось, что Рэтчет шутил. Скорее, наоборот.  
\- Я сейчас все вычищу и перепаяю, но такие повреждения требуют наблюдения. Так что хочешь или нет, но ближайший орн ты с корабля никуда не полетишь. Слышишь меня? Вот. Слушай, не отвлекайся. Что бы тебе рассказать такого увлекательного...  
Фаер-СтарВинг держался за голос — систему видеозахвата пришлось погасить по команде — и сам думал, старался не отвлекаться на приятный звон и забавные шорохи под шлемом, не терять концентрацию.   
Но все равно понял, что отвлекся, когда в голосе Рэтчета проскользнули титановые нотки:  
\- Слушай, я сказал! Ну что за пациент. Эй, медбей вызывает Фаер-Стара.  
\- Д-да, - контроль над вокалайзером удалось вернуть, и джет говорил механически, не отвлекаясь на модуляции, - все хорошо, я тебя слышу. Мне просто немного страшно. И еще я, наверное, нужен на мостике. Нужен Ориону, да?  
Рэтчет тихо выругался.  
\- Справимся немного, пока отдыхаешь, малец. Давай, будь хорошим спарклингом и дай мне закончить операцию.  
\- Я не... спарклинг, - контроль вокалайзера занимал все силы Фаер-Стара, - можно, я вернусь на мостик? Я думаю... я думаю...  
Он расслышал короткое «шлак!», перед тем, как звуки утихли.  
Ругательство — и еще далекий вой, знакомый, характерный вой, поднимающий его в боевую готовность: точнее, в готовность улепетывать, поджав крылья. Красная тревога, нападение, а значит, это может быть только армада объединенных войск.  
Он очень хотел помочь — Ориону. Силвергану, всем.  
Просто не знал, как это сделать тут, в темноте реанимации.


	23. Element 23

Даже в коридоре на два уровня ниже кают-компании Оптимуса догнали тяжелые шаги. Улыбка у него вышла какой-то чрезвычайно натянутой, пока метка не определилась.  
К сожалению, с меткой определился и обладатель.  
\- Сбежал от команды, - с отвратительным пониманием отметил Мегатрон, становясь рядом.  
Следы когтей, выломанная дверь — кажется, именно тут пробегал давным-давно Искрожор, да с тех пор ни у кого не дошли манипуляторы для ремонта — коридор технический, новичков пугать весело...  
\- Не твое дело, - скрестив руки на грудной пластине, бросил Оптимус, не повернувшись в его сторону. Только комментариев ему сейчас не хватало.  
Но тяжелая громада — фиолетовый в этом плохом освещении казался почти черным, и Мегатрон маячил на краю поля оптического захвата, как провал в пространстве — замерла неподвижно.  
В тишине злость медленно растворялась, оставляя лишь то, что ее вызвало.   
\- Хочешь знать, почему я ушел?  
\- Я знаю.  
Оптимус снова остро пожалел о том, что приходится ходить без маски. Его эмоции слишком легко читались — собственно, из-за этого и пришлось когда-то усовершенствовать конструкцию шлема. Из-за этого, и еще — из-за службы патрульным. Удары в лицо спокойной работе не способствовали. И по настоянию Проула он когда-то, долгие ворны назад, ее не стал снимать, переступив через собственное мнение — что лицо Прайма должно оставаться открыто.  
Так давно, что его собственные бойцы сейчас удивленно оглядывались на него.   
Пожалуй, те, кто помоложе и пришел в автоботы после войны, даже не знали, что под маской есть лицо.  
А под Матрицей — живой меха. Даже не самый лучший из всех. Далеко не идеальный.  
\- Что ты знаешь... - Оптимус длинно выдохнул пар, не повернувшись.  
\- Например, что вся эта радость кажется тебе фальшивой и незаслуженной. Я прав?  
Прайм только досадливо фыркнул, не подтверждая и не опровергая его слова. Так — и не совсем.  
\- К тому же ты привык к тишине, одиночеству и моему шлакову чувству юмора, - чуть помолчав, продолжил Мегатрон. Он явно и не ждал ответа.  
\- Мне нравится твоя самокритичность.  
\- Всего лишь цитата.  
Против воли Оптимус почувствовал, что улыбается. Шарков дес всегда мог его растормошить — научился, пытаясь вытащить из забытья в той спас-капсуле.   
Теперь тишина не казалась такой мрачной и неуютной, как пару кликов назад. Где-то в глубине технических перекрытий что-то капало, а может, скребло немного — просто звуки старого корабля. Оптимусу хотелось на это рассчитывать. Только Искрожора им не хватало для полного счастья.  
\- Ты не хочешь спросить, зачем я пришел? - в голосе Мегатрона звучало явное любопытство. Кажется, старый шарк снова задумал какой-то свой эксперимент, за который в лучшем случае получал по шлему датападом, в худшем — они сцеплялись в краткой яростной драке.  
\- Не-а, - с явным удовольствием протянул Оптимус, - сам все скажешь.  
\- Окей, - за спиной раздался явный смешок, - тебя потеряли, и грозят повыпадать в стазис от паники. А меня ждут дела.  
\- Пугать несчастных пиратов, которые просто пытались выжить? - самым добрым из арсенала издевательских тонов протянул Оптимус, и снова засек тихий смех.  
\- Именно. Иди, принимай свои любовь и обожание. Должен же кто-то тебя любить.

Оптимус придумал ему достойный ответ. Придумал, но шарков десептикон уже скрылся в глубине коридоров, будто освоив техническую телепортацию на уровне Скайварпа.

Новая метка показалась на радаре через клик — и Оптимус не успел спрятать улыбку прежде, чем из-за угла показался Джазз. А потом решил и не прятать: первый лейтенант всегда знал его лучше остальных.  
\- Хэй, командир, прячешься? - Джазз коснулся антенны, явно передавая данные другим, и остановился в паре шагов.  
\- Просто хотел подумать в тишине.  
\- И без этого «вау, он вернулся, мы спасены!»? - диверсант так верно спародировал общие настроения, что Оптимус даже не расстроился снова, - да ничо, командир. Справлялись без тебя, паршиво правда, но как-то, и сейчас не пропадем.  
Оптимус кивнул благодарно. Эта аура незаменимости доводила больше всего. А так — можно притвориться даже ненадолго, что Родимус справился, фракция автоботов не превратилась в довоенную пародию на саму себя. Что сейчас ему не придется начинать все с начала, и даже больше — с нуля, минуса.  
\- Знаешь, - Джазз вдруг критично глянул в черный пролом, - а ведь дес дело сказал. Это абсолютно, шарк ее, устойчивая система. Нам мож не надо ее ронять? Стукнем Проула пару раз...  
\- Осталось добраться до его корпуса, - Оптимус снова хмыкнул, пытаясь улыбаться хотя бы не так широко. Стукнуть. Об стенку, и, возможно, до чуть-чуть дезактива. О да.  
\- Доберемся, - Джазз ему козырнул, мерцая янтарными линзами из-под визора, - еще как доберемся.  
Он вдруг кратко, как от боли, стиснул кулак, скрежетнул дентопластом. Оптимус коротко кивнул ему, притушив на клик линзы. Эти чувства он тоже разделял. Чудо, что тот срыв все еще не повторился. Или не чудо — а всего лишь место для маневра, позволяющее выплескивать ярость в конструктивные боевые действия?  
То, что позволяло держаться ему все эти ворны войны, снова работало, и Оптимус чуть-чуть успокоился — что не сорвется на команде. Что, может быть, никто из его друзей не пострадает.

А еще через два клика — завыли сирены боевой тревоги, и больше рассуждать он не смог, мгновенно переходя на бег.


	24. Element 24

Винтовка коротко щелкнула, переходя в предбоевое состояние из стазисного.  
\- Может, не понадобится? - Блерр, несмотря на слова, перещелкнул на бластерах настройки с минимума на боевые параметры.  
Персептор молча кивнул, проверяя свое оружие.  
Все на мостике торопливо готовились к бою — или неторопливо, спокойно, как ученый-снайпер. Но в основном все же спешили.  
Один на один крейсер против боевой армады не выстоял бы ни в каких обстоятельствах — но Оптимус что-то придумал, и обсуждал сейчас негромко с капитаном. Расспрашивал о дальности телепортов и параметрах...  
Персептор убрал винтовку за плечо и вернулся к сканированию, пока Блерр все еще возился с вдруг засбоившей системой позиционирования, привалившись к его рабочему терминалу боком и тихо ругаясь.  
\- Посмотреть?  
\- Сам справлюсь, - Блерр отмахнулся и все-таки загнал упрямую деталь на место, и победно ухмыльнулся.  
Они, может, еще перекинулись бы парой слов, но...

\- Мне нужны врекеры, - Оптимус встал от них совсем недалеко, но обращался еще к Родимусу.  
\- Выбирай, - капитан широким жестом указал на стрелков и хмыкнул так жизнерадостно, будто корабль не дергало то и делом неприятным обстрелом. Икс-Луч вздрагивал всем корпусом, и Потерянный свет в его ангаре тоже трясло.  
\- Спрингер... - Оптимус на клик притушил линзы, - Персептор. Блерр. И хватит.  
\- Эй, а меня не возьмете? - крикнул со своего места на мостике Дрифт, перегнувшись через поручень, - не отзываются, шарки!  
Он показал экрану, где мерцала символика Объединенной фракции Автоботов, краткий неприличный жест.  
\- Телепорт берет четверых за раз. И ты нужен на корабле, - Оптимус улыбнулся такому спаркству, пока названные бойцы поднимались, в последний раз проверяя снаряжение.  
Когда белый шлем скрылся снова — корабль как раз здорово тряхнуло, до скрипа несущих конструкций — бывший Прайм оглядел свою команду и кивнул.  
Жаль, Кап прохлаждается где-то, застряв в соседнем звездном секторе, но и эти неплохи. Лучшие из лучших. Персептор наклонил кратко голову, примериваясь к скорой стрельбе, и двинулся за остальными, пока техники готовили их единственный, не очень исправный телепорт.

\- Не доверяю я этому шлаку, - Блерр фыркнул, вскидывая свою длинную винтовку на плечо. - распылит и по всему космосу не собрать.  
\- У тебя и так часть проца распылило. - Спрингер хмыкнул, поднимая голову, - что делаем, командир?  
\- Полагаюсь на ваше знание структуры этих кораблей, - Оптимус защелкнул маску, и один из техников, пискнув, быстро провел защитным жестом по груди.  
«Идиот», - подумал Персептор с краткой злостью. Он новичкам не доверил бы прикрывать спину.  
Оптимус коротко стравил пар, отводя взгляд вдруг ярко посиневших линз от несчастных спарклингов, и продолжил ровным тоном:  
\- Мы телепортируемся настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно. Задача: захватить внутренние системы передачи данных и отправить сообщение. От меня.  
Бойцы кивнули почти одновременно.  
\- Имеет смысл захватить реакторный отсек, - Персептор развернул небольшую карту, - точнее, помещение при двигателе, в нем обычно мало охраны, тонкие переборки, и есть выход нескольких основных корабельных терминалов. Я смогу их взломать.  
\- Да он давно коды подобрал! - Блерр сверкнул ухмылкой и получил осуждающий краткий взгляд снайпера.  
\- Значит, принято, - Оптимус кивнул, вскидывая собственный бластер на плечо — Магнус выдал из оружейных запасов, это снайпер определил на раз.  
Повисшую на клик тишину смыло шумом заработавшего телепорта.  
Телепорт вышел на рабочие позиции, засбоил, икнул, притих — и снова зашумел ровно и четко, разогревшись.  
\- Готово! - техник опасливо отступил в сторону, зная особенность этого шаркова устройства захватывать вдруг пространство вне камеры перемещения.

Мир вокруг потух кратким кликом — неприятным кликом почти-дезактива. Как будто тебя стерло из реальности, как говорил Блерр, а потом проявило немного не в полном комплекте.  
Обычные действия: найти наиболее уязвимую точку, пользуясь тем, что системы наведения корабля не ловят такие мелкие объекты, как меха, сорвать обшивку направленным взрывом, занять периметр. В означенном помещении не оказалось даже охраны — ничего стратегически важного тут не располагалось. На первый взгляд.

Пока Блерр и Спрингер закрывали дверь и пробоину — работать в открытом космосе все же не очень удобно для мехов, а команду пугали сообщения о разгерметизации, Персептор взялся за терминал. Его даже не успели заблокировать — не ожидая такого внезапного точечного проникновения. А потом уже и не смогли бы — серия коротких команд блокировала ручное управление терминалами по всему кораблю, кроме этого конкретного.  
\- Есть видеосвязь, - Персептор кивнул на выдвинувшийся небольшой регистратор, - качество будет не очень. Но его хватит.  
Бойцы замерли чуть в стороне от дверей — там слышались крики и растерянные предложения взрывать. Плохая идея. Персептор отвлек их короткой заставкой, выведенной на все мониторы корабля, и вдруг обнаружил...  
\- Пауза, мне нужно еще около сто двадцати кликов. - он поднял руку, и вернулся к командам.  
Чем занимались остальные, его не слишком волновало — Блерру и Спрингеру можно доверить спину, не говоря уж о Прайме.

\- Ну что ты там копаешься? - Блерр не выдержал первым, - они дверь взрывать пойдут!  
\- Сомнительно. Это приведет к глобальной разгерметизации, - ответил тем не менее Персептор, не отвлекаясь от терминала.  
\- Это ты умный и понимаешь!  
Вид с камеры перед дверью, выведенный на всякий случай, парадоксально подтверждал мнение Блерра. Впрочем, и осталось всего ничего.  
\- Готово. Трансляция на все корабли армады, - Персептор удовлетворенно щелкнул пальцами, сворачивая оборудование, - начали. Запись пошла.  
Камера захватывала широкий радиус, слегка — но не очень заметно — искажая пропорции.  
Голос — тяжелый бас, пришлось покрутить настройки вывода, чтобы звучал он как в оригинале — раскатился по всем кораблям, с каждого экрана, с каждого терминала всех кораблей, трех автоботских разрушителей и пяти десептиконских истребителей.  
Камеры наблюдения показывали, как собираются, опустив оружие, у этих экранов меха — спарклинги, не старше тысячи ворн в основном, в защитной раскраске и без. Идейные.

«Я вернулся», - раскатывалось по кораблям, - «фракция автоботов переходит под мое управление, фракция десептиконов — под руководство Мегатрона. Остановите атаку, крейсер «Икс-луч» на стороне десептиконов. Руководство этой армады — прошу подойти ко мне».  
Два клика молчания — и Персептор остановил передачу, оставив экраны пустыми и мертвыми.  
\- Ждем, - он опустил ладонь с уже свернувшимся оборудованием на рукоять бластера, но Оптимус поднял руку:  
\- Попробуем обойтись без стрельбы.

Возле дверей мелькнули проблески порталов, и с верхнего уровня почти бегом спустился космоджет в раскраске капитана.  
Персептор находил это нововведение с раскраской и маск-блоками на сигнатуры весьма неприятным — но вряд ли Оптимус позволит ему задержаться. Каждый должен честно показывать лицо и цвет, это раньше разделяли даже десептиконы. Ответственность за свои действия предполагала открытость. Одно дело — перекраситься для похода по веселому кварталу, поймать приключений на бампер, и другое — прятать принадлежность на работе.

В дверь загрохотали, и после кивка Оптимуса Персептор снял блок с двери. Четверо вошедших оказались в перекрестье очень внимательных взглядов, как в лазерной сетке.  
Вперед шагнул как раз космоджет — капитан корабля, на котором и расположились врекеры.  
\- Кто вы такие и что!.. - он захлебнулся редкой атмосферой, когда вперед шагнул Оптимус.  
\- Я же представился, - миролюбиво начал лидер, - можете просканировать меня, чтобы убедиться. Вы автоботы, и вы давали присягу.  
Дождавшись, чтобы все убедились в верности его сигнатур, Оптимус продолжил — тяжело, спокойно, как нефтяной пленкой затягивая возмущение и попытки спорить с ним.  
\- Я не буду сейчас разбирать карательную экспедицию на мирную планету — за это ответят приказавшие, а не исполнители. Тем не менее, в ваших интересах прекратить атаки на наши корабли.  
\- Там только один корабль, - фыркнул космоджет, скрестив руки на кокпите.  
Остальные больше слушали, а этот - Персептор отметил для себя — выглядел опаснее других.  
\- В его ангаре расположен Потерянный свет, - Оптимус коротко блеснул линзами от выражения страшного разочарования на лицах. Почти поймать знаменитый беглый корабль Родимуса — и так потерять этот шанс!  
\- Атака прекратилась, - Спрингер принял сообщение и коротко кивнул остальным, - корабли уходят с боевых позиций.  
\- Все правильно, - Оптимус кивнул еще раз, - я не хочу лишних жертв. Здесь и сейчас у вас есть малый цикл, чтобы подтвердить присягу лично мне.  
Эфир чуть ощутимо загудел от шифрованной передачи, и Персептор отвлекся ненадолго, пытаясь взломать шифр, пока остальные спокойно ждали.  
\- Это все выглядит шлаково, - адмирал, крупный тягач серо-синей раскраски, скрестил руки на капоте, - мне всегда казалось, что пришествие Охранителя свершится как-то иначе. Без взлома обшивки.  
У Оптимуса снова ярче блеснули линзы, нехорошим мерным мерцанием, но Блерр вмешался первым:  
\- Охранитель сам решит, как ему являться, - он пренебрежительно фыркнул, будто и не подсмеивался всегда над религиозностью новичков, - или вы считаете, что это непременно на звездной армаде Рыцарей Кибертрона, чтобы вам угодить?  
\- Армада у него по-любому будет, - хмыкнул Спрингер, не поднимая свою пушку устрашающего калибра, - рано или поздно. Вы, спарки, Прайма ни разу не видели, а мы-то не перепутаем.  
Решающий аргумент, отметил для себя Персептор, удачно применили.  
Снова краткое обсуждение.  
Космоджет выступил вперед, чуть кивнул в формальном подобии приветствия.  
\- И что вы от нас хотите, Великий Охранитель? - в голосе его проскочила статика, и врекеры сжали оружие крепче.  
На подколку Прайм не отреагировал, выдавая указания:  
\- Корабли должны вернуться на Кибертрон. Я хочу, чтобы эту запись увидел Наместник. Проул. И да, можете ему передать, что я крайне недоволен происходящим. Если кто-то хочет, может остаться при Потерянном свете вместе с командой. Распространение информации приветствуется, никакой секретности в этом вопросе можно не соблюдать.  
\- Наш корабль остается, - быстро выступил вперед космоджет, - остальным лучше вернуться, иначе это будет подозрительно. Могут решить, что нас перевербовали или перепрограммировали.  
\- Разумно, - Оптимус оглядел остальных, - ваше решение?  
\- А если не подчинимся, нас пристрелят? - недовольно скрипнул адмирал, излишне крепко сжимая кулак. Там с вероятностью 86% располагалось оружие, но сам мех сохранял спокойствие.  
\- Нет. Но вам придется улетать достаточно быстро, - Оптимус шагнул к нему ближе, - потому что я не потерплю начала новой войны из-за религиозных воззрений.  
Адмирал глянул на остальных как-то затравленно — и шагнул вперед, отдавая часть.  
\- Моя армада будет на твоей стороне, Охранитель.  
\- Я предпочитаю свое имя, а не прозвище, - Оптимус скрипнул дентапластом, - отправляйтесь.

Отсек опустел в двадцать кликов и три вспышки телепорта.  
\- Меня зовут Ред-ПауэрСтар, - представился капитан. Он протянул руку — и через два клика убрал под тяжелым взглядом Спрингера. Оптимус на него вообще не смотрел в этот клик, обернувшись к Персептору:  
\- Открой им каналы связи.  
\- Уходят, - Спрингер получил очередное сообщение и кивнул удовлетворенно, - все, босс, можем отправляться.  
\- Оставайтесь на моем корабле, хотя бы ненадолго, - космоджет шагнул ближе, расправив крыловые плоскости, - поднимемся на мостик, я хотел бы получить более подробные указания прежде, чем вы оставите нас.  
\- Я хочу увидеть команду, - кивнул Оптимус.

Подсветка дороги работала на всех новых кораблях. Персептор даже хмыкнул про себя, не прекращая тщательно сканировать капитана — ему не нравилось, когда кто-то вот так идет за спинами. Это объяснялось религиозными воззрениями, но все равно...  
Напряжение висело в воздухе — от опустевших коридоров, от опаски, от недоверия. Атмосфера начала войны — вот и Блерр уже сильнее стискивает бластер, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они шли настороженные — и не зря.   
Капитан не толкнул пафосную речь. Он просто притормозил, поднял руку и выстрелил Оптимусу в спину.  
Клик будто размазался на двести — синяя молния метнувшегося вперед Блерра, четыре слитных выстрела в ответ, грохот упавшего корпуса.  
\- Как вы? - Персептор опустил бластеры и повернулся — чтобы увидеть груду слабо шевелящихся лазурных и красно-синих деталей.  
\- Вроде успел, - подал из груды голос Блерр, с трудом приподнимаясь. Он с такой скоростью откинул Оптимуса в сторону, что помял себе роскошный отполированный капот.  
\- Ничего страшного, - Прайм сел, проверяя помятое плечо, из которого сочился энергон, - даже шарнир не задет. Благодарю, Блерр, я бы не успел увернуться.  
Врекер ухмыльнулся, вскакивая на ноги и протягивая командиру руку.

\- Он жив, - Персептор проверил показания искореженного, пробитого, почти серого корпуса, - Искра стабильна, но без ремонта из стазиса не выйдет.  
\- Стабилизируй его. Блерр, останься. Потом телепортируетесь обратно на Потерянный свет. Спрингер, со мной, нужно сделать объявление, - Оптимус чуть притушил линзы, когда от резкого движения по спине потек энергон.  
Спрингер кивнул, и даже активировал вокалайзер, чтобы ответить — но его перебил испуганный вскрик.  
\- Вы... зачем? - небольшой бот, округлый, как Бамблби, только в серо-красной раскраске, прижал манипуляторы к груди, не охранительным жестом — просто испуганно.  
\- Первый помощник капитана Рэд-ПауэрСтара, - Персептор поднялся, не трогая оружие, - ваш командир пострадал из-за подлых и преступных действий. По рангу вы вступаете в должность капитана, пока он не выведен из лечебного стазиса и не предстал перед трибуналом. Представьтесь.  
\- Г-грин... Грин-ГлассРей, - полностью назвал трехсложное имя старпом, и выпрямился, насколько позволяла конструкция, - Охранитель, ну за что?  
Персептор спиной почувствовал, как мгновенно накалилась обстановка. Ему даже поворачиваться не пришлось.  
\- Меня зовут Оптимус Прайм, - голос у командира автоботов звучал, как грохот жести на ветру, - и постарайтесь это запомнить. Следующему, кто назовет меня Охранителем, я отстрелю голову.  
Грин-Гласс торопливо отступил на шаг, едва удержавшись от защитного жеста, и испуганно гаркнул в ответ:  
\- Так точно, О... Оптимус Прайм! Принято!

По крайней мере, он не безнадежен. Врекеры опустили оружие, на этот раз пропуская подпрыгивающего от волнения, как мячик, маленького старпома вперед.


	25. Element 25

В тихой каюте — одной из расконсервированных роскошных кают Иск-Луча, которую капитаны держали «на всякий случай», не слишком-то ожидая, что они понадобятся — царила почти полная тишина. Работающий меха не шумел — только едва слышались щелчки клавиш, да тихий шорох вентиляции, да посверкивала статика — системы каюты не убрали еще всю пыль.  
Дверь с шорохом разъехалась в пазы — впуская внешний свет, и новые звуки вместе с вошедшим: грохот шагов, поскрипывание трущихся деталей, тяжелые звуки вентилирования перегретых систем. Меха у терминала повернулся к нему, ожидая каких-то слов — но только проводил взглядом мрачно прошествовавший к платформе корпус, изображающий что-то вроде технозомби.  
\- Ну? - спросил он с интересом, когда Оптимус окончательно устроился на платформе, вырубив оптику.  
\- Исчезни, - негромко попросил лидер автоботов, - и просто помолчи. Я хочу отдохнуть.  
К его легкому удивлению, Мегатрон и правда повернулся к терминалу, молча и спокойно. Активировав форсированный режим зрения, Оптимус за треть малого цикла разобрался, что он ищет упоминания о некоторых своих десептиконах, и прекратил подглядывать через плечо. Не так важно. Пусть его...  
Усталость, навалившаяся вдруг после рейда на корабль, никак не отпускала, так, что аж Искру подергивало.  
«Покрытия камеры Искры обновляются целиком очень быстро» - вспомнились слова Ретчета, - «из-за высокой радиации электроника быстро деградирует, приходится обновлять. Я сейчас говорю о нормальной, нестазисной Искре. Так что твои системы восстановятся на саморемонте уже через пару циклов, если не будешь повторять опыт закрытого сброса. Не повторяй, ладно?» - в этот клик голос врача звучал как-то иначе от его обычного ворчания. Как личная просьба — даже слишком личная. Оптимус тогда смог только кивнуть, и ушел отдыхать, как приказано - «в самое тихое место на этой жестянке».

Растянувшись горизонтально, расслабив все шарниры — включая едва остывший от сварки плечевой, все-таки задело выстрелом слегка, пришлось менять целый пучок оплавленных проводов — Оптимус пытался мирно уйти в перезарядку. Мирно не получалось — отрубающиеся блоки и недоочищенные стеки мешали ему, складываясь в цветастый бред под выключенными линзами. Стрельбу на корабле, вскрытую обшивку, лицо того космоджета — надо, надо было понять, что он не просто так идет за спиной! И лица всех этих спарклингов — называющих его Охранителем, в ужасе закрывающих камеру Искры своим дурацким жестом, все клики этих безумных циклов после тишины разбитого шаттла.  
Системы гасли одна за другой, переходя в энергосберегающий режим, и водоворот воспоминаний утихал вместе с ними, оставляя ему приятно-прохладную темноту запертого изнутри отсека. Бывший враг не ощущался угрозой — слишком часто раньше Оптимус гасил линзы рядом с ним, чтобы дергаться сейчас. Зато к Мегатрону не сунутся, это уж точно — и дадут ему немного отдохнуть. Всего несколько кликов без «ты нам нужен», «ты нас спасешь», «ты наш герой», «веди нас прямо сейчас».

...и тишина настала.

…

…клик. Диагностика.  
Системы охлаждены корректно, одна личностная сигнатура неподалеку, угрозы не обнаружено. Обнаружено воздействие на...  
Оптимус окончательно очнулся и возмущенно двинул ногой, пытаясь вытряхнуть чужие пальцы из собственной соединительной системы.   
\- Ты что себе! - он подавился звуком, не успевая вырубить вокалайзер, и в голос застонал, - прекра...  
Крупные пальцы раз за разом активировали ему легкими нажатиями сенсорные зоны внутри — буквально на клик, тут же уходя.   
\- Мм? - голос у Мегатрона звучал возмутительно ровно и насмешливо, - решил использовать твой беспомощный корпус, конечно.  
Вместо ответа Оптимус ему двинул локтевым шарниром, немного высвобождаясь — и тут же судорожно взвыл, замерев в выгнутой и неустойчивой позе — пальцы сжали его системы изнутри почти до боли, пропуская ток через разъемы без стыковки. Искры от такого пробивали аж до шлема, проскальзывая по оплетке проводов, внося помехи, и все-таки генерируя почти сплошной кайф.  
\- Да хва-... - он дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но не удавалось — шлаков дес прекрасно знал его корпус, и мог добиться перезагрузки — когда уже ладонь по запястье в проводах — в считанные клики. Все яростные рывки только ухудшали дело — и наконец Оптимус судорожно замер, гоняя циклы вентиляции втрое чаще обычного. Ладонь медленно шарила в системах, заставляя дергаться, вокалайзер срывало в белый шум, и к перезагрузке его процессоры вылетели за рекордный срок.

\- Ну и что это было? - Оптимус подождал загрузки визуальной системы, но не мог не признать — ощущал он себя куда лучше, чем последние джооры онлайна: обрывки мыслей и впечатлений, болтающиеся в оперативной памяти, наконец, стерлись, и даже плечо не ныло. Впрочем, это все можно бы с тем же успехом приписать хорошей трехджооровой перезарядке.  
\- Я же сказал — как не воспользоваться беспомощным корпусом? - Мегатрон ухмылялся, закинув руки за голову, и заняв три четверти платформы. На тычки он не реагировал, - закончил свои дела, а тут подарок.  
\- Подарок, - скрипнул дентопластом Оптимус, мгновенно вылетая в едва контролируемое бешенство и наваливаясь на него сверху - сейчас будет тебе подарок, - он намертво прихватил Мегатрону обе руки — пушка мешала, как всегда, но на этот раз он смог сдержать жажду просто оборвать ей крепления.

Оптимус замер, прижавшись грудными стеклами к темной броне, и не отрывал взгляда от алых линз. Вот оно — искрящееся безумие подкатило почти, почти... Не захлестнуло. Он почти слышал шепот того, второго себя, запертого так долго...  
Под молчание Мегатрона он не глядя потянулся к энергарию, вытягивая первый попавшийся куб, и медленно надкусил ему край, разрядом между дентопласта разрывая оболочку. Не отрывая взгляда. Медленно. Безумие пузырилось где-то совсем рядом - но удавалось держаться, пока энергон стекал по пальцам, держаться, пока ярко сияющие розоватые потеки покрывали фиолетовую броню, не срываясь - будто скользя поверх, будто от личности осталась только пустая скорлупка на бурном ветру. И все-таки она летела, а не зарывалась в песок.

Пальцы дрожали, и вздрагивали серво - крупные, в глубине корпуса.  
\- Открой, - Оптимус едва слышно сложил это, не отрывая горячего пристального взгляда. Линзы до белизны рассветились, до того же оттенка, что и его выдвинутая Искра.   
Он очень медленно провел по одному из потеков, наклонился, добираясь глоссой. У энергона оказался привкус металлической пыли и активной краски. Он лизнул еще, увлеченно проскользив по сенсорной полоске - светодиоды ярко вспыхивали, и броня вздрагивала, выдавая сокращение механизмов под ней.   
\- Открой, или я за себя... - Оптимус внимательно взглянул в почти серые линзы напротив - и перевел взгляд на щелкнувшую тихо грудную броню.  
Его улыбка выглядела в той самой же мере безумной, что и раньше на срыве - но он контролировал, контролировал себя, позволяя безумию двигать рукой - но имея шанс в любой клик себя перехватить. Остановиться. Не причинять боли. От этого сносило проц, как от хорошей дозы сверхзаряженного.  
Ярко вспыхивающая в неровном ритме Искра оказалась рядом - и Оптимус с трудом уже удерживался в стороне. Но контроль над безумием и над яростным желанием соединения шли вместе - и он оставался спокоен и чуть отстранен, как этот шарков дес, когда бывал сверху. Только вот Мегатрон никогда не ставил на партнере экспериментов рода "что будет, если в Искру капнуть энергон".

Фиолетовый корпус подкинуло и резко выгнуло, вокалайзер охрип и заглох - выбило цепи перегрузкой, и выбило оптику - так, что Мегатрон даже не мог видеть его действий. "Ничего страшного", - собственный шепот показался еще безумней, чем обычно, - "ему не больно" - а вот это подкупило. Еще одна капля - заискрившаяся в ярком сиянии, как кристалл, сорвавшаяся с пальцев - и снова скрежет сбоящих механизмов. Раскрывать паховую броню партнеру даже не потребовалось - и Оптимус снова улыбнулся, зарываясь в мокрые провода сразу горстью. Третью каплю он, поразмыслив, ронять отказался - тут продрало бешеным кайфом по спинной магистрали и до стоп от собственного контроля.  
Теперь уже не требовалось доказывать себе ничего - хватит и простого соединения, до щелчков глубоко в корпусе деса, и до шарков кайфа. Каждое движение нарушало контакт на еще не защелкнутых штекерах - и они сбоили, от них прошивало оба корпуса яркими злыми искрами - от фиолетового к красному и назад, пока в каюте не запахло отчетливо озоном. Только тогда Оптимус толкнулся до конца - замыкая все контуры до единого, и взвыв за обоих в голос.  
В следующий клик самоконтроль у него кончился враз - в груди дернуло болью, вышибло периферию напрочь, и не оставалось сил хоть что-то контролировать, хоть что-то отслеживать, пока Искры касались энергетическими оболочками друг друга. А когда они кратко, на доли клика, погрузились одна в другую - системы вышибло в перезагрузку самым невыносимым, самым потрясающим ощущением, какое только могло существовать.

Оптическая система настроилась не сразу - перед линзами недолго плавали размытые красно-фиолетовые пятна с сиреневыми искрами, пока наконец координатная сетка не наладилась, отображая глумливую ухмылку. Или даже не глумливую - просто Оптимус по умолчанию присваивал всем улыбочкам Мегатрона гнусный характер, и сейчас не собирался пересматривать данные.  
Убедившийся, что синие линзы больше не смотрят куда-то в разные точки пространства, десептикон откинулся на спину, снова закинув руки за голову.  
\- Этот подарок, пожалуй, еще лучше, - задумчиво протянул он, и на тычок в боковые пластины только хмыкнул - жизнерадостно и почти не зло.


	26. Element 26

Системы подключались медленно, но почти безболезненно. Вот наладилось охлаждение — из вентиляционных отверстий кто-то вынул трубки, включилась внутренняя циркуляция энергона без помощи извне, и горло ободрало. «Экстренная подпитка» - всплыло в медленно подключающихся блоках памяти. Значит, он почти дезактивировался, раз потребовалось подобное.  
Где-то над корпусом говорили. Аудиосистема откалибровалась, распознавая слова.  
\- Нет, нет и еще раз — нет! Забрать его еще нельзя, - говорил кто-то громко и уверенно. Врач? Распознавание личностных сигнатур еще не работало, и Фаер-СтарВинг не смог узнать, кто это.  
Корпус качнуло, как будто кто-то его поднял.  
\- А я сказал — забираю! - резкий, высокий голос, чем-то смутно знакомый, - он уже оклемался!  
\- Никто не выйдет из моего медотсека... - корпус тряхнуло. И звук опять перестал распознаваться.  
Фаер-СтарВинг никак не мог узнать, кто его окружает, но это его абсолютно не тревожило. Эти меха — он почему-то не мог не верить в это — вреда ему не причинят. Только вот дергало что-то, будто камешек под броней, дергало и ныло. Кому он нужен? Почему надо вставать, бежать, что мешает спокойно отлежаться в таких чудесных условиях?..  
\- Мистфлай, забирай его, - снова распорядился знакомый резкий голос, и до джета дошло, наконец, в чем дело. Голос до шарков напоминал его собственный.   
\- Айс-СтарВинг, или вы ложитесь на соседнюю койку, или я включу блокираторы, - этот голос тоже удалось наконец опознать. Ругался Ферст Эйд.

Ускоренная загрузка систем — нагрузкой легшая на проц — все же прошла успешно. Перед оптикой мелькнули яркие синие полосы, и прямо напротив оказался серый фейсплейт с ярко-синей оптикой, с роскошной широкой ухмылкой. Брат-по-сборке всегда умел улыбнуться так, что все подхватывали — и Фаер-Стар не мог взгляд отвести, боясь спугнуть видение.  
\- Эй, что вы с ним тут делали такое! - резкий, высокий, знакомый голос ударил по аудио, - с шарков он как обдолбанный?  
\- Слушай, Айс, - мягко прогудел кто-то из-за спины, кто-то, кто поддерживал джета под крылья, - он только оклемался после реанимации. Не дергай ты его, ну что ты...  
Синий джет только фыркнул, пытаясь перехватить неповоротливый корпус:  
\- Не хочешь — не помогай.  
\- Да что за бред, - Ферст Эйд вынырнул откуда-то сбоку, - положи больного! Сам ляг!  
Когда в голосе тихого врача проскальзывали такие нотки, окружающие обычно слушались, и старались не отсвечивать — обычные окружающие, но не Айс-Стар. Кроха-джет ненавидел, когда ему указывали.  
Фаер-СтарВинг провалился в смутные, путаные воспоминания, почти погасив линзы — как орал, яростно встопорщив крылья, брат на начальство, как ругался в баре, как ему кто-то сказал, что этот темперамент должен был уйти в шестирежимника, а Айс-Стар, развалившись, гордо заметил, что он концентрированный...  
Неизвестный Мист, видно, подчинился-таки напору, и даже врач — раз перед оптикой в редкие клики ее активности мелькали стены Потерянного света. Знакомые, белые, непривычно-безопасные.

В следующий проблеск Фаер-СтарВинг обнаружил себя в чужой каюте. На этот раз он ощущал себя несколько стабильнее, и даже смог разглядеть неизвестного спутника Айса — видно, его и звали Мистфлай. Джет долго осоловело разглядывал гусеничные траки у него за плечами и торчащие крылья, пока не сообразил — перед ним просто трехрежимник. Даже не из гигантов, хотя все равно гораздо больше обоих мини-джетов. Триплекс сосредоточенно вмешивал какие-то яркие кристаллы в энергоновый куб — медленно и так осторожно, будто они имели свойство взрываться в руках. Энергон у него в руках вспыхивал, пока крупинки встраивались в его энергетическую структуру, и потихоньку менял цвет — от яркого оттенка фуксии в лиловый, с ярко-синими искрами.  
\- ...арвинг! Фаер! Ты меня вообще воспринимаешь? - по плечу больно прилетело, и наконец-то все вокруг встало на место. - Да отпусти уже! - синий джет трепыхнулся, пытаясь вывернуться из рук — но никак не удавалось. Фаер-Стар впился намертво, коротким жестким захватом, и даже вентилироваться перестал ненадолго, - эй, ну, ты!  
\- Помолчи немного, - алый джет сам себя не услышал, так тихо сказал — но, наверное, брат воспринял, раз перестал рваться на целых пять кликов. А после Фаер разжал руки — что уж держать? - и осторожно лег на платформу. Каждый сварной шов в корпусе ощущался очень остро, и особенно остро — те крохотные повреждения под шлемом, искрящиеся резкой болью.  
\- Ты сейчас спросишь, как я выжил, - Айс прошелся туда-сюда, вскинув крылья так, что рисунок сомкнулся, и на попытки комментировать что-то внимания не обращал, - так вот, меня убить все-таки не смогли, хотя очень пытались. Вот сейчас бы преуспели, но откуда-то прилетел Охранитель — я ж говорил, Мист, что я удачливый!  
Триплекс, видно, тоже к нему привык — и сейчас только кивнул, отставив первый куб и принимаясь за второй.  
\- Так, ну вот нас взяли на распространении — ты не поверишь, на распространении листовок! Нас! Проморгали подстрекательство и организацию базы сопротивления! - Айс тряхнул крыльями от избытка чувств, - нужно связаться с координатором.  
\- Да он знает уже, - Мистфлай поднял шлем, ярко блеснув неожиданно-синей, очень яркой оптикой. Почему-то Фаер-СтарВинг ждал увидеть красную, как у себя, - отдохни немного.  
\- Отдыхать! - синий джет развернулся на каблуках дюз, - никакого отдыха не будет! Нам нужно срочно связаться с координатором, найти нормальных врачей, и...  
\- А чем тебе эти врачи не нравятся? - теперь триплекс с той же невозмутимостью мешал отливающей зеленью куб, - отличные медики.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я неправ, - тон Айса мог бы заморозить чьи-нибудь магистрали.  
\- Угу, - Мист, наконец, повернулся, - дай этот куб брату и верни его в медотсек.  
\- Ты со мной споришь, - джет почти прошептал это, как что-то, совершенно немыслимое.  
\- Угу. Куб брату дай.

Фаер-СтарВинг очень не хотел слушать ссоры. Встав — с трудом, больше паря на антигравах — он медленно подвинулся к ним — и тут же оказался в жестком холодном захвате.  
\- И ты споришь, - в голосе Айса послышались трагические нотки, - ну что за корабль!  
\- Обычный корабль, - триплекс наверняка улыбался, но Фаер-Стар не мог этого разглядеть, - Айс, пожалуйста, - собственно, только это невозмутимое упорство и действовало на такие горячие Искры, как Айс-Стар.  
Перед оптикой оказался этот зеленоватый куб, системы продрало странным ощущением — каким-то холодом, и чем-то кисловатым, и острым — но двоиться в видеозахвате перестало.  
\- Вот, - бас триплекса раздался рядом, - теперь садись, сейчас немного оклемаешься. Что тут у вас? Это правда — Охранитель. Разрушитель?  
\- Что за нашествие мифологии! - возмутился Айс-Стар, но сел рядышком, вертя в ладонях фиолетовый куб, - бред.  
\- Лучше называть их Оптимусом и Мегатроном, - тихо поправил их Фаер-Стар, - а то они не любят этих прозвищ. Особенно Орион — Оптимус в смысле.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? - от удивления в голосе Айс-Стара даже прорезалась вопросительная интонация.  
\- Ну... Я их, в общем... как бы спас.  
Алый джет погасил оптику, ожидая обычных, привычных уже вопросов, но триплекс в ответ только свистнул длинно, а Айс-Стар тихо, внятно ругнулся, и добавил мрачно:  
\- Думай что хочешь, Мист, но я должен это сообщить Старскриму.

Фаер-Стар тряхнул шлемом. Он совершенно запутался. Какие листовки, какой Старскрим, он же вроде казнен... он осторожно, чуть украдкой, присмотрелся к Айс-Стару, и наконец-то смог понять, что за странность в нем видится. Автоботский знак давно был сведен. Теперь же там красовался хищный, фиолетовый, десептиконский.  
Негромкий спор он уже не слушал. Брат отличался горячностью и резкими суждениями, раз не любит автоботов, то всех подряд. Неудивительно, что прибился к десептиконом. Он идейный... Фаер-Стар тихонько поежился — не то, что некоторые киберслизни, так и не выбравшие сторону за девятьсот ворн. А теперь, рядом с обоими лидерами, выбор стал еще сложнее.   
\- Эй, - он помахал тихонько, не вслушиваясь в спор. Кажется, Айс-СтарВинг рвался за пределы Потерянного света, а триплекс не хотел его выпускать. И правильно, мало будто пиратам Мегатрона. Проникшись сочувствием к незнакомому еще Мистфлаю, Фаер-Стар тихонько поднялся на ноги и осторожно побрел к двери. Когда брат спорит, он слышит в основном себя.  
«Ты куда?» - запрос пришел на открытой частоте.  
«Мне надо к Ориону. И Силвергану», - Фаер-Стар прислонился к стене на секунду, - «я дойду, тут недалеко. Надо же и как-то подготовить к такому вот связному Старскрима. Они его вроде искали. Старскрима, не связного».  
Мысли ворочались еще медленно, и потягивало болью, и как-то жгло немного под шлемом. Все еще последствия сотрясения.  
«Будь осторожен», - чуть поразмыслив, скинул ему Мистфлай благожелательное напутствие, и кроха-джет незаметно выскользнул в дверь, отнюдь не так уверенный в своих силах, как пытался показать.  
Надо добраться, стучало под шлемом рядом со звенящей болью. Необходимость, оформившаяся в реанимации, гнала его вперед. Надо добраться, надо сообщить им, надо...  
Что сообщить? Он пока не знал. Просто шел вперед — и шел, и шел, опираясь о белую стену.


	27. Element 27

Оптимус не хотел поворачиваться. Картина, отражавшаяся парой штрихов в яркой голограмме — какой-то банальный инопланетный вид, не цепляющий взгляд — и так выглядела слишком возмутительно, чтобы еще смотреть на нее в полных красках.  
Просто кошмарно. Он едва сдерживал идиотскую ухмылку, так и норовившую выползти на лицо.  
Великий вождь десептиконов и самое страшное зло Вселенной где-то раздобыл упаковку сладкого энергона, и теперь увлеченно скармливал его Фаер-СтарВингу, поджавшему дрожащие крылышки до стального лязга.  
Спарклинг явно не знал, как реагировать, и только послушно открывал рот, принимая следующий крохотный кубик ярко-розового, в искристую пыль, энергона.  
Очень хотелось рассмеяться, но тогда джет точно сбежит. Еще один кубик исчез — фасовали этот энергон, кажется, дроны с прошивкой Свиндла, на один глоток. Фаер-Стар тихонько поднял закрылки, скрипнув о внешние крылья, и тут же рука на его поясе разжалась.  
\- Отправляйся, - благожелательно напутствовал его Мегатрон, подкидывая еще один кубик на ладони, - там твоего близнеца из тюрьмы выудили.  
\- Я знаю, - вежливость и общая опаска — а может, легкое головокружение после ударной дозы сладостей — мешала джету просто сбежать, - он мне дубль-сборка. Мы уже виделись.  
Не дождавшись дополнительных вопросов, он осторожно шагнул назад, встопорщив и сомкнув крылья — ромб в узоре выглядел как просьба о помощи. Еще шагнул — и, наконец, юркнул в приоткрывшуюся дверь.

\- С каких это пор ты любишь спарклингов? - Оптимус все же ухмыльнулся, не удержавшись. Поворачиваться все равно не хотелось, и даже смотреть на отражение — он просто уставился на голограмму. Иллюзия объема достигалась удивительно четкая — кажется, присмотрись немного, и увидишь выбоины и пыль на далеких красноватых скалах.  
\- А что, репутация мешает? - насмешливый глубокий бас раздался прямо над наплечником, - вспомни своих любимых белковых. Тираны должны любить малышню.  
\- Это верно для белковых.  
Смешок как будто уколол куда-то под броню, но Оптимус не успел увернуться, инстинкты опередили разум — и маленький куб, на один глоток, свернул оболочку в его рту. Рецепторы обожгло на клик непривычным вкусом — яркой сладостью, искристостью, острыми покалываниями. Вкус ужасно расслаблял.  
\- Их еще выпускают?.. - и вторую порцию Оптимус взял сам, не сразу сообразив...  
...чем это грозит.  
Еще раз — вкус, еще раз — схлопывающаяся прямо во рту невесомая оболочка. Как за тончайшие нити, дернуло воспоминанием, старым-престарым. До пяти ворнов заточения разрушенного шаттла и черной дыры, до «Смерть Оптимусу Прайму» - ох уж это новые нейтралы, старые нейтралы... до пустоты того-где-все-искры, до смертного ужаса, до войны, до всех шлаковых ворнов войны. До патрулей, до... до...  
До последнего апгрейда корпуса, дающего юному меху право считаться взрослым. Красные скалы перед оптикой ушли куда-то вдаль, и в корпусе будто стало на две тонны меньше веса. И восемью миллионами лет меньше тоже — золотистым странным чувством, продравшим от самых антенн, мягко захватившим, и — оставшимся. Надолго. На целых три клика. Покой и радость, безо всякого предчувствия войны. Веселье, и вкус сладких кубиков, оставленных на общем столе, и...  
Память рванула обратно — учеба-патрули-труп в три цикла-труп в два цикла-пять-шесть трупов в цикл... Восстание, и рухнувшая жизнь, и...  
За грудной пластиной больно кололо фантомным ощущением Матрицы.

Шлаков Мегатрон. Он прекрасно чувствовал момент — молчал, не двигался даже. Ни единого шанса на него сорваться просто так. Оптимус повернулся, неприязненно разглядывая то его ухмылку, то третий кубик, небрежно взлетающий и проскальзывающий по исцарапанным шарнирам руки.  
От воспоминаний еще кружилась голова, и до сих пор покалывало под грудной броней.   
\- Ну, - ухмылка как будто замерзла у него на лице.  
Что-то болевшее, нывшее под Искрой раскололось — и Оптимус с невероятным удовлетворением врезал по этим губам с оттяжкой, чувствуя, как рвется под кулаком металл.

Короткая бурная драка закончилась под голограммой — вскочив, Оптимус задел регулятор, и экран потух, оставляя только неяркий общий свет.   
\- Ладно, - он протянул руку успешно поверженному противнику, - почему это я тебя не убил в первый еще раз?  
Он отвлекся ровно на треть клика — и оказался под тяжелым корпусом на спине, с вывернутой ладонью.  
\- Не напоминай мне о ремонте, и я не напомню о стазис-камере, - Мегатрон ухмылялся еще шире, хотя по фейсплейту стекал быстро испаряющийся энергон. Он удобно устроился сверху, придавив намертво, и лениво потянулся куда-то в сторону... За рассыпавшимися маленькими кубиками.  
\- Не напоминай мне о войне, и я не буду тебя бить, - Оптимус зашипел, пытаясь высвободить руку — шарнир в калечащем захвате заклинило, и болело аж до плеча. Это неплохо отрезвляло.  
\- А ты будь хорошим святым, будь выше этого.  
Кубик опять оказался у рта, но на этот раз Мегатрон его не пропихивал, а задумчиво обвел уголком губы по контуру.   
\- Шлак.  
\- И шлаком станет. Открой рот.

Под шлемом колыхалось, трепетало еще это золотистое, тонкое, как первый яркий свет, как отблеск Искры, как... Как рассвет в мире землян. Тончайшее, слабое воспоминание о спаркстве, давно забитое глубоко под слои военной памяти.  
Оптимус принял конфету, и опасливо пошевелил наконец-то освобожденной рукой.


	28. Element 28

Все-таки Рэтчет не зря считался лучшим медиком Кибертрона. Уже через полджоора Фаер-Стар чувствовал себя почти живым меха, а не развалиной, едва ковыляющей на подгибающихся подпорках. Может, все дело и в сладком энергоне... но на этот раз он бодро шагал в сторону метки брата, определившейся почему-то на мостике Потаенного Света  
Голоса он услышал за пол-коридора, и ухмыльнулся тихонько — кто бы сомневался.  
\- Я должен отослать это сообщение немедленно, ты понимаешь — не-мед-лен-но! - от ярости Айст-стар слегка фонил.  
\- Приказ Родимуса — ни-кких воплей, - автоботский связист явно развлекался, отвечая с ленивой растяжкой, - атд-хать иди.  
К очередной тираде Фаер-Старвинг как раз подошел к двери, и, незамеченный, зашел Айс-Стару за спину. Возмущенные аргументы он не слушал — хочешь отвлечь брата? Не спорь с братом. Легкий щелчок током заставил бело-синие крылья резко встать торчком.  
\- ...и я требую разрешения на... ржа заешь! Ты куда пропал? - он схватил Фаер-Стара за плечи, - я тебя потерял!  
\- Да все нормально, - красно-белый джет улыбнулся смущенно и поймал веселое мерцание линз Бластера, довольного, что внимание этого урагана переключилось на кого-то еще, - я просто отходил немного.  
\- Сиди тут, - мгновенно сориентировался Айс-Стар, и переключился на связиста, - мне все равно нужен этот вызов! Да хоть просмотри запись сначала — мне нужно сообщить Старскриму!  
Фаер-Стар устало мигнул — зря пришел. Надо было добраться до своего корабля, и там уже завалиться в офф. Как-никак, родные переборки.  
\- Я полагаю, что пропиливание проца Бластеру ничего не даст, - насмешливый мягкий голос за спиной заставил Айс-Стара снова коротко свести крылья. Родимус подошел совершенно неслышно, и встал чуть в стороне, - я действительно запретил внешнее сообщение.  
\- Причина? - кроха-джет стал будто выше, приподнявшись на супинаторах и сомкнув броню по полной, - а может, меня сразу в клетку посадить?!  
\- Если ты так просишь, - Родимус хмыкнул, и поднял руку, унимая готовый прорваться поток возмущения, - я просто полагаю, что если Старскрим в этом звездном секторе, то сам примчится, как узнает, командир помолчал, и добавил мечтательно, - отправить бы ему сообщение, чтоб не прилетал...  
\- Эт еще почему, - Айс независимо сложил манипуляторы под кокпитом, вздергивая крылышки до упора.  
\- Понимаешь... - Родимус вздохнул тяжело, огляделся. На мостике, кроме них четверых, никого не было — Бластер дежурил, автоботы занимались кто чем, в основном — подготовкой к вероятному столкновению. Чисткой оружия, проверкой боевой готовности, забегам к пиратам — то есть теперь десептиконам...  
Фаер-Стар это очень хорошо понимал. Он и сам бы бегал, и помогал, принадлежи хоть одной стороне, а так — болтаться, как пене в дезке, тоже не очень-то приятно.  
\- Понимаешь, - Родимус снова попробовал начать, другим тоном, и даже Айс притих чуть-чуть, ожидая речи, - нам тут как бы только Старскрима не хватало. Для полного счастья и отвала процессора, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Взгляды разной степени недоумения ответили ему — нет, не понимают. Фаер-Стар даже крылья немного опустил в огорчении.  
\- Ладно, попробую объяснить. Айс-СтарВинг, ты тут совсем недолго. К тому же спа... - Родимус помялся, находя синоним, который не вызовет бурных возражений, - недостаточно хорошо знаешь наших лидеров. Я не спорю, - он тут же поднял ладони, - Старскрима ты можешь знать хорошо! Но — шлак — даже я не могу поклясться, что разобрался в Искре Оптимуса, хотя я сражался рядом с ним тысячи ворн.  
Бластер кивнул, не спеша вмешиваться. Айс-Стар нетерпеливо топнул, желая уже быстрее суть.  
\- Так вот, - Родимус оглянулся на клик. Факр-Стар улыбнулся невольно — будто Дрифта потерял. Значит, не враки, что ему речи пишет зам, - вот. Сейчас ситуация и так сложная. Для нас тоже. Ты же десептикон, должен хотя бы Мегатрона уважать, - командир улыбнулся, но Айс-Стар хранил на фейсплейте ледяное выражение, - так вот, твой лидер сказал, что единственный шанс что-то изменить неосуществим без Оптимуса.  
\- Вранье, - Айс недоуменно фыркнул.  
Бластер вывел на экран запись из каюткомпании, и несколько сотен кликов все молчали, снова слушая приглушенный тяжелый голос.   
На словах «Проул почти завершил создание замкнутой на себя и абсолютно устойчивой государственной системы, ее бы не уронил даже я» Фаер-Стар болезненно поморщился — где-то в этом районе лекции он и отъехал к Рэтчету на стол. Айс сохранял недоверчивое молчание, иногда неприятно чем-то скрежеща.  
Фаер-Стар даже не сразу понял, что это он активирует-скрывает генераторы холода на плечах, как он делал всегда, когда нервничал. Остаток речи он дослушал с искренним интересом — наконеу-то хоть что-то прояснилось и для него.  
\- Ну так вот, - Родимус нарушил молчание после конца записи, - Оптимус нужен не только нам. Десептиконы в нем нуждаются не меньше, а у него...  
\- Не все в порядке с головой, - неприятно влез Айс-Стар, снова скрипнув установками.  
Бластер неслышно положил руку на оружие. Родимус качнул шлемом — мол, не надо.  
\- Он устал. Шлак. Кто угодно устал бы от такого! - командир, не выдержав, поднялся на ноги, - ты тут не кидайся ярлыками, малявка, - он хрупнул кулаком так, что заскрипел металл, и успокоился только явным усилием воли, - по существу — Оптимус несколько нестабилен. Ему одного Мегатрона хватает ооот так, - Родимус резко полоснул себя по горлу, - чтобы сюда еще Скримера звать. Все понятно? Я уж молчу о том, - он снова сел, - что если Оптимус сорвется в шлак, плавильни настанут сначала нам, а потом уж всем остальным.  
Фаер-Старвинг тихонько скрипнул статикой в вокалайзере — и тут же получил три направленных взгляда. Он аж отшатнулся от такого внимания.  
\- Я просто хотел сказать... - он замялся чуть, смотря только на Родимуса. Взгляд командира казался ему самым безопасным, - я просто хотел сказать, что вы чуть-чуть не правы.  
Он не хотел знать, как победно улыбается Айс, и как поглядывает по сторонам с видом «а он не такой идиот, как я считал». Фаер-Стар говорил это не для брата.  
\- Я видел их. На Из-Тарн, - он вздрогнул от одной памяти, - и вот. Если я правильно слышал, то у Айс-Стара характер примерно как у Старскрима. Ну, в этот вектор, - он дождался кивка Родимуса, и торопливо закончил, - это будет на пользу. Ну, все эти подколки, споры, несогласие. Это будет отвлекать.  
Родимус с сомнением потер шарниры пальцев.  
\- А мелкость дело говорит, - Бластер вдруг мигнул линзами, - нет, ты глянь, - он щелкнул пальцами, - пять ворн в компании Мегатрона. Это ж рехнуться можно. И культ этот ржавый, да Проул, шарк нерасконекченный. Пусть правда на Скримера отвлечется. Даж если пришибет — кому его жалко? Мегз-то нужен.  
Айс яростно вскинулся, но его перебил, не дав начать, просветлевший Родимус:  
\- Точно. Передавай сообщение, пусть прилетает, будет отвлекать и пользу приносить, - он рассмеялся негромко, и синий джет с яростью стравил пар, перебрасывая сообщение.  
Родимус отошел к гнезду навигатора, глянув там на панель.  
\- Бластер, - у него чуть-чуть изменился голос, - ты давно проверял сканирование?  
\- Стописят кликов, а чего? - связист оглянулся, уже закончив внешнюю передачу, - пусто было.  
\- Три автоботских корабля на границе приема, - Родимус тяжело прогнал воздух, - наверное, замекло как раз за это время.  
\- Щас.  
Связист занялся определением сигналов, на таком расстоянии нечетких, и почти мгновенно выругался на старокибертронском. Фаер-Стар даже слов таких не знал.  
\- Айронхайд, - уронил он имя, выговорив его без единого искажения.  
Родимус только ударил по стене сжатым кулаком.  
\- Это очень плохо? - Фаер-Стар вмешался первым, не давая прокомментировать брату.  
\- Полный шлак, - кивнул Айс-Старвинг чуть быстрее, чем успели ответить ветераны, - пошли.

По дороге с мостика красный джет только и успевал недоумевать, что заставило вдруг заткнуться и даже уйти вечного спорщика-брата. Он не мог найти это имя в недавних новостях, а поиск по архивам сейчас вызывал головную боль.  
Как только они влетели в каюту, где невозмутимый Мистфлай только поднялся, глядя на них и ничего не спрашивая, Фаер-Стар дернул брата за плечо:  
\- Ну! Что такое?  
\- Ты что, совсем того? - Айс-Стар удивленно мигнул на него линзами, - Хайд - это ж телохранитель Наместника. И главный по заключенным. Шлак, он фанатик похуже этих оплавков с разрушителей!  
Фаер-Старвинг только недоуменно пискнул вокалайзером, наконец-то докопавшись до старых данных — ему Айронхайд показался несколько... отличающимся от образа в оптике брата. Впрочем, он-то не участвовал в сопротивлении...  
\- Думаешь? - он с сомнением колупнул шарнир на пальце, - он же был его телохранителем. В смысле, Оптимуса телохранителем.  
\- Значит, все немного изменилось за тыщу ворн, - желчно фыркнул Айс.  
Мистфлай только качнул шлемом:  
\- Он прав. Айронхайд отправлял его в плавильни два раза из трех. Я знаю, - он приподнял вечно опущенные широкие крылья, и тяжело вздохнул, затаскивая Айс-Стара себе на колени.  
Фаер-Старвинг вдруг в легком шоке понял, что его непробиваемый брат, невозмутимый брат, шальной и смелый брат — дрожит в истерике. От страха.


	29. Element 29

Прогнозы выходили неблагоприятные.  
Собственно, Айронхайд ненавидел в своем долгом славном существовании ровно три вещи: просроченный энергон с переменным зарядом, десептиконов и лезть в политику. Дипломат из него всегда выходил шлаков.  
И вот сейчас, как назло — эта миссия. Айронхайд замер на мостике центрального корабля в тройке, тяжело разведя плечи и уронив ладони на рукояти бластеров. Не доводить бы до стрельбы...  
«Хайд, только ты сейчас можешь проверить», - вспомнился голос Проула. Уставший, задерганный. Наместник не требовал — просил, - «если они ошиблись... если это не Оптимус, а какая-то десептиконская подделка... ты понимаешь, Хайд. Просто проверь».  
Корабли сопровождения должны были отправиться в обратный рейс по его команде — или это настоящий Оптимус — но откуда эти странные заявления?! Или — подделка, которую надо открыть, допросить и судить. Смута непозволительна — не сейчас! Только бы не сейчас.

Айронхайд на вид привык к миру. Но сейчас каждый сервопривод рекалибровался в ожидании боя — подпрограммном, базовом, выматывающем. Призрак войны вынырнул вместе с этим сообщением, вместе с потерянным кораблем армады карателей, вместе с известием о возвращении давно потерянных лидеров, и первый клик Хайд тупо, бессмысленно зациклился на трех словах - «зачем они живы?»  
Никак не удавалось отделаться от этой неавтоботской мыслишки.

Зачем они живы... зачем выжили только, если хотят все сломать. И если Мегатрон — понятно, то Оптимус.. зачем это ему?!   
За грудной пластиной дернуло, выкрутило воспоминанием о Земле, о почти-дезактиве.

Дернуло — и отпустило: громада пиратского крейсера, самых опасных шлаковых оплавков этого звездного сектора, распростерлась над тремя небольшими кораблями. Далекое солнце Из-Тарн виднелось где-то чуть выше «горизонта», размером с кулак, если вытянуть руку, но светило ярко — достаточно ярко, чтобы вырулившие в тень корабли оказались будто в кромешной тьме Вселенной. Обожгло Искру вновь — теперь уже дурным предчувствием. Автоботский «разрушитель» висел снаружи на причальных балках — темный, без команды и даже дежурных огней. Но для небольшой тройки шаттлов пираты открыли ангар — подозрительно без вопросов. Айронхайд активировал все боевые протоколы, пока его корабли скрывались в черной раззявленной пасти.

Десептиконские знаки, нарисованные косовато, с потеками, на белом слое, из-под которого выглядывали черные тени пиратской символики, выглядели не жалко, но грозно. Айронхайда передернуло — в памяти мгновенно высветились архивные данные начала войны. Что-то часто тревожит обращение к предвоенным циклам... тогда десептиконы малевали, выжигали, выцарапывали свои знаки на всем, чем могли, освящая их чужим энергоном, текущим из еще живых корпусов. Здесь не виднелось энергоновых потеков...  
«Ждите меня», - Айронхайд кивнул своему шаттлу-патрульному, зная, что он увидит по видеонаблюдению внутри жест, - «в обсуждения не вступать. Поддерживать контроль жизненного сигнала».  
Повторение не требовалось, патрульные налетали немало ворн — но ритуал немного успокаивал. Собраться с мыслями и идти... Идти.

У борта шаттла его встречал только небольшой колесный с невнятной принадлежностью — на ногах полустертые автоботские знаки, на руке остался один пиратский, на плечах — свеженькие десептиконские. Айронхайд с отвращением фыркнул паром — шлаков перебежчик заслуживал Плавилен. Колесный тоже не жаждал близкого знакомства — только мрачно зыркнул из-под козырька алой оптикой, и махнул рукой — мол, за мной.  
Но повел вглубь ангара, не к выходу — мимо небольшого, побитого всеми космическими течениями кораблика, в глубине которого виднелся хвост патрульного транспорта. Айронхайд напряг оптику, рассматривая внутренности раскрытого дока: код 102-10, пропавший недавно патруль, и кораблик приметный, капитан трижды судим за просрочку лицензии. А за патрульным серым бортом — еще какой-то борт неопределимого цвета и номера. Решив, что здесь он надолго, Айронхайд не стал присматриваться дальше.  
Небольшой борт Старвинга, тем не менее, изрядно закрывал обзор, пришлось обойти почти всю его тыльную часть и повернуть за плоским выступом стабилизатора, венчающего турбинный блок, чтобы увидеть их цель.  
Пахнуло кислотой — неприятный, сильный, сухой запах ободрал анализаторы ощущением чего-то ржавого. Ржавым выглядел и открывшийся вид: громада Потерянного света, своим обширным плоским брюхом занявшая едва не пол-ангара. Белая некогда краска на нем местами поменяла цвет, и заделанные дыры в обшивке выделялись яркими проплешинами. Тысяча ворн дороги — для корабля немалый срок. Без доков и ремонта последние три сотни...  
Айронхайд решительно двинулся и дальше за перебежчиком, следуя вглубь корабля. Патрульный, потерявший его из вида, передал тревожный сигнал — но получил обратно краткое «не паниковать», и больше не тревожил. Не убьют же его бывшие соратники!  
Оставалось на это только надеяться...

Айронхайду пришлось пройти несколько коридоров за молчаливым проводником. Он уже приготовился взять оплавка за колесо и хорошенько дернуть, как тот открыл очередную дверь и тихонько исчез.  
\- Благодарю, Роад-ДастВинд, - Родимус, удобно устроившийся в капитанском кресле, помахал убежавшему спарклингу, и тихонько уточнил у стоящего рядом Бамблби, - а он точно не ДастВинд, а не ВиндДаст? Все время путаю. Тебе тоже, Хайд, привет.  
Айронхайд встал напротив — не приветствуя, опустив руки на стволы. Шлаковы беглецы даже не насторожились на вид — но его опытный взгляд подмечал, как нагрелся воздух вокруг Родимуса, как незаметно опустил локти Дрифт, стоящий в углу, как Персептор, возившийся за терминалом, убрал куда-то паяльник — значит, вщелкнул обратно в палец, приготовившись открыть свою легендарную пальбу.  
\- Я пришел поговорить с Оптимусом. Если он, конечно, здесь, - оружейник вернул тяжелый неподвижный взгляд на Родимуса. Он ненавидел дипломатию, предпочитая ей — добрую перестрелку, но здесь — не выкрутиться.  
\- Он занят, - Родимус жизнерадостно улыбнулся, показав дентопласт в шарктиконьем оскале, - его ранили.  
\- Я подожду, пока он сможет придти. Здесь.  
Один небольшой факт доходил до Айронхайда непозволительно долго, но дошел, наконец, и фокус его внимания мгновенно уперся в желтого минибота. Бамблби сохранял спокойствие, выдерживая тяжелый взгляд.  
\- Ты не передал данные, - наконец, уронил оружейник.  
Бамблби приподнял плечи, хотя все внимание переключилось теперь на него, и беспечно улыбнулся:  
\- Не-а, - он помолчал клик, - я не захотел шпионить в пользу Проула. Пропагандировать тоже.  
\- Это не так называется, - Айронхайд шагнул ближе — но минибот даже не шелохнулся.  
\- А как? - почти беззвучно сложил губами Бамблби, - как, Хайд?  
\- Работа на благо Кибертрона, - мгновенно отразил Айронхайд, беззвучно мечтая оторвать желтый шлем с концами.  
Как подкосило это неожиданное предательство Проула! Он не ждал — никто не ждал! - что Бамблби вдруг перекинется на сторону этих...  
\- Дезертир.  
\- Это серьезное обвинение, - Бамблби улыбнулся уже не так приятно. Родимус поднялся было, желая вклиниться и их остановить — но не успел на треть клика, - потому что то, что вы делаете, называется — геноцид. Шлак, ХотРод, не затыкай меня, - он резко поднял руку, - я не святой, Хайд, шлак, я работал с Проулом, я принимал некрасивые решения, но истреблять целую планету! Я еще автобот! - он сорвался на короткий скрип, и Родимус успел встать между ними.  
Спокойный-то спокойный, а воздух вокруг него так и дрожал от жара.  
\- Заткнитесь оба, - капитан сжал кулаки, - Бамблби, вытащи Оптимуса наконец, он не отвечает. Вытащи лично. Хайд, если ты будешь разбрасываться обвинениями — я тебе с наслаждением вмажу.  
\- Поверь, я тоже поправил бы твой фейсплейт, - Айронхайд ничуть не успокоился, но смог кое-как восстановить самоконтроль, пряча бурлящий гнев за неудобную маску, - но я все-таки хочу знать, что за шлак тут творится.  
\- Что за шлак творится на Кибертроне — вот в чем вопрос, - Родимус сжал кулак, - но это не тебя спрашивать.  
Он на клик замер, отвел взгляд, потом прижал ладонь к шлему:  
\- Да, Бластер? Ух ты. Выводи на экран. Да, на мостик.  
Родимус неприятно хмыкнул, и кивнул вперед, на огромную засветившуюся пластину экрана с поврежденным правым нижним уголком. Кажется, туда кто-то когда-то упал всем весом, повредив обрамление.  
Новости звездного сектора... Хайд их обычно не смотрел — не успевал, времени никогда не хватало. Экстренный выпуск. Такой экстренный, что нет ни диктора, ни традиционного обрамления — только текст на фоне символики канала.  
\- «Слухи о появлении настоящего Охранителя проверены и признаны ложными», - за спиной читающих раздался знакомый до боли в Искре тяжелый бас, - «распространители будут наказаны по статье... бла-бла».  
Дверь зашипела, распахнувшись. Айронхайд медленно повернулся, желая и не желая видеть неизбежное. Первая странность — Оптимус был без маски. Видеть его горькую улыбку — шлак, как непривычно и как тяжело это показалось. Каждая деталь, каждая царапина, каждый пик в излучении только подтверждал безжалостно — это не подтасовка, не грим, не какой-то посторонний меха, выкрасившийся в знакомые цвета, выучивший манеру говорить и приостривший антенны. Этот взгляд мог принадлежать только одному меха во вселенной — и Айронхайд прекрасно его знал. До дезактива хорошо. Во всех смыслах.  
Он сам поймал себя на неуклюжей, беспомощной ухмылке. Скорее, гримасе, исказившей лицо. Сжал кулак — холодный воздух будто встал ледяным комом в вент-системе, больно обжигая трубки охлаждения, и никак не удавалось толком... понять. Признать.  
\- Оптимус. - наконец, тяжело хрипнул Айронхайд, справившись с вокалайзером. Все вдруг уложилось в миг — даже открытое лицо, даже свежие заплатки на левом плече, даже поцарапанная броня — боевая, привычная до боли, - значит, война? Снова — война?  
Он сам не знал, почему спросил это, едва удерживаясь — гироскопы засбоили тоже. И никто не подаст руки, никто не подхватит под плечо, никто...  
\- Я надеюсь, нет, - Оптимус качнул головой, и даже кривая и горькая, но улыбка, исчезла под маской, - ты прилетел от Проула?  
\- Да. Я хотел убедиться, что ты жив, командир, - Хайд постарался взять себя в руки — вроде бы удалось, но внутри все так и вздрагивало. Нервное перенапряжение едва не выбрасывалось статикой на броню, - и что ты не будешь делать ничего, что повредит Кибертрону.  
Линзы Оптимуса странно сверкнули:  
\- Нет. Ха, нет. Проул загнал Кибертрон в такое, что дезактив легче повредить.  
Системы вмиг будто стянуло льдом. Айронхайд выпрямился — в полный рост он чуть-чуть превосходил ростом бывшего командира, которого клялся защищать. Давно. Пять тысяч ворн назад, или больше? Слишком давно.  
\- Был слух, что здесь Мегатрон, - он решил сразу уж вызнать все, пока блаженной боевой анестезией схватило эмоции. Боевые чувства — среди друзей... бывших друзей. Дезертиров. Предателей!  
\- Он жив, - Оптимус скрестил руки, не отрывая взгляда, тяжелого и жуткого, - мы заключили перемирие. Ворн пять назад. Мы там немного умирали, - он наверняка снова ухмыльнулся под маской, - но я не думал, что вернусь в такое.  
\- Перемирие... - Айронхайд загнянул в себя — но все теплое, вся верность, привязанность, старую память — будто смыло этим взглядом и этими словами в один клик, - ты больше не Прайм. Ты бросил нас, - он резко шагнул ближе, - и теперь что-то..!  
Мир мгновенно сменил ориентацию, и после полуклика полета пришла резкая боль — в скуле, спине и затылке, которым он грохнулся о неработающий пульт.  
\- Ты прав, - Оптимус потер кулак, с которого содрало краску, - я больше не Прайм.  
Он повернулся и вышел, оставив ошеломленных меха, и черед пять кликов за ним поспешил Бамблби, оставляя Родимуса и Дрифта разбираться.  
Ошеломление помешало Айронхайду хоть как-то спорить с ними. Хоть что-то сказать.


	30. Element 30

Внутри все ныло. Нечему болеть - разве что кулаку, но... Оптимус, едва замечая путь, остановился напротив неприметной двери в одном из коридоров с солидной силой тяжести. Если в трюме он едва ощущал свои тонны, тут - весил как на Кибертроне. И кулак ощущался почти неподъемным сейчас, когда он так устал...будто одна фраза вымотала его напрочь.  
Дверь неслышно распахнулась, впуская его в неяркий замкнутый мир, освещенный только рабочим терминалом.  
\- Что на этот раз ищешь? - Оптимус не ждал ответа, и в общем-то не хотел его, даже не фокусируясь на экране. Он никогда до такой степени не выматывался - даже на войне, даже - потеряв Матрицу. Сейчас что-то сбоило, и ныло, и дергало за стеклами, над Искрой, и от этой боли хотелось свернуться на платформе комком.  
"Я не Прайм", - жгло, как кислотой, - "я не смог увидеть. Предотвратить"... Оптимус свернулся на платформе, обхватив грудные панели.  
\- Общаюсь с Шоквейвом, - неожиданный ответ заставил его вынырнуть из мутной вспыхивающей полутьмы - не безумие _Смеющегося Оптимуса_ , нет, а будто тошнотный провал между нормальностью и безумием.

Ответа хватило - и Оптимус не стал переспрашивать. Шоквейв был и, верно, остался мудрым и опасным политиком. Пусть... Оптику прикрыло что-то, светящееся едва заметным слабым светом. Ладонь.  
В памяти всплыло вдруг нечто очень старое... Времен войны. Тогда Джазз так обалдел от увиденного, что примчался к командиру, а не организовал что-то сам, как делал обычно - примчался и спросил "видел такое?!". На кадре - в стороне от развалин, у северной стороны бывшего завода при Тарне, если Оптимус ничего уже не путал, камера зафиксировала две фигуры. Рухнувший сикер, с отломанными крыльями, золотые осколки кокпита вокруг - лежал неподвижно, только подрагивая воздухозаборниками. А его командир, безжалостный, славный жестокостью Мегатрон - сидел рядом, прикрывая ему разбитое лицо вот так же, как сейчас, ладонью. Только Старскрим - ох и поразило это Оптимуса тогда! - висел на внешнем охлаждении. Ему давали время - время дожить до помощи...и так вот прикрывали оптику. В едва освещенной темноте - Оптимус не смог бы разобрать цвет активной краски на ладони - думалось медленно. Все же гравитация на станции оставалась слабой, иначе чем объяснить это чувство падения... Полета, но падения? Незнакомого тому, у кого альтформа не может летать...  
Корпус едва ощущался - процессы активных мыслей завершались, как перед перезарядкой, хотя аккумуляторам не требовалось зарядиться. Мысли становились чище и легче - оставляя Оптимусу ощущение...падения. Падения за горизонт, из-за которого не выходят даже лучи света, в эту фиолетовую тьму, глубокую и сияющую, бесконечную и замкнутую...  
Безумное состояние - не страшное, но... Логические блоки медленно отключались, оставляя Оптимуса власти образов. Вспомнилось - Рэтчет был в таком восторге от механизма очистки оптической системы белковых, что жаждал воплотить ее в механоидах. Но раз меха до сих пор не мигают, очищая линзы - не удалось. Старый добрый друг Рэтчет... И снова мысли вернулись к той военной инфорамке - лидер и его зам. По его данным, Старскриму следовало хорошенько всыпать тогда, а не вот так вот закрывать сбойную оптику от яркого света - тогда на Кибертроне еще работало искусственное освещение. Оно погасло через полворна, и бои проходили в неприятной темноте. А тогда - еще война только разгорелась, и вот этот кадр - вдруг... Странно. Оптимус никак не мог привыкнуть к вывертам старого врага.  
\- Айронхайд? - Мегатрон не смотрел на него — и Оптимусу становилось чуть легче.  
\- Да.  
Оптимус устало включил линзы — только чтобы снова увидеть легкое фиолетовое свечение вокруг серебристо-черной ладони.  
\- Я ведь не Прайм... что я могу нарешать...  
\- Идиот, - голос мегатрона остался ровным.  
\- Да.  
Колотье под Искрой утихло, и Оптимус почти смог вспомнить, как это — жить без яростной мощи Матрицы в груди, и как — без этой пятиворновой пустоты за стеклами.  
\- Тебе не требовалась Матрица, - Оптимус слышал свой голос будто со стороны, и улыбка — будто принадлежала какому-то другому меха.  
\- Да, - Мегатрон тоже улыбался.  
Тяжести, страшной. Убийственной, как стотонная плита на спине, не стало в коик.

Писк — входящий вызов.  
\- Босс, шарки рвутся наружу, - астротрейнов фейсплейт вытянулся от картинки. Мегатрон убрал ладонь, невнятно хмыкнув, но триплексу хватило.  
\- Запереть ангар, - Оптимус поднялся в рост, - дайте вызов Родимусу.  
Астротрейн дождался кивка Мегатрона, и только тогда переключил канал.  
\- Шеф, они рвутся в бой! - Родимус вскочил клик назад, камера засекла его движение, - Спрингер...  
\- Экипажу ЛостЛайта — задраить шлюзы, держать оборону, - Оптимус гремел, как в былые времена, - берите на борт всех своих. Шлюзы станции — не открывать!  
\- Есть! - Родимус восторженно вытянулся, - есть держать оборону!  
Экран погас, но Оптимус будто светился.

\- Справишься? - Мегатрон хмыкнул и начал вставать, но хлопок, мощи выстрела, грохнул его в кресло.  
\- Это мои автоботы, - Оптимус вскинул потрепанный бластер. - это моя работа. Будь здесь. Я справлюсь.  
Боевая маска скрыла его улыбку, но синие линзы сияли, будто отражая ее вовне.


	31. Element 31

\- Эй, долго еще? - Айс нервно оглядывался, дергая крыльями так, что узор никак не складывался, - ржа, они ж тут...  
\- Не дребезжи, - Мистфлай опустил чуть бластер, сохраняя невозмутимость.  
\- Ржа, они!..  
Фаер-СтарВинг отвлекся от перепалки. Его еще качало, под шлемом звенело, и очень хотелось там потереть наждаком.  
\- Сейчас, - он шатнулся к другому терминалу — первый не заставил работать и добрый пинок, - я сейчас...  
Он не хотел бы так нервировать брата — но кто ж знал, что через полсотни кликов от начала раскопок в недрах его несчастного кораблика мимо ангарной палубы с грохотом протопает Айронхайд, возмущенно пыхтя!  
Айса как подменили — он дрожал и нервил, всем действуя на нервы.  
\- Да что ты копаешься! - его и так высокий голос сорвался на свист.  
Фаер-Старвинг не то чтобы звал их с собой — просто не смог отбиться от сопровождения. Дело-то невеликой важности, так, найти пяток записей, Родимус просил... Мелочи ведь.  
Джет тупо уставился на окно запроса. Пароль... Сотрясение повредило ему блоки памяти? Пароль...  
Терминал кликнул и погас.  
\- И этот накрылся, - Айс раздраженно дернул крыльями.  
Они не очень-то могли расслышать, что творилось вокруг, и резкий грохот пальбы в стороне патрульной триады заставил Фаер-Старвинга подпрыгнуть.  
\- Что!.. - Айс пискнул и метнулся к триплексу.  
Фаер-Стар чувствовал себя ужасно заторможенным, до истерики слабым — пока он поворачивался, грохот, похожий на мощные удары металла в металл, сместился. Стал... ближе?!  
Он изо всех сил дернулся, едва не теряя равновесие, но все равно опоздал закрыть шлюз. На причальной аппарели уже торчала едва очерченная алым проблеском фигура патрульного.  
У Айса сдали нервы — и он, шарахнувшись вперед, грохнул с обеих рук.  
«Это плохо», - мысль медленно бултыхалась под шлемом, пока Фаер-Старвинг пытался успеть за событиями, - «плохо... напрасно...»  
Стремительная перестрелка завершилась прямо перед ним победой автоботов. Патрульные, шлак их. Здоровые, заправленные, с боезапасом... А Мистфлаю его пушки демонтировали в камере, а теперь на внешнем бластере же стояла нога...  
Фаер-Старвингу хотелось разныться, как спарку: его-то бластер и вовсе остался в медотсеке.  
\- Что за... - на грохот драки заглянул еще один меха, и Фаер вновь проклял свою беспомощность. Айронхайд пристально уставился на брыкающегося в захвате Айс-Старвинга. Его держал один патрульный шаттл, и, сказать по правде, справлялся с трудом. Два других заламывали руки и крылья Мистфлаю, триплекс сопротивлялся, молча и зло. Самого Фаер-Старвинга явно сочли угрозой нулевого уровня, и, ржа заешь — они были правы.  
\- Ста-арый знакомый, - Айронхайд неторопливо подошел к трясущемуся - злости, страха пополам - Айсу, - сколько же раз тебя придется казнить, чтобы дезактивировать?  
Он легонько коснулся синего шлема, и Айс зашипел - будто пробили контейнер с жидким азотом - отчаянно, беспомощно и зло..  
Айронхайд перевел взгляд на Фаер-Старвинга, хмыкнул - отметив сходство.  
\- Опасные знакомста водишь... нейтрал...  
Отыграется сейчас, понял Фаер. За все. За унижение на Потерянном свете - было, было, не бежал бы так быстро.... Он пискнул, впиваясь в мертвый терминал, замерцал линзами - тушить страшно, смотреть - еще страшнее. Он даже не сообразил позвать на помощь, бросить вызов хоть кому-то, только в холодной панике закрыл Искру молитвенным, вбитым за ворны жестом. В голове билось тоненькое, будто банку мяли - "помоги Охранитель". Оптимус. Охранитель...  
Мысли судорожно - а на деле медленно, еле-еле - метались. Ни единого шанса. Фаер-Старвинг еще раз сдавленно пискнул, поднял оптику - и первым увидел на сером фоне ангара еще один силуэт. Длинные антенны, квадраты плечевых блоков, проблески на стеклах грудной брони - Фаер тупо собирал признаки, боясь осознать, не в силах поверить.  
\- Надеюсь, вы отпустите заложников миром - тяжелый бас вбил в Фаер-Старвинга осознание ударной волной. Пришел!..  
\- Зало... - Айронхайд обернулся, и успел изумленно мигнуть, за клик до удара.  
\- Заложников, - повторил Оптимус внятно, не разжимая кулак, блестящий под сорванной краской. Бластер второй руки, не дрожа, прижимался между линз второго патрульного. Тот от шока аж забыл разжать с перепугу руки, перебивая Айсу сопротивление.  
Айронхайд поднялся, тряхнул шлемом - наверняка звенело.  
\- Оптимус!..  
\- Орион Пакс, - громко, звеняще поправил его бывший Прайм, - меня зовут Орион Пакс, если ты не в курсе. Мое звание капитана полиции никто не аннулировал. Постановление восемь-три от две тысячи восемнадцатого ворна.  
Свободные патрульные переглянулись. Такие древние залежи законотворчества они не записывали даже в архив.  
\- Закон о противодействии терроризму, - ровно сообщил им с пола Мистфлай, - иначе - закон о десептиконской угрозе. Все, имевшие военный или гражданский чин....  
\- Призваны в армию, - рывком закончил Оптимус. Дуло бластера не шелохнулось. Патрульный, держащий Айса, стиснул руки сильнее, в ужасе скашиваясь в широкий серый ствол, поблескивающий линзой на четверти длины.  
\- Какого шлака?.. - Айронхад кивнул подчиненным, отправляя приказ по связи.  
Мистфлай поднялся, и принял рухнувшего из разжавшихся наконец рук Айс-Старвинга.  
\- Я не Прайм, - вернул Оптимус его слова, - но ты кое-что забыл, старый друг. Я полицейский. Постановление двадцать-тринадцать от две тысячи девятнадцатого ворна, - он кивнул Мистфлаю, но тот не успел сказать, о чем оно.  
\- Ты задумал переворот. - Айронхайд охрип, голос перебило статикой от ужаса и неверия.  
\- Не переворот, - Оптимус покачал пальцем, блеснув содранной краской, - а целое свержение преступного режима. Оптимуса нет, я - подделка, если верить Проулу. Он не стал ждать подтверждения, Хайд. Не стал.  
Айронхайд смотрел неотрывно и зло.  
\- Ты рехнулся.  
\- Проверь эфир. Проверь, старый друг, - Оптимус наконец опустил бластер, оглядел патрульных - будто взглядом заставляя сбиться их возле Айронхайда..  
Фаер-Старвинг им немного сочувствовал - совсем чуть-чуть. Поняли, кто это.  
\- Оптимус...  
\- Орион.  
\- Ладно, как знаешь. Расскажи-ка подробней, что за ржу ты сыплешь Проулу в куб, - Айронхайд махнул патрульным, - возвращайтесь на базу. А ты, О...Орион, еще раз объясни какого болта ты с десами дружить вздумал.  
\- Идет, - Оптимус кивнул, прикрепляя бластер на магнитный замок, и взял в каждую руку по джету. Мистфлай встал у него за плечом. - поговорим, друг. Поговорим.


	32. Element 32

Подчиненным Айронхайд ничего не приказывал, просто махнул куда-то в сторону, и они понятливо отстали. Не стоит сейчас маячить перед оптикой старому бойцу. Опасно.  
Айронхайду было... плохо ему было. Так и стояли попрек обработки данных кадры развалин Из-Тарн и гудел вопрос Оптимуса - "Зачем?"  
Зачем?  
Он не думал, что все... так...  
Убитый меха маячил - Оптимус потащил его по каким-то своим координатам, и почти ткнул фейсплейтом в корпус под мостом: тот автобот ведь спрятался, так хорошо спрятался, и не ждал, что ему прострелят Икру... Меха под развалинами, пустые корпуса. как в Полихексе. Да, это напоминало Полихекс - но Полихекс разбомбили десептиконы, но атаку на Из-Тарн возглавляли автоботы...  
"Ответь мне - зачем нужен такой мир? За что вы заплатили эту цену? За что МЫ платим эту цену?!"  
Айронхайд не нашел слов. Ни одного. Целесообразность, государственная программа стабилизации... Он не Проул. Шлак, он не Проул, он не знает, зачем это! Он не знает. Айронхайд застонал и со всей силы рубанул кулаком по слишком медленно открывающейся переборке. Ему нужен Оптимус...  
Он бессмысленно наворачивал круги, не зная, где его искать, ноги будто сами вынесли его на нижнюю грузовую палубу. Ну, не совсем случайно - Джазз уронил вроде, что Оптимус любит там бывать, шлак знает, почему... Когда он успел начать "любить бывать", он так недавно вернулся? Вернулся и все перевернул, шлак! Айронхайд притормозил - по Искре рвануло болью, как от коллапса.  
Вернулся... Оптимус вернулся, ш-шлак. Вот если бы он вернулся без Мегатрона! Айронхайд злобно зарычал, потирая броню на груди. Почему Оптимус не убил этого оплавка, ржавого тирана, убийцу? Почему? Если у него была возможность уничтожить Мегатрона, как он мог заключить с ним перемирие? После всей этой войны старого ветерана просто переклинивало, когда он пытался представить перемирие. Оптимус же ненавидел Мегатрона, по-настоящему, и только перед лицом уничтожения мира согласился на предложенный мир... А теперь - нет никакой угрозы!  
Но Мегатрон жив и расхаживает по кораблю.  
От злости Айронхайд переключился в старый боевой режим, который не включал несколько сотен ворн: режим тихой маскировки, позволявший даже ему, крупному и тяжелому бойцу, пробираться незамеченным мимо особо невнимательных десептиконов. Не всегда работало, это вам не Джазз и не Мираж, но порой спасало. Думалось в этом режиме тоже иначе — чище и проще. Мегатрона нужно убить. Казнить! Только...

\- ...почему я тебя первый раз не убил, а? - мрачно проворчал голос Оптимуса откуда-то из-за контейнеров. - Ш-шлак, чего ты за мной ходишь?  
\- Догадайся.  
Этот тяжелый бас Айронхайд узнал бы даже через сто тысяч ворн, и системы тут же скрутило ненавистью едва не до клина. Боевик на пару кликов замер и продолжил красться, теперь уже сознательно: он вовсе не хотел лишнего внимания.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - густой, мощный голос Оптимуса звучал очень мрачно, но как-то непривычно, - и ты это прекрасно знаешь... прекрати.  
Он странно, коротко вздохнул. Айронхайд нашел, наконец, точку обзора - лидеры отражались в зеркальной поверхости какого-то здоровенного контейнера, и весьма четко, а самого Айронхайда скрывали коробки какого-то хлама с Из-тарн.   
Оптимус прижимался спиной к стене, воинственно приподняв броню и вздыбив антенны, но не выглядел... опасным. В этот клик.  
\- Знаю... Открывайся, - Мегатрон нависал, прижимая давнего противника за бедренную секцию. Шарк еще и ухмылялся, совсем как в старые боевые времена, и Айронхайд медленно начал приподнимать оружие - выстрелить ему в спину, открытую сейчас, вон даже пушка сложена в небоевой мод... Айронхайд не понимал, чего хочет Мегатрон: в этой позе трудно драться. Ржа заешь! Мегатрон просто облизнул антенну, и Оптимус поплыл, запрокидываясь и кусая губы. он даже не закрылся маской, пока его откровенно домогался бывший злейший враг.  
\- Мы продолжаем молчать? - уточнил десептикон со смешком, прикусывая кончик антенны. Он не давил, и действовал как-то подозрительно осторожно.   
\- Заглохни, пока я тебе опять пушку не оторвал, - Оптимус слизнул энергон с прокушенной губы и сдавленно застонал.  
\- Я ведь могу и антенну погнуть, - Мегатрон глухо рассмеялся, и снова обвил антенну глоссой, заставив Оптимуса выгнуться.  
Айронхайд не заметил, в какой клик его адекватный, здравый лидер впился Мегатрону в шейные кабели, просто прокусывая дентопластом армированную оплетку шланга. Оторвался, сжал темно-серый шлем обеими руками, не давая десептикону отодвинуться, и прокусил еще один, меньший шланг...  
\- Поставь себе уже клыки на дентапласт, - хрипло посоветовал Мегатрон, удерживая бывшего Прайма. Это еще не потеря контроля, но... Близко к тому. Ввинтившаяся в магистраль и расширяющая прорыв глосса заставила его пошатнуться и навалиться на Оптимуса.  
\- Поставлю, - хриплый шепот из внешних вокалайзеров будто ядом тек, - когда война закончится, и ты будешь сидеть у меня в камере  
Глосса то скользила снаружи, то снова дергала прокус, и Оптимус пил энергон, шлаково медленно. явно наслаждаясь, будто из дозатора.  
\- О, тебе не хватило меня в камере?..  
\- Замолчи, пока я тебя не заставил, - Оптимус с удовольствием куснул выход вокалайзера и снова вцепился в Мегатрону в магистрали.  
Айронхайда слегка потряхивало. Шлак, это не драка, но и на коннект... Льющийся по броне энергон, Оптимус с открытым фейсплетом, скрежет брони... И с каким блаженным выражением он вылизывал броню, глотал энергон, прижимался, растопорщив броню - Айронхайд видел, как он нагрелся, особенно за грудной броней: как будто Искра готовилась к закрытому сбросу!  
\- Заставь, - Мегатрон медленно поднял руку, и почти насильно заставил его оторваться от своего горла. Потом, игнорируя текущий энергон, поцеловал иззмазанные губы, медленно и тяжеловесно.  
Подключение по системам прошло так легко и быстро, что подглядывающего боевика передернуло - не первый раз. Ржа, даже не десятый. Так легко и привычно двинулся Оптимус, позволяя скрутке скользнуть по приемным путям и подключиться. Это нужно прекрасно знать друг друга, быть уверенным в полной совместимости и... доверять. Оптимус безусловно доверял, вот так откидываясь, так облизывая губы, и закинув одну ногу чуть не на пояс партнеру. Мегатрону.  
Шлак. Это просто не укадывалось, это... противоестествено, это хотелось немедленно забыть!  
Нужно только лучше рассмотреть все, что он потом будет забывать! Айронхайд беззвучно выругался, сжимая бластер в руке, по-прежнему целясь в широкую черную спину. Этот шарк... что у них происходило эти пять ворн?!  
Оптимус лениво лизнул вспыхивающую от пробоев полосу подсветки на броне десептикона:  
\- Ну?  
\- Открывайся...  
\- Пошел наболт, - Мегатрон хмыкнул, - не откроюсь.  
Айронхайд не понял, о чем речь - ведь Оптимус-то уже открыт и даже слишком! Ему видно было часть скрутки, на которую Оптимус был насажен, и даже тягучие капли масла... ржа, эту часть интимной жизни бывшего командира Хайд не хотел знать!  
\- Наболт я уже пришел, - веселье в голосе Оптимуса отзывалось странным звоном в аудиодатчиках, и голос казался чужим. Или это из-за открытой маски?.. - А вот ты сейчас откроешь корпус.  
Пальцы автобота ввинтились под выступ с фиолетовой инсигнией, сбрасывая шлаково мощный разряд прямо под защиту Искры и выводя ее на перегрев. Мегатрон глухо зарычал, двинул его об стену - но видно не мог сопротивляться, и открылся, резко. рывком, так странно.  
\- Не трогай... - он зарычал, и Хайду не было видно, куда полез Оптимус - но рука оказалась под филетовой броней как-то до шлака глубоко.  
\- Ш-шлак, не тро... - Голос сбился в яростный скрежет и скрип, Мегатрон выгнулся, поднимая броню дыбом. Из закрытых было саморемонтом прорех на шейных магистралях хлынул энергон, и Оптимус счастливо расхохотался, слизывая теперь потеки с открытых систем.  
Он его что, за нейроствол схватил?!  
Это выглядело безумно - перемазаный в энергоне Оптимус, яростно вздрагивающий всем корпусом от откатов, и, кажется, жаждущий располосовать нейроствол наболт... нет, он ввернул руку глубже, и Мегатрон чуть не рухнул на колени. Хайд догадался, что теперь рука сжимала ему ложемент Искры.  
Это... это было что-то за гранью!  
Оптимус медленно сдвинулся, открывая собственную броню - стекла вспыхивали от пробоев с Искры - и свободной рукой поймал шлем кона. Притянул к себе, слизнул потеки с оскаленного фейсплейта. И фыркнул, получив болезненный укус.  
\- Я же предлагал тебе открыться.  
\- В ш-шлак... отпусти Искру!  
\- Потом, - шепот Оптимуса звучал, как бархат по металлу, - когда ты не сможешь терпеть.  
Айронхайд старался не шевелиться и отключил свечение линз, ограничив диапазон. Такого Оптимуса он, кажется, боялся. Такого Оптимуса кто угодно бы боялся... Мегатрона снова скрутило в судороге, но старый шарк сопротивлялся сжимающимся в его корпусе пальцам - серия разрядов по скрутке заставила партнера потерять концентрацию, и Прайм охнул, почти выпуская камеру искры. Почти...  
И снова впился, так. что Мегатрон потерял контроль над серво, и тяжело рухнул на колени, протащив с собой Оптимуса по стене. Он яростно дернулся вперед, к открытой уже Искре, так, что теперь едва не потушил себя сам - но в последний клик Оптимус убрал руку, и позволил в себя впечататься.  
Искры полыхнули в слиянии, корпус Мегатрона пробило по полосам подсветки вспышкой, и меха замерли, едва заметно содрогаясь от разрядки. Айронхайд даже отшатнулся, стараясь не смотреть, не смотреть, не смотреть...

Уйти он не решился. Подойти - тоже. Кто первый выйдет онлайн после такого? Айронхайд судорожно пытался понять, что шлак разъешь только что видел. Оптимус, который разрывает магистрали, почти пытает, сжимает Искру... ржа-а, вот почему Мегатрон так изломан!  
И при этом Оптимус подставляет порты. Сам. С явным желанием. Какого шлака... Мегатрон вообще знал, чем рискует и на что идет? Судя по реакции - знал. Что вообще было в эти ворны?!

Десептикон зашевелился первым. Захрипел от боли, но разъединился с корпусом партнера, сразу же уткнувшись в него шлемом - серво не держали. Это выглядело безумно, и, когда начал приходить в себя Оптимус - сразу полезший обниматься, и громыхать броней - Хайд беззвучно услкользнул. Он не хотел знать, что будет дальше. Возможо, они подерутся... или что похуже.  
Ему нужен был совет. чей нибудь! Шлак, больше всего Айронхайд хотел бы выдрать собственные блоки памяти из под шлема и растоптать их! И напиться. Непременно. Как ноги принесли его в медблок к Рэтчету, он не заметил. Двух сжавшихся микроджетов - тоже.  
Он просто грохотал вперед, пока в проц не ввинтился какой-то голос.  
\- ...воротишь мне камеру, идиот! - Рэтчет ощутимо врезал ему по плечу.  
\- Что? А, Рэтч. Слушай, док, у тебя сверхзарядка есть?.. - Айронхайд шатнулся, и Рэтчет поймал его поперек корпуса.  
\- Так, стой. Хайд, смотри на меня. На меня сказал смотри! Ржа!  
Айронхайд сфокусировался с труом, и после второго удара.  
\- Что ты за ржу увидел?! Что случилось? Гальватрон вернулся, Вселенная рушится?  
\- Моя — да, - твердо ответил боевик. - Рэтч, выпей со мной... Пожалуйста, а?  
Медик еще несколько кликов его рассматривал, резко кивнул:  
\- Сядь. Вот тут. Сейчас закончу и ты мне все расскажешь.  
\- Ща, - Хайд оглянулся, и вдруг мигнул, обнаружив сжившихся в крылатый комок джетов, - вы. Брысь. Наболт, - он повел пушкой, их как сдуло выхлопом.  
\- Хватит пугать моих пациентов! - Рэтчет отвесил ему затрещину. Не помогло: Айронхайд только шлемом мотнул и уставился в одну точку. В памяти всплывал Оптимус, ерзавший на чужом джампере и державший партнера за камеру Искры... Мегатрон остался актив, да, но кто еще не схлопнется от такого коннекта? И почему он терпит, ржа?! Почему они оба терпят... босс же всегда был сверху, сколько Хайд его знал!  
\- Так. Что случилось? - Рэтчет его больше не бил, но уставился прямо в оптику.  
Айронхайд помотал головой, потом вернул взгляд. Даже если никому нельзя верить, Рэтчету можно. А иначе кому еще?!  
Запись с оптики док поймал и тщательно просмотрел.  
\- Да, да, именно, - боевик сгорбился. - Теперь я его боюсь!  
\- С Оптимусом все не так плохо, как ты думаешь, - Рэтчет смотрел все так же, прямо в линзы, полузабытым уже взглядом, - но ему пришлось тяжело. Я не могу не радоваться, что он нашел для себя какой-то якорь, удерживаясь в разумном состоянии.  
\- Мегатрона?!  
\- Тихо. Не ори. Да, Мегатрона, - медик медленно кивнул. - Оптимус рассказывал, что почти сразу после его отлета они вдвоем на шаттле провалились в горизонт черной дыры. У них прошло всего пять ворн. Чуть меньше.  
\- Пять ворн, - едва слышно повторил Айронхайд, - они коннектятся пять ворн?!  
Он подскочил, но док с неожиданной силой пихнул его на платформу.  
\- Он бесконтрольно сходит с ума минимум пять ворн, вот в чем ржа! Но он все равно в миллион раз нормальней Проула.  
\- Оптимус?.. Так какого шлака ты его не чинишь?! - еще одна попытка вскочить, и Рэтчет двинул старому другу, уже не сдерживаясь.  
\- Идиот! Нужно знать, что чинить. Иначе можно сделать только хуже, понимаешь ты это? Сейчас почти все проявления Мегатрон оттягивает на себя, и пусть так и будет, пока я не разберусь, что происходит.  
\- А что наболт происходит? - Айронхайд зарычал, дернул его, - он же все разрушит! Понимаешь, он уничтожит мир, наболт мы сражались тогда! - он получил еще один удар и увял. Рэтчета трясти было себе дороже. Может и разрядником пройтись, и пилой.  
\- Успокойся и ней свою сверхзарядку, - приказал Рэтчет, - и включи уже собственный проц. Эта ваша глобальная тюрьма не нравится никому, а от культа Оптимусу сносит последние болтики. Он обещал отрывать шлемы тем, кто назовет его Охранителем, и я очень боюсь, что он не шутит.  
\- Но он же... - Айронхайд глотнул под зловещим взглядом дока, плавящим, как лазерный резак. Немного поплыл, - ну это же... - он не знал, что сказать, - охранитель и есть... что плохого-то...  
\- Все. Все плохо. Культ-то какого шлака было разводить?! Ладно, пей. Я уже понял, что большинство вопросов к Проулу, а не к тебе, - Рэтчет на клик отвлекся на связь, хмыкнул, и себе подлил сверхзарядки в этот... как его... Айронхайд постарался не задумываться, перед оптикой уже все плыло.  
\- Проул не виноват! - зарычал Айронхайд беспомощно, почти по привычке, - он делал, что мог! Что мог!  
Рэтчет снова ему врезал, уронил на платформу и сел рядом.  
\- Наделали, ржа, уже хватит. Один идиот ржавый беспроцессорный, и остальные не лучше, - Д\док ткнул его в бок кулаком, - это я про тебя, жестянка старая. Понял?  
\- Рэтч. Рэтч, ржа, слушай... - Ацронхайд его облапал и попытался затащить на себя.  
\- Да что тебе? - док раздраженно ткнул его в плечо, но сильно не вырывался, - развели ржи на джампере, чистить теперь, - он чуть успокоился, и все же лег рядом.  
\- Ржа - это да, - совершенно серьезно согласился боевик. - Вот у меня тоже сейчас. Поможешь?  
\- Убью, - совершенно серьезно пригрозил Рэтчет, поигрывая паяльником, но не реагируя на грубоватые, нетрезвые поглаживания.  
\- Не убьешь, - Айронхайд его снова ткнул. Дурацкое подглядывание вызвало срабатывание систем, а сверхзарядка эффективно помогла забыть, почему Рэтчет улетел, а сам Хайд - остался. И почему именно они не виделись почти пятьсот ворн с последней встречи.  
\- Джампер запаяю.  
\- Сколько угодно. Откатами, - Айронхайд фыркнул, и решительно дернул на себя красную паховую броню. Шлак, не стоило так пить, но Рэтчет сам виноват!  
В дверях задушенно пискнули, и Хайде не глядя рявкнул:  
\- Все вон!  
Дверь хлопнула, док еще вроде пытался трепыхнуться, но Айронхайд решительно его прижал, стискивая ему запястья.   
\- не смей... Исчезать, - потребовал он пьяно и невнятно.  
\- Идиот. Да не лезь ты так быстро, корпус еще не разогрелся.  
\- Щас все сделаю, - пообещал боевик, выпуская скрутку и уже потираясь штекерами о сомкнутые приемные пути. - Все-о будет...

***

\- Ты видел?! Нет, ты видел? - Айс-Старвинг эмоционально подпрыгивал и дергал Мистфлая.  
\- По-моему, они заразные, - прошептал театрально Файр, - Охранитель с Мегатроном, заразные, как ржа! - он чуть-чуть нервно захихикал, прижимаясь к брату.  
\- Шлак, но Хайд... Я же тебе говорил, что он не просто так в медблок приперся и нас выгнал, - Айс-СтарВинг ткнул спокойного Мистфлая и повернулся к близнецу. - Так. Больше я к этому автоботскому медику не пойду, понял? Ржавь, он заодно с Айронхайдом!  
\- Не заодно, он отбивался, - успокоительно прогудел триплекс, - Рэтчет нормальный, не топорщись. Они тыщу ворн не разговаривали, слыхал? Так что не капай мне на проц, будешь лечиться, - его густой ровный бас тем не менее не давал Айсу и слова вставить, так, что он извелся просто.  
\- Буду! У нормальных медиков! Не у этого!  
Фаер-Стар разозлился неожиданно даже для себя. Остановился, рванул Айса за крыло на себя.  
\- Рэтчет - хороший медик. Самый лучший, - голос звенел от злости. - И еще одно - не смей больше ничего говорить про Оптимуса. Хватит. Ни ты, ни я не можем его судить, мы не видели войну и ничего не знаем!  
Айс ударил его по руке, вывернулся из-под руки Мистфлая, и оскорбленно умчался вперед, как только он умел - на антигравах, не трансформируясь, будто пол был ледяным.  
\- Как ты только справляешься, - Фаер вздохнул и глянул на триплекса, - он ну... такой. Всегда был.  
\- Я знаю. Иди отдыхай. Я найду Айса и прослежу, чтобы он не напрягался, - Мистфлай легко улыбнулся, - по меньшей мере, нам пока можно не опасаться ареста.  
\- Да, - тихо согласился Фаер-Стар, и острые крылышки вздернулись. - Пока.  
\- Я думаю, арест остался совсем в другом мире, - Мистфлай его взял за плечо. глянул в оптику, - не думай об этом. Айсу надо проветриться, он засиделся в камере. Я полетаю с ним. а ты отдыхай.  
Фаер-Старвинг кивнул. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой - никаких арестов, никаких преследований, и брат-по-сборке вернется. Под шлемом тоненько позванивало иногда. Нужно отдохнуть и перезарядиться.   
Триплекс проводил его взглядом, явно прикидывая, можно ли отпускать, потом ушел в ту же сторону, куда удрал Айс, а Фаер медленно побрел, пытаясь вспомнить, где его кварта. Никак не удавалось... он решил спуститься к своему кораблю, где уд точно никому не помешает, спрятавшись в маленькой каюте...  
Ох, вот только добраться бы до корабля. Это нужно найти лифт на нижние палубы, и...  
\- Так, - заваливающегося джета подхватили широкие ладони, и Оптимус просто взял его на руки. - Ты почему из медблока ушел?  
\- Там А-айронхайд и Рэтчет, - Фаер-Стар мигнул. От бывшего Прайма так явственно улавливался запах чужого энергона. Да и потеки на броне. Ох шлак, лучше не смотреть.  
Но его держали, и корпус решил, что здесь безопасно. Здесь, на руках.  
\- Отнеси его в каюту, - низкий бас Мегатрона раздался чуть в стороне, - потом приходи.  
Значит, они не дрались? Или опять был срыв, но Оптимус успел восстановиться? Шлак... поздно, неважно. Фаер-Стар тихо, благодарно пискнул, проваливаясь в оффлайн прямо на руках у Прайма.  
Его Охранителя.


	33. Element 33

Одного прохода по Ис-Тарн не хватило. Айронхайд мог бы сколько угодно рычать о необходимости крайних мер, но Оптимус натыкал его прямо фейсплейтом в последствия, и это не отпускало. Дезактивные корпуса, так много дезактивов...  
С Рэтчетом они снова поругались. Шлак. «Три тысячи погибших!» - орал на него док под конец, - «иди и сам пересчитай!»  
Они много о чем говорили с Рэтчетом. Вроде и недолго, а, шлак, емко. Аж по шлемом гудело и ныло. Айронхайд шел вперед, просто уходил от кораблей, висящих над Из-Тарн — вроде как лидеры решили остаться еще ненадолго, вроде кого-то ждут...  
Кислотные бури прошли, они бушевали теперь только в ограниченной зоне — Рэтчет об этом тоже говорил. Много чего он, ржа, говорил. Слишком много.  
Как-то вышло свернуть в разрушенный кондоминиум — Айронхайд шел, как по проспекту Айкона, едва замечая сползшие камни, перекрытия и грязь. «Посмотри внутри зданий», - говорил Рэтчет, - «прочитай те надписи. Ручаюсь, их Проул тебе не показывал».  
Собственно, Айронхайд никогда так уж не интересовался зачистками. Проул говорил с ним, еще когда они не сошлись по первой, убеждал, объяснял, а после уже вроде как и не надо было. Айронхайд не одобрял их, но и молчал, ничего не говоря. Три тысячи дезактивов, три тысячи, три тысячи, три тысячи потушенных Искр, жестоко, глупо, непонятно, зачем потушенных, три шлаковых тысячи.  
«Как думаешь, там много было повстанцев, Хайд?» - орал на него док, уже выпихивая из медотсека, и не надо было уточнять, почему — не хотел видеть, даже трогал с отвращением.  
Такого... тупого. Такого... слепого. Боевик притормозил, понимая, что уже зашел внутрь, взобравшись — дорога совершенно не отфиксировалась — на стеклянистый вал, знакомый по войне. Такие были после орбитальной бомбарировки Полихекса, но еще раньше — теперь Айронхайд это вспомнил так живо и ярко, будто вчера — такие были после бомбежек Тарна. Бомбежек автоботскими, правительственными войсками. Мегатрону было у кого поучиться.  
Стеклянистые валы сваренного жаром стекла окон... выбитых окон из десятков этажей... В этом кондоминиуме было четыреста, но Айронхайд знал этот тип — миниботский почти, невысокий, низкие потолки, узкие коридоры, для стационарников и колесных. Рабочий корпус большого института, для мелюзги. Еще этажей тридцать-сорок под землей. Бомбы тех типов, которыми оборудованы автоботские разрушители - «автоботские разрушители, ты только подумай об этом!» - заявил под шлемом иллюзорный Рэтчет — очень эффективно обрушивали породу, заставляя проседать гигантские прочные здания вниз, ломая перекрытия. Этот еще ничего, устоял, а вот в соседнем — через широкую раньше, красивую, радостную площадь — просели три основных каркаса, выламывая диафрагмы жесткости. Бомбы не разбили их, хотя взорвались прямо в здании, но заставили продвинуться глубже в мягкую местную породу, смяв все этажи. Шлаково зрелище. Айронхайд посмотрел наружу, смутно понимая, что он на высоте пятого этажа, вал стекла и обломков, значит, вознес его так высоко, и видит эту искореженную груду буквально в сотне метров. Тысячи тысяч тонн железобетона, стекла, перекрытий, дезактивных корпусов, каких-то вещей, недонесенных датападов, разбитых пробирок, расплющенных тонких инструментов, полиролек в подарок, головоломок с историями, целые терабайты навсегда похороненной информации.  
«Среди них не было повстанцев. Ну, может один-два, самых невезучих. Все повстанцы слиняли еще до приказа, как только запахло правительственными войсками»  
Рэтчет не мог быть прав. Просто не мог. Айронхайд отвернулся от уныло выбитого, пустого окна, и пошел внутрь. Обычно в таких типовых полукруглых строениях делали большие рекреативные зоны, предназначенные под эвакуацию, защита там в сотни раз превосходила любую возможную угрозу. Там что-то сохранилось — Аронхайд был уверен.  
Но надписи начались раньше. Намного раньше — на стенах, прямо на стенах, выцарапанные, намалеванные, аккуратно нанесенные. Никаких сил их читать.  
«Помните нас», - и трехсложные имена. Не старше тысячи ворн.  
«Мы ничего не делали, за что!», «Просто знай: я вернусь» и ниже - «я знаю, но мне страшно», «Связь отключилась, но я оставлю маяк, пусть слышат нас до конца» - конечно, маяк уже не работал. Шлак. «Я хочу на Кибертрон». «До покупки лицензии на полет мне оставалось три орна». «Охранитель защитит». «Нас примет Колодец Искр»  
Айронхайд никогда такие не видел. На войне смерть в общем и целом была довольно стремительным явлением... он зацепился взглядом за последнюю запись, написанную твердой рукой, чем-то синим — «Нас никто не спасет», и расположенную очень низко. Присел — понимая, то это писал кто-то вроде Ревинда. Совсем небольшой меха... возможно, даже кассета.  
Он встал, быстро шагая, не фиксируя надписи больше — их становилось все больше и больше. Впереди шуршала, раскрываясь и закрываясь дверь, и на клик Айронхайд понял, что ему страшно поднимать шлем. Страшно смотреть. Но он все равно увидел.  
Мощная конструкция устояла. В этом зале собралось не меньше пяти десятков местных, и они выжили во время орбитальной зачистки. Айронхайд стоял в коридоре, а дверь закрывалась и открывалась, закрывалась и открывалась, упираясь в мертвый корпус, скрывая и вновь показывая ему сцену... расстрела.  
Когда-то Импактор — тогда еще друг, его шлаков хороший друг — угодил на Гаррус-9 за расстрел десятки десептиконских карателей. Здесь были мирные ученые. Айронхайд стремительно считывал информацию, и чувствовал, как отказывают ноги. Сорок шесть... нет, сорок семь. Не меньше сорока семи перепуганных меха. Прячущихся, неумело сопротивляющихся, сдавшихся и воодушевленных выживанием, пытавшихся скрыться... Здесь работали десептиконы — эти новые десептиконы, которыми занимался Проул, молодые, мирные десептиконы. «Это не те бешеные твари. Они отличаются от нас только знаком и немного агрессивнее. Ведь у всех должен быть выбор, мой друг, верно?»  
Выбор. Меха в дверях застрелили в затылок. Кто-то выше ростом, или этот довольно крупный колесный упал?.. Выбор новых десептиконов. Два меха чуть дальше и правее, обнимающися за столом, пристрелили в грудные отделы. Даже сейчас они смотрели друг на друга.  
Выбор. Айронхайд теперь видел этот выбор. Зачистки добывающих колоний десептиконами — вот там он видел такое. Искра резко и коротко уколола, потом как будто воздух почернел — и Айронхайд сипло застонал, сам испугавшись звука, резко шагнул вперед — и остановил дверь. Потом медленно поднял колесного — и едва не уронил: тот активировал пот-дезактивный сброс паролей, и в личном поле — на последнем энергоне — Айронхайд вдруг получил пак информации о нем. Зовут... жил... работал...  
Металлург. Старый металлург с односложным именем. Айронхайд усиленно старался заблокировать восприятие, пока нес его к той паре за столом, и укладывал рядом.. Стало нехорошо — вдруг тут все активировали этот сброс. Вдруг его сейчас атакуют призраки — пятьдесят записей, последних, обреченных...  
Боевик быстро пошел обратно, не оглядываясь — и надеясь, что эта дверь закроется навсегда. Нет тут никакого мемориала... не будет мемориала, ничего не будет, только список из трех тысяч... "Среди них почти нет повстанцев. Это просто мирные граждане», - напомнил ему Рэтчет-под-шлемом, и Айронхайд взвыл, стискивая кулаки, снова замер, борясь сам с собой — обширный, сгорбленный, несчастный, освещенный десятками тысяч крохотных солнечных отблесков через пустые рамы выбитых окон — какой-то из коридоров, по которым он несся, вынес его ниже, на четвертый этаж, к стеклянному валу.  
Отблески плясали повсюду, освещали коридор радужными сплохами света, и так радостно сияли, что Айронхайд снова застонал, прижимая к груди кулаки.  
Тут была только одна надпись, на внутреннем матовом стекле-перегородке, за которым смутно виднелся чей-то силуэт. Несколько солнечных бликов высветили ее — иначе Айронхайд никогда бы не обратил внимания, не смог бы сфокусироваться. Странно... но в коридоре выше он видел эти слова, повторенные два или три раза... Он коснулся кончиком пальца черного глубокого потека, и нащупал крохотный, утопленный в краску передатчик, скинувший координаты, и повтор надписи:  
«Найдите нас!» - и ниже подпись, знакомая автоботская подпись — Чейз.


	34. Element 34

_Тогда_  
Оптимус сжимал и разжимал кулак, сжимал и разжимал, пытаясь решить, бить ему по стене или сразу по Мегатрону.  
\- Нет у нас больше двигателя, - несказанно мрачно заявил шлаков десептикон, вылезая из небольшого закутка, изображающего двигательный отсек, - наболт ты меня толкнул!  
Двигатель вынес именно его выстрел, но толкнул его руку все-таки Оптимус. Ржавая жестянка тогда заверещала и неожиданно совершила прыжок - таких способностей у движка Оптимус даже не подозревал!  
Теперь же накрылось все - навигация, связь... едва только телепалось жизнеобеспечение. Нет, бить стоит все же по Мегатрону. Шлаков дес легко ушел от удара и пнул бывшего Прайма, не давая приблизиться.  
\- Тебе мало? И так уже двигатель разнес. Успокойся.  
\- Не желаю слышать подобных указаний от тебя! - Следующий удар попал в цель, и Оптимус сумел вцепиться ему в широкие наплечники, вбив Мегатрона в стену. Клик десептикон держал напряжение, потом расслабился.  
\- Хватит, - он медленно опустил руки, - так мы не выберемся никогда. Я не собираюсь дезактивироваться в этой рже,  
Он не провоцировал, не шевелился. но все равно дико, невозможно злил. Да клинов серво и фантомных срабатываний боевых систем. Тянуло болью руки - так хотелось трансформировать их в бластеры и выстрелить в этого шарка.  
\- Я не желаю слушать подобное от тебя и тут, - зарычал Оптимус.  
\- Включи проц, - ядовито посоветовал Мегатрон. - Хочешь тут дезактивироваться?  
\- Я хочу дезактивировать тебя! - Оптимус несдержанно ударил его по фейсплейту, не дождался ответа, и судорожно принялся сжимать кулаки, вздрагивая от едва контролируемой ненависти. Мегатрон... он давно заслужил оффлайн своими преступлениями!  
\- А. Опять?  
Издевки хватило, чтобы Оптимус врезал ему по фейсплейту, но отлетел от удара.  
\- Ржа, прекрати уже! - Мегатрон не выключал боевые протоколы, только сдерживал, но драться... Что за идиотизм.  
\- Просто замолчи! - Оптимус в бешенстве ударил по стене, потом замер. Не хватало еще сломать себе шарнир, тогда от Мегатрона он не избавится.  
Рэтчет часто требовал у командира заботиться от себе, хоть немного. Раньше на это все время не хватало времени и сил... кажется. пришла пора вспомнить слова старого дока и поберечь себя, чтобы не разрушить раньше времени на радость Мегатрону.  
\- А мне казалось, ты не против поговорить, - ржавый шарк ядовито ухмыльнулся, поворачиваясь к разрушенному двигательному блоку. - Помнится на Омеге ты с удовольствием вступил в полемику.  
\- На Омеге мне хотелось тебя убить, - отрезал Оптимус, чувствуя дрожь в системах. Как же он ненавидит Мегатрона... даже больше, чем сам думал, даже больше, чем на Омеге, - Замолчи, пока я снова не начал стрелять, - хрипло потребовал Оптимус. - лучше проверь, что с навигацией. Я не узнаю этот район.  
Вид на незнакомый рисунок созвездий не внушал оптимизма. Из выкинуло к какой-то звезде - она светила чуть ярче остальных точек, и наверняка уже тянула их на свою орбиту. Вот ржа. И двигатель сломан. Не ломами же махать, чтобы сняться!  
\- Займись навигацией сам, меня больше интересует двигатель, - Мегатрон склонился над пультом, и клик спустя яростно выругался, неловко отскакивая - взорвался один из щитов, осколки вонзились глубоко под броню, пробив магистраль, досталось брюшной секции и поврежденной ноге, - Шлак, где ты взял это ржавое корыто?! Мол бы выбрать нормальный корабль, бывший Прайм! Или у автоботов принято выкидывать уходящих как есть, без выходного пособия?  
\- Это был нормальный корабль, пока на него не попал ты! - оптимус с ненавистью сжал кулак, пытаясь успокоиться, - он бы проработал еще две тысячи ворн, если бы кое-кто в нем не начал пальбу! Заем я только подобрал твой ржавый корпус!  
Он уже цикл проклинал себя за слабость - ну чего стоило пролететь мимо, направляясь туда, куда и хотелось - на Турхулон. отдохнуть? Ну шлака он притормозил, отсканировал, и взял на борт?! Ну ладно, притормозил бы, отсканировал и добил!  
\- Твоя любимая тема, - понимающе хмыкнул десептикон. - Как я все испортил. Могу я воззвать еще к одной излюбленной твоей теме? Милосердию.  
\- Тебя еще и чинить? Признай хоть раз - ТЫ все испортил, - Оптимус вернулся к навигации, пытаясь справиться с приступом гнева. Нерационально. надо сначала выбраться отсюда. Кто знает, рядом может быть развитая цивилизация... которая к тому же не слышала о трансформерах и не мечтает их перебить. Было бы классно. Только нереально.  
\- Так что ж, будешь меня чинить? - Мегатрон еще раз хмыкнул, - или теперь ты будешь меня пытать бездействием?  
\- Починись сам!  
\- Не могу, - теперь лидер десептиконов перешел на вкрадчиво-вежливые интонации, иногда просверкивающие ядом. - Знаешь ли, я при всем желании не смогу так изогнуться.  
\- Шлак, заткнись уже, - контролировать себя становилось все сложнее, а Мегатрона так хотелось убить.  
Он замолчал на полузвуке, но стало только хуже.  
Даже когда Оптимус не смотрел на него, он чувствовал эти поля, эту умылку, ржа, как черную тварь, истекающую ядом и фонящую злой издевкой.  
От молчания легче не не становилось, и копаться в проводах выходило все хуже, но Оптимус держался, и сам не подавал повод подначить, копаясь и пытаясь разобраться.

Бывший Прайм тоскливо сверился с внутренним хронометром. Будь ситуация не такая абсурдная. он сделал бы запись в бортовом журнале челнока. Так же он просто вслух проговорил.  
\- Три цикла, два джоора и пятнадцать бриймов после аварии - навигации нет. Связи нет. Двигателя тоже нет.  
\- Обшивка есть, - подсказал Мегатрон, - запасов энергона - нет. И твоя непредусмотрительность меня удивляет.  
\- Я не рассчитывал подбирать всяких ржавых идиотов, - Оптимус к нему даже не развернулся. - Какого шлака ты все еще здесь? Трансформируйся и вали!  
\- Я не могу, - улыбнулся ему погано Мегатрон, и кивнул вниз, на свою располосованную в драке ногу, - повреждена система трансформации. починишь - отправлюсь искать помощь.  
Шлак. Оптимус заскрежетал дентапластом, но медленно двинулся к нему. Действительно, починить этого шлака и выкинуть с шаттла. Пусть летит... А потом расстрелять в спину. Оптику подергивало странными наводками, и Оптимус чувствовал себя... странно.  
\- О, автоботский сервис, - одобрительно хмыкнул Мегатрон. Похабно. С намеком.  
Что-то сместилось под шлемом.  
Но Оптимус взял себя в руки на полушаге.  
\- Лучше бы тебе заткнуться, - проворчал он тихо, и повернул к своему месту. Он все еще надеялся реанимировать несчастные системы, наглухо выбитые импульсом внезапного перемещения, - заткнуться, пока не поздно.  
\- Неужели? И что ты мне сделаешь?  
\- Убью, - гулкая звенящая пустота поселилась под шлемом. Искристая такая, и Оптимус на вшитых протоколах защиты прижал антенны. Раньше он так себя чувствовал в боях, и тогда пустота вспенивалась яростью и азартом. Сейчас?.. Хрупкая преграда отделяла его разум от... от чего? Он не хотел знать. Внезапно захлестнул страх, и несколько подколок от Мегарона он просто проигнорировал, не слыша, не распознав. Неважно. Нельзя срываться. Нельзя! Он не был уверен, почему, но эта тошная чернота пугала до истерики. Настолько, что хотелось шлакову Мегатрону забраться под броню, спрятаться, чтоб не видеть ее больше.  
Автобот замер на полпути, шевельнув антеннами, и явно ничего не слышал, так что Мегатрон кинул ему в плечевой блок мелким болтиком от крепежа защитных панелей.  
\- Ну. Так ты меня починишь? Любое разумное существо имеет право на жизнь, не так ли ,Оптимус. А значит - и я тоже!  
Хруста обвалившейся преграды в разуме старого врага он не услышал. Потом научится распознавать, не сейчас.  
Каждая жизнь. Война развернулась перед Оптимусом во всей своей мерзости. Фонящие развалины Полихекса. Непрерывно кричащий меха - потом Оптимус узнал его имя, не тогда, когда вытаскивал его, обожженного, оплавленного.  
Бесконечные списки жертв, списки. списки... ряды имен, лиц. меток, погасающих прямо перед ним. Расстрелы, бомбардировки. Руины Земли и лютая ненависть пополам со страхом от людей. Им было налить, что не поделили трансформеры, пока их убивали.  
И убивали.  
И убивали.  
Из-за Мегатрона.  
Миллионами.  
Из-за этого... Еще раз что-то хрустнуло.  
Мегатрона можно убить. Можно. Он больше не Прайм, не предводитель автоботов - он никто. Нейтрал. Ему можно все, что угодно.  
Тьма ласковой волной обвила проц, и на пару кликов видеозахват перезагрузился, возвращая яркую, почти выпуклую по краям картинку.  
Оптимус с коротким смешком развернулся и отправился к стойке за нужным оборудованием.  
\- Эй, - Мегатрон улынулся ему в спину очень неприятной улыбкой, - ты берешь гнусную привычку молчать, Оптимус.  
Он прохромал к разломанному движку, сел рядом, вытянув располосованную ногу, и даже притушил линзы на клик, желая передохнуть. Рядом с бывшим Праймом - почти безопасно. Почти. Все же Мегатрон никому не доверял на сто процентов, и на всякий случай держал активными пару следящих протоколов, но почти не реагировал на их сигналы. Нужно заставить Оптимуса его починить. Но несрочно. Спровоцировать его... вон, уже копается в стойке экстренной помощи. Отлично.  
Мегатрон расслабился, полагая, что бояться ему нечего. Даже когда Оптимус пошел к нему, что-то держа в руках, он не дал себе труд рассмотреть. Что это на самом деле блокираторы - и почувствовал, только когда кольцо впилось прямо в разодранную ногу.  
\- Какого шлака?!.  
Меткий и сильный удар в фейсплейт дезориентировал Мегатрона всего на клик, но этого хватило, чтобы Оптимус молча растянул его на полу, прикрепляя блокираторами к несущим конструкциям двигательного отсека. Заминка вышла только с правой рукой - пушка мешала. Мегатрон дернулся. Выгнулся, пытаясь вынести блок выстрелом - но Оптимус рванул так, что выкрутил крепления наболт, и еще одним рывком оборвал половину проводов к пушке, нарушая контакт.  
А потом сел сверху - и расщелкнул маску.  
Улыбнулся.  
Широко, незнакомо. Провел кончиками пальцев по фиолетовой инсигнии под собой. Сразу же ударил по ней, частично вминая панель внутрь.  
\- Ты сдвинулся? - Мегатрон активировал дополнительное управление пушкой, медленно накапливая энергию на выстрел. Надо отвлечь. Он попробовал было шевельнуться - но Оптимус с той же незнакомой улыбкой вбил его в пол так, что сбойнула защиты Искры.  
Мегатрон внезапно узнал эту улыбку, и ему подурнело. Так порой улыбался Оверлорд. Именно так.  
\- Всякая жизнь важна, - проурчал Оптимус ласково, - в таком случае... особенно важна моя.  
\- И поэтому ты решил сейча-а-акх...  
С той же широкой улыбкой бывший Прайм рванул ему вокалайзеры, убивая голос.  
\- Ты слишком много говоришь, мне это уже надоело, - Оптимус огляделся, подобрал обломок покрупнее, и с силой всадил его между пластин пушки, пробивая и заклинивая орудие само на себя. Вывернул часть пластин брони, еще сильнее выдрал из креплений. - Как же ты меня раздражаешь.  
Он говорил очень тихо и невероятно жутко.  
Мегатрон рванулся, дернулся по связи - закрыто. Ржа-а...  
Посидев клик, Оптимус начал отрывать ему брюшные пластины, вынуждая их убрать. Когда не справлялся с мощными защелками - помогал себе куском обшивки, невозмутимо раздирая корпус Мегатрона на куки, пережидая, когда его корчило от боли. Паховая броня поддалась не сразу, но если бы все ограничилось коннектом, Мегатрон был бы почти счастлив. Вряд ли... Он упорно долбился в блок связи, пытаясь вывести Оптимуса на диалог. Не может же вот так просто Прайм слететь с катушек и... Когда Оптимус принялся все тем же куском обшивки вскрывать ему броню на груди, пришлось признать - может. Мегатрон рванулся изо всех сил выворачивая правое плечо до искр, и Оптимус внезапно отступил, перестал ломать ему броню на груди, зато принялся вновь сосредоточенно отрывать паховые щитки, в сторону, противоположную естественному движению. Так невыносимо больно, что Мегатрон не выдержал, коротко расщелкнушись. Оптимус взглянул на него, снова безумно ухмыляясь - и погладил открывшиеся разъемы.  
\- Ты думаешь, я тебя сконнекчу? Может быть, - он подцепил лепестки мембраны на основном порту и резко вывернул их поперек. - Может быть. Позже. Не сразу.  
Он прошелся пальцами по всем открытым системам без малейших намеков на аккуратность царапая, вминая, дергая. Встал, мимоходом пнув десептикона в развороченную блокираторами ногу, и пошел за кабелями. Внезапно озарившая его идея требовала применения силовых систем корабля. Мегатрон не сразу понял, что он хочет сделать. даже когда Оптимус вернулся, меланхолично раскручивая на ходу яростно сверкающий пробоями кабель – еще не понимал, не хотел понимать, что этот псих...  
Ровно до того клика. как Оптимус со всего маха не загнал разлохмаченный конец ему прямо под брюшную броню, для надежности врезав кулаком по пластине.  
Фиолетовый корпус вскинуло от пробоя так, что правый манипулятор частично вырвало из плечевого шарнира от клина пушки. Брызнул энергон из разорванных и перекрученных шлангов, пока Мегатрона било в судорогах. Он едва не вырубился сразу же, под напором затопивших проц боли и системных ошибок. Ошибок функционирования. Жуткая боль уже не обрабатывалась толком, она протсо регистрировалась, вызывая панические срывы системы.  
Блок вокалайзера врубился, и Мегатрон хрипло, машинно завыл.

 _Сейчас_  
\- Хватит смотреть всякий шлак, - Оптимус дернул плечевым блоком, на который Мегатрон пристроил инфорамку и что-то увлеченно читал. - Ржа, как ты раздражаешь.  
\- Иди к себе в отсек, - предложил десептикон почти мирно.  
Нет, в отсек автоботской части корабля Оптимус не хотел. В одиночестве в проц упорно лез всякий шлак. Первый коннект, например...

 _Тогда_  
Оптимус периодически подергивал разлохмаченный конец кабеля из стороны в сторону. Наблюдал, ощущая, как по Искре растекается удовлетворение и... удовольствие. Надо дать ему передышку. Такое развлечение не должно закончиться быстро. Он аккуратно вытянул кабель, приглаживая пальцами вывернутый плечевой блок десептикону.  
\- Ну? А теперь ты мне хочешь что-нибудь сказать?  
"Х-в-в-аааа-ащс-ззт!" - Мегатрона даже в мыслях срывало в помехи, он замер, стараясь сделать так, чтоб было не больно хотя бы полклика. Растекающаяся во всему корпусу боль заставляла отрубаться и сбоить нейросеть целыми участками, он то ощущал холод, то жар, то дикий неконтролируемый кайф, вибрирующий внутри.  
\- Ничего не хочешь? - Оптимус поерзал, сел поудобнее. - Тогда продолжим, раз ты не против.  
Это было куда хуже ,чем на Омеге. Намного хуже - разряд напрямую по топливным системам и нейросети порождал жуткие пробои без возможности сброса. Заряд в выломанной пушке накапливался уже бесконтрольно, и Мегатрон рисковал остаться без правой руки.  
\- Ненавижу, - кон захрипел и вытянулся, пытаясь увернуться, - хватит! Ржа заешь, хватит! - На пару кликов он подчинил себе вокалайзеры невероятным усилием воли, потом опять захрипел.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - бывший Прайм улыбнулся еще шире, и подрубил кабель еще раз. Вытянет - не вытянет? Новый корпус, прочный, должен остаться актив.  
Хотя может быть и перегорит.  
Бьющегося десептикона Оптимус крепко сжал ногами, чтобы не вывернулся, и попытался просунуть кабели глубже под броню. Ему очень нравился этот вид. Таким Мегатрон и должен быть - сбрасывающим хладагент, беспомощным, разбитым, орущим от боли. Хотя нет... От боли - мало! Ма-ало... Надо больше-е-е... Выдернутый кабель замкнул датчики на броне, и Оптимус поморжился от резанувшего по антеннам визга, с которым вырубились вокалайзеры. Мегатрон обвалился на пол, коротко вздрагивая. Большая часть ошибок и регистрации повреждений уже просто шла мимо обработки - ресурсов не хватало. Правая рука... пушка разогревалась, обжигала кабели, которые еще крепили ее к руке. Мегатрон попытался скинуть запрос на связь - глухо. Нет приема. Внутреннюю связь выбило вместе с вокалайзерами.  
Почти полностью отказали наружные сенсоры, часть сервоприводов неостановимо корежило. Топливная система вышла из-под контроля, сбрасывая энергон толчками, и Оптимус размазывал потеки по серой броне, улыбаясь как маньяк. Он на клик замер - и облизнул пальцы. Вкусно. Энергон со вкусом сверхзарядки...  
\- Как думаешь, ты выдержишь еще немного? - Доверительно спросил бывший Прайм, медленно проходясь ладонью по сенсорным полосам. Он знал, что это приятно. Немного слабенького удовольствия в океане безмерной боли.  
Нет. Не выдержит.  
Полная функциональность сохранилась только у защиты камеры Искры, но все прочие предохранители выгорели просто в шлак. Отказала даже часть мозгового модуля, и Мегатрон опасался навсегда потерять доступ к части блоков памяти. Если останется актив...  
Оптимус потянулся на нем, прогнулся вперед - и легонько поцеловал. Его почти белая безумная оптика фиксировалась, как ошибка чтения сбитыми видеодатчиками, Мегатрон мог только снова скрипеть от боли. Десептикон запретил себе пытаться анализировать действия Прайма - не сейчас. Сейчас приоритетная задача остаться актив, и хотя бы не грудой жженого хлама с искрой внутри. Чинить его никто не будет, это Мегатрон понимал отчетливо.  
Главная проблема, которую он считывал - собственная пушка. Если накопленный заряд сорвется по магистралям внутрь его корпуса - это дезактив. Надо переключить заряд, сбросить его или разомкнуть силовые контуры.  
Мегатрон напряженно думал, пытаясь отрешиться от боли, как это сделать.  
\- Ты меня игнорируешь, - в голосе автобота проскользило недовольство, и Оптимус решил часть его проблем, рванув за пушку так, что выдрал блоки до основания. Разряд преломился по вывернутым направляющим, и веерный выстрел выбил остатки двигательной установки.  
Оптимус мигнул, и недовольно фыркнул.  
\- Ты ломаешь мой корабль, - он заставил Мегатрона открыть грудную броню, выламывая пластины, - ты, ржавый болт...  
Оптика на клик мелькнула синим. Он притормозил, с трудом собирая разбежавшиеся мысли. Он что-то хотел сделать? Что? Что-то сломать. Нет? Сконнектить? Да. Погасить? Нет, не это... Оптимус недовольно ткнул кулаком десептикону под кокпит и сдвинулся ниже. Точно, сконнектить, сам перегорит.  
Он еще куснул ему шейную магистраль и заурчал движком, проверяя подключения. Откатов он уже почти не чувствовал - активность систем утихала. Надо вызвать ее искусственно. 

Он наслаждался этим криком, от удовольствия даже поджимались системы, генерируя короткие пробои по передающей системе. Оптимус еще раз шевельнул кабелем в корпусе врага и резко его выдернул. Фиолетовые полосы на черной броне рвано полыхнули и погасли, Десептикона заклинило в судороге, и из прорех толчками продолжал литься энергон - система саморемонта отказала.  
\- Отлично, - промурлыкал автобот, чужим энергоном рисуя узоры на темной броне. - Как мне это нравится... Тебе нравится, Великий Лидер?  
\- Хватит...  
Голос Мегатрона страшно хрипел, в сущности, едва угадываясь из-за помех. Это "хватит" немного уняло лихорадочную жажду, и Оптимус длинно, почти ласково облизнул с его грудной брони энергон.

 _Сейчас_  
Темные пальцы аккуратно взялись за антенну, и Оптимус снова раздраженно дернул плечевым блоком. Мегатрон пристроился очень удобно - на квадратном плечевом блоке инфорамка лежала. как влитая. Шейные магистрали уже почти затянулись, система ремонта там очень быстро закрывала разрывы, так что оставалось еще немного полежать, чтобы окончательно оклематься.  
Системы поддержки Искры будет смотреть Шоквейв, когда до них доберется здесь, в закрытом секторе над Кольцом Ис-Тарн. Или Саундвейв. Кто первый появится.  
\- Хватит использовать меня как подставку!

 _Тогда_  
Вылизывать разбитый корпус оказалось до невозможного увлекательно, под хрип и скрежет вентсистем. Когда Оптимус дентапластом сжал, разрывая, одну из магистралей на горле Мегатрона, десептикона снова подкинуло:  
\- Опт... Хватит. Стой... Ты м-меня погасишь.  
\- Жаль. Как жаль. Тебя хватит только на один раз. А мне нравится, я хочу еще.  
Невнятное шипение он принял как комплимент и с хохотом куснул еще раз, не разрывая магистрали - но корпус под ним дернулся так, как будто разрывал. Испуг? В это приятно было верить. Запугать его... нет, заставить просить. Умолять. Орать!

 _Сейчас_  
Порыв встать и уйти остановила ладонь, поджавшая бронированные стекла на груди. Оптимус на клик замер, потом лег обратно, поджимая антенны. Предложение? Принимающим? Почему бы и нет.  
Ненужная теперь инфорамка беззвучно легла на стол, пока глосса сбросила первые пару разрядов по датчикам. В любом случае, сейчас это было приятно, а любые вопросы снимались напоминанием о первом разе. Правда, Мегатрон бесился. А вот Оптимуса воспоминания парадоксально заводили.  
В конце концов, сам Оптимус получил редкий кайф. И возможно... Только возможно - не отказался бы еще.

 _Тогда_  
Оптимус безумен. Это Мегатрон признал слишком поздно, когда шансы остаться актив уменьшались с каждым кликом. Еще одно воздействие кабелем силовой системы корабля на его корпус, и отказало почти все, что могло отказать, а обезумевший Прайм с удовольствием коннектил оставшееся.  
Извращенец.  
Собрав остатки сил, Мегатрон перебрасывал все еще работающие контуры на защиту камеры Искры и мозгового модуля. Он останется актив. Он выживет! Он не может дезактивироваться вот тут. Не вот так, не под пыткой свихнувшегося Оптимуса! Программы медленно уходили в базовые режимы - слишком медленно. Шлак, обсчет восприятия перебивал ему мысли, не удавалось избавиться от боли, безумных каких-то рывков, оверлордовской совершенно ухмылки перед ним.  
Прайм желал получить удовольствие, и согласие принимающего его не волновало нисколько... Ржавый ш-шарк! Все-таки добрался до приемной системы... От мощного разряда и последовавшего сбоя Искра в разбитом корпусе чуть притухла.

 _Сейчас_  
\- Опять вспоминаешь этот шлак? - Мегатрон неясно зарычал. Он ненавидел эту улыбку на губах Оптимуса. Особенно сейчас - накопившиеся за ворн повреждения давали о себе знать, а отремонтирован из них двоих только Оптимус.  
Отвлечь Прайма.  
Если он сорвется сейчас - превратит этот нормальный коннект в шлакову драку. Касания к антеннам его отвлекали, но не очень, а улыбка становилась все более безумной.

 _Тогда_  
Оптимус поймал яркий откат - и ничего. Шлак. Он на клик очнулся из своего звенящего веселья и понял, что партнер быстро гаснет, несмотря на попытки себя поддержать. Нет, так не пойдет. С каждым кликом его захватывала все большая жадность, и остаться тут одному значило рехнуться, изгрызть стены и дезактивироваться. Остаться без развлечений. На-а-аболт, Мегатрон должен остаться актив. Оптимус потратил некоторое время, закрывая самые крупные прорехи магистралей, чтобы десептикон не потерял весь энергон. Еще немного подлатать его, насколько хватит терпения, и получить уже наконец свою перезагрузку!

 _Сейчас_  
Медленно, плавно, почти нежно... И очень аккуратно... Оптимус подавил полыхнувшее было раздражение, утоптал, удавил, и подтянул Мегатрона на себя. Они не дерутся. Пока. И это пока слишком приятно, чтобы прерываться на драку. И ему не хочется срываться. Подобие контроля, с которым Оптимус останавливал удар, не давал себе сопротивляться, позволял опрокидывать на спину и стискивать - от него просто шумело под шлемом — это возбуждало сильнее самих действий. И воспоминания, конечно же, воспоминания потрясающе заводили.

 _Тогда_  
Теперь Оптимус слышал шепот. Едва слышный, вокалайзеру не хватало питания: "хватит... хватит" - монотонной просьбой.  
\- Уже просишь? Ха, я думал, ты уже разучился кого-либо просить. Интересно.  
Оптимус со смешком двинулся, завершая подключение по джамперу. Что-то хрустнуло в приемной системе десептикона. Заглушки? А, налить. Концентрироваться удававлось все хуже, и он почти лег на изломанный корпус, слизывая энергон и вслушиваясь в тихий хрип.  
"Хватит... Оптимус, хватит уже..."  
Нет, заглушки надо учесть. Заглушки - это прекрасно. Мысли путались, и Оптимус раздраженно зарычал, вслушиваясь в тихий голос. похожий на сигнал СОС.  
\- А теперь покричи для меня, - он лизнул распаханную ударом губу. ощущая почти распавшийся энергон.

 _Сейчас_  
Мегатрон правильно оценил расфокусировавшуюся оптику, изредка проблескивающую в белый - ему дают возможность действовать, пока есть время. Пока Оптимус удерживает безумие.  
Еще удерживает, не срывается.  
Достоин награды. По губам десептикона скользнула ухмылка:  
\- Показать тебе как правильно открывать чужую Искру, Прайм? Тебе понравится.  
Оптимус лениво поднял руку для удара. и вместо этого прихватил плечевой блок. Ему не хотелось отвечать - собственный голос мог сорваться и спровоцировать цепную реакцию, так что он почти беззвучно заурчал, расщелкивая приемную панель. Сейчас на Мегатроне не осталось потеков. но Оптимус их прекрасно помнил.  
Все потеки, все вывернутые шарниры. всю содранную краску.

 _Тогда_  
Оптимус едва не впал в ярость, но ярость убила бы его игрушку немедленно. Нет. Слишком легко будет ему просто уйти в офф. Он дал легчайший ток со слабой модуляцией, вызывая отклик полуразрушенных систем. И по дрожи понял, что Мегатрон еще сохранил способность чувствовать. Прекрасно! Его игрушку - столь желанную, прекрасную игрушку - ждет еще много интересного.

 _Сейчас_  
Джампер по приемным путям, дополнительные подключения, медразъемы, положение которых Мегатрон прекрасно знал... И все это - медленно. Еще медленнее... Оптимус нетерпеливо выгибался, уже срываясь на стоны сквозь заглушенный вокалайзер.  
Нет уж, быстро коннектить его не стоит. Мегатрон коснулся его коротко шлем к шлему, и увидел,ч то белых бликов стало меньше. Контроль постепенно возвращался, но они на грани, каждый клик - на грани. Он тоже хорошо помнил эти белые линзы, и что делал Оптимус, слетая с катушек. Нет, надо действовать иначе - легкой дрожью, слабой вибрацией, короткими рывками, от которых он будет стонать без боли.

 _Тогда_  
Мегатрон по-разному за свой долгий актив расплачивался за ошибки.  
Работой, свободой, подчиненными, войсками, планетами, доверием. Собой. В этот раз расплата за ошибку — дезактив.  
Оптимус его погасит. Не намеренно, так случайно - достаточно любого случайного разряда, пробоя по залитым энергоном системам, чтобы Искра в разбитом корпусе погасла. Пробой по контурам оружия - и их обоих разнесет на куски взрыв. В любом случае - дезактив. Он... проиграл.  
Он погасил вокалайзер окончательно. Никто не узнает, никто не увидит, и это неважно - достучаться до Оптимуса не удалось. В его шлеме будто тумблер дернули, переключив режим, и теперь он был терра инкогнито, с непонятными, безумными реакциями. Мегатрон уже не мог дергаться, отказали почти все дополнительные системы, но от этой странной щекотки изнутри то и дело порывался, тратя энергон.

 _Сейчас_  
Мегатрон уверенно вел, перегружая системы партнера и не давая ему уйти в перезагрузку. Еще разряд - Оптимуса выгнуло с низким воплем, перегретые системы требовали сбросить энергию любым способом, и начала открываться грудная тяжелая броня. Отблески скользнули по темным пластинам, смешались с фиолетовым сиянием полос.  
\- Открывайся мне, - десептикон чуть приласкал защиту камеры Искры.  
Очень бережно, ни единого касания, которое причинит боль. Мегатрон даже не улыбался, серьезно рассматривая открывающуюся Искру, снова испятнанную какими-то красными искрами. Это выглядело шлаково, но в прошлый раз слияние помогло. Еще бы Оптимусу не сносило по этому соединению проц...

 _Тогда_  
Вызвать нормальный откат у настолько сломанного партнера было почти невозможно, но Оптимус се равно пытался, снова и снова с терпеливостью психа раскручивая внутренние измученные системы. Он хотел звуков. Он хотел подергиваний! А пока только горящая оптика и вздрагивающие губы выдавали, что Мегатрон получает сигналы.  
И молчит.  
Ржавый шлак! Молчит! Раздражает!  
Кулак врезался в скованный судорогой фейсплейт, и Оптимус не успокоился, пока не разбил эту ненавистную алую оптику в мелкие осколки, не выдрал оптические датчики наполовину... О, как прекрасно смотрятся свежие потеки энергона на фейсплейте Мегатрона. Глосса Прайма нежно скользнула по острой скуле. Он сновыа дал серию слабых разрядов, наслаждаясь услышанными наконец хриплыми стонами. Слишком тихо. А вот так? Он увеличил напряжение плавно, и так же плавно сбросил в ноль, приятная игра. И снова, и снова, выписывая ритм полем, безумный и рваный ритм.  
А, вокалайзеры уже не в состоянии выдать звук хоть чуть-чуть громче, вот почему Мегатрон только шепчет. Иначе бы он кричал... Ничего. Это не проблема. Нужно всего лишь оставить его актив, починить вокалайзеры, и повторить.  
Повторить.  
Повторить...

 _Сейчас_  
В таком состоянии Оптимуса десептикон предпочел бы не сближать искры, но другого способа снять безумие хотя бы на пару циклов у него не было. Ржа, зачистка Ис-Тарн и все эти события слишком сильно взвинтили Прайма. Пусть, шлак. Он получит свое. И так он никак не может насытиться этими контактами после закрытых сбросов. Пусть получит и держится в разуме. Держится на это воспоминание.  
Мегатрону не нужен второй Оверлорд.  
\- Сейчас, - он медленно коснулся фейсплейта Оптимуса, запрокинутого, раскрытого, - еще немного.  
Он коснулся ложемента открытой Искры глоссой.

 _Тогда_  
Оставить актив - это стало навязчивой идеей. Оставить актив, не убить - нельзя убивать! Оптимус с восторгом обкатал эту мысль, но отбросил. Убивать можно, но не Мегатрона. он - игрушка надолго. Добыча. Ценная. Критичной ценности. Он еще помедлил, выставляя приоритеты на сохранение Мегатрона актив.  
Ломать можно. Гасить — недопустимо.  
Прайм даже потратил несколько бриймов на быструю починку, прежде чем вернуться к коннекту. Он очень хотел получить перезагрузку, весь корпус дергало и тянуло, а под шлемом восхитительно шумело опьяняющее "Можно".  
Мне можно.  
Мегатрон лежал неподвижно и, кажется, потух линзами, но по джамперному соединению возвращались слабые откаты. Он все чувствует. он актив. Оптимус засмеялся, и легко поцеловал перепаханные губы, рвано вспоминая, что хотел этого в камере, и раньше, когда-то раньше... шлак, тогда ему мешало звание, а теперь - теперь он нейтрал, теперь можно.

 _Сейчас_  
Легчайшее касание по столь чувствительным элементам отзывалось яростными вспышками удовольствия, и Оптимус сдавленно хрипел. Системы уже отказывали, часть перезагрузилась, выбивая его в полуоффлайн от наслаждения, а Искру разрывали противоположные желания - отдаться слиянию и снова вырвать Мегатрону оптику, разбить линзы, вырвать датчики. Ох шлак, как это было прекрасно...  
Но сейчас он поддавался, поддавался, выгибая не такой уж гибкий корпус вперед, желая быстро получить перезагрузку и одновременно - чтобы Мегатрон не останавливался. Эта ласка выносила ему все предохранители. но безумие не поднималось, плавилось от этого же медленного, легкого искрящегося удовольствия в системах. Прикосновения к ложементу, к оболочке приводили к стремительному росту напряжения, и Искра увеличивалась, готовясь к сбросу.

 _Тогда_  
Разряд и приятнейшая щекотка отдачи по всему корпусу, как будто обволакивающая искру. Еще разряд! Почти перезагрузка под тихий вскрик изломанного партнера. Но Оптимус теперь уже знает о повреждениях вокалайзера, и может себе представить тот вопль, что должен был бы быть на его месте.  
Еще разряд... Оптимус навалился всем корпусом, что-то хрустело в переплетении покрытых разводами энергона системах, что-то ломалось, и сбойный мощный откат выбил Прайма в перезагрузку.  
Едва ли не лучшую за его актив.

 _Сейчас_  
Мегатрон мог бы дразнить еще пару кликов, но остановился, услышав умоляющий бессловесный стон. Оптимус сдался окончательно, раскрывшись, подставляясь, и каждый клик промедления будет его почти пытать. Нет.  
Мегатрон поднялся, собственной открытой броней касаясь его, и медленно опустился, заставляя коснуться энергетические оболочки. Оптика вырубилась в ноль, оставляя его в темноте пред-перезагрузки - а потом шарков безумный огненный вихрь под грудной броней вышвырнул его в офф.  
Онлайн лидера десептиконов вывели аккуратные касания по оптике и фейсплейту. Нежные. Бережные.  
Ржа... Если Оптимус все же не удержал контроль...  
\- Не притворяйся, - тот легко щелкнул Мегатрона по нависающему над оптикой щитку. - Ты онлайн.  
\- Проверяешь, на месте ли царапины? - Десептикон включил видеозахват - Оптимус еще в норме, но это задумчиво-мечтательное выражение крайне опасно. Хорошо хоть по открытому фейсплейту мимика читалась легко.  
\- Просто смотрю, - Оптимус притерся ближе, и подставил под пальцы антенны. Это нестандартное настроение... забавно. в этот клик он больше напоминал Старскрима. И вроде бы угроза срыва миновала - не сейчас. Он расслаблен, доволен и почти счастлив - значит, может немного расслабиться и Мегатрон, потирая ему острые антенны, вспоминая, как смотрелась распахнутая Искра.

 _Тогда_  
Онлайн Мегатрона вывели резкие уколы боли. Оптимус опять его чинил. Блокираторов... нет. Шлак. Видеозахват в полном ауте, без линз он ослепнет, а вставлять запасной комплект, чтобы разбили и его - шлак, нет. Ни за что. Мегатрон вздрогнул от боли, и понял, что фейсплейт чем-то прикрыт. Изолетиком... нет, наверное, ладонью. Нет, не ладонью - резкая боль в плечевом блоке показала, что Оптимус пытается разобраться в сложных контурах пушки на правой руке. И судя по ругани, ему не хочется с этим разбираться.  
\- Ржа! Хватит притворяться оффлайновым! Дай мне схемы своего корпуса, или я просто перепаяю все эти ржавые контуры крест-накрест!  
Пару кликов десептикон раздумывал, проверяя состояние корпуса и вокалайзеров. Вроде бы этим безумием не фонило. Но Оптимус сможет... ладно, ничего больше, чем сейчас, он не сможет. Мегатрону придется делать этот шаг.  
Он молча скинул скан-схему - неполную, разумеется, ограниченную, но достаточно обширную, чтобы теперь Оптимус при желании мог бы пытать его долго и изощренно. Оставалось надеяться, что что-то автоботское в нем осталось.  
\- И надеюсь, у тебя есть хоть что-то запасное с собой, - мрачно буркнул автобот, приступая к ремонту. Ни малейшего стыда за сделанное он не ощущал, хотя в первые клики был шокирован, выйдя онлайн после перезагрузки на изломанном корпусе десептикона. Мегатрон тогда провалился в стазис от повреждений, и даже не фонил почти. Он казался дезактивным, но это все равно не вызывало никаких трепыханий совести.  
Впрочем, удовольствия Оптимус тоже не ощущал, и, вспоминая состояние, в котором до такого его довел, поморщился.  
\- З-зачем? - тихий голос с вокалайзеров едва напоминал Мегатрона. Он перешел на внутреннюю связь, сам видно оценив свои возможности верно, - "если ты собираешься продолжать, то отдавать последний набор линз мне не хочется".  
\- Починю тебя и выкину с шаттла наболт, - рыкнул Оптимус. Оценил свои навыки и имеющиеся повреждения, и поморщился еще раз. Ржа, работы очень много, и главное - его совершенно не тянет чинить этого оплавка. Вернее... Может, заковать Мегатрона в блокираторы и пусть полежит пока  
Можно и без блокираторов, он и так никуда не денется, слепой, с разорванными магистралями, выломанными половиной серво...  
Нет. Оптимус одернул себя. Так он начнет Мегатрона жалеть. а этого хотелось еще меньше. И так он не грозился, не орал, а просто лежал, явно терпеливо ожидая его решения.  
Ужасно не хотелось что-то делать, но и бросать его так... Оптимус прислушался к себе - нет. И за борт вышвыривать - он тут рехнется, в этом шаттле, один, неизвестно где.  
\- Ты умеешь чинить такие корабли? - он смотрел на Мегатрона с легкой задумчивостью.  
"Многое зависит от имеющихся в наличии инструментов, но - да. Умею. Если сначала починить меня хотя бы минимально".

 _Сейчас_  
\- Мы тогда слишком легко договорились, - Оптимус недовольно фыркнул, докрутив воспоминания до этого момента.  
\- "Слишком?" Я очень редко когда был еще более разбит и изломан, - Мегатрон странно фыркнул. Инфорамка уже опять удобно устроилась на плечевом блоке Прайма, и тот не возражал.  
\- Ты просто купил себе актив, - Оптимус поддел его, но без особой злости, - я все время был уверен, что ты тогда умолял. Странно.  
Он погладил легонько черную руку, едва осознав действие.  
\- Купил. Хватит вспоминать этот шлак.  
\- Ха, а мне как раз очень нравится вспоминать этот "шлак", - Оптимус фыркнул и притерся ближе. - Я в офф. Общение с Хайдом меня слишком вымотало.  
\- Отключайся, - Мегатрон убрал инфорамку и подгреб его ближе, - лежи.  
Он тоже кое-что имел вспомнить, достаточно приятное, чтобы слегка приглушить злость от первого раза. Спас-капсулу, и открытые разъемы прямого доступа. Одна из причин, почему Оптимус все еще его не убил, и почему он все еще не убил Оптимуса: они слишком много друг о друге знали. Будто поставили друг другу две кортекс-бомбы возле Искр.


	35. Element 35

Дорога через приржавленные, залитые уже частично нейтрализовавшейся кислотой руины кондоминиумов тянулась бесконечно. Айронхайд шел по метке — дорога то и дело пропадала. Он не желал пока сообщать на корабль, и крутил, крутил в памяти это имя: оно казалось знакомым, но почему? Чейз, автобот Чейз, что он знает про автобота Чейза?  
Первыми всплыли ближние данные — это имя мелькало в данных о ловле нейтралов, ворн девятьсот назад. Хотя... Айронхайд вспомнил и притормозил, выудив нужный пак. Нет, на базе нейтралов наверняка был просто одноименный шлак.  
Автобот Чейз числился в дезактиве уже много десятков ворн. Теперь Айронхайд нашел персональные данные: красная броня, синий визор, в команде Голдбага, погиб вместе с половиной команды при инциденте с Метроплексом и Сиксшотом. Сиксшот выжил.   
Но было еще то-то в этом архиве, что не давало покоя. Айронхайд механически шел и шел, усилив вентиляцию — становилось жарко, солнце мира-кольца набирало силу по мере того, как радиоактивно-кислотное ржавое содержимое местной атмосферы лилось обратно на поверхность где-то там, в районе центрального пояса. Здесь же стояла неподвижная яркая жара, и собственный цвет казался Айронхайду почти мертвенно-серым на фоне яростных пятен ржи, какого-то разъеденного пластика, да еще под бесконечными бликами стеклянистых валов. Вроде бы и они остались позади, теперь Айронхайд упорно лез через самые развалины, почти не замечая уже дезактивов, а блики лежали и тут, радужно-неподвижные, жуткие.  
Что-то странное в архиве. Что-то... Айронхайд упорно думал, вертел и так, и сяк; потом, сдавшись, просто применил максимальный допуск — будто пытался вскрыть незакрытый замок простой миссии переброски войск. Айронхайд видел миллионы таких миссий. «Секретно».  
Первый клик он просто замер на полушаге, забывая, где он, и что вокруг. У него высший уровень допуска, а тут... никаких цифр, никаких пояснений, просто строчка «Секретно». И вот тут Айрнхайд уже не мучился попытками вспомнить, где видел такую строчку. Главный компьютер Гарруса-9 тоже не утруждал себя дополнительными метками. Секретность максимального уровня. Секретность, в сущности, скрытая под уровнями проще. Секретность уровня Прайма. Уровень, скрывающий сам факт скрытой информации — и эта метка была только на автоботе по имени Чейз.  
Это была не миссия переброски, а миссия сопровождения. Проваленная, потому что главное действующее лицо дезактивировано в процессе.

Айронхайд наконец нашел место, указанное в крохотном чипе. «Спасите нас», написал кто-то, взявший имя мертвого автобота с невероятно ценными данными в проце. Данными, о которых наверняка не знал он сам, наверняка очень нужными для автоботов — знания, скрытые такими кодами, обычно не имеют сроков давности. Возле Искры поселилось очень странное чувство — что-то вроде радостного предвкушения.  
Оглядевшись, боевик понял, что он примерно на три метра выше указанных объемных координат. Кто-то, знающий, что будет бомбежка, указал еще и высоту от местного уровня. Фактически, это был все тот же осевший кондоминиум с тремя съехавшими вглубь каркасами. В отличие от корпуса напротив, этот был рассчитан на крупных меха, и сейчас не такой уж высокий Айронхайд ощущал себя каким-то потерянным, стоя на выгнутой в дугу диафрагме жесткости. Она была почти чистой, только поэтому вообще удалось добраться этим коротким путем — правее и особенно левее начинались гиблые руины с риском рухнуть на пяток этажей в подвалы, залитые кислотой.   
Впереди диафрагма обрывалась карнизом, стеклянистый вал разметало, и Айронхайду пришлось пройтись туда-обратно, чтобы найти спуск. Прыгнуть и провалиться ему не хотелось, тем более что нужная точка была как раз под обломанным краем диафрагмы, чудом не заваленная километром ржавых перекрытий и мертвых корпусов вперемешку.

Самое надежное на вид место подвело, и Айронхайд провалился в стеклянную поверхность едва не по колено, взвыв от злости и боли — осколки сплавленного стекла снова раскрошились, заклинивая шарниры. Пришлось чистить, продувать, и надеяться, что к Рэтчету он с таким не загремит. Шлак. Пока Хайду очень не хотелось видеть Рэтчета. Можно еще ворн пятьсот. Злобно фыркнув, он просканировал пространство под козырьком, и впереди — шагать по крошащейся корке... шлак, и не трансформироваться же!  
Пришлось шагать — медленно, осторожно, надеясь, что корка выдержит, и он не упадет. Ноги проваливались еще дважды, и под конец Айронхайд уже мрачно пер вперед, пока не вышел в прохладную тень обломанной грани диафрагмы.  
Значит, тут. Айронхайд смерил недоуменным взглядом стену, в которой дверь, конечно, была... в позапрошлом ворне, наверное. Заварена насмерть... Но координаты относились именно к ней. Медленное касание все объяснило — пальцы, не находя преграды, проходили через очень реальную холомодель. Еще немного повозившись, Айронхайд ее отключил — передатчик был спрятан в обычном для такого холо месте, сверху и справа. Открывшийся провал объяснил, как удалось скрыть от зачистки как минимум одну живую Искру — и Айронхайд надеялся, что засечет там не одну, отключая внешний маскирующий энергетический контур.   
Итак, за дверью трое. Прошло уже много времени, почему они до сих пор не вышли?.. Айронхайд проверил дверь, и неожиданно оказался наедине с черным провалом — так легко и чисто она ушла в пазы, казавшиеся искореженными.  
В следующий клик к его шлему прижалось дуло очень серьезного калибра. Таким даже Клиффджампер баловался не всегда. Метки определились.  
Один из заключенных был действительно Чейзом, и несомненно — тем автоботом, которого искал Айронхайд. Второй — тоже автобот, тоже считался погибшим — его звали Роллбар и сейчас. Но устрашающий бластер к шлему Хайда прижимал Сиксшот.

Айронхайд смотрел на него несколько кликов совершенно неподвижно.  
\- Шот, не стреляй, - голос Роллбара звучал как-то особенно странно даже для всего этого безумия, - Это Айронхайд. Он — наш. Не надо.  
Некрупный колесный уговаривал шестирежимника — так вот ровно и спокойно.  
\- Именно что, - проворчал Сиксшот, - Правительственные войска?  
\- Нет. Только я, - Айронхайда вдруг скривило ухмылкой, - И еще пара сотен десептиконов и автоботов на Икс-луче. Но они не правительственные.  
\- А Рэтчет там есть? - Роллбар протиснулся мимо Сиксшота и вытянулся весь, заглядывая в линзы, - Нам очень-очень нужен медик. Очень срочно. Шот, ну! - он махнул рукой, и бластер медленно опустился.  
Не стоило сомнений: любое лишнее движение — и врагу прошьют Искру насквозь. Местные автоботы к врагам Сиксшота не относились, и подвинулся он с явным неудовольствием. Картина раскрылась перед Айронхайдом во всем своем ужасе.  
Этот закуток был когда-то больше. Под бомбардировкой просели основания — и одно прошло сквозь перекрытия как лазерный резак, располовинив убежище своей непомерной громадой. Вся левая сторона корпуса Сиксшота была ободрана, под сорванными пластинами брони блестели открытые механизмы. У него не осталось левого запястья и части левой ноги.  
Эта часть торчала из-под края опорной границы, как и драгоценный автобот Чейз, перебитый почти пополам, наискось от зоны камеры Искры до бедра. Он оставался в сознании — Айронхайд, сам того не желая, поймал его взгляд. Роллбар, проскользнув под здоровой рукой Сиксшота, снова вернулся к нему, что-то осторожно латая под вывернутой до непристойности броней, в напряженных шлангах. Шлак, это же весь корпус под замену, напрочь, и Чейзу не отключиться, он же... он же уходит в дезактив, а вместе с ним — и все данные. И, если Айронхайда не обманывала собственная память, это грозит не только отдельно взятой трагедией, именем в списке из трех тысяч.  
«Оптимус!» - все остальные вызовы ушли срочными сообщениями, но командиру, бывшему командиру, он хотел сообщить лично. Только его коды вскроют замок в памяти Чейза, - «Оптимус!»  
Оффлайн. Вызов не проходит. Айронхайд еще раз оглядел этих троих: разбитого Чейза, поцарапанного Роллбара рядом, Сиксшота, который теперь стоял, повернувшись, неподвижно глядя на автоботов странным жутким взглядом — и решительно добавил к адресам отправки «срочно прибыть по координатам!» еще один адрес. Потом — дополнение: «Приведи Оптимуса, я не могу дозвониться, связь в оффе. Он срочно нужен. Нормальным» - Мегатрону.


	36. Element 36

Стремительно приближающаяся система Из-Тарн совершенно не радовала взгляд. Старскрим сбил себе все планы, помчавшись на вызов одного из связных, и ради чего? Чем ближе он летел, тем больше ему хотелось заложить круг и вернуться обратно. Ну в шлак! Ладно, если глупый Айс что-то напутал (хороший связной, когда это он что-то путал? Попадался часто, а вот данные приносил отличные, актуальные...), а если это чистая правда? Шлак. Мегатрона ему только не хватало! Припрется на его базу, будет критиковать и орать, отнимет управление!  
А если Мегатрона нет? А если там кто-то другой? Айс же салажка блестючая, что он там знает... Оптимуса, говорит, опознал, злюшего как шлак. Злющий Оптимус — это совсем как-то в проц не укладывалось.  
Старскрим недовольно забурчал, ходя туда-обратно, и Саундвейв, сидящий в стороне, повернулся, как будто прислушиваясь. Он-то выглядел непозволительно довольным! Старскрим раздраженно зашипел, встопорщив крылья выше, и замер перед экраном, не стараясь больше придать виду величественности. Саундвейв его знает до последнего проводка, и если Старскрим повернет — он просто доставит Мегатрону хорошо зафиксированного оглушенного зама. Да еще и Шоквейв с ними — хорошо хоть не на мостике, но все равно... Сообщение Айса было довольно длинным, связной описал в первой части то, что видел, во второй — свои соображения, и тут уже Старскрима не отпускало ощущение какой-то иррациональности. Мегатрон, который выглядит побитым и разломанным. Оптимус, с которым обходятся как с активированной бомбой на мостике. Потерянное возле черной дыры время. Страшное недовольство обоих лидеров новым режимом — ну хоть это понятно, но все равно ржавь. Старскрим еще раз дернул крыльями, уставившись в экран, и заметил только мелькнувший блик передачи. Саундвейв отправил что-то на Икс-Луч через корабельный передатчик. Оставалось только смириться — формально подчиненный, Саундвейв никогда не отчитывался о своих действиях, как будто сознательно дразня Старскрима неподчинением.  
Шлаков... Неожиданно это заставило улыбнуться. Если Мегатрон актив, онлайн и в сознании, да еще подчинил Оптимуса-шлакова-Прайма — автоботам конец.

***

Мельком удивившись, что зона зачистки полностью свободна от патрулей и прочих ржавых кордонов, Старскрим отвлекся — он ждал, что скажет Мегатрон, и пытался собраться.  
Стыковка, посадка на неожиданно загруженную палубу, где нашелся Потерянный свет — вот уж кого Старскрим потерял бы насовсем! - и еще какая-то мелкая ржа, включая тройку шаттлов-патрульных, уныло сидящих в стороне. Без блокираторов, но все равно как будто в нейроошейниках.  
Странно как-то. Торжественной делегации Старскрим не ждал (нет, хотел бы, но не ждал) — но и полное отсутствие кого бы то ни было... Он помедлил, не желая выходить, и дождался — сначала узора сияющих росчерков, потом — высвеченной фигуры. Очень знакомой фигуры.  
\- Мне кажется, это становится дурной традицией, - вкрадчивый голос Мегатрона, казалось, сплавил Искру и ложемент, - Но ты снова подвел меня, Старскрим.  
Он улыбался мертво, и очень широко, заставляя едва собравшегося Старскрима теряться и злиться на себя. Злиться на свой страх. Нет уж, на этот раз он не собирался повторять ситуацию!  
\- Подвел, Мегатрон? - он мигнул линзами и сам заставил фейсплейт исказиться в ухмылке, - О, правда?  
Он ждал, что сейчас последует удар или выстрел, но Мегатрон только ждал продолжения. Ждал, чтобы Старскрим сам себя растоптал, да. Нет уж, не получит. Только мельком глянув на молчащего Оптимуса в стороне, Старскрим продолжил:  
\- Десептиконы собраны и готовы к удару. Ты не мог этого не видеть, - он снова напрягся, ожидая язвительного комментария, но шумный, активный Мегатрон, использующий его как платформу для поднятия боевого духа, себя и армии, молчал. Ждал, шлак, - И если ты соблаговолишь обследовать войска…  
Голос еще звучал заносчиво, но Старскрим знал — и знал, что Мегатрон-то видит — как проседает позиция снова-заместителя. Почему Лорд так смотрит? В меняющихся условиях Старскрим сделал, что мог! Все, что мог! Ему хотелось закричать, хотелось выстрелить в серый фейсплейт, но Старскрим кое-чему научился за эту тысячу ворн одиночества. Три года — слишком короткий срок, и даже тридцать кратких земных лет - мало, но за тысячу ворн Старскрим смог быть один, научился не оглядываться, собрал под своим собственным началом кое-кого. Смог наладить сеть сопротивления, готовя их к удару...  
Смог...  
Шлак. Зато он отвык от ощущения беспомощности и обесценивания всех своих усилий.  
\- Я говорил, что тебе не стоит командовать, - Мегатрон, наконец, заговорил, и Старскрима продрало до кончика кльев чем-то в его голове. Чем-то... странным, - Пожалуй, мне следует признать свою ошибку.  
Клик за кликом висело молчание. Старскрим ждал продолжения — что, он закончит «Тебе нельзя доверить даже неполноценного спарклинга?» или «Тебе не стоило командовать вообще?» - так бы он закончил раньше. Так заканчивал за него Старскрим сейчас, и каждое слово било прямо в больное.  
\- Я смог собрать войска. Несмотря на твое сопротивление, - Старскрим сжал кулак, - Несмотря на то, что они хотели подчиняться только тебе, шлаковы идиоты, и не понимали, что без тебя развалятся, если не сменят взгляды! Я сделал достаточно, Мегатрон.  
Он ждал удара. Или издевки, или...  
Или хоть чего-то, а не этого вынимающего Искру молчания. Не тихого: «Я вижу».  
Мегатрон повернулся и вышел, оставляя Старскрима одного, и следом за ним по короткому жесту вышли Саундвейв и Шоквейв. Да, его корпус выглядел избитым, но лидер раньше часто говорил, что не вполне доверяет им... а теперь, значит... вот, значит, как!  
Ярость сжала Искру слишком поздно, и Старскрим только грохнул кулаком в борт корабля, стоящего рядом. Это не было похоже на прошлый раз.  
Вызов от Мегатрона заставил дернуться, замереть в полузамахе.  
«Если тебе дорога твоя жалкая Искра — лучше не оставайся с Оптимусом наедине», - говорил Мегатрон, и Старскрим не мог, просто не мог его узнать, - «Поднимайся в медотсек Икс-луча. Я жду тебя с полным докладом».  
Он закрыл связь как всегда, очень резко, и Старскрим только хрипло выдохнул, как будто воздух в корпусе был наполнен его гневом и ненавистью, отчаянием и страданием в равных долях яда.  
\- Мне хотелось бы с тобой поговорить, - Оптимус, похожий на себя еще меньше, чем Мегатрон (Мегатрон предупреждающий, Мегатрон, предлагающий поберечься?..), повернул открытый, полузнакомый фейсплейт.  
Старскрим видел его — до Матрицы, и вспомнил эту честную физиономию бодрого полицейского Ориона Пакса. Сейчас он видел Оптимуса — и только. Обычного Оптимуса, которого он помнил, разве что не кричащего «смерть десептиконам», как порой бывало в бою. Чего тут бояться?   
\- О чем?  
Крылья обвисли мертвым грузом. Старскриму теперь не хотелось даже подраться. Так мучительно собранная триада осталась на базе, он не хотел показывать Тандеркракеру и Скайварпу, как можно избить их командира, - и теперь жалел об этом. Шлаковы оплаки оставались его триадой, и сейчас были бы... нужны.  
\- Ты видел все изменения. В обществе... в Проуле, - Оптимус поднял руку — медленно, небоевым жестом, - Пошли, я не хочу говорить тут, слишком много любопытных.  
Он пошел внутрь корабля, и Старскрим последовал за ним, больше от желания нарушить приказ Мегаатрона, меньше — от любопытства. Мегатрон выглядел каким-то переплавленным, изодранным и избитым, и Старскриму хотелось узнать, что было на самом деле в эти пять (а пять ли?..) ворн. А если придется поделиться собственными данными — почему бы и нет. Все равно Мегатрон выбьет их до последнего байта, марая и круша все, что Старскрим успел сделать, придумать, создать сам для себя. Как всегда.


	37. Element 37

Сигнал сбора пришел в самый неудачный клик — Астротрейн был чрезвычайно занят, пытаясь выгнать Блицвинга на командование кораблем. Блицвинг ругался из-за двери, что сейчас его очередь отдыхать, добавляя по связи много разного, чего не стоило упоминать при Мегатроне, и разбавляя ядерной матерщиной, а при ударах в дверь грозил отстреливаться.  
«Шлак», - Астротрейн остановил удар, - «Сиди там!»  
Он знал, что Блиц от такого немедленно вылезет, и осторожно глянул — но Блицвинг не появлялся. Ну вот ржа хитрая. Разгадал его маневр.  
«У меня приказ от Лорда», - скинул он следом, - «Как выползешь — Икс-луч в твоем распоряжении».  
Ему пришлось уйти — на самом деле уйти, и весьма быстро. Мегатрон не любил саботаж его приказов, а тут «немедленно бери Рэтчета и отправляйся по координатам» - любое промедление было бы саботажем, потому что Мегатрон присоединил два файла: объемные координаты и файл с оптики. Очень нехороший кадр.

На Потерянном Свете царило напряженное движение — неужто команда добралась до разбора награбленного? Астротрейн только хмуро ухмыльнулся, стремительно пролетая мимо возившихся автоботов. Его отсюда не гоняли. Корабль-беглец долго и плодотворно сотрудничал с пиратским крейсером, и сейчас автоботы кивали ему, как старому знакомому. Проул в чем-то был похуже Мегатрона — если бы кто-то спросил мнение Астротрейна — но мир между осколками фракций он наладил.  
Ему нужен был строго определенный этаж, и единственная дверь в конце длинного серого коридора. Рэтчет — по немного недоуменному ответу Родимуса — почему-то ушел в запасной медотсек, оставив Ферст Эйда за главного. У Астротрейна были предположения, связанные с прибытием одного конкретного ярко-красного автобота, но их он тоже не озвучивал. Наболт.  
Ему требовалось срочное сотрудничество Рэтчета.  
\- Да в шлак, - Астротрейн, пнув дверь, изумленно проводил взглядом выстрел. Прямо у шлема! - Док, ты совсем того? Оплавился?!  
Рэтчет опустил бластер, потом откинул его в сторону.  
\- Испарись, - предложил он мрачно, - Никуда не пойду.  
\- Уже скинули?  
Вот это ржаво. Астротрейн неплохо знал Рэтчета — по крайней мере, полагал, что знает — и если в такой ситуации док не бежит впереди собственной сирены спасать, то с доком творится некая ржа.  
\- Я не подчиняюсь твоему шлакову Мегатрону. Я не подчиняюсь Айронхайду. Почему бы вам просто не поискать другого доктора? - предложил Рэтчет с какой-то неправильной язвительностью... как будто направленной на себя?.. - Ферст Эйд, говорят, неплох! Амбулон тут тоже! У вас на корабле Фарма, и не ври мне, что его нет! Так нет же! Всем нужен старый доктор Рэтчет!  
Он плюнул паром и заткнулся.  
Астротрейн тоже молчал — подбирал слова, не желая остаться сейчас без самого надежного и опытного медика двух кораблей.   
\- Там автобот, - сказал он наконец, - Автобот, которому нужна твоя срочная помощь.  
\- А еще там Айронхайд. И Сиксшот. И ты, который приперся ко мне в медотсек, - док подхватил с готовностью, говорящей о жажде эскалации конфликта, и Астротрейн снова замолчал. Времени очень мало, но пусть хоть немного перекипит. Рэтчет побулькивал еще пару бриймов, бросая взгляды, которые могли бы плавить сталь, но утих так же неожиданно, как завелся, - Я не хочу идти шлаковых восемнадцать километров по Из-Тарн, понимаешь ты это, чушка железная? А летать там нельзя.  
Астротрейн мысленно присвоил себе медаль — за эффективное разрешение конфликта с психованным автоботом.  
\- Уже можно. Я довезу. Никаких руин, полных трупов, - он проверил, попал ли.  
Попал. Рэтчет вроде как расчищал не одни руины, и тут ему хватило. Вот прямо здесь и сейчас хватило, кто бы сомневался. Первые не очень-то милостивы к ним всем.  
\- Данные есть, кроме этого кадра?  
Астротрейн подумал, добавлять данные или нет. Он смотрел на Рэтчета — бледно-серого в этом поганом свете, поцарапанного, устало свесившего руки, неудобно сидящего на старой резервной рем-платформе, и видел, как ему шлаково - так, будто мог читать мысли не хуже Саундвейва.  
\- Был запрос к Оптимусу. Оптимус... не в порядке, и раненого нужно стабилизировать, - нашел все же слова Астротрейн, не зря гордившийся своими дипломатическими талантами. Вот Блиц бы тут все запорол, чушка ржавая, подумалось даже с какой-то нежностью превосходства.  
\- Военные мины, - док мрачно поднялся, - Ну почему именно на Из-Тарн сидели эти идиоты!  
Сдался. Поедет. Сам Астротрейн — редкий случай! - радовался возможности применить транспортный мод. Командование и сражения за тысячу ворн ему не приелись, но и необходимость перевозить кого-то не так раздражала, как прежде. Ну и один Рэтчет — это вам не подразделение шлаковых шумных дурных десептиконов, рвущихся залезть везде руками и стволами!

Он молча помог собрать Рэтчету мобильный комплекс поддержки функционирования, способный удержать от дезактива даже такой обрубок автобота, какой был на кадре, и теперь шел чуть впереди, намереваясь трансформироваться за бортом.  
Доверие Мегатрона... странная штука. Вроде был Астротрейн сам за себя, да за чушку эту ржавую Блица столько ворн. Командовал, никому не подчинялся; а тут Мегатрон. Шухеру навел, а как приказал добыть кого-то — и сразу приятно. Разрулит ведь. Все разрулит. Астротрейн ощущал странный подъем с тех пор, как выволочка ему и Блицу кончилась. Мегатрон мог быть полным ржи оплавком с мегаломанией, но он решал проблемы.  
Проблемы он решал лучше всех.

Все эти размышления в дороге до Из-тарн не помешали Астротрейну идти по курсу. Он вышел по координатам сразу на место, проверил — как там насчет трупов вокруг — и понадеялся, что пару высунувшихся из окон и перебитых серых рук Рэтчет не заметит, потому что будет слишком занят.  
\- Приехали, - он открыл аппарель, и дождался, пока весь груз, и живой, и технический, окажется снаружи.  
Как бы то ни было, Рэтчет собрался за время полета, и теперь работал, переводя мобильный корпус в предготовое состяние, требующее только подключения пациента. Он не боялся — в этом сомнений нет.  
Айронхайд был проблемой, крепко они поругались, и теперь док медлил, теряя клик за кликом. Астротрейн решил эту проблему, залезая первым в слишком узкую дверь, и принял мобильный комплекс, чтобы мелкому доку не корячиться. Не то чтобы ему необходимо было спускаться...  
От убежища отрубило где-то треть — Астротрейн не раз и не два видел такие переоборудованные технические каверны, когда подгонял боевой груз по просьбам Старскрима его «повстанцам» и «мегатронопоклонникам». Безопасная и довольно объемная зона, скрывающаяся между силовых линий, эканированная до полной глухоты приборов естественным окружением. Обычно каратели-недодесептиконы в такие заглядывали, но тут сочетание грамотной маскировки и расположения обмануло их.  
Громада Сиксшота занимала целый угол, он пригибался, чтобы не упираться шлемом в потолок, и даже сам Атротрейн рядом с ним ощущал себя не таким уж крупным. Сиксшот смотрел, не убирая бластера, на суетящихся возле раненого автоботов, потом перевел взгляд на Астротрейна — и триплекс торопливо уставился на неровную серую стену основного каркаса, тяжелую и плотную, вогнанную взрывом внутрь с невообразимой мощью.   
Рэтчет стабилизировал Чейза, все время колеблющегося на грани дезактива из-за смятой камеры Искры. Защита сверхценных данных заставила бы его Искру взорваться, как у десептикона К-ранга, если бы мозговой модуль погас окончательно. Астротрейн понимал, почему не эвакуируется второй, зеленый автобот, трепетно подносящий инструменты Рэтчету — друг ранен, глупые автоботы никогда не бросают друзей. Но что заставляло оставаться тут Сиксшота?.. Оставаться и смотреть неподвижным, жутким взглядом... вот уж точно не искалеченная нога.  
\- Шот... - страдающий шепот перекрыл негромкую возню медика, - Шот... - голос затих, и Чейз, вытянувшийся вперед и в сторону, когда его сознание на клик полностью прояснилось, замер.  
\- Я здесь. Тебя чинят, - голос Сиксшота, грохот, который мог бы гасить Искры своей мощью, выцвел до плоского дребезга жести.  
Чейз не смог сказать еще что-то — его быстро выводили в стазис, просветление сменилось темнотой, и его оптика окончательно погасла, теряя слабое, мерцающее свечение.  
Рэтчет быстро глянул на Сиксшота, но сразу опустил взгляд, больше занятый стремительным мельканием собственных пальцев, фиксирующих, правящих, перерезающих лишнее, чтобы отделить сохраненную часть корпуса от раздавленной.  
Он не смотрел на Айронхайда, даже когда взгляд, кажется, должен был его зацепить.  
\- Астротрейн, на погрузку, - распорядился док, рубя звуки, и капитан Икс-Луча — бывший капитан, приходилось все время напоминать себе об этом — подчинился.

Мобильный комплекс, обернутый, припластанный к Чейзу, оказался слишком широк. Астротрейн еще прикидывал, как бы расширить двери, когда из-за спины вспыхнуло — раз, другой — обваливая части опорных балок. Воздух подернуло пылью, и первым в гаснущее сияние вышел Сиксшот, разнесший выход с хирургической точностью.  
На свету он казался золотым и серым — от севшей пыли, и мобильный комплекс, который он держал на руках, тоже казался золотым и серым, и еще взблескивал отчаянным алым там, где свет падал на броню Чейза.  
\- Через пять-шесть бриймов начнется кислотная буря, - голос звучал почти как всегда, как раньше, когда Астротрейн еще пил с шестифазниками на борту Немезиса, еще на Кибетроне, когда еще ничего не запуталось в шлаков узел.  
Роллбар выбежал следом — лестницу закрыло шлаком, и он едва не поскользнулся, замер чуть в стороне, с хрипом выдувая пыль, и смотря на потухшие линзы друга. Вышел Айронхайд — засиявший в этом странном красном свете таким жутким алым, будто за клик до объемного взрыва. Вышел Рэтчет, и наконец, последним вышел Астротрейн, горбясь и пытаясь не задеть камни. Стило ему отойти на шаг, как Сиксшот молча пальнул в темноту — и перекрытия с грохотом посыпались вниз, заполняя бывшую зону безопасности.  
Астротрейн трансформировался, отойдя чуть в сторону, где ничего не сыпалось, и дождался полной посадки. Рэтчет и Айронхайд в разных концах палубы, Сиксшот — в стороне Рэтчета, стоит рядом, продолжая удерживать комплекс на весу, Роллбар — с ним. Сгрудились, оплавки, в одной стороне. Астротрейну пришлось подстраивать баланс несколько кликов, чтобы взлететь в нестабильной, волнующейся атмосфере, на высоте полукилометра наполнявшейся бешеным ветром и кислотными парами.   
«Постарайся без воздушных ям», - скинул ему Рэтчет.  
«Держитесь крепче» - кинул в ответ Астротрейн, - «По такой погоде плавно не выйдет».  
Он стартовал, а в руинах под ними все еще сыпалось, и сыпалось, и проседало, и рушилось, уплотняя обломки.


	38. E

Все-таки Старскрим искал и так, и эдак подвох в этой фразе-предупреждении. Мегатрон считал, что предупреждения нужны только слабым, а те, кто не выживают без них, должны умирать.  
Старскриму он говорил это много раз. Много сотен раз.  
Но теперь... шлак.  
Оптимус выглядел нормальным, но, возможно, он на самом деле был нашпигован бомбами, или что-то в этом роде? Сканирование ничего не показало... Но сканирование ничего и не покажет, если тут поработал Мегатрон. Что там писал Айс-СтарВинг? Пять ворн наедине?  
\- Я так вижу, вы друг друга не поубивали, пока болтались на одном шаттле, - непринужденно начал разговор джет, догоняя Прайма.  
\- Не совсем, - Оптимус смотрел вперед, и его подозрительно открытый фейсплейт выглядел маской, - ты был возле Проула дольше всех, до ареста. К этому времени он отстранил или вытеснил почти всех автоботов, но почему-то долго оставлял тебя. Что произошло?  
\- Его переклинило, - Старскрим равнодушно пожал плечевыми блоками. Разумеется он знал, почему Проул доверял - или делал вид, что доверяет - ему до предела, но об этом Оптимусу Прайму знать совершенно не полагалось, - Просто переклинило на безопасности. И на тебе, разумеется.  
Когда его наплечную броню будто промышленным захватом сжало, джет удивился: Прайм умеет злиться? Он даже в бою сдерживался. Оптимус смотрел клик, потом убрал руку, хотя в его оптике просверкивали белые искры.  
\- Что ты знаешь об этом? Мне нужны все данные.  
\- О, тогда тебе предлагается как-то меня убедить, что я должен ими поделиться, - Старскрим едва сдержал самодовольную ухмылку. Давай, Прайм, Охранитель, попроси. Не то чтобы он специально планировал издевку, но и делиться информацией просто так? Нет. Мегатрон ошибался, совершенно не зная нынешнего, нового Старскрима, и его издевка не могла помешать ему дразнить Оптимуса.  
\- Убедить... - линзы вдруг побелели.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь просто сообщить мне нужную информацию? - Оптимус шагнул ближе, но на джета не произвела никакого впечатления эта попытка угрожать. Его не пугал больше даже Мегатрон, а уж Оптимус, известный своим... Линзы полностью побелели, а через клик от кокпита остались осколки. Прайм впился в крыло, вывернул его, и втащил джета в ближайшие двери - какой-то закрытый дополнительный пост.  
\- Я абсолютно уверен, что ты знаешь все, что мне нужно, и молчишь из вредности. Глупой вредности. Ты должен быть наказан, - Оптимус невозможно жестоко вывернул джету одно из крыльев и сжал плоскость в кулаке, - и еще одно - ты меня достал за войну. Достал.  
Старскрим ошарашенно свистнул вокалайзерами и попытался вывернуться из рук, даже не пытаясь задействовать турбины — слишком мало места. Оптимус больно врезал в уже разбитый кокпит еще раз и грохнул джетом о ближайший отключенный пульт.  
\- Поэтому ты расскажешь мне все.  
\- Ты с катушек слетел! - Вот теперь Старскрим начал сопротивляться всерьез, перейдя в боевой режим. Ржавый шлак, он не предполагал такого рода проблем и не подготовился... С неподвижным взглядом расцвеченных в белизну линз, с жуткой улыбкой Прайм ободрал с бьющегося десептикона вооружение:  
\- Хочешь поиграть, Ста-а-арскрим?  
Он просто отрывал пушки, бластеры, вдавил парой ударов даже выдвигающиеся лазеры, обезоружив Старскрима полностью. Так никто и никогда не дрался! Так меха не...  
Еще один рывок по кокпиту вызвал такую боль, что Старскрим заорал и пнул его турбиной, врубая прямой сброс. Оптимус расхохотался искренне и почти счастливо, с размаху швырнув джетом в другую стену.  
\- Изумительно! Я-то думал, так весело может быть только с Мегатроном, а остальные слишком быстро закончатся. Но в твоей Искре горит правильный огонь, не так ли, Старскрим? Покажи мне его. Открой Искру. Дава-а-ай, это же весело! - Он широко вскинул руки, как будто приветствуя незримых зрителей.  
Ох шлак, да он начисто рехнулся! Старскрим стремительно рванулся в сторону и вверх, меняя форму, но шлаков Оптимус успел поймать его, повиснув на хвостовом оперении и снова швырнул в стену, едва не переломав крылья. От меткого удара по сенсорам Старскрим на клик потерял ориентацию, даже вентциклы засбоили, и Оптимус нашел нужный участок его корпуса. Пара рывков вывернула броневые пластины из креплений, джет задергался, не рискуя активировать турбины - в таком прижатом положении он больше навредит себе, чем Прайму.  
Ладонь погружалась все глубже и глубже в системы, и Старскрим неожиданно протек - системы пытались вышвырнуть посторонний предмет, но вместо этого только облегчали его скольжение внутри.  
\- Тебе приятно? - Изумился Оптимус, на пробу дернув что-то в его корпусе, и Старскрим заорал, пытаясь трансформироваться.  
\- Ржавь, нет! Мне больно! Ты... рехнулся, отпусти меня!  
\- Забавно... Хотя нет, пока еще скучновато, - автобот наконец нашел то, что искал, и джет завибрировал всем корпусом, когда широкая ладонь сжалась вокруг его ти-ког.  
Совершенно безумное ощущение заставляло вздрагивать и дрожать каждую деталь, обливаться масло и охладителем, но трансформация заблокировалась - чужая деталь корпусе мешала системам провернуться в другую форму, и Старскрим мог только бессловесно орать на одной ноте. Оптимус держал так несколько кликов, проворачивая пальцы и наблюдая за реакцией - рывками крылатой формы, дрожью, срывающимся визгом и воем систем.  
Хмыкнул, резко выдергивая руку, и Старскрим тотчас же трансформировался, рухнув на пол. Оптимус Прайм стоял над ним, медленно слизывая энергон джета со своих пальцев, потом лениво придавил бело-красное крыло ногой:  
\- Поговорим?  
Проговаривать вслух "ты псих!" Старскрим не стал, пытаясь только сбежать как можно быстрее, и вызвать помощь - помещение оказалось достаточно экранированным, и это ничуть не радовало!  
"Шлак, Мегатрон!" - он все-таки попытался достучаться. Блокировано. Не пробить. Ржа, а экстренные частоты?..  
\- Не люблю, когда меня игнорируют, - Оптимус сощурился, и резко усилил давление на и так промятое крыло, почти переламывая его напополам. Старскрим с криком скрутился, пытаясь вырваться, но... Этого мало. Упрямый наглый джет, сломать его, сломать упрямого оплавка. Снова плеснуло масло. и отчаянный вопль сорвался на едва слышный хрип - вокалайзер не выдержал, и на клик Старскрим просто замер, не шевелясь, не отбиваясь, и жгуче заинтересовав этим видом Оптимуса - градус безумия заставлял заново вспоминать все о джете, все, что он слышал про их отношения с Мегатроном, и переосмыслять это.  
\- Так тебе нравится, правда? - прошептал Оптимус почти ласково.  
Старскрим яростно мотнул шлемом - нет! Не нравится, нишлака не нравится, психопат! Он даже сквозь эту боль мог анализировать происходящее, и теперь почти наверняка мог сказать, что так изломал Мегатрона именно Оптимус. Безумный Оптимус... Почему Мегатрон его не уничтожил? Не мог? Вряд ли... Не хотел? Эта ржа теперь затянула и его - Старскрим дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но ладонь сомкнулась на его изломанном крыле.  
\- Отпусти, - Старскрим попытался теперь говорить, - шлак, что ты хочешь от меня?!  
\- Я? - Оптимус Прайм критически его осмотрел, поддел пару проводов, торчащих из излома брони, и потянул на себя. - Сначала я хотел поговорить... Ну как я, этот идиот, которым я обычно бываю.  
Провода оборвались, и джет заскрежетал вокалайзерами. Оптимус уже нашел следующие и снова тянул.  
\- Но разговаривать - это так скучно, Старскрим.  
\- Нет, лучше разговаривать, - джет осторожно дернулся, надеясь, что он успокоится. Провода дергались одновременно больно и так... шлак, почему-то отзываясь в его соединительных системах, - разговаривать интересно! Шлак, прекрати, мне больно! - он снова дернулся.  
\- А. Не нравится?  
\- Разумеется мне не нравится! - Старскрим двинул ему кулаком в плечевой блок с полустертой красной инсигнией, пытаясь выкрутиться. Он ненавидел такое полубеспомощное положение. Ненавидел! Даже Мегатрон редко так злился на своего заместителя. Он дернулся и вдруг боль буквально взорвалась в системах обработки от удара под кокпит.  
\- Вот теперь - больно, - удовлетворенно заметил Оптимус, - ты меня раздражаешь, идиот. Что ты можешь дать мне, а? - Он принялся дергать крыло, заставляя его вывернуться под неестественным углом.  
\- Да иди ты в шлак! - Старскрим орал и вырывался изо всех, игнорируя половину ощущений - он должен вырваться, сбежать, немедленно! Пока не стало слишком поздно. - И проржавей там насквозь! Маньяк! Отпусти меня уже!  
\- О, так-то лучше, - Оптимус вывернул ему руки, заставляя прогнуться, и коленом раздвинул ноги, - нравится, а? Нравится! - Он потер оголенные датчики, заставляя масло течь активнее.  
Старскрим попытался вырваться, и в шоке понял, что не может. Даже Мегатрон обычно держал его не так, не блокируя руки и крылья одним мощным захватом.  
\- Отпусти! - Он сорвался на кроткий писк.  
\- Скулишь, - Оптимус нетерпеливо хмыкнул, придерживая джета и высвобождая одну руку. - Открывайся, я тебя сконнекчу.  
\- Не хочу!  
Дергаться не получалось, освободиться, спастись от этого безумца... Старскрим снова закричал по связи, пытаясь пробиться к лидеру. Мегатрон его предупреждал, предупредил, советовал... Рука выломала ему часть пахового щитка, заставляя открыться, и Старскрим снова судорожно застонал, пытаясь вывернуться и... о шлак... сняться с этих пальцев внутри.  
\- Мегатрон тебя коннектил? Часто?  
\- Не твое дело!.. - Джет сбился и постарался блокировать сигналы от соединительных систем или хотя бы резко понизить. Чтобы не... не выглядело, будто ему... нравится.  
\- Мое. Ты может быть еще не знаешь, но теперь Мегатрон моя игрушка, - безумный Прайм весело фыркнул.  
\- Да в шлак!  
Старскриму почти удалось вывернуться, но Оптимус загнул пальцы так, что он едва сам не вывернул себе приемную систему этим рывком и со стоном грохнулся обратно, в стену рядом с Оптимусом.  
\- Моя любимая игрушка, - доверительно прошептал безумный голос, - самая прочная.  
Прайм запустил ладонь в стык между крылом и заплечной стойкой, где открывались провода, и принялся их неторопливо, нежно ворошить, пощипывая крепления и путая мощные кабельные скрутки.  
Десептикон уже только ерзал и вздрагивал, не рискуя рвануться. Его хваленая скорость реакции и быстрота... В шлак, теперь приоритет - остаться актив. У Оптимуса жутко исказилось даже излучение, неровный ритм излучения искры не совпадал ни с обычным сигналом Прайма, ни с хранящимися у Старскрима довоенными данными, это было какое-то концентрированное, отфильтрованное безумие, и мягкий, почти Праймовский смех, ввинчивающийся в аудиодатчики, заставлял проц плыть, а сигналы - путаться. Клик за кликом касания сохраняли странную нежность, заставляли расслабиться - но Старскрим слишком хорошо ощущал боль от недавних ударов.  
И слишком хорошо представлял последствия еще хотя бы пары столь разрушительных воздействий... "Не оставайся наедине с Праймом", - советовал Мегатрон, о ржавь...  
\- М-м-м, ты послушный, мне это, - Оптимус замолчал на пару кликов, потом расплылся в хищной ухмылке, - пожалуй, нравится. Я оставлю тебя актив.  
Старскрим судорожно поджался - вторая ладонь так же медленно, лаская, проскользнула вниз. Безумный Прайм теперь не причинял боли и этим пугал до сбоев искры - явно задумав что-то совершенно чудовищное. Старскрим порой умолял, когда в стычках Мегатрон всерьез решал обойтись без зама, но сейчас впервые за всю войну, за все плены, за весь свой актив он от ужаса начал лучше соображать, рассчитывая линию поведения для спасения.  
Подыгрывать ему. Не дать больше разламывать корпус. Стартовать на максимальной скорости до того, как джампер окажется внутри - если этот Оптимус решит соединяться всерьез.  
\- Такой... Гладкий, небольшой, - автобот рывком подтащил его ближе, и Старскрим не удержался от вскрика. Боль в разломанном крыле отвлекла его как раз достаточно, чтобы Оптимус успел - когда он только выщелкнул это соединение - вбить ему несколько штекеров на прочной проводной скрутке в разъемы под глоссой. Джет замер.  
Губы медленно коснулись его губ, и разъемы начало подергивать слабыми разрядами. Белая оптика сияла так, что страшно было смотреть. В любом случае, он только что лишил Старскрима возможности сбежать. Джет отследил еще несколько подключений в скрытые обычно гнезда прямого доступа под шлемом, и мелко задрожал. Ржа-а-а, вот теперь он точно не знал, что делать.  
Ладонь в крыле сжалась, вывернула его, заставляя Старскрима продвинуться вперед и вверх. И, что страшнее всего - этот псих перехватывал сигналы от корпуса, искажая их по своему смотрению. Корпус прошивало то холодом, то жаром, то безумными сигналами наслаждения. Ощущения множились, сбивались, отражались и накладывались, порождая жуткий, выламывающий волю ритм, от которого Старскрим вздрагивал и сдавленно стонал, почти потушив оптику. Он... его... Так действовал бы Мегатрон-из-автоботских-слухов, так никогда не делал настоящий Мегатрон.  
Это было пополам страшно и выматывающе, и Старскрим судорожно корчился на пальцах, ощущая глоссу во рту, ощущая острые разряды до самой камеры Икры по самым безумным нестандартным направлениям. Сервоприводы по шлемом клинило и он даже не мог отвернуться, подставляясь снова и снова..  
Хотя бы Оптимус не хотел полного подключения... Или хотел? Безумный вариант Прайма лениво царапнул приемную систему джета, но явно не имел к ней особого интереса - подключение непосредственно под шлем, почти к мозговому модулю, заставляло Старскрима реагировать ярче. Проводное подключение в такие экзотическое порты почти не давало сбрасывать напряжения и мощные системы джета горели от разрядов, закольцованных внутри короткими замыканиями, почти плавящими схемы.  
Вокалайзер вместо стонов выдавал какие-то скулящие вскрики, и Старскрим вышел на прямой канал: "хватит!"  
\- Повторяешь Мегатрона. Я не в обиде, но хотелось бы некоторого разнообразия, - Оптимус коротко рассмеялся, вскрывая еще и медпанель, мгновенно забивая ее подключениями. - Кстати, он называет меня Немезис, будем знакомы, а, Старскрим?  
Он прогладил острым кончиком глоссы вглубь до кольца топливного шлюза, и легонько пощекотал сенсоры.  
"Чего ты хочешь... ржа... Немезис?" - Старскрим хрипел даже по связи, стремительно подлетая к перезагрузке... а то и полному выбиванию всех систем через медпорты.  
\- Посмотреть, не перегоришь ли ты после первого раза, - Немезис еще усилил воздействие, с наслаждением наблюдая за беспорядочными рывками, стонами и хрипами систем джета. Да-а-а, пронаблюдать, а потом пойти и оторвать Мегатрону пушку! За то, что скрывал и не отпускал к нему такое... мысли путались, легкие, но ощутимые разряды рассыпались восхитительной щекоткой прямо по шлем, заставляя линзы Немезиса безумно вспыхивать. Синяя ладонь легла прямо под шлем джету, придерживая подключения, и еще - просто прижимая металл.  
Старскрима выгнуло снова, почти выломало - и он свалился в ребут, стремительно поверхностно перезагружаясь снова и снова, и снова!..

Новый онлайн встретил его полом у оптики, удаляющимися тяжелыми шагами. "Я еще вернусь, искорка", - сообщение перегрузило каналы, вызвав короткий судорожный стон, и Старскрим окончательно вырубился.


	39. Element 39

На этот раз Оптимус четко отметил клик, в который душное безумие у него под шлемом сменилось обычной его личностью. Он стоял на полушаге, с рукой, поднятой для открытия, и точно знал, что за дверью Мегатрон беседует с Шоквейвом - это было еще то, до-логичное знание. Кажется, Немезис хотел позабавиться - расчленение джета оставило его полным тягучей ржавой неудовлетворенности, но эта-то гнусность и подвела, не дав ему удержаться "наверху" достаточно долго.   
Оптимус медленно опустил руку, и медленно же повернулся, сгорбившись, ощущая себя кошмарно. Он надеялся, что дверь не распахнется за его спиной - но, видно, даже предчувствия Мегатрона имели свои границы. На клик Оптимус проверил запросы - и в ужасе закрыл. Полсотни срочных вызовов, всем он нужен, все от него что-то ждут...в ржу! Пусть Родимус разбирается!   
Истерическое подергивание Искры было совсем не таким, как у Немезиса, но все равно отвратительным, и Оптимус медленно брел вперед и вниз, на нижние палубы, желая избавиться от любого общества. Он не заметил Джазза, повернувшегося как-то испуганно и торопливо, не заметил Саундвейва, стоявшего с ним рядом. Он ничего не замечал, пока из-за поворота ему в ноги не вылетел крохотный красный миниджет.  
Видеть его откровенный испуг было неприятно - так он отлетел, встопорщился, заполошно взвыв движком. Под шлемом устало мотыльнулось что-то агрессивное, но Оптимус не позволил выйти этому на поверхность.   
\- Фаер-СтарВинг, твой брат... Одномолдник... Айс-СтарВинг - он в нормальных отношениях со Старскримом?  
\- Ну как, обожает и копирует, - миниджет пытался собраться, но не мог прекратить в ужасе посматривать на энергоновые разводы, пятнавшие красную броню.  
\- Попроси его сходить в отсек б-16 на техпалубе. Если будет искать медика - Рэтчет умеет чинить... такое, - слова как будто повисали вокруг, жирными грязными пятнами органики, и Оптимус чувствовал себя ужасно, особенно под этим понимающим, сочувственным взглядом. Никто не смотрел на него так - испуганно и со странной заботой, разве что давным-давно... - Еще попроси Хромедома зайти по моим координатам, - Оптимус не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но... - И сам не приходи, - он шатнулся, и понял, что опирается на плечо миниджета.   
\- Я все сделаю, - теперь оптика Фаер-СтарВинга сияла преданностью и желанием помочь. Настоящий автобот, хоть и без знака. - Орион, вам помочь дойти?  
\- Нет, помоги... Старскриму. И позови Хромедома. Мне определенно нужны его таланты, - Оптимус не знал, что криво, страшно улыбается, пока не увидел свое отражение, - если будет желание... помочь - займи чем-нибудь Мегатрона.  
Миниджет еще клик поддерживал его, потом умчался - и Оптимусу стало так же тягуче, медленно стыдно, что не попросил хотя бы Джазза, а пользуется вот этим маленьким... "Прикрываешь мои делишки, а?" - Отчетливо прошептал под шлемом Немезис, и пропал, как не было.  
Оптимус не знал, нормально ли это - так мало меха в коридорах, так пусто. Может, они разбегаются от его сигнала?.. Вряд ли, это не похоже на шлаковых пиратов, конов, а боты уж тем более...  
Он остановился, когда понял, что дальше идти некуда. За спиной с тихим шорохом проехалась дверь, становясь в пазы, и он остался один в огромной пустой грузовой палубе. Икс-луч действительно был большой станцией, и эту палубу, кажется, не использовали несколько ворн. Ничего живого, как на шаттле... За вычетом Мегатрона. В этой тишине и пустоте, нарушенных только его фоном и тихими звуками работающей вентиляции, Оптимус смог успокоиться, сковывая контролем непокорные эмоции.   
Хромедом не видел его тысячу ворн, но вряд ли потерял свои потрясающие таланты мнемохирурга.  
"Ты просто вырежешь меня?" - Мысли всплывали из глубины, как...как дохлая рыба после взрыва - пришло почему-то дурацкое, отвратительное сравнение.  
"Не существует никакого тебя" - Оптимус попытался сосредоточиться - и смог, первый раз с момента потери Матрицы ощущая эту кристальную четкость мыслей. Провода ей резать можно. - "Есть только я и моя болезнь. Ты всего лишь симптом".  
На этот раз не было ощущения переворота, ничего не выступало изнутри. Пустота, которую раньше заполняла Матрица, а раньше...он не помнил.  
"Нет," - голос Немезиса звучал шипением из пробитой вентиляции, едкой кислотой - Оптимус почти мог его слышать, - "это ты - моя болезнь, Оп-ти-мус. Настоящий Орион - я. Ты всего лишь глюк Матрицы, цифровой призрак, иначе я не мог бы так легко захватывать..." - Издевательскую речь прервал шорох открывающейся двери, и потом - шаги.  
\- Я все ждал, когда ты позовешь, - голос Хромедома странно изменился за эти ворны. Стал каким-то сиплым, не таким звонким и четким, и Оптимусу не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы понять причину. Ворны без нормальных запасных частей, зато с Ревиндом, чистым Искрой, но хрупким, изготовленным вовсе не на миллиарды ворн... Друга тоже потрепало.  
В сущности, самого давнего, самого близкого друга. Раньше Оптимусу и в кошмаре не привиделось бы, что он просит Хрома о том, что хотел просить сейчас.  
\- Да, я должен был позвать раньше, - голос самого Оптимуса звучал тускло, - но вот не позвал. У меня... проблемы.  
\- Такого плана, что кто попало не поможет, - Хром подхватил с прежним смешком, - рассказывай.  
\- Лучше сам посмотри, - Оптимус медленно опустился на край палубы, свесив ноги в черную пустоту стыковочного дока, и подставил шлем. Он знал, что больно не будет, и все равно напрягся - жутко, когда под шлем впиваются контактные иглы... Но Хромедом не спешил подсоединяться.  
\- Ты знаешь, я так не...  
\- Не спорь! - Оптимус едва удержал рывок, панику, ужас Немезиса, разрушительные, как взрыв, - я не...  
Он подавился, когда ладони легли ему на шлем - и это значило, что, что...

...что Хромедом вошел в контакт. Мысли после считывания немного путались. Метка читалась в другой зоне - теперь Хром сидел рядом, точно так же свесив ноги, сгорбившись.  
\- Шлак, - заговорил он, не поднимая визор, - это определенно шлак.  
\- Ты это...удалил? - Оптимус спросил, и сразу понял, что говорит ерунду - Немезис никуда не делся, и уже проникался злобной радостью.  
\- С удалением есть проблемы, - Хромедом смотрел теперь куда-то вперед, подняв шлем, - я видел подобное... Но в очень малой степени. Оптимус, ты весьма специфический меха.  
\- Орион, - поправка прозвучала автоматически.  
Хромедом медленно качнул шлемом в отрицании.  
\- Нет. Оптимус. Матрица лидерства оставляет след, даже если едва коснулась... Ха, шлак, Старскрим мог бы зваться Астронусом, ты знал?.. Так вот. Ты - единственный, кто носил ее так долго. И так, хм, успешно. Я помню про все эти вопли, что войну стоило закончить раньше... - Хромедом сбился с мысли, внимательно изучая свои когти, и наверняка ощущал, как растерян Оптимус, совсем его не понимавший. Желтый визор мягко светился над глухой маской.  
Оптимус молчал. Даже Немезис - шлак, какое удачное имя для этого ужаса, чистое возмездие от Вселенной - не рвался больше.  
\- Матрица помогает в самоконтроле, но она не... Не может изменить меха. Ты изначально не был сумасшедшим, или маньяком - тогда, когда ты был Орионом. Но Матрица помогала тебе контролировать... худшее, то, что ты считал худшим: негатив, злые мысли, запрещенные чувства, ненависть, гнев... Не уничтожала их, но помогала отсеивать. И концентрировать... А потом эта линза пропала, и все, что ты отсеял за ворны, теперь возвращается. Ты ему, смотрю, имя дал?  
Вопреки словам, Хромедом не смотрел на Оптимуса. Каждое слово ложилось точно в цель.  
\- И я не Ранг, а Ранг на Кибертроне, я не могу сказать, что с этим делать, - закончил Хромедом неловко - и вот тогда посмотрел, виноватой желтой оптикой сквозь визор.  
Смех поднялся откуда-то из глубины, но Оптимус не позволил себе рассмеяться, сказал ровно:  
\- Все правильно. Теперь я сам это вижу, - странно было слышать свой ровный голос. Бездна отчаяния, до того только ждавшая клик для атаки, отступила.  
\- Есть еще одна проблема, - Хромедом теперь смотрел прямо, и в нем была какая-то надтреснутость, неясно, откуда и почему, - если ты сейчас получишь Матрицу... ты ее получишь весь, целиком. Это будет четкая линза, четкая грань между тобой и тобой, но кто окажется главным, а кто уйдет в тень?  
Смех продолжал сочиться из глубины. Жуткий смех, злое предвкушение. Оптимус ощущал себя замерзшим - он сделал движение, попытался выдавить звук, но не смог. Внутреннее ликование Немезиса не давало ему говорить.  
\- Нужно стереть эту грань, - Хромедом продолжил четко, резко, и его до того глухой голос раскатился по доку, порождая эхо, - ты должен стать цельным до того, как получишь матрицу.  
\- Она же разрушена...  
\- Ох шлак, не смеши. Матрицу нельзя разрушить, и ты будешь за ней гнаться. Твой Немезис - тоже, - Хромедом поднялся, и Оптимус тоже встал, преодолев внезапный порыв оттолкнуться и прыгнуть в черный провал, пропасть, раствориться, - я не хочу сказать, что вот он - настоящий ты, или еще какую ржу. Но ты шлаковы миллионы ворн сдерживался, пора перестать.  
\- Но я сорвался, и...  
\- Старскрима починят, - Хромедом оборвал его резким жестом, - в следующий раз ты наорешь на него, а не выпустишь личного искроеда, сначала на него, потом на себя, - он снова жестом оборвал возражение, - и Старскрим подумает, что несет! Никто не заслужил такого, все заслужили - это неизмеримые категории, так что лучше бы тебе подумать о том, что Проул тебя бесит куда больше, чем Старскрим.  
Оптимус смог только кивнуть, ошарашенно соглашаясь.


	40. Element 40

Суета на крейсере, утихшая было, снова поднялась. Фаер-СтарВинг сбегал к брату, передав ему просьбу Ориона, помчался к причальному доку - там началась какая-то суета, там вернулся Астротрейн с поверхности, и это было до ужаса интересно. Последствия ремонта постепенно сходили на нет, и он снова мог думать легко и свободно, без этой гнусной тупости и кошмарной слабости. Пусть Рэтчет бы его активность и не одобрил, но Фаер слишком устал сидеть так, или жалко ползать от медотсека до каюты.  
Серые коридоры Икс-луча полнились жизнью, как никогда раньше - все куда-то бежали, занимались делом, или хотя бы жадно шушукались, заняв уютную нишу - Фаер только хмыкнул, считав сигнатуры Джазза и Саундвейва. Болтают они, дорвались, а кто вирусы то одному, то другому перекидывал? Так он и знал, что это переписка шифровалась!  
Настроение непрерывно повышалось, брат молчал - тоже занялся делом, и даже странные энергоновые разводы, которые кликов десять не давали ему покоя, мини-джет списал на простую ссору - Орион в конце концов не прост так. По слухам, у командира Старскрима был отвратный характер, ничего удивительного, что Охранитель его проучил!  
В причальном доке - не том, где стоял ЛостЛайт и другие, а специально расконсервированном ради этого прибытия - уже сел Астротрейн.   
Фаер-СтарВинг предусмотрительно не стал подходить слишком близко, на Сиксшота решив смотреть издалека. Нет, он был вроде нормальным, покупал пару раз детали у Фаера, но сейчас маленький джет аж с другого конца дока видел, какое у него нестабильное поле. Приложило что ли? Вон и хромает как...   
А соседство Айронхайда и Рэтчета в принципе казалось взрывоопасным, так что, удовлетворив любопытство, Фаер пошел обратно, и в дверях столкнулся с Ревиндом, каким-то потерянным.  
\- Ты не видел Хрома? - Архивист помигал с извинением, - я не могу его найти и он погасил контакт и сказал не приходить что занят а я...  
Фаер поднял ладони, показывая, что да-да, все понял:  
\- Нет, но он наверное с Орионом говорит, не трогай его. А что надо?  
\- Тут какие-то данные потеряли, он нужен, - Ревинд указал на суету в ангаре, - я не знаю точно, что и зачем.  
Фаер-Старвинг кивнул - понятно, ага - и снова глянул на прибывших, вытаскивающих кого-то в медбоксе. Ревинд тоже посмотрел туда, хмыкнул:  
\- Смотри как Сиксшота приложило, - прошептал он тихо, - конструкциями?  
Фаер повел рукой, мол, шлак знает.  
\- Бластер сказал, с Кибертрона еще никто не вернулся. Все эти каратели...  
\- Еще бы.  
Новая идея захватила Фаера целиком, и он тихонько сбежал, оставляя Ревинда писать прибытие в свои огромные архивы и ждать Хромедома.  
***  
Тюремный блок Икс-Луча был весьма обширен и хорошо укреплен - так, что по коридорам проще была пролететь, а не пробежать. Фаер-СтарВинг недолюбливал полеты в замкнутых пространствах, но торопился - вдруг пленные тоже кому-нибудь понадобятся?..  
Один пленный, если быть точным. Сидел тут один Рэд-ПауэрСтар, а его заместитель - и друг, чего уж, тут Фаер-СтарВинг не сомневался - Грин-ГлассРей сидел рядом из чистой солидарности. Новые автоботы... Они никогда не встречались с настолько мелким почти-преступником, как Фаер-Старвинг, и, когда он зашел в камеру по универсальному ключу, повернулись без какого-то узнавания. Наверное, даже в базах его не было - подумалось Фаеру уязвленно.  
\- Что-то случилось? - Достаточно вежливо начал Грин, - или есть новости?  
СтарВинг подошел к энергополю со своей стороны, не очень близко, с опаской разглядывая их - здоровенного мощного Рэда, чем-то смутно напоминающего Циклонуса, видно, с похожей альтформой, и некрупного, круглого Грина, напоминающего скорее Бамблби. Но по опыту Фаер мог бы сказать, что эта округлая мягкость - та еще обманка.  
\- Я просто так, - сказал он, подержав паузу. Нет, и правда, зачем принесся... Как будто интуиция подсказала, что тут что-то случится, - вас кто-нибудь уже допрашивал?  
\- Кто ты такой, ржа? - Рэд приподнялся, и сразу стало видно, что ремонт ему делали скорее временный, - стукач? Работаешь на этих...  
\- Я ни на кого не работаю, - с достоинством уронил Фаер, скрестив руки.  
\- Ладно, - неожиданго легко согласился Грин, сжав своему капитану наплечник, удерживая от перепалки, - хорошо. А что ты скажешь про этого вашего Охранителя?  
Он так явно удерживался от нелестной прибавки, что Фаер вспыхнул от ярости:  
\- Оптимус настоящий! Охранителя придумал Проул! - Он аж подался вперед, встопорщив крылья.  
\- Не спорь с ним, Грин, - капитан карателей мрачно фыркнул, - проц промыт начисто.  
Это было ожидаемо, понятно, но Фаер все равно злобно сплюнул пар.  
\- Вы все узнаете сами. Можете мне поверить! Оптимус кому угодно вправит проц, ясно вам? И Проулу!  
Вместо ответного крика Рэд так пригасил оптику, что это выглядело даже опасно. Он смотрел и смотрел, пока Фаер не отвел взгляд, сердито подрагивая крыльями.  
\- Спарклинг, ты думаешь, это первый "Оптимус"? Я видел уже троих, - он расплылся в гнусной улыбке, - и двух отправил в Плавильни. Они все одинаковые. Честность, благородство - как поддельное напыление, а внутри сплошная гниль, ржавчина и плесень, - он выговаривал слова с наслаждением, неторопливо, любуясь едва не булькающим от гнева Фаер-СтарВингом.  
\- Вы еще узнаете, - он сжимал кулаки, давно расцепив руки из замка, топорщился броней, - вы все, понятно? Это самый настоящий Оптимус!  
\- Конечно, - Грин согласился так мерзко-покладисто, с такой фальшивой заботой, что Фаер почти ощутил, как плавится что-то под шлемом от ярости.  
Но вдруг он вспомнил Силвергана - Мегатрона, конечно же, он давно знал, но только сейчас позволил себе назвать Разрушителя именем - и подумал о том, что он-то бы не бесился. И не дрался бы, наверное, хотя разок шмальнуть из этой его пушки... Ярость плавно утихла, и Фаер ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не верьте сколько угодно, - он снова скрестил руки, и вальяжно прислонился к барьеру, - ни что здесь Оптимус, ни что здесь Мегатрон... Ни что они объединились, и теперь плавильни будут для вас. Вы мечтайте-мечтайте, - он снова улыбнулся, восстанавливая в памяти Мегатрона со всеми подробностями - как он смеялся, угрожал, действовал. Впадать в ярость, как Оптимусу, Фаеру все-таки не хотелось. Брони маловато для такой ярости.  
\- Это кристальный бред, - теперь от ярости встопорщился Рэд-ПауэрСтар, - что еще придумаешь, присшествие Первых? Праймас, нельзя же быть таким идиотом! Доверчивым придурком!  
Фаер слушал его и кивал, доводя его просто до сброса пара.  
За спиной грохнула прочная дверь - и вошел тот, кого Фаер-СтарВинг не хотел бы тут видеть, и видеть вообще. Вирль, конечно, улыбаться не мог по техническим причинам, зато он гнусно щелкнул когтями и глухо фыркнул, отметая миниджета с дороги одним жестом.  
\- Пжа-а-алте к Охранителю, - он снял поле, оттолкнул Рэда, - сили, ржа поломанная, мне нужен твой крепкий здоровый круглый друг.  
Рванувшегося Грина он ловко упаковал в блокираторы, и пошел на выход, с жутким изяществом не дав Рэду вырваться за пределы охраняемой зоны. А вот Фаер-СтарВинга, притормозив, он поманил за собой.  
Клик Фаер сомневался - Вирля он боялся до кликающих систем - но подумал, что Оптимус, должно быть, на мостике, и с ним хорошо бы встретиться, и значит, надо идти за Вирлем, хоть и отслеживая дорогу.  
Рэд смотрел ему в спину, не ругался, не орал, просто смотрел с отчаянной ненавистью, и отчего-то Фаер-СтарВингу стало жаль его, совсем немного, но...  
"Вирль шутит. Ничего с твоим замом не случится. Оптимус не допустит", - скинул он, не поворачиваясь, - "он по-настоящему добрый".  
В этот клик он сам верил своим словам.


	41. Element 41

С самого начала — с самого ржавого начала всей этой истории с братом — Айс-Старвинг подозревал какую-нибудь гадость. Все просто не могло получиться хорошо. Весь его опыт говорил...  
\- Не булькай, - посоветовал Мистфлай, погруженный в датапад.  
Айс еще раз фыркнул и пришел к нему, прятаться под рукой и недовольно ворчать.  
\- Мне все это не нравится! - Озвучил он, наконец, общий вывод.  
\- Что конкретно, ржавлинка? - Мистфлай улыбался, поглаживая растопорщенные крылья, - формулируй точнее.  
\- Да сходи ты наболт... Все! - Айс попыхтел, вертясь и пристраиваясь, и наконец проявил благосклонность - расслабил крылья, заурчал негромко, - Охранитель этот мне не нравится. Психованный какой-то. А еще этот Мегатрон. Старскрим прибыл почти джоор назад, а меня не вызывает. Он должен меня вызвать.   
Мистфлай отложил рамку, и взялся за острые крылья уже двумя руками.  
\- Не кипеши, ржавлинка. Мегатрон вообще с Шоквейвом заперся, обсуждают что-то, и твой командир занят. Отчитывается небось.  
Айс-Старвинг примерился расслабленно возразить — и судорожно замер в пол-движении.   
\- Мне надо идти, - у него даже голос провалился в жуткий сип, - там... медиков нужно... Фаер пишет, что Старскриму плохо! Что нужен Рэтчет!  
Мистфлай не стал его удерживать — у него была собственная работа, требующая внимания. Наверное, опять проблемы, какая-нибудь субординация, а Фаер просто паникер, и сам не в порядке. Мистфлай не стал думать об этом слишком много.  
Айс вышел медленно, но в коридоре погнал, как умел — стремительно катясь на тонкой ледяной пленке в робомоде, ловко обходя других. Сообщение от брата: зайти в каюту, взять медиков, лучше Рэтчета — не-ет, нет, нет, в этой каюте метка Старскрима, какого шлака, ну! Все слухи — правда?! Неужели прекрасного, гениального, смелого, удачливого главу Сопротивления когда-то ни во что не ставил, избивал шлаков Разрушитель? Да ведь Айсу думать о таком страшно!  
Искру глодало отчаяние, он летел вперед, думая сразу о многом — как научился у Старскрима. Что, если повреждения серьезные, то ему не справиться. Что «проблемы у Старскрима» могут означать что угодно, но вряд ли простое, он гордый, сам бы дошел, если бы мог... Что сказано «Рэтчет», но никогда Айс не обратится к автоботу, особено к этому. Что Рэтчета и на корабле-то нет, вроде как улетел, а еще из медиков — одни ржавые боты.   
И один десептикон, к которому, пожалуй, можно обратиться...

Айс прекрасно катался на ледяных пленках — и этот клик тоже справился с управлением, не ушел в стену, хотя чего ему это стоило!.. Из-за двери тянулись следы, следы масла и последних капель распадающегося энергона. Следы огромных мощных супинаторов, и без характерных полуколец турбин. Маленький джет съежился, потом поймал свое отражение в стальной панели и расправил крылья, решительно толкая дверь, незапертую дверь, и сходу влетел в стену кошмарных запахов гари, неправильно среагировавших растворов, ободранного металла... Проц перегревался, обрабатывая какие-то обрывки данных. Оптика сбоила, выхватывая отдельные кадры: выломанное крыло, лужу энергона, разбросанные детали, будто из коробки разлетевшиеся, но не... из коробки. Нет, нет... Айс шагнул внутрь и пинком дал двери ускорение, чтобы захлопнулась — потому что пускать других... Нет, нельзя.   
Сбойнувшее восприятие рекалибровалось, и он грохнулся на пол, проводя реанимацию — Старскрим сам учил его, когда-то, шлаково давно. Подсмеивался над пальцами «как у медика». Показывал, как подключиться в медпанель — тогда она не была вывернута, не искрила, кусая наводками пальцы. Айс-СтарВинг изо всех сил сдерживался, пытаясь не сделать ошибки. Медпанель, параметры Искры — оффлайн-режим. Количество энергона — мало. Хладагент... Айс клик пытался понять, что видит — а потом чуть-чуть сдвинул слишком горячий корпус. Так и есть, огромная вмятина прячет трещину, и хладагент на нуле. Под шлемом тоже царапины, содранная краска — Айс почти не думал уже, работая, соединяя разорванные провода, стабилизируя состояние, насколько умел.  
Он пропитывался этой ядовитой атмосферой, до сих пор полной пытки, полной чужой боли, чужой ненависти. Это сделал не Мегатрон, нет. Айс медленно сжал пальцы, потом разжал, поднялся, оценивая ситуацию еще раз, отстраненно. Командир Старскрим — повреждения обширные, угрозы дезактива нет, но ремонт потребуется серьезный. Сломаны несущие плоскости правого крыла, закрылки и часть систем управления — в левом, кокпит полностью разбит.  
На крыле — отпечаток супинатора. Айс не чувствовал, как сжимает кулаки, пока руку не прошила острая боль.  
Нет, отдавать командира автоботам он не готов. Нет.  
«Фарма на связи», - отозвался медик очень быстро - не занят, значит. Айс прикрутил паранойю.  
«Мне нужно, чтобы ты отремонтировал одного меха».  
«К автоботам».  
Фарма закрыл канал, но Айс снова вызвал, с мрачным упорством ожидая соединения. Он едва коснулся бело-красного крыла, обвел след супинатора, как будто с заботой. От ненависти он почти успокоился.  
«Я пустой. Нет лекарств, нишлака нет».  
«На Потерянном Свете полно лекарств, я видел их опись, - Айс не стал уточнять, как именно, а Фарма не спрашивал, - здесь не очень много ремонта. Я проведу тебя в медотсек».  
«Кого?» - Уточнил Фарма быстро — и получил кадр с оптики.  
Айс-Старвинг еще раз бережно погладил фейсплейт, думая о вариантах мести.  
«Ржавь. Будешь должен», - Фарма согласился, и это было так невероятно, что Айс на клик завис — только потом отправив ему маршрут. Он прекрасно знал, что в моменты стоянки ЛостЛайта на Икс-луче Фарма забивается в самый дальний угол, полируя там коллекцию какого-то кошмара, и старается не появляться. Его тоже допекло? Не спеша записывать ненадежного медика в союзники, Айс все же отметил его вероятную лояльность.  
Когда он отправит Охранителя обратно в тот пантеон, откуда тот вылез, Старскриму понадобятся лояльные меха.

Дотащить корпус полноценного джета, не привлекая внимания, Айсу не удалось. Сначала попался Блицвинг со своими тупыми шутками, потом Ревинд — его Айс отогнал, не стесняясь в выражениях, потом попался Вирль — и каждая ржавая корма прокомментировала, что Скример снова доигрался, что ха-ха, снова... Айс держался, но, когда дверь медотсека захлопнулась, просто завыл от ярости — сто тактов чистой ненависти в пространство. На сто первый он заткнулся и начал перекладывать Старскрима с грузовой платформы на ремонтную. Он не заметил, когда сюда успел добраться Фарма.  
\- Ты куда меня привел, идиот! - Фарма отчаянно сипел, и Айс повернулся, желая высказать ему все и сразу.  
В оптике Фармы стыл ужас.  
\- Это медотсек. Тут чинят, - пояснил Айс-СтарВинг нервно, - так что давай, все ресурсы твои! - Он сделал короткий жест, но спарклинговски пискнул, когда Фарма схватил его за руку и поднял.  
\- Это медотсек Рэтчета, идиот! Он меня убьет, если застанет!  
\- Тогда поторопись! - Айс попытался вырваться - Рэтчет на Из-Тарн и там надолго, быстро чини и сваливай, я за все отвечу.  
\- Это правда? Ты, маленький...  
Айс премерзко улыбнулся, вися на вывернутом плече:  
\- Да ты просто боишься. Беги. Рэтчет починит. Ты знаешь, как он любит чинить десептиконов, правда? - Он почти испугался выражения Фармы, но продолжал скалиться на отчаянии и кураже.  
\- Двойной долг, - Фарма швырнул его к платформе, - и я тебе это припомню.  
Фарма работал быстро — по-настоящему быстро. Айс мог бы джоорами пытаться, и не сделать трети того, что медик проворачивал за два брийма. Вскоре и следить стало неинтересно — в слишком непонятные системы закопались ловкие синие пальцы, а смотреть на изломанного Старскрима было слишком больно.  
Он принялся бродить по медотсеку, заваленному свежими коробками с маркировкой исследовательского центра Из-Тарн. Айс помнил их лого — там они проводили агитацию, за четверть ворна до бойни. Вина его немного мучила — не очень сильно, но все же... Он провел по логотипу с миром-кольцом пальцами, извинившись мысленно. Слишком плохо работали. Не смогли поднять всех. Подавить восстание сотен тысяч каратели бы не смогли. Но поднять сотни тысяч не смогло и сопротивление.  
Айс вспоминал Из-Тарн, бывшую десептиконскую колонию, раскатанную в пыль — то, чего не смогли сделать автоботы во время Великой Войны. Джет повернулся к ящикам спиной — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть открывающуюся дверь.  
\- Всеискры ради! - Рэтчет вскинул бластер, - что здесь происходит?!  
Айс-СтарВинг прыжком оказался на рем-платформе, загораживая сцену несанкционированного ремонта:  
\- Ничего! - Он трясся от самого настоящего ужаса, рвущего Искру, - ничего! Это просто ремонт!  
Рэтчет зашел, сурово рассматривая композицию. Фарма, аккуратно вытянув инструменты из открытых систем, трансформировал пальцы в обычный вид, и теперь следил за ним, напрягшись до скрежета.  
\- Еще раз спрашиваю, - мягкий голос Рэтчета скрывал в себе какой-то ядерный потенциал, - что вы забыли в моем...  
\- Рэтчет, - раздалось от двери, - я поговорить. Ну сколько можно! - Айронхайд прошел от двери три шага, и только тогда заметил происходящее. Айс-Старвинг сдвинулся на платформе, и уже ощущал крыльями турбину Фармы.  
\- Хайд, исчезни, - красивый фейсплейт Рэтчета смяла ярость, но он еще держался.  
\- Убрать у тебя тут? - Айронхайд вытащил мощный бластер, глядя Айсу в линзы. Искру тянуло преддезактивным ужасом — на этот раз он умрет, не вывернется, не откупится — умрет-умрет...  
\- Хайд, ВОН! - Рэтчет швырнул в стену что-то, - проваливайте, все!  
Сжавшийся джет увидел в оптике Айронхайда кристально-чистую ненависть, но он почти вышел: хотел выйти, но дверь оказалась заблокирована начисто. В проеме, сильно пригнувшись и перекосившись на один бок, стоял Сиксшот.   
«Я тебе это припомню, - прошипел Фарма с ненавистью, - ты, мелкий ржавый...»  
Миниджет физически ощущал сгустившееся напряжение. Сиксшот прошел внутрь, и место кончилось - он еще и в руках тащил нечто громадное. Слишком большое для... коробки. Айс сделал еще полшага назад и всхлипнул от понимания - если в руках у Сиксшота обмотанный проводами обломанный Чейз, то им всем будет...  
\- Очистите мой медотсек.  
\- У Фармы нет лекарств, - пискнул Айс-СтарВинг, нервно дрожа от собственной смелости. Сиксшот смотрел на него сверху вниз равнодушно, как на подлежащий уничтожению мусор, Айронхайд - с яростью, а судя по тому, как тряслись крылья Фармы, влетит и от медика.  
\- Каких лекарств нет? - Рэтчет обошел композицию, разглядывая их, как экспонаты.  
\- Стабилизатора нейросети, - Фарма ответил глухо, пытаясь проследить за ним, - здесь был взлом нейросети. Нужен стабилизатор.  
\- Айронхайд, найди и сопроводи, - Рэтчет ухмыльнулся, как шарктикон, - устроишь пальбу — ответишь. Вы все уволакивайте свои ржавые крылья. Сиксшот, будь добр, положи Чейза сюда, - он открыл камеру стазисной поддержки.  
Сиксшот издал некий звук, который Айс расшифровал "бегом!" — и мелкий джет сорвался с места, только в коридоре выдохнув. Оффлайнового Старскрима нес Айронхайд с выражением вселенской ненависти. Когда дверь медотсека захлопнулась, Айс-СтарВинг выдохнул легче. Самая страшная тварь занята, а остальных он — и командир Старскрим! — переживут.   
Они еще всех переживут!


	42. Element 42

Через два джоора, когда Оптимус наконец рискнул выйти в населенную зону, всякая суета улеглась, и коридоры зияли пустотой. Оптимус даже запросил схему, и понял, что самые большие группы собрались в Потерянном Свете, набившись в корабль, как шарики в подшипник. С его дороги убирались владельцы трехслоговых имен, и Оптимус не был этому рад. Хотя, если бы они попытались молиться ему... Шлак. В сущности, только сейчас накрыло — третья волна Искрения? Неужели... Он так ее и не дождался за все военные ворны, и часть волнений тех кошмарных времен была связана с редкими, малочисленными Искрениями. Чудовищные потери, бомбежки, сотни корпусов, устлавшие поверхности тысяч планет, дрейфующие в космосе, расплавленые и разбитые, и при этом — едва ли десяток свежих Искр. Значит, Всеискра ждала конца войны. А, может, за ними присматривал Праймас... И что же они дали новому Искрению — разбитую планету да промывку проца?  
Оптимус гневно сжал кулаки, уже едва замечая схему, и не сразу понял, чьи метки он видит в странной близости. Притормозив, он насторожил антенны. В конце концов, он нейтрал, ему можно.

\- Сделай так еще раз, - Джазз тихо засмеялся, совсем незнакомым, очень радостным смехом.  
Саундвейв издал короткую последовательную трель, и тоже засмеялся. От шока Оптимус забыл, что хотел на клик прислушаться и уйти. Эти ржавые... они смеялись, что-то тихо обсуждали, и даже не дела — ерунду, про какие-то новые холо, которые доступны только гражданам и как бы их добыть.  
\- Предложение Ориону Паксу — выйти, - голос Саундвейва раздался будто прямо в процессоре — и Оптимус завернул к ним раньше, чем что-то осознал.  
\- Шлак, босс, - укоризненно проворчал Джазз, все еше улыбающийся. Саундвейв стоял очень близко. Слишком близко!  
\- Срочный вызов, - издевательски пропел кон и оставил их наедине быстрее, чем Джазз успел выругаться. А потом он посмотрел на Оптимуса с такой укоризной, что не оставил ему шансов промолчать:  
\- Что это было? Джазз, я не ждал от тебя... такого! - Оптимус от ярости почти перешел в режим Немезиса и чудом удержался в сознании. Помогло искреннее недоумение на фейсплейте и в полях Джазза. Это его невинное непонимание рождало ярость другого сорта, и Немезис не желал иметь с ней дела.  
\- Эй, босс! Кибертрон вызывает Ориона. Тебя не было пять тысяч ворн, и война кончилась!  
\- Это не повод! Шлак, ты ненавидел Саундвейва, разве не помнишь? Он тебя переписал? Куда он еще влез?!  
Джазз растерял все это отвратительное довольство и заорал в ответ:  
\- В порты! В Искру! Почему это волнует именно тебя, ржа заешь?!  
\- Потому что ты мой боец! - Гнев остыл в один клик, но еще держалось яростное недоумение. Оптимус молчал, но и Джазз молчал, пауза длилась и длилась, преврашаясь в ржавое молчание.  
\- Орион, я не твой боец. Ты сложил полномочия главнокомандующего пять тысяч ворн назад, - Джазз говорил ровно, спокойно, но его немного трясло — это было видно. А может — подумалось отстраненно — этот опытный, во всех кислотах полосканный диверсант притворяется. Вызывает необходимую эмоциональную реакцию. Он мог.  
\- Я возвращаю их. Объявлю, когда придем на Потерянный Свет.  
Джазз усмехнулся, и Оптимус едва удержался, чтобы ему не врезать.   
\- Босс, кажется, переписали тут не меня. Ты же сам коннектишься с Мегатроном.  
Оптимус ударил - но в стену, рядом с шлемом. Джазз не шелохнулся.  
\- Ты сливаешь с ним Искры.  
\- Это совсем другое! - Оптимус ударил второй рукой, навис, тяжело прогоняя воздух, над своим самым верным, предавшим бойцом.  
\- Мегатрон нам всем враг, но ты заключил перемирие. Мы тоже его заключили, - Джазз смотрел снизу вверх, - если ты хочешь запретить мне что-то, я уйду с поста первого лейтенанта.  
\- Это шантаж?  
Джазз медленно кивнул. Гнев и недоумение, дикая злость из глубины, растерянность - Оптимус ощущал себя как в гнезде скреплетов, жрущих его Искру.  
\- Хорошо, что ты застал именно нас, - Джазз улыбнулся легче, проще, и положил на кулак Оптимуса раскрытую руку, - таких связей довольно много. Мы все пытались приспособиться. Не тебе нас винить, - он еще раз улыбнулся, и теперь его слова не вызывали злость, будто перегорел пускатель. От ладони распространялись очень слабые вибрации — Джазз включил «успокоители».   
\- А кому, если не мне? Как мне доверять тому, кто... - Оптимус мотнул шлемом, примеряя к себе, снова и снова примеряя к себе, и от ярости перешел в глухую тоску.  
\- Тормози, босс, не накручивай. Ну наорал, ничего. Бывало хуже, - он мигнул под визором, - по крайней мере, почти все наши живы. А вот полномочия возвращать — пока не стоит.   
Оптимус никак не реагировал на его слова, но переживал их глубоко — очень глубоко.  
«Зайди в медотсек, нужна твоя помощь», - сбросил Рэтчет.  
Оптимус впился в эту возможность, скинул подтверждение, и убрал руку.  
\- Дела, - он снова заглянул Джаззу в линзы, - мне нужно идти. И… шлак, не в общих коридорах.  
Джазз рассмеялся ему в спину, но не так, как мог бы, мягко, без издевки.

До медотсека было недалеко, но этого времени Оптимусу хватило на восстановление спокойствия. Пусть одна мысль, что его первый лейтенант путается проводами с ржавым Саундвейвом еще злила, но теперь он мог это контролировать. Немного контролировать, по крайней мере. Мегатрон не появлялся — отлично. Оптимус бы с удовольствием оторвал бы ему пушку снова. И шлем.  
Белые коридоры Потерянного Света уже казались родными, и медотсек — тоже. По крайней мере, двери. Внутри его взгляд залип на обширной громадной спине с гранями множества трансформ.  
\- А вот и ключ, - обрадовался Хромедом, и выглянул из-за этой громады, как из-за стенки, - сейчас мы его разминируем.  
Автобот с меткой Роллбар, но без знака, радостно подпрыгнул. Остальные сохраняли мрачное спокойствие.  
\- Подвинься, - Рэтчет толкнул шестирежимника, и тот неохотно сместился на полметра. Оптимус нишлака не понимал. Странный состав.  
\- Роллбар, Сиксшот — на выход, - скомандовал Рэтчет жестко. Зеленый бот замялся, Сиксшот не шелохнулся.  
\- Ржа с ними, пусть сидят, не помешают, - Хромедом мотнул свободной рукой, - Оптимус, давай быстрее, тут нужен твой код.  
\- Доставить Мегатрону... - Пробурчал было Сиксшот, но тут лежащий на ремонтной платформе автобот, кошмарно уполовиненный, застонал.   
\- Тащи сюда Мегатрона, если хочешь, - равнодушно предложил Оптимус. Наконец Рэтчет сообразил, и скинул ему обзор ситуации. Значит, данные. Оптимус кивнул. Было время... Не в последнюю очередь угроза Саундвейва заставляла командование автоботов так переправлять данные высшего уровня секретности. Обычно Оптимус знал, что хранится в таких искровых банках данных, но не сейчас. Автобот Чейз ничего не должен был ему доставить.  
\- Его программировал какой-то другой мнемохирург, - Хромедом погрузил длинные острые иглы Чейзу в стыки шлема, - и не для тебя, но автоботским кодом, а твой код открывает любой автоботский замок, так что...  
Он потушил визор и замолчал на полузвуке. Потом визор вспыхнул — слишком ярко —и Чейз опять застонал. Оптимус ничего не чувствовал, но видел, что покалеченному связному больно, и еще — что шестирежимника от его стонов явственно подергивает. Зеленый бот тихонько подобрался к нему и теперь прижимался боком. Тоже предательство? Еще одна безнадежная связь через фронт? Или послевоенное объединение, неестественное, как блестящий гель на ржавом корпусе?  
\- Есть! - Хромедом извлек сверкающие иглы из шлемов, потом легко вскрыл Чейзу часть брони и снял пластинку дополнительного блока данных. Оптимус молча повесил экран.  
\- Ты уверен... - Рэтчет замолчал под его взглядом.  
Содержимое банков оказалось не очень обширным. Какие-то файлы смутно знакомого вида... Зато медик оживился, открывая один за другим и рассматривая с явным пониманием.  
\- Проул, Джазз, Альфа Трион, Магнус... Ты сам, Оптимус... - Он быстро все свернул, - эта шлакова бомба. Медицинские бэкапы.  
\- Что, на всех? - Хромедом подпрыгнул, - кто их сохранил?!  
\- На все автоботское руководство, - Рэтчет скрестил руки, поворачиваясь к своей аудитории. Оптимус потер шлем от растерянности. Полные медицинские бэкапы? Пусть старше тысяч ворн — все не так уж изменилось... Индивидуальные вирусы, колебания мозгового модуля, слабые места — все!   
\- Можно определить, кому это отправляли? - Он с трудом узнал свой голос.  
Хромедом ответил в тишине:   
\- Проулу.


	43. Element 43

Это дурацкое, абсолютно ненужное чувство ответственности накатывало на беззащитного Фаер-Старвинга, и он снова и снова начинал объяснять самому себе, что за Разрушителем и Охранителем, Оптимусом и Мегатроном, не надо присматривать. Вот уж кто прекрасно обойдется без мелкого джета, так это они.  
И все рывками тянуло заглянуть хоть краем оптики, уточнить, что все хорошо. Увидеть. Он бродил по кораблю, огромному и забитому народом, то и дело замечая что-то, за что его в другой момент непременно бы зашибли. Мимо Родимуса, что-то яростно доказывающего Спрингеру, он проскочил особенно быстро — капитан его пугал. Он уже и не знал, куда себя деть — не дежурить же под дверью! Праймас, где он вообще может принести пользу? Пойти к Рэтчету и Ферст Эйду? Но они разобрали и рассортировали уже все грузы, а мешаться в медблоке? Нет. К Айсу? Нет, брат на него зол за отказ улететь. К Мистфлаю зайти, просто посидеть рядом, поболтать? Тоже ощущалось, ну, навязыванием.  
В таких размышлениях Фаер-Старвинг прошел бы мимо некрупной ниши, не отреагировав на забившийся в нее силуэт, но дернуло Искру на клик. Долю клика. Через треть клика удалось распознать метку, и Фаер кинулся в угол — обнимать сжавшегося, страшно замершего брата. Гордый Айс даже не сопротивлялся, слепо смотря куда-то в сторону. Ранен? Вроде бы просто в шоке. Он даже то, что его трогают, заметил не сразу, а когда заметил — забился, пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Это я! Фаер! Это я, Айс, я с тобой, я тут, я с тобой, - Фаер-Старвинг прижал брата к стене, навалился всем невеликим весом, продолжая бормотать, - я с тобой, я тебя защищу, верь мне, Айс.  
Еще несколько рывков — и Айс затих. Проверка параметров показала — он подавлен до почти кататонии, но почему?..  
\- Ты... Шлак, - голос брата едва звучал, - уйди. Мист… где Мист?  
\- Не уйду. Так просто ты от меня не избавишься. Мистфлая уже вызвал, он скоро придет и отнесет тебя в отсек, - Фаер с силой выглаживал крылья брата, отвлекая системы на обсчет воздействия, заставляя их работать.  
\- Уйди... Улетать... Он меня убьет. Хайд — убьет.  
\- Что ты ему... - Фаер споткнулся, - такой ненавистью полыхнула оптика брата. Он выстрелил бы, если бы мог, но Фаер вдруг понял, что ледяные пушки с обеих сторон промяты так, что сигнал не проходил.  
\- Уйди! Ты с ними... С этим Охранителем!  
\- Я не автобот! Я не поддерживаю ни Проула, ни этого его шаркова Охранителя! - Фаера внезапно тоже зажгло этой же яростью Айса. - Или ты думаешь я ничего не знаю?! Или ты думаешь я ничего не видел?! Я убивал, чтобы выжить сам, обирал угасающих, предавал тех, кому некуда уйти — чтобы выжить самому. Я трус! И подлец! Но я видел как корежит Оптимуса от того, что он встретил на Из-Тарн, и я точно знаю — все это — не вина Оптимуса или Мегатрона!  
\- Да пошел ты наболт, - Айс упал назад и обнял себя за коленные шарниры, компактно, спарковски сворачиваясь, - этот твой Оптимус избил Старскрима, так... И все его поддерживают, и ты его поддерживаешь... И тебя-то он не бьет, ты...  
\- Я сбежал вовремя, - честно признался Фаер, опускаясь рядом. - Это я виноват. Мне надо было самому все сделать — вытащить медика, оказать помощь. Прости.  
Хотя бы брат больше не дрался. «Избил Старскрима»? Если тот вытащил из Оптимуса того Безумного, которого джет уже имел сомнительное счастье встретить на Из-Тарн... Ох шла-ак...  
\- Изуродовал, избил, сконн.... этого тебе мало? - Айс потушил линзы, снова переживая те кошмарные клики — когда он нашёл своего мастера, своего куратора. Боль у него даже на фейсплейте отразилась, - какая разница, кто искал медика, я все равно бы узнал.  
Вместо ответа Фаер снова в него вжался, пытаясь оказать хоть какую-то поддержку. Он не знал Старскрима так, как знал его брат, но все равно... Тот Немезис мог, и не скажешь брату, что у Оптимуса проблемы. Полный шлак. Все же сначала Фаер зарегистрировал метку Мистфлая — появился триплекс через клик, бесшумно, оправдывая имя. Он сначала поднял, обнял Айса, а только потом сипло кинул:  
\- Что, из-за Старскрима?  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь! - Взъярился Айс, врезал и ему, и клик бесполезно ждал, чтобы активировались ледяные пушки. - Ничего! Мы немедленно улетаем отсюда! Слышишь меня?!  
\- Подожди, - Мист пригладил встопорщенные и слегка помятые крылья. - Подожди. Кто тебя избил? Что случилось?  
Поймав еще клик бессловесной истерики, он плавно прижал Айса к себе, зафиксировав намертво, не вырваться. Фаер даже злиться не мог — видел, что с братом нехорошо, и даже совсем плохо.  
«Я наверно пойду, - он мялся, искоса глянув на Мистфлая. - Ну, с Айсом теперь ты, он успокоится. А я только мешать буду, он не может мне простить, что я Оптимуса поддерживаю, лучше пойду куда-нибудь».  
«Останься. Ты ему нужен».  
Мистфлай взял его за плечевой блок, улыбнулся поверх торчащего крыла Айса.  
\- Ты нужен, - повторил он вслух, как будто бы обоим.  
До самой кварты они молчали, только испуганно, истерически кликал системами Айс. Фаер-Старвинг уже определил, что в сети Икс-Луча и ЛостЛайта ничего про Айса нет, значит он напоролся на Айронхайда в частном порядке. Не расспрашивать же его самого.  
«Хромедом. Прости, если влезаю, но не знаешь ли ты, что у Айса случилось с Хайдом? Он в истерике, не говорит».  
«Айса необходимо в коррекционную программу, - необычайно холодно ответил Хромедом, - для изучения вопроса «как жить без процессора». Впрочем, сам посмотри и дай оценку происходящему», - он скинул какой-то ролик.  
Все же сначала Фаер помог Мисту пристроить брата на платформе и крепко его обнял, чтобы Мист мог заняться повреждениями.  
Активировал запись.

В баре на ЛостЛайте как всегда шумели, Хромедом в полдатчика прислушивался ко всем спорам, предложениям, анекдотам, рассказам. Сейчас его интересовали Вирль и Сверв, пытающиеся выпытать из мрачного Айронхайда подробности стычки с Рэтчетом. Хайд только злобно огрызался, не желая общения. Хотя зачем тогда пришел именно сюда, в бар?  
Фаер, смотрящий запись, не мог придумать.  
Говорили о Проуле и десептиконах, Мегатроне и Оптимусе, нашумевших событиях, когда Хайд рванулся их растаскивать, и боевик еще сильнее мрачнел. Когда в баре появился Айс, Фаер на записи не заметил, но очень четко отметил первое же высказывание — брат как кислотой прошелся по имени Охранителя, как только всплыла идея дурацкого тотализатора по отношениям Оптимуса и Старскрима.  
Аж сжало Искру — ну куда ты лезешь... Но Айс не умолкал. Никак не хотел заткнуться, отбривая, уязвляя — вел себя, как бессмертный, заметил тихо Персептор.  
\- Идиот, - так же тихо согласился Сверв, - выкину его из бара?  
Он опоздал. Так же как и Айс опоздал замолчать — его комментарии довели Айронхайда до неприкрытого бешенства. Недопитый энергофор полетел в сторону, а Хайд уже сжимал ледяные пушки Айса, вбив его крыльями в стол.  
\- Слушай один раз, мелкий шлак. Может для тебя Страскрим и герой, но это автоботская территория, и для нас твой Скример подлый враг, заслуживающий только уничтожения. Одно слово Оптимуса и я лично ему и тебе выдеру Искры, понял? А ты, ржавь, еще раз включишь вокалайзеры, актив отсюда не выйдешь!  
\- Не выйду? - Айс храбрился из последних сил, - это все, что вы можете… автоботы? - Джет шарил взглядом вокруг, его оптика на клик впилась в оптику Хрома. Перепуганный, умоляющий взгляд...  
\- Выброси его, - влез торопливо Сверв.  
Хайд еще пару кликов медлил, прежде чем размахнуться и в буквальном смысле швырнуть сжавшегося джета в двери зала, которые Сверв поспешил открыть и сразу же закрыть.  
\- Надо было в самом деле казнить тогда, - буркнул Хайд, возвращаясь к выпивке. - Проца нет, нишлака нет, а лезет.  
\- Я не думаю, что Рэтчет будет благодарен лишней работе, - холодно заметил Персептор, - в следующий раз сдерживайся.  
\- Тебе тоже хотелось ему врезать, - фыркнул Сверв.  
\- Но я сдержался.  
\- Ну и шлака! Я не ты! - Хайд с грохотом врезал по столу кулаком, - никогда не сдерживался и не буду!  
\- То-то тебе док грозился джампер отпаять и на шлем пересадить, - откровенно заржал Сверв. Запись оборвалась. Дальше Хром не хотел показывать или ушел, шлак его знает.

Фаер медленно вернулся в реальность, помигал пару кликов, слушая задушенные всхлипы брата.  
«Так что он сделал?» - Поднял взгляд Мистфлай, все это время терпеливо выправлявший погнутое вооружение и крылья Айс-СтарВингу. Фаер молча перекинул запись и ему, сползая по платформе ближе к буйному брату. Совершающему ошибки брату. Любимому брату, который все равно оставался близким.  
\- Айс, ты меня слышишь? - Он тихо зашептал — надо его отвлечь, - Айс, тебя надо к медикам, хорошо? Давай я тебя отведу.  
\- Нет! - Джет сжался только сильнее, закрыв оптику рукой. - Ржа, нет, никаких медиков.  
\- Ты кое-что пропустил, Фаер. В целом, сейчас на Икс-Луче и Потерянном Свете нет ни одного медика, который окажет помощь Айсу, - Мист хмыкнул. - Знаешь, Айс, это даже для тебя рекорд — всего за несколько джооров перессориться со всеми медиками, нарваться на Айронхайда и разозлить ветеранов.  
\- Я найду ему врача. Я попрошу Оптимуса, в конце концов, - Фаер упрямо треснул кулаком по платформе, - Айс не будет страдать, даже если он тут нравится только мне и тебе!  
\- Дело не в симпатии — дело в потрясающей способности Айса, не зная почти ничего о собеседниках, ударить в критическую точку, - Мист уже откровенно улыбался. - Это бывает. Ничего, критичных повреждений нет, я сам могу почти все выправить, не надо подключать Оптимуса.  
\- Да, он талант, - Фаер вздохнул, наглаживая брату крылья. Скоро не выдержит, будет лезть со своим самым ценным мнением, но пока еще трясется, - он всегда такой был. В спаркариуме воспитателей изводил знаешь как?  
\- Ага. Сам рассказывал. Он этим еще и гордится.  
\- Хватит обсуждать меня, как будто меня тут нет! - Айс его пнул и на клик даже встопорщился как обычно, но тут же сжался. - Ш-шлак... Мы должны улететь!  
\- Ну если ты готов бросить здесь Старскрима, можем и лететь, - неожиданно согласился трехрежимник.  
\- Ты специально! - На этот раз Айс попытался его стукнуть, но его кулак попал в мощный захват. Мощный — но заботливый. Мист просто держал его, не давая бить.  
\- Ведь это правда. Оставишь тут Старскрима? - включился Фаер.  
\- Иди в шлак!  
Теперь Фаер поймал его за крыло и потянул на себя:  
\- Мист, ты чини, а я пока отполирую этот наглый шлак и восстановлю покрытие. 

Брат остался под присмотром партнера, и клялся Искрой еще цикл как минимум не выходить из отсека, а вот Фаер-Старвингу пришлось их покинуть. Нужно было зайти в медблок за советом по так и не работающим смятым пушкам, навестить Астротрейна — уточнить по ремонту личного корабля Фаера, и вообще...   
Фаер-Старвинг совсем не хотел подслушивать и что-то знать, не касающееся его и корабля, нет-нет. Вообще-то его дорога вела через нижнюю палубу — не так далеко от раскрытой грузовой аппарели Поетрянного Света, немного в стороне, чтобы никому не попасться. Он вовсе не хотел объяснений и разговоров, а только добраться до Рэтчета и застать его не очень уж злым. Старые бойцы долгов от молодежи не признавали, но Фаер все равно мог бы напомнить, если что, кто добыл три драгоценных флакона нейромедиатора, спасшего Ультра Магнусу пол-корпуса, или те редкие сейчас детали, позволившие починить Персептора и Дрифта, попавших под обстрел. Фаер многое мог бы напомнить и ужасно этого не хотел, и все думал об этом, и о брате, который остался в чем-то глупым спарком, когда услышал голоса. Он замер, еще не считав метки, а потом побоялся вылезти — разговаривали Силверган и Орион, и весьма… очень…   
\- Нет, ты не будешь мне портить корпус перед высадкой на Кибертрон. Потерпишь. Могу после битвы предложить пару пленных для разрядки.  
Резкий смешок, рык и шум драки. Не такой драки, при которой он однажды очнулся еще у себя на корабле, завершившейся закрытым сбросом Искр. Настоящей драки, и Фаер еще раз почувствовал себя мелким, бессильным и бесполезным спарклингом, вжимаясь в стену. Мощную стену грузового блока, всего от пары ударов сотрясшуюся до расклинивая несущих профилей. Только бы С-силв... Мегатрон не стрелял...  
\- Хватит, - рык десептикона раскатился по ангару, - Оптимус, это заходит слишком далеко. Да ты и так поцарапанный, - на последних словах его интонация неуловимо сместилась, и Орион снова ударил. Почти сразу же он сдавленно выругался — такой смеси ненависти и злобы джет не ожидал услышать. Особенно от него. Фаер-Старвинг, не выдержав, выглянул.  
\- Хватит, - повторил Мегатрон, удерживая его в захвате. - Ты сейчас отлично чувствуешь боль и повреждения. Эта драка не имеет смысла, и мне бы не хотелось тебя вырубать как на войне.  
\- Как будто ты бы смог, - Орион притих, но джет слышал хруст брони, скрежет перенапряженного металла, - Шоквейв тебя восстановил? Ненадолго.  
\- Мы больше не на шаттле, Оптимус. Мы больше не одни, так что не думай, будто у тебя и дальше получится ломать меня так легко. Подумай об этом сейчас, потому что я редко предупреждаю.  
\- О да, уж я-то тебя знаю.  
Эти интонации... Ох ш-шлак, кажется у Миста на коленях скоро будут сидеть два подрагивающих джета. Фаер с усилием смирил корпус, и тихо спрятался обратно. Ну не начнут же они новую войну только из-за этого? Не начнут ведь?  
\- Оптимус.  
\- Меня зовут Орион, - треск и скрежет металла прокатились по всему ангару, - не зли меня. Просто не зли. Ты пойдешь со мной, чтобы я мог следить за тобой, - теперь голос, севший до шепота, принадлежал этому концентрированному безумию.  
\- Да, я пойду с тобой вниз. Даже не надейся, что ты можешь без меня обойтись.  
Снова смешок, еще какой-то грохот и шорох, который Фаер-Старвинг не распознал. Хруст. Скрежет. Недовольный рык Мегатрона. Больше всего джет сейчас хотел исчезнуть, ничего не слышать и ничего знать. Оптимуса он совсем не хотел видеть — только вернуться к брату, обнять его и сделать так, чтобы в их кварте стало чуть-чуть безопаснее, раз уж весь мир рушится им на шлемы.


	44. Element 44

Вызов от Бластера застал Оптимуса в странном пограничном состоянии — он определенно не был уже Немезисом, но злился — почти как он. Чудом не рявкнув на вежливое приветствие, Оптимус все же не удержался:  
«Ржа, что там? Быстрее!»  
«Я стараюсь, - Бластер смешался и потерял еще клик, - вернулась армада, разнесшая Из-Тарн. Хотят освобождения заложников. Ну это они о том шлаке, который...»  
«Хватит, - Оптимус уже собрался, все еще чувствуя холодную злость, наполняющую ему Искру, - они уже в зоне видимости?»  
«Да, и выполняют маневр блокады», - Бластер за эту тысячу ворн сохранил каждый бит профессионализма. Оптимуса на клик уязвило это, но злость уже спадала, злая сизая дымка проходила, скоро ее сменит стыд...   
«Я на мостик», - Оптимус будто бы услышал его облегченный вздох, и дымка подернулась энергонно-лиловым. Почему они ждут, что все решат за них?! Почему они смеют верить в... Верить в...  
«В их лучшего Прайма», - напомнило голосом Мегатрона. В кого бы еще им верить.

Странное оживление на мостике не могло его не насторожить. Кажется, в некоем ажиотаже был даже Персептор.  
\- Дадим тебе трансляцию на весь сектор. На три сектора, - Бластер высунулся из-за стойки, в которой лично копался с паяльником, - скажешь им, что хочешь, а связь будет и шлака они нас вычислят!  
Оптимус не стал спорить, встал поодаль. Через клик радостный Родимус:  
\- Что им скажешь, босс? Мы идем на Кибертрон?  
Нет, Оптимус ждал этого вопроса. Он ждал его уже некоторое время, и все равно оказался не готов. Военные планы, он пять ворн не строил военных планов, но сейчас ситуация открылась перед ним вновь во всей неприглядности, и грозные тиски ответственности и долга снова сжали его, почти ломая изнутри. Все это время, оказывается, он думал о нападении, фоном.  
\- Да, мы пойдем на Кибертрон, - кивнул Оптимус, понимая, что скажет, что скажет вот уже прямо сейчас, в течение тридцати бриймов.  
От двери загрохотали шаги. Оптимус знал и этот лязг — Вирль как будто вообще не изменился за все эти тысячи ворн с их первой встречи. Сейчас он тащил на плече одного из тех молодых, зеленого, держа его своим коронным защемлением за нейроствол — отрубало корпус как блокиратором. Зеленый даже стонать не мог, обвиснув грудой металлолома. Оптика мигала в общепринятом коде «на помощь!»  
Вирль уронил его на пол, РэдАлерт пресек попытку рвануться, все как по нотам.  
\- Что это за шлак? - Оптимус остро почувствовал перегрев.  
\- Это? - РэдАлерт ловко вскрыл маленькому боту шлем и что-то туда воткнул с небрежностью мнемохирурга, - это наша анонимность.  
Оптимус продолжал смотреть на него, медленно закипая. Поспешил вмешаться Родимус, первым осознавший взрывоопасность ситуации:  
\- Мы нелегалы, босс. Проул закрыл выход в общую сеть всем, кроме зарегистрированных личных номеров, и мы просто не можем туда попасть — а если кто-то любезно пускает нас и это открывается, за ним начинается охота.   
\- Информационная блокада, - веско подтвердил Персептор.  
Зеленый бот — его имя было как-то связано с лучами, Оптимус помнил — отчаянно молил о помощи.  
\- Коны как-то обходят фильтр, - недружественно фыркнул РэдАлерт и со злостью ткнул зеленого под шлем штекером. Оптика погасла, - А у нас только такое.  
\- Это не наносит серьезного вреда, - мягко подтвержил Персептор.  
Это была как разыгранная пьеса, Оптимуса мучительно тянуло обернуться, посмотреть на оператора холо, который крикнет «стоп!», и переключится на другой план. На этом плане будет погасший бот, безобразно вскрытый, буквально сконекченный в проц. Жертва войны.  
Жертва автоботов — автобот.  
\- Бластер, останови передачу, - Оптимус поднялся, - Рэд, активируй его, и вокалайзер тоже включи.  
Что-то видно было такое в его голосе — на мостике только что не поскрипывала от напряжения статика. Рэд молча выдернул мощный штекер и разомкнул блокиратор.  
\- ввщщщооохх... - Грин-ГлассРей, Опимус вспомнил его имя, жалко засипел вокалайзером, - Охранитель заступится! - Он еще ничего не видел, ничего не понимал от ужаса, - Охранитель, защити...  
Он смог чудом дернуться — не к бедру, где торчали крепления снятого бластера — а странным невоенным жестом вверх. Молитвенным жестом защиты Искры.  
\- Не защитит, - Оптимус глядел на него до тех пор, пока оптика бота полностью не прояснилась.  
\- Охранитель...  
Оптимус молчал, потом резко кивнул Рэду — и тот быстро вернул штекер на место, гася управление корпусом.  
\- Начинаем, - резкий приказ вдребезги расколол тягостное молчание, - Бластер, давай передачу.  
За белым пока экраном стояла Новая Кибертронская Тюрьма, и — Проул, ее создатель, и сотни тысяч меха под его контролем. О, теперь Оптимус знал, что сказать.


	45. Element 45

Экран висел прямо перед фейсплейтом. Старскрим уже устал снова и снова пытаться активировать неработающие системы, переключенные на внешнее управление, и с отвращением ждал начала передачи — этот белый шум с редкими всплесками означал только одно — Бластер опять изобретает новый способ обойти системы безопасности Проула. Обычно у него получалось, так что избежать автоботского выступления не представлялось возможным.  
Сиксшота каким-то неимоверным усилием Рэтчету удалось выгнать, но сам док оставался тут, поглядывая на экран — когда ненадолго отрывался от стабилизации автоботского изуродованного калеки. Скрим себя ощущал немногим лучше, и это попросту бесило — такой бесславный финал знакомства с этим новым Оптимусом. Если он подмял и Мегатрона — останется лишь только придумать диверсию с дезактивным исходом  
Больше всего Старскрима тревожило в этот клик, что до такого еще не додумался Мегатрон. Что это значило — он сломлен? Или ведет собственную игру? Связи не было, доступ к сети оказался ограничен — Рэтчет в «заботе о пациенте» не знал ни меры, ни жалости.  
Но лучше он, чем Фарма.  
Белый шум наконец прервался звуком.  
\- Стой, тебя пока не видно, - проговорил Бластер.  
\- Дай знать, - голос Оптимуса Старскрим ни с чьим бы не перепутал.  
\- ...но слышно. Сейчас.  
Картинка подернулась рябью, замерцала — и наконец показала бесстрастный, закрытый маской фейсплейт. Рэтчет перестал звенеть инструментами, повернувшись к экрану. Вид охватывал очень небольшую часть рубки — Оптимуса по середину стекол на грудной броне, и замершего за ним, чуть в стороне, мстительно обрезанного картинкой Мегатрона.  
\- Я обращаюсь ко всем кибертронцам, которые меня слышат — неважно, когда до вас дойдет эта запись. Ее попытаются уничтожить… - Голос шел ровно, ни малейшего проблеска знакомого безумия, - вы все знаете меня, и не знаете. Я — Оптимус Прайм. Официальная ложь назвала меня богом — но это не так. Я не Охранитель, но я — глава автоботов, вновь признанный своими ветеранами.  
Оптимус ненадолго замолчал. Старскрим знал, зачем — он давал время невидимым зрителям собраться, отложить дела и наконец-то начать внимательно слушать.  
\- Войны больше не будет. Я заключил союз с Мегатроном, - странно было, как он не подавился, выговаривая это, так почти сорвался голос, но Оптимус продолжил, - я вернулся не для новой Великой Войны — так ее называют в ваших учебниках? Я не Охранитель, - повторил он с нажимом, - но не смейте вставать на моем пути, когда я двинусь к Кибертрону.  
Линзы Оптимуса медленно разгорались белым, голос гремел, как на поле боя:  
\- Проул ответит за то, что сделал со всеми. Нейтралы, автоботы, десептиконы, омниконы, все, кто меня слышит — я говорю, что прежнего не будет! - Белизна стала невыносимой, он вставал, еще клик, и все увидят Немезиса… Мегатрон сделал шаг вперед, попадая в кадр полностью, и с силой усадил Оптимуса в кресло, так и оставив ладонь на его плече. Безумная белизна погасла.  
\- Приказ всем десептиконам, - голос Мегатрона звучал ровно, безэмоционально, - сохранять спокойствие, временно заблокировать любые боевые операции. Новым десептиконам — спарклингам: вы присягали моему имени, как бы меня ни называл Проул. Сохраняйте спокойствие, пресекайте беспорядки. Клясться Охранителем больше не обязательно.  
Через клик картинка погасла, и Старскриму оставалось только догадываться, что это было — издевка? Рэтчет сжал кулак так, что что-то хрустнуло.  
\- Мегатрону надо оторвать пушку, - пробурчал он мрачно, - за такие шуточки.  
Шутка. Старскрим мигнул, медленно осознавая этот простой факт. Мегатрон пошутил в прямом эфире. Мир определенно менялся.


	46. Element 46

\- Дипломатия? Какая еще дипломатия? Ты что ли дипломат? Представитель ржавой общественности? - Горячился Родимус под внимательным неподвижным взглядом. Астротрейн ужасно любил вот этот эффект своего взгляда — мелкий автобот вечно начинал дергаться, снижая значимость собственных аргументов. Еще пара бриймов...  
\- Нет, так не пройдет, - вмешался Бластер, - не может такого быть, чтобы нас представлял только десептикон.  
\- Я пира.... Ладно, выбирайте своего, - Астротрейн вовремя вспомнил, что чёрные знаки с крыльев он уже стер. Шлак, не оговориться бы так перед Мегатроном! Убьёт. В лучшем случае.  
Армада, атаковавшая Из-Тарн, была уже в зоне прямой видимости, и они даже выслали официальный запрос на контакт. Прямо как будто и не гоняли Икс-луч и Потерянный Свет по всему сектору не далее как ворн назад! Ха. Охранителя глупые спарки боялись куда больше, чем даже Проула. Вот уже прямо беседовать хотят! Автоботы ради такого вылезли с Потерянного Света и набились в рубку Икс-Луча — не было только Оптимуса, Мегатрона, да большинства спарклингов. Впрочем, Астротрейн не пересчитывал конкретные метки — они и так теснились на экране, перекрывая друг друга, как на пьянке во славу чудесного спасения.  
\- Входящий вызов, - Саундвейв немного повернулся, но обращался как будто не к Астротрейну, а чуть ли не к Джаззу, стоящему рядом. Вот же шлак психопатичный. ...Астротрейн заметил недобрый блеск линз и пожалел о том, что подумал это слишком активно. Саундвейв оставался злобной мстительной ржой. И это он, наверное, тоже уловил!.. Ладно, оставалось надеяться, что он попросту не успеет отомстить, а потом забудет.  
...кого ты обманываешь, - вплелось в мысли с ощутимой издевкой.  
\- Принимай уже, - вылез вперед Блицвинг, ничего не заметивший и не понявший, - переговоры мы берем на себя!  
\- Предлагаю свою кандидатуру, - заметил Саундвейв задумчиво, - кандидатуру Джазза. Кандидатуру Астротрейна. Утвердить?  
\- Да, да! - Астротрейн торопливо кивнул, не желая вдаваться в подробности, - сейчас они к нам перейдут…  
\- Я думал, это мы перейдем, - вмешался Родимус. Он вдруг как-то странно напрягся — и Астротрейну это совершенно не понравилось.  
«Где точно происходит контакт?» - Пришел от него мгновенный запрос.  
«На Иск-Луче, не будут они в твой ангар ходить!» - Астротрейна изрядно раздражали эти автоботские глупости. Десептиконские, впрочем, его обычно бесили не меньше.  
«Неважно. Здесь? Если адмирал появится на борту, он отсюда не вернется».  
«Да какого шлака, почему!» - Астротрейн дернулся, повернулся к нему, но визуально Родимус почти не выражал напряжения. Как будто не выдал сейчас какой-то безумный шлак:  
«Ультра Магнус его убьет, как только получит в зону доступа. И перебьет всю их ржавую делегацию. Ты командир Икс-Луча или нет?»  
Саундвейв тоже изрядно напрягся. Автоботы незаметно потянулись к оружию, десептиконы — из тех, кто успел сориентироваться — тоже. Через два клика Астротрейн понял, что не сориентировавшихся не осталось.  
«Прикажи ему, не знаю, сидеть в каюте! - Астротрейн дернул крыльями, стараясь являть образец адекватности в этом безумном мире, - почему ты не можешь справиться с собственным замом?»  
Он несколько кликов смотрел Родимусу в оптику. Такую вот блестяще-синюю, и пустую-пустую. По-боевому пустую. Сейчас рванет.  
\- Саундвейв, передай паузу на двести бриймов, - Астротрейн с яростью взмахнул рукой, - сейчас разберемся, кто куда идет.  
Он судорожно перебирал имена в контактах. Не то, не то, не то… Шоквейв? нет, слишком подозрительно. Старсрким? Еще в медотсеке, как жаль. Его связной?  
«Да?» - Почти мгновенно отозвался Айс-Старвинг.  
«Готов поработать на благо десептиконов? - Астротрейн судорожно пытался вспомнить этого типа. Вроде как верный связной Старскрима, если в данные не вкрался глюк. Даже чересчур преданный, - нас тут может разнести новейшая армада истребителей».  
Перед подчиненными, автоботами, даже Блицвингом Астротрейн отчаянно пыжился, но сам прекрасно знал, сколько продержится его Иск-Луч под залпами. Недолго.  
«Ну? Что сделать?»  
«Организуй-ка мне маленький побег».


	47. Element 47

Не было даже тени сомнений, что переговоры пойдут как-нибудь не так. Адмирал нервно топорщил короткие крылья, размышляя над этим подозрительным переносом встречи. Икс-Луч, легендарная база, висела прямо перед ними. Огромная, неуклюжая, морально и физически устаревшая глыба, полная пустот и уязвимых зон. Разделаться бы с ними… если Охранителя удастся выманить.

Адмирал УФ — так его звали подчиненные, так он думал о себе сам, лишь изредка вспоминая громоздное полное имя — стал самым молодым командующим карателей не за великую веру и прекрасную Искру, а за хорошие аналитические способности. Охранителя он узнал сразу — пусть даже на словах сомневался в его реальности. На корабле Пауэра его встретил тот самый легендарный командир, реальный и настоящий, не какой-то перекрашенный странный тип. И пусть с самого спаркства УФ верил в него — он не верил слепо. Охранитель — это меха. Меха, которого никто не ждал. Не очень-то нужный в металле и энергоне, хватит статуй и молитв.   
На мостике царило общее воодушевление — весь полет от Кибертрона подчиненные радостно делали ставки, будет ли Охранитель править, кого он казнит, откроет ли границы… так, будто Наместник уже неважен, как будто уже списан со счетов.   
Напрасно.

УФ был не только самым молодым, но и самым любопытным из адмиралов. Он постоянно собирал информацию… но в том месте и в то время оказался случайно — треть ворна назад получив приказ на постепенное блокирование сектора в связи с активизацией террористов. УФ получил тогда закрытые данные, что Из-Тарн будет подвергнута очищению, как Вайт-Кросс или Небула-три, и случайно замешкался у полуоткрытой двери, когда все уже давно покинули коридор. УФ не был самым заметным — слабый естественный фон, теряющийся под мощной броней корпуса, плюс несколько апгрейдов… фон Наместника был куда ярче даже сквозь дверь. Проул ходил туда-обратно, что-то невнятно бормоча. Потом заговорил четче, громко:  
\- Но ты же должен понять, я вынужден. Они НЕ ПОНИМАЮТ! - Крик едва не согнал УФ с места, - это вынужденная мера, я скоро закончу! Да, провокация под Полихексом, да, да, ты прав… ТЫ ВСЕГДА ПРАВ!  
Адмирал аккуратно отошел в сторону. Слишком личное, слишком странное… он никогда толком не верил в Охранителя — до этих кликов в едва освещенном дворце, под дверью, за которой метался туда-обратно их драгоценный, спокойный, мудрый Наместник, крича, видно, в не очень исправный передатчик даль-связи.  
\- Это последние! ПОСЛЕДНИЕ! - Его голос сорвался, и дальше подслушивать было уже никак нельзя.  
УФ тогда беззвучно дошел до угла, и снова замер, страдая от любопытства и неловкости. Голос Проула затихал, разносясь лишь короткими вскриками над неясным бормотанием.  
«Ошибка! - Кричал он далекому Охранителю, - Погибли! Хватит! Прав!»

\- Эй, УФ, - связист щелкнул пальцами, привлекая его внимание, - мы так и будем ждать все двести бриймов?  
Адмирал приподнял плечи, сложив узкие крыловые плоскости в дополнительный броневой слой. Ему бы очень не хотелось использовать второй режим. Если тягачом он прекрасно справлялся с любыми сложными трассами, то шаттлом передвигался не без проблем. Летучек на Кибертроне недолюбливали — а сейчас бы так пригодился космомод!  
\- Ждем, - распорядился он, - двести бриймов не два ворна. Они у нас под прицелом и никуда не денутся.  
\- И Охранитель под прицелом? - Связист весь встопорщился, вступая на опасную почву.  
Только УФ знал, что Фаст-БлинкКаул, блестящий мастер шифров и кодов, раскрывший три из восьми последних шифров предателя Саундвейва — тайный мегатронопоклонник. Адмирал прикрывал своего подчиненного, как мог: связиста выше уровнем у него никогда не было. Шлак такой, подумалось даже с тенью нежности.  
\- Все под прицелом. Они не смогут никуда улететь. Лучше проанализируй последнее обращение, мне не дает покоя тот второй в кадре.  
\- Я так и не нашел его в архивах, - Фаст-БлинкКаул немного успокоился, - данные получены от Грин-Грассрэя, Охранителя узнать легко, но этот странный тип ни на кого не похож. Может, вообще новичок.  
Он вывел на экран тот самый странный момент — Охранитель в ярости, вот он приподнимается, голос гремит последней нотой — и вдруг фиолетовая ладонь с силой усаживает его в кресло. И снова. И снова. Меха почти не видно, он попадает в кадр только на пару кликов, остальнове время кадр обрезает его до четверти — обтекаемая часть плечевого шарнира, яркие фиолетовые вставки вспыхивают, когда он двигается, и на руке эти вставки, даже на ладони над пальцами — и вот он так смело, спокойно, уверенно останавливает вспышку ярости.   
\- Не-ет… - УФ потер шлем, - он явно не из третьей волны. Кто-то из его давних соратников, я думаю, из тех, кто ошибочно считается погибшими. Возможно, Роадбастер… нет, нет. Вряд ли.  
\- Мегатрон, - хихикнул кто-то из младших связистов, но мгновенно умолк под суровым взглядом начальника.  
\- Исключено, - УФ качнул шлемом, - Мегатрон выглядел совсем иначе — раз, погиб в битве на Терре — два.  
Он сделал короткий предупреждающий жест, и Фаст-Блинк только скрипнул вокалайзерами, не срываясь в отчаянный ненужный теологический спор. Мегатронопоклонники верили, что их лидер выжил тогда, на Терре, и смог собрать войска, чтобы заключить мир с Охранителем. Якобы поэтому сначала Охранителя и Разрушителя чтили одинаково. УФ имел на эту неоднозначную часть истории Кибертрона совсем другой взгляд, но друга — да и истовых поклонников Разрушителя — предпочитал не злить. Знать много не значит болтать много… а Проулу нужно было взять под контроль, вычленить, деактивировать или обезвредить старых десептиконов. Если Мегатрон все равно погиб — почему бы и не его именем?

\- Срочная передача! - Фаст-Блинк вывел на экран метку, - запрос допуска! Это… - он клик ошалело вглядывался в свои маркеры, - это Пауэр и Грин-Гласс!  
\- Пропускай. Малый кластер охраны в шлюзовую А, - УФ щелкнул крыльями и поторопился к выходу. Если это опять подстава, если на корабле замаскированные боевики, лишние метки — он должен лично проконтролировать каждый клик! Ничто не сорвет переговоров с Охранителем!  
А до них осталось лишь сотня бриймов. Шлак, как же тянется время! Он получал данные со всех постов — Икс-Луч закрылся и выглядит готовым к прыжку, там какой-то переполох — еще бы, пленные сбежали, на корабле три Искры, а не две. Кто, кто же — Охранитель, неужели Охранитель?! Адмирал распугивал всех, стремительно летя в альтмоде, и первым, даже быстрее малого кластера, ворвался в шлюзовую.  
Корабль пропавшего патруля, Грин-ГлассРей, Ред-СтарПауэр, и третий — висящий у них в руках предатель и ренегат, Айс-Старвинг, публично казненный много орнов назад!   
\- Нужен медик, - Грин-Гласс торопливо подхватил своего капитана, - Пауэр ранен, я тоже не в порядке, зато у нас есть там, на Икс-Луче Айронхайд! Он поможет атаковать!  
Не дожидаясь распоряжения обомлевшего от такой атаки УФ, он провесил окно вызова, и сам, шатнувшись, попытался опереться об разгонный блок. Ранен — броня пробита, краска обожжена, торопится…  
\- Вы! - Айронхайд принял вызов, на клик мелькнула каюта, синяя оптика, и картинка погасла, остался только решительный грозный голос, - я не имею к этому никакого отношения, - отчеканил вернейший из верных, - Рэтчет, я не…  
Связь прервалась, и окно погасло окончательно. Грин-Гласс молчал. Айс-СтарВинг премерзко хихикнул, но мгновенно замолчал — Пауэр резко дернул пушкой.  
Адмирал тоже молчал — воспоминания пронеслись невероятно быстро, ведь два цикла назад он снова задержался, когда они доложили про Охранителя, на этот раз сознательно, очень уж странно вел себя Проул, отдавая приказ объявить о ложном Возвращении. УФ пожалел о каждом байте своего любопытства. Он никогда бы не желал слышать такой беспомощный тихий стон от Наместника, его жалкий шепот, неясный, невнятный, переходящий вдруг в яростный рев: «ложь, ложь ЛОЖЬ! Предатели! Меня все предали! Тебя нет, нет никого! Только я и ложь, ЛОЖЬ, ложь!»

Щелчок передачи заставил УФ сосредоточиться и собраться.   
«От Икс-Луча стартовал 86-й, - передал Фаст-Блинк, - передает данные Охранителя. Просит стыковки».  
«Пропустить».  
«Но на 86-м поместится весь их шлаков экипаж!»  
Как будто адмирал этого не знал! На автоботском Разрушителе, бортовой номер 86, два таких экипажа бы поместилось. Переговоры сорваны. Переговоры пойдут как попало. Уже неважно, кругом предатели, Наместник прав  
«Приказ: пропустить», - УФ коснулся Искры молитвенным жестом, отчаянно, как спарк, взмолившись Охранителю:  
«Защити!»  
Защити от Оптимуса Прайма, летящего к ним, полного ярости.


	48. Element 48

Дорога до флагманского корабля занимала немного времени, несколько бриймов. Чуть дольше длилась стыковка: автоботские Разрушители, спроектированные для точечных атак с воздуха, не были предназначены к быстрому захвату нового экипажа, в отличие от десептиконских боевых кораблей подобного класса.   
Технологии такого уровня — Персептор не мог этого не признать, корабль невероятно эргономичный и удобный — поставленные на стражу бесконечному насилию и террору, да еще с красным знаком. Отвратительно. Мерзко. Находиться внутри было почти физически неприятно. Оптимус, стоявший впереди, испытывал схожие чувства, и не нужно было телепатии, чтобы считать его гнев и раздражение.  
\- Уайт-ЛайтФлейм, - Персептор открыл на главном экране досье на триплекса-адмирала, - семьсот ворн. Один из самых изобретательных и жестоких бойцов Проула. Индекс интеллекта — у нас нет доступа к архивам, но можно вычислить, исходя из его боевых операций —на уровне Турмоила. Возможно, выше.  
С экрана смотрел удивительно молодой меха. Красивый, полированный, гораздо более ухоженный, чем все спарклинги Третьей волны, которые были на кораблях, и выглядел он от этого не солиднее, даже габариты триплекса не спасали. Триплекс: шаттл и мощный грузовик. Оптимус разглядывал его с таким сложным выражением, которого Персептор раньше не видел.   
«Готов пристрелить этот мелкий шлак?» - Прилетело от Дрифта, стоявшего чуть в стороне. На этот раз он все же полетел, на Икс-луче остался Блерр. Группа бойцов сложилась спонтанно, и была, конечно, намного меньше необходимой, но Персептор очень надеялся, что обойдется без лишней, бессмысленной стрельбы. Им не нужна стрельба, им не нужно враждовать со всеми, особенно сейчас, когда есть Оптимус.  
«Полагаю, убийства не в приоритете».  
«Ну-ну».  
\- Твоя оценка, Персептор. Насколько реально с ним договориться? - Оптимус коротким жестом закрыл профайл и повернулся, - они примут нас на борт.  
\- В качестве религии указано — «культ Охранителя», - Персептор выдержал долгий, тяжелый взгляд командира, - увы, приходится учитывать то, что им вбивают с самого спаркариума. Полагаю, он постарается прислушаться к твоим словам. Он не похож на слепого фанатика. Это одновременно плюс и минус. Плюс в том, что он действует сознательно.  
\- Из-Тарн он разбомбил сознательно, - злобно бросил Родимус.   
Персептор следил за линзами Оптимуса. Жуткий белый пересвет не разгорался,значит, пока эмоциональные контуры в норме.  
\- Да, в этом минус, - неожиданно вмешался Мегатрон, - он сознательный, последовательный убийца. Выполняет приказы Проула, и должен нести ответственность.  
«Кто бы говорил», - прошипел Дрифт по связи Персептору.  
\- Магнус бы его просто убил, - теперь Родимус вздохнул даже как-то мечтательно, - он вынес Флейму пять смертных приговоров по разным редакциям Кодекса.  
\- Новые автоботы судят не по Кодексу.  
Персептор отвернулся к экрану, на клик поймал взгляд Саундвейва, неподвижно замершего в стороне, внимательно слушавшего переговоры. Мостик Разрушителя был достаточно велик, чтобы все поместились и не сидели друг у друга на шлемах, и Саундвейв, разумеется, немедленно отправился в самую тихую зону. Странно это было все же — на одном мостике Мегатрон и Оптимус, сам Персептор и его товарищи, Саундвейв и Блицвинг — Астротрейна, как и спарклингов, с боем оставили на Икс-Луче…  
\- Стыковка, - Джазз выдохнул, - все на выход.  
Он теоретически мог бы остаться на корабле, но очень хотел поучаствовать. Оптимус клик переводил взгляд с него на Персептора, потом на Дрифта, Родимуса…  
\- Родимус - прикрываешь нас отсюда, - распорядился он, и пошел вперед, не слушая долгий страдальческий стон.

Группа вооруженных ветеранов смотрелась толпой разномастного сброда — особенно когда напротив них стоял кластер хорошо вооруженной, хорошо заправленной охраны флагмана. Они не поднимали оружия, но каждый мог просчитать опасность, скрытую в их хорошо закрытых маск-раскраской фигурах.  
Адмирал стоял впереди — выше их, но ниже даже Персептора. Корпуса Третьей волне делали некрупные — Персептор мог представить, почему, мог экономически обосновать целесообразность экономии, но все равно подозревал, что были еще и идеологические причины для подобного. Небольшие, компактные, быстрые корпуса, как противопоставление громоздким гигантам времен войны, покрытым апгрейдами, заточенным лишь под войну. Несомненно, тут просматривалось влияние идеологии Альфа Триона.  
\- Орион Пакс. Оптимус Прайм. Охранитель, - адмирал Уайт-ЛайтФлейм перечислял так ровно, будто отвечал в Академии. Отвертеться от мысли о его неуместной молодости никак не удавалось. Оптимус сохранял молчание.  
\- Странное приветствие, - вмешался Мегатрон, - корабли переходят под наше командование, где коды? - Он решительно шагнул вперед, и кластер охранников вскинул оружие синхронным движением. Мегатрон тоже поднял пушку.  
\- Я полагал, что это дипломатический визит, а не вооруженный захват, - адмирал не шевельнулся, - кто вы такой, ржа заешь? Я готов говорить с Ох… Оптимусом Праймом, но не с преступниками в розыске.  
\- Какие преступления они совершили? - Оптимус развел ладони, медленно двинулся вперед, обгоняя Мегатрона, буквально нависнув над адмиралом в одном длинном боевом перемещении. Персептор находился за его спиной, но одного звука голоса ему хватило для понимания — вперед идет шлаково злобная версия его командира. Юному адмиралу не повезло.   
«Ты офицер связи? - Перекинул он связь неприметному меху, с интересом наблюдающему со стороны за действом, - ФастБлинк?»  
«Фаст-БлинкКаул, - поправил его недовольно спарклинг. В связи неслышно присутствовал Саундвейв, и они оба знали это, - что за шлак вы притащили под видом Охранителя?»  
\- Множество преступлений, таких как незаконное нахождение на территории кластера, пиратство, неподчинение приказам, сепаратизм, терроризм…  
\- Терроризм! - Радостно подхватил Немезис, - то есть то, что они помогали кому-то, и оторвали пару ваших полированных крылышек — терроризм! - Он легко перекрывал все попытки возразить своим мощным командным басом, - а то, что вы перебили до шлака искорок на Из-Тарн, на Небьюле — это так, развлечения!  
\- Это приказ, отданный Наместником Проулом, - отчеканил Уайт-ЛайтФлейм.  
«Каул, твоему адмиралу сейчас придет шлак, - ровно расставил точки Персептор, - у Оптимуса есть некоторые сложности с контролем гнева, а он — мастер — разозлил его в первый же клик. Мы можем попытаться выручить твоего командира, но нужны коды командования прямо сейчас. Мы пойдем на Кибертрон в любом случае. Это приказ Охранителя».  
«А Проул сказал, что это - ложное явление», - уперся связист. Он нервно поглядывал на разговор, и ему совсем не нравилась стремительная перегрупировка «ржавых шлаковых банок».  
Саундвейв легко вскрыл его верхний слой оперативной памяти и спокойно сливал информацию для Персептора, Джазза и Мегатрона.   
\- А мне налить! Нет никакого Наместника! - Немезис рассмеялся очень неприятным зловещим смехом, - есть только Проул, и я хочу задать ему пару ма-аленьких вопросов. Например, почему он не спросит лично, понравились ли мне жертвы. А ведь мне понравились. Отличные гекатомбы в мою честь. Я ждал его, а не тебя, полированный шлак.  
\- Что… вы сошли с ума? - Осторожно осведомился Уайт-ЛайтФлейм.  
Персептор пересчитал индекс его умственных способностей, значительно снизив коэффициент адаптивности.   
«У тебя есть примерно пять кликов», - сбросил он связисту. Тот держался — пока его адмирала, его обожаемого, ценного адмирала, не ударили в фейсплейт, швыряя на кластер охранников.  
\- Кстати, - Мегатрон шагнул вперед, - меня почему-то не узнают. Надеюсь, мне ни один идиот не решил приносить гекатомбы? Ладно, в шлак. Я принимаю командование, пока он развлекается.  
Саундвейв считал все нужные данные, и уже передал ему напрямую.  
\- Спасай своего командира, - Персептор взял Фаст-БлинкКаула за плечевой блок и развернул к себе, привлекая внимание. Линзы мерцают, как в шоке. Видимо, зрелище радостно беснующегося Немезиса, расшвыривающего меха по стенам, его потрясло. Ожидаемая реакция, - бери спас-капсулу. Ты умеешь пилотировать? Лети следом, подбери его, ориентировочные координаты я передам чуть позже. Отправляйся.  
Саундвейв дополнил его слова телепатическим посулом, и связист опрометью кинулся к ряду спас-капсул, стремительно вылетая вслед за Оптимусом, как раз улетающим в шлюз на пытавшемся вырваться в крылатой форме адмирале. Это даже Старскриму не удалось. Персептор отвернулся, следуя за Джаззом, Мегатроном и Саундвейвом, за Дрифтом, замешкавшимся возле охранника — проверял, актив ли, за Блицвингом, старавшимся сдержать нервную дрожь.  
Когда Оптимус придет в себя, ему нужен будет корабль и коды. С Проулом пора заканчивать. Персептор полностью разделял это мнение, сплотившее ветеранов лучше любого мирного договора.


	49. Element 49

На сером и буром фоне мертвого мегаполиса живая броня казалась нарисованной, как в плохом холо с криво портированной моделью. У живых меха не выломаны так пластины, не сыплются Искры из-под брюшной брони, не... Фаст-Блинк рухнул в ржавую пыль, немедленно защипавшую шарниры, и осторожно проверил еще раз — Искра есть. Нейроствол в норме.  
\- УФ, - он не знал, как поднять, как вытащить из этой едкой пыли, - УФ, ты слышишь меня?  
\- Да.  
\- Шлак, тебя все-таки не убили! Этот психопат... - Блинк злобно зашипел, проглатывая все эпитеты, которые подсказывала память. Не сейчас. Только когда адмирал будет в безопасности. - Так, не шевелись, сейчас я сначала залью тебя регенераторами по оптику.  
\- Понял. Где?..  
\- Этот фальшивый Оптимус? Его подобрал тот черный, называющий себя Мегатроном, и увез. Они забрали наш корабль.  
\- Армаду? Всех? - Все-таки УФ приподнял шлем, перевернулся, чтобы не лежать так уж в пыли — нейроствол все-таки работал, - что-то осталось?  
Он огляделся, отметил спас-капсулу, и кивнул как будто сам себе.  
\- Я не знаю, меня их телепат взял под контроль и выкинул тебя подобрать, - Фаст-БлинкКаул передернулся. - Ржавь. Забудь все, что я говорил о Мегатроне. Если этот настоящий, то я не желаю иметь к нему хоть какое-то отношение! Он же просто смотрел, как их псих на тебя кинулся! Так, надо убираться отсюда. Встать можешь?  
\- Я постараюсь. Это не... настоящие, я думаю, - УФ со скрежетом встал на колени, передохнул и все-таки поднялся, - надо предупредить Наместника, как можно быстрее. Может, это вообще шлаковы монстры!  
\- Вот-вот. Пойдем, - Каул больше мешался, но мог хотя бы следить, чтобы адмирал не наступил на какой-нибудь шлак. Он прошли половину пути, когда УФ остановился и сосредоточился на правом коленном шарнире — элементы перекосило, мешая двигаться.  
Эта заминка спасла их Искры. Всего на брийм, не больше, они замерли — УФ тихо ругался, пытаясь поправить пластины, Каул нервно отходил и подходил обратно. УФ успел выпрямиться и сделать шаг, проверяя, как работает шарнир, когда с грязно-серого неба рухнул столп света, прямо на спас-капсулу. Взрывной волной связиста бросило на адмирала, а самого УФ на обломки, в пыль и ржу.  
\- Орбитальный лазер! - Каул взвыл, - нет, это залп орудий с этого их Икс-Луча, шлак, шлак, шлак!  
\- В режим маскировки, - приказал адмирал. - Может, не заметят.  
\- А ты? - Связист замер на долгий клик. И отступил, прячась. УФ сам осторожно, очень медленно шагнул под ближайший навес из вывернутого железобетона.  
«Притворюсь дезактивом при сканировании, - ответил адмирал, - должно сработать».  
«Кто-то спускается», - связист насторожил все датчики и очень-очень медленно активировал встроенное вооружение.  
«Не шевелись, и не выдавай свое положение, это могут быть каратели».  
Каул нервно вздрогнул. Каратели! И за кем - за ними! Всего лишь честно исполняющими приказы… Он огляделся, выискивая позицию поудобнее, и в клик удара шасси шаттла о поверхность планеты нырнул в укрытие.  
«Аккуратнее!»  
«Я помню, - Каул скинул улыбку по связи, - и я тебя не брошу, ты же знаешь, УФ».  
Патрульный шаттл нес незнакомую, местную нумерацию, и приземлили его как-то странно. Не так, как сажали патрульные.  
\- Не стреляйте! - Разнесся по руинам голос, усиленный, и на УФ посыпалась бетонная крошка.  
«У меня есть ощущение, что он нас боится, кто бы там не был, - поделился связист, - пусть только покажется, я его подстрелю, и мы заберем шаттл!»  
«Подожди. Я выйду».  
«Да ты двинулся!»  
\- Эй, я тебе не опасен. Меня подбили, - УФ шагнул вперед, очень медленно, и добавил по связи, - «не выдавай себя».  
«Понял, жду».  
Через несколько кликов гермодвери открылись со слабым скрежетом, выдававшим повреждение обшивки, и наружу выглянул мелкий бело-красный джет.  
\- Я... Я видел, что Оптимус активировал лазерную установку, и решил спуститься, подобрать тебя.  
\- Зачем? - УФ переспросил, чувствуя, будто в шлем набили стекловату. Маленький торговец, полулегальный, в базе данных - нарушения... С чего вдруг ему помогать кому-то вообще?!  
\- Здесь и так слишком многие ушли в дезактив, не надо дополнять, - мелкий джет подергал крыльями, складывая полосы на них в ромбы, и размыкая. - К тому же, я думаю, когда Оптимус успокоится, и, ну, вернется в норму, он может пожалеть.  
\- О том, что не добил? Это не Оптимус, - УФ медленно сделал шаг вперед, и успокоился, только поняв, что оружия у крохи нет, - это подделка, как и говорил Проул.  
\- Нет, он настоящий. Просто... поверь мне, он настоящий. Эм, так ты улетишь со мной?  
\- Куда?  
\- Я думаю, на Кибертрон, - мелкий вздрогнул, - я плохо умею чинить, вообще плохо! И к тому же, что от всех этих событий бегать — они все равно догонят, так или иначе.  
Мелкий джет сделал полшага от трапа, глядя на УФ и не успел увернуться. В него будто черно-синяя молния шарахнула, заставляя отлететь и рухнуть.  
\- Внутрь! - Крикнул Каул, - полетели, УФ, не стой!  
Фаер-Старвинг даже пискнуть не успел, когда связист бросил его в обломки и придавил — умело, по нейростволу под шлемом и под крыльями в чувствительный блок. Джет судорожно погасил оптику, вот и все, хотел помочь...  
\- Отпусти его и извинись, - приказал адмирал.  
\- Что?! - Связист даже ослабил хватку, но вырваться джет не смог, - УФ, это ржавь! Это нелегал! Зачем он тебе сдался?!  
\- Он хотел помочь нам.  
\- Да он наверняка собирался затащить тебя в ловушку! Забыл что ли? - Каул тряхнул джетом, - согласно данным разведки, именно он притащил этих поддельных бывших лидеров в систему Из-Тарн, и там же пропал патруль. Эй, ты, Фаер, что вы сделали с патрульными?  
\- Я похож на того, что может хоть что-то сделать с патрулем? - Прохрипел джет.  
\- Отпусти его, - УФ прихромал ближе, и дернул Каула за плечевой блок, - с патрульными мы разберемся позже.  
Он с некоторым трудом наклонился и подал руку джету, но тот, как только исчезло давление, сам поднялся, начиная стряхивать едкую пыль.  
\- Идите уже в корабль, - буркнул он, - и тебя, шустрый, я чинить не буду!  
\- А меня и не надо! УФ, не тормози.  
\- Сейчас, - адмирал оглянулся уже с трапа, остановившись. Раньше он не посещал уничтоженные миры, наблюдая и координируя всегда с орбиты.  
\- Нравится? - Спросил мелкий тихо, - вот почему Оптимуса сорвало. Из-за этого, - он обвел вымазанной в пыли рукой бесконечную мертвую панораму.  
\- На войне автоботов и десептиконов было больше жертв.  
Мелкий дернул крыльями, хотел сказать что-то еще, но вздрогнул и не стал. Уайт-Лайт был ему благодарен. Путь приказ Наместника был ясен, и обитатели Из-Тарн укрывали террористов, эти развалины с сотнями дезактивов, укрытые кислотной пылью, вызывали у него неприятное чувство.  
Неправильно.  
Мучительно.  
Сразу вспомнились аргументы против: что преступники успеют сбежать, на то они и преступники, а останутся лишь беззащитные местные, обманутые, брошенные. Граждане, которых УФ обещал защищать. Когда-то давно, в первый раз, он сам высказывал подобные сомнения, но Проул отверг их.  
«Все не сбегут, - сказал тогда Наместник, - и обманутые граждане? Кому же тогда мы подробно и многократно объясняем, что делать и каким правилам следовать. Они сами судят себя, ты лишь выполняешь карательные функции».  
Но теперь Проул был далеко, а развалины — прямо вокруг, и это не помогало. Совсем. От кого бежал тот маленький бот, навеки застрявший между перекрытиями, от бомбежки или от десептиконов? Кто подстрелил того джета, длинного с длинными крыльями, даже сейчас красивого? Теперь это лишь кусок искореженного металла, ржавый, в потеках. Как и он сам, усмехнулся молча УФ — после встречи с тем безумцем остался кусок искореженного металла, в котором задержалась Искра.  
Ладно.  
Он повернулся и медленно поднялся на корабль. Шаттл как раз успел взлететь до очередной кислотной бури, перекрашивающей Из-Тарн в цвета ржи и пепла.  
\- Медблок на первой палубе, - сказал мелкий джет, проходя на мостик, вторую, - там есть авторемонт, починишься — приходи. И прикажи этому, чтоб меня не трогал.  
Он удивительно свободно держался для своего статуса. Те нелегалы, которых видел УФ, всегда были запуганы, сжаты, как пружины, смотрели в пол, а не прямо ему в линзы. Маленький и наглый. С ним парадоксально хотелось посидеть подольше. Поговорить, узнать его точку зрения на события, спросить про этих самых фальшивых лидеров. УФ кивнул мелкому джету, пошел к медблоку.  
«Каул, не трогай его. Понял меня?»  
«Все-таки я бы его придавил, - хмыкнул связист. - И допросил. Хорошо, понял, тебе виднее».


	50. Element 50

На мостике царила подозрительная тишина. Автоботы — эти новые автоботы, шлак их разъешь — тихо сидели на местах. Оптимус ощущал себя на редкость отвратительно, уже выслушав комментарий Персептора о том, что он разрабатывает вариант контролирующего блока для подобных проявлений. Будет, как Кап, с ки-гарой... ржа. Бред. И от ржавости этого бреда еще сильнее тянуло под шлемом, где застрял осколок образа с видеозахвата — молодой адмирал, изломанный, не сдавшийся, которого он бросил дезактивироваться на пустошах Кольца Из-Тарн.  
Так.  
\- Джазз, дай мне сводку по оборонительным структурам Кибертрона.  
Вместо первого лейтенанта откликнулся Саундвейв.  
\- Данных недостаточно для прорыва. Параметры корабля в настоящее время анализируются.  
\- Вы не сможете прорвать оборону! - Скрежетнул кто-то, трусливо спрятавшись за терминалом. Потом выпрямился под взглядами — оказалось, что на стандартной —мерзкой, однообразной — раскраске он нес знак медика.  
\- Этот корабль просто не предназначен для подобных прорывов, - подтвердил кто-то еще из команды. Одинаковый серый цвет делал их похожими на дронов.  
\- Значит, мы взломаем оборону одним ударом, - равнодушно ответил Оптимус. - Боевой мощи хватит.  
\- Но тогда мы погибнем, почти все, - медик сделал шаг вперед, - мы готовы отдавать жизнь за Охранителя, но не за непонятного чужака, шлак! Наместник сказал, ты не Охранитель!  
\- Да, я не Охранитель. И следующему, кто произнесет этот термин в моем присутствии, я вырву Искру, - невозможно ласково сообщил Оптимус. Интонации Немезис-безумия в его голосе, кажется, убедили всех. Даже Мегатрон счел нужным поучаствовать в дискусии — подошел и посмотрел на выведенную Саундвейвом схему.  
Медик заткнулся, но ненадолго.  
\- Если этот корабль пойдет на прорыв, погибнут почти все, кто будет на борту, ты этого хочешь? - Он помолчал немного, и добавил осторожно, - Прайм?  
\- Нет, - Оптимус качнул шлемом, - вы все останетесь на орбите, на Икс-Луче. Родимус, твоя задача — прикрывать нас с орбиты, после того, как мы пробьем щит обороны. Мне нужны самые безопасные точки этого корабля.  
\- Центральная рубка, точки хранения оружия, энергетическая установка, - перечислил Джазз с ухмылкой. - Если мы рассредоточимся и дополнительно разбросаем по кораблю ложные цели, даже самая мощная оборона не уничтожит команду высадки. Вот со спуском за линией уничтожения могут начаться проблемы — зря ты, командир, Астро не взял. А то наш единственный крылоносец, - кивок в сторону Мегатрона, - не грузовой ну ни разу.  
\- Это неважно, весь необходимый груз спустится на корабле, - отмахнулся Оптимус, - наше оружие с нами.  
\- Разобьют дорогой крейсер... новый... - Пискнул кто-то далеко из-за стоек.  
\- Новый? - Оптимус повернулся с характерным звуком взводимого бластера. Молодые автоботы дернулись и пригнулись. - Дорогой? И наболт он вообще нужен, этот новый и дорогой! Для дальних экспедиций не подходит, для ближних — неоправданно мощное вооружение и команда!  
Выглянувший из-за стойки техник удивительно напоминал Бамблби обводами, только выражение фейсплейта имел куда более испуганное и мирное.  
\- Это последний крейсер такого класса, - он почти шептал, но упорно спорил, - он совершенно новый, не пролетал и ворна...  
\- Устрашитель. Уничтожитель. Корабль автоботского флота класса "Разрушитель", - процитировал Оптимус общую информацию по крейсеру. - Боевых кораблей с таким предназначением у автоботов быть не должно.  
\- Только у десептиконов, так? - Расхохотался Мегатрон. - Мне нравится твой план, он отдает моими тактиками.  
Оптимус молча врезал ему в плечевую броню так, что Мегатрона отбросило к стене. На экране исчезла муть, характерная для прохождения врат, и открылся вид на Кибертрон. Знакомый вид — Оптимус сам не раз путешествовал через эти врата, пока они не были взорваны во время войны. Проул восстановил их.  
\- Но если мы...  
\- Молчать, - оборвал техника Оптимус, - начинаем. Джазз, распорядись и выведи всех, кроме ударной группы. А ты, - он ткнул в Мегатрона, - пойдешь вниз со мной.  
\- Чтобы присмотреть за тобой? - Мегатрон увернулся от еще одного тычка, хмыкнул, - в ударную группу должны входить десептиконы.  
Блицвинг кивнул и шагнул вперед. Против десептиконов Оптимус в боевой группе не возражал. Особенно если они пошевелятся и не будут тормозить! Он бросил еще один взгляд на схему Кибертрона. Проул поплатится и за это тоже — за то, что вынудил Оптимуса принести войну и дезактив на послевоенный мирный Кибертрон. Боевой режим настраивал на старые воспоминания. Как раньше, когда он в команде первых боевых подразделений штурмовал захваченный бунтом Тарн, так и сейчас...  
Мучительные воспоминания — слишком давно это было, слишком легко теперешний он предотвратил бы войну на все эти ворны. Все очень изменилось — Оптимус, Кибертрон, старые друзья, старые враги... Мегатрон очень предусмотрительно держался недостаточно далеко, чтобы обвинить его в побеге, и недостаточно близко, чтобы достать в рывке. Шарк ржавый. Оптимус глянул на него — сохраняя спокойствие, сосредоточенность, не собираясь делать глупостей... Разве что участвовать в одной глобальной военной глупости. Корабль стремительно снижался, Персептор выключил связь, для Кибертрона это было наверняка ужасным зрелищем — "вражеский" крейсер в самом центре этой ржавой, затхлой безопасности. В центре тюрьмы.


	51. Element 51

Корабль свободно шел вниз, под руководством прекрасной автоматики, и в какой-то клик Оптимус понял, о чем жалел тот техник. Невероятно мощная безыскровая машина гибла, защищая последний десант в своем недолгом активе. Возможно, посадка будет жесткой. Чувствовалось, как по полу и стенам проходят все более мощные сотрясения по мере разрушения активной брони. В командной рубке остались он, Мегатрон и Родимус — ударная команда, которой придется нанести первый, шокирующий удар по оборонительным силам Кибертрона.  
\- Маску закрой, - мягко посоветовал Мегатрон, активируя пушку и боевые протоколы. Мощные пластины сдвинулись, позволяя орудию накапливать разряд. Шоквейв хорошо все починил. Оптимус недовольно дернул антенной.  
\- Чтобы каждый идиот кричал и падал ниц?  
\- Не помешает.  
Оптимус едва удержался от удара.  
\- А я с ним согласен, - неожиданно хмыкнул Родимус. - Командир, в них же с активации вбивают — «чти Охранителя, чти Охранителя», а тут ты — в цвете и с бластером. Наверняка больше половины растеряются, и Перси спокойно их обезвредит с расстояния. Меньше драк и быстрее выполним задачу. Дезактивов меньше будет.  
\- Ненавижу это будущее, - Оптимус защелкнул маску, выпрямился, и гневно глянул на Мегатрона.  
Тот кивнул:  
\- Отлично. Все местные верующие будут в восторге.  
Он незаметно передвинулся, но Оптимус все равно заметил за его спиной знакомый узор — часть иконы Охранителя. Прямо в рубке, перед всеми. Шлак!  
«Хватит дразнить Прайма!»  
«Нормально. Если он сорвется в Немезиса, я сумею его выключить. Лучше подумай о том, что выманить Проула мы можем только на него».  
«Ржавь, - прорычал Родимус, - если ты задумал принести Оптимуса в жертву ради своих планов!..»  
Мегатрон полыхнул линзами, показывая, что разговор окончен, и отвернулся к холоэкранам с состоянием корабля:  
\- Готовьтесь.   
«Нам очень помешает невменяемый Оптимус», - вмешался Персептор.  
Мегатрон не стал ему отвечать. Взрывы шли все ближе и жестче, встряхивало все, каждую деталь в системах, болтанка нарастала, знаменуя близость посадки. Возможно, будет даже жестче, чем он просчитал. Возможно... Десептикон обратился по прямой связи:  
«Ты же понимаешь, что весь Кибертрон будет увешан символикой Охранителя? Твоей символикой».  
«Не зли меня!»  
«Сдержи Немезиса».  
В ответ раздался только скрежет неактивного сейчас пульта управления, в который Оптимус вцепился.  
«Приземление, - по общекомандной связи сообщил Саундвейв. При распределении боевых групп он постарался оказаться как можно дальше от Прайма. - Активирую внутреннюю распределенную связь боевой группы. Информация поступает из полицейской сети Кибертрона. Активация. Взлом сети Наместника — процесс».  
Оптимус крепко держался за ребро жесткости корабля, но даже с такой опорой его швырнуло вперёд, на Мегатрона, потом назад, но вдвоём они уже смогли держаться.  
\- Выступаем. Цель — дворец Праймов, - обозначил Оптимус, когда все еще вокруг грохотало и проседало.

Оптимус в альтформе мчался по широченному хайвэю, сопровождаемый Джаззом и Родимусом. Персептор прикрывал их с борта Блицвинга. И Мегатрон — разумеется, в своей жуткой альтформе тяжелого бомбардировщика. Эффективность его орудий в сметании барьеров сложно было переоценить. За пять ворн на шаттле Оптимус как-то и подзабыл, какой это юникронов ужас в бою.  
«Вот как он так летает, оплавок, - завистливо пробормотал Ро. - Пушкой ж был. Как можно сменить корпус и так шикарно адаптироваться, а?»  
Оптимус злобно зарычал, подсвечивая цели — ему стоило немалого труда выбирать их. То и дело вокруг статуи, символы, эти мерзкие иконы! За космопортом хайвей перегородили мощные бетонные блоки.  
\- Ложный Охранитель, сдавайся! - Проорали из-за баррикад.  
Это было точно как в самом начале войны, только теперь Оптимус был агрессором, и это буквально разрывало все мысли в клочья.  
«Мегатрон, разберись!»  
«Как мило», - ядовито прокомментировал десептикон, снижаясь до прицельной высоты. Пространство вскипело от активации мощных генераторов помех, Джазза занесло, чудом не подставив под колеса Оптимусу, но тяжелый черный джет даже не дрогнул в полете. Его выстрел разнес баррикаду, испарив кого-то из автоботов, а клик спустя Саундвейв взломал управление генераторами помех и отключил их.  
«Поменьше жертв!» - Потребовал Оптимус, пролетая сквозь обломки. Сильно тряхнуло, по бортам стреляли, но чем-то настолько смешного калибра, что его корпус едва обжигало. Прямая дорога на Айкон дальше была свободна.

\- Иногда мне не хватает Тандеркракера, - Мегатрон опустился у технических ворот. - С его звуковыми установками. Или Оверлорда. Как ты относишься к Оверлорду, Оптимус?  
\- Еще хуже, чем к тебе, - подъехавший грузовик трансформировался. Оптимус подошел ближе и активировал бластеры. - Ну? Что ты тут тормозишь?  
\- Закрыты гермодвери. Нужен боезапас Девастатора, чтобы их выбить.  
«План дополнительных коммуникаций дворца», - вклинился Саундвейв, скидывая им карту.  
\- Все равно придется выбивать.  
«Отрицательно. Часть шифров доступна. Вероятность блокировки взлома менее пяти процентов».  
«Просчитай нам путь и найди Проула», - приказал Мегатрон. Мигнул Оптимусу:  
\- Знаешь, мне очень приятно с тобой работать.  
Оптимус недовольно проворчал что-то, но не стал конкретизировать. Не сейчас. Близость того, кто устроил весь этот шлаков абсурд, временно примиряла его с Мегатроном, но только временно.  
Тот трансформировался в робомод и спрыгнул с эстакады:  
\- Вперед! Тут есть другой вход.

Оптимус иногда мрачно думал, что без помощи Саундвейва их план был бы обречен на провал. Шлак, невозможно штурмовать Кибертрон всего лишь в семь бойцов - это абсолютное безумие...  
«Фиксирую Проула, - сообщил связист. - Спускается на ваш уровень в сопровождении двадцати боевых единиц».  
«Идет к выходу?»  
«Уровень пройден, спускается глубже».  
Оптимус выстрелил куда-то, где только мелькнул чужой шлем — и под ноги им выпал совсем небольшой меха, судорожно сжавшийся в закоротке.  
«Можешь блокировать им путь?»  
«Отрицательно. Предполагаю — идет в зал Матрицы Лидерства, вероятность 65%, к дополнительному убежищу — вероятность 23%, выманивает удар на себя — 22%».  
\- Идем к Матрице.  
Мегатрон смог вышибить дверь. Оптимус переступил через дрожащего, коротящего спарклинга, потом вернулся — и касанием снял статический разряд на свой корпус. Меха затих. Шлак, эти крохи, даже физически маленькие, иррационально раздражали его. Да, этот автобот не спарклинг, просто мелочь. Не минибот даже, еще меньше. Миниботы всегда были весьма и весьма опасными бойцами, взять того же Клиффджампера...   
Потом будешь думать, оборвал сам себя Оптимус.  
Потом. После.  
Слаженная боевая группа шла сквозь дворец куда легче, чем раньше по дорогам. Немногие охранники отправлялись в оффлайн, метка Проула была все ближе, но в Оптимусе не поднималось той злой черноты, безумной хохочущей ярости. Просто взять его за дверцу и посмотреть в линзы, достаточно! Увести. Забрать с собой на Потерянный Свет, в блокираторах, если будет сопротивляться, и уже там нормально поговорить. Обо всем этом... безумии.  
«Сколько их там?»  
Саундвейв мгновенно скинул схему сигнатур с расшифровками — плотная оборона, рассчитанная на серьезных бойцов.  
\- Спокойно, - Мегатрон поднял руку, - самое время использовать наше секретное оружие. Давай, изобрази Охранителя — все, кроме Проула, там спарклинги.  
\- Изобрази Охранителя?!  
\- Да! Или ты предпочтешь, чтобы я их всех уничтожил? Я могу.  
Оптимус зарычал, убирая бластеры. Он категорически не хотел что-либо из себя изображать, но если это поможет избежать лишних жертв...  
\- Прикройте меня.  
Он потратил почти десять кликов, чтобы собраться —оптика стала ярче, антенны высоко поднялись в небоевой позиции. Еще пара кликов, и он начал мерцать. От злости, но смотрелось хорошо.  
«Предложение: поторопиться, - прошелестел Саундвейв. - Крупная группировка войск, прибытие через шесть бриймов».  
«Этот шлак сумел вызвать подмогу, командир, постарайтесь быстрее», - поддержал сообщение Персептор.  
Оптимус пошел вперед, как будто не услышав. Теперь он был во всех прицелах, два десятка линз напряженно рассматривали его, но выстрелов не было. Двери остались позади, шаг за шагом он приближался к переносным баррикадам, снова напомнившим первые ворны войны.  
\- Проул, - позвал он ровно, стараясь не думать, какую чушь говорит, - ты же мой Наместник. Сам себя назначил, но это неважно. Выйди, убедись сам, что я настоящий.  
«Надо было добавить зрелищности», - практично добавил Персептор.  
«Станцевать? - Ядовито осведомился Оптимус. - Или гимн вслух огласить?»  
Он очень надеялся, что Проул все-таки выйдет, покажется. Что можно будет забрать его без драки. Бойцы за баррикадами слегка растерялись, это чувствовал даже он.  
\- Проул. Выйди ко мне.  
Один за другим шлемы поворачивались, и бойцы теперь смотрели не на Оптимуса, а куда-то вглубь баррикад.  
«Яркий свет, сияние, возможно, звездные эффекты», - продолжал Персептор.  
Оптимус вдруг догадался, что старый соратник просто отвлекает его, снимает напряжение, как может. Хоть он и не чувствовал сейчас того самого покалывания ярости, предшествующего срывам, все равно был благодарен Персептору. Похоже, Немезису не нравился боевой режим Оптимуса. Все шло хорошо. Пока нормально. Оптимус сделал еще несколько шагов и остановился в самой опасной зоне. Выстрелы могли выбить ему Искру, если стрелять так, в упор, но солдаты не стреляли. Один за другим они, трансформировав винтовки обратно в руки, делали этот идиотский, раздражающий молитвенный жест.  
Из-за баррикад показался сначала белый шлем, а потом и весь Проул — вернувший свой предвоенный мод, немногим крупнее подопечных. Все такой же строгий и сосредоточенный, как Оптимус его помнил, только сияние синих линз чем-то отличалось. Бластер в руке, приглушенное свечение фар внушительного капота. Проул.  
Оптимус ощутимо расслабился, шагая вперед уже не так выверенно. Поверил на клик — все обойдется, нужно просто забрать Проула и поговорить. Отдать его Рэтчету, пусть проверит работу мозгового модуля.  
Проул молчал, как будто не знал, что сказать.  
\- Отзови войска. Я не хочу гражданской войны, - Оптимус медленно опустил руку в сабспейс, и так же медленно вытащил стат-наручники, - мне не нравится то, что ты сделал с Кибертроном.  
Наместник дернул шлемом, но оружие не поднял. Он явно отдал какой-то приказ по связи, потому что его автоботы отступили дальше. Только тогда Проул шагнул ближе к прежнему командиру:  
\- Почему ты вернулся сейчас? Почему только сейчас?  
\- Я не выбирал время — мой шаттл попал в горизонт событий.   
Проул уронил бластер на пол. Царапнуло — раньше он так с оружием не обращался. Оптимус закрепил стат-наручники на его запястьях, стараясь не думать ни о чем. Прежний Проул точно так же дал бы себя арестовать... Шлак, как прежний Проул, надёжный соратник, дошёл до такого?! Врет Старскрим, что никто не воздействовал на разум бывшего тактика — наверняка вмешательство было. Вмешательство, с которым он не смог справиться один, и некому оказалось заставить Проула обратиться к специалистам. Это как раз была его обычная проблема.  
\- Пойдем, - Оптимус крепко прихватил Наместника за плечевой блок. - Надеюсь, мне больше не придется ни в кого стрелять.  
\- Оставайтесь на местах, - Проул обернулся к своим солдатам, - меры безопасности на обычном уровне. Солар-ЛайтФриз, ты за главного.  
Один из спарклингов отсалютовал молча, и охрана принялась разбирать баррикады.  
\- Отлично, - Мегатрон присоединился вместе с остальными, прошёл рядом, - все прошло подозрительно удачно. Возможно, мы чего-то...  
За их спинами раздался очень далекий, но совершенно знакомый звук, от которого первым дернулся Персептор. Звук выстрела крупного калибра. Джазз попытался прикрыть командира — оттолкнуть, увести от линии выстрела, но Оптимус и сам успел среагировать, прикрыв скованного Проула.  
\- Какого шлака, Проул! Зачем вы...  
Он осекся, осознав, что целились не в него. Совсем не в него — рядом на пол грохнулся Мегатрон с пробитой грудной броней.  
Навылет.  
Черный, погасший, со стремительно угасающим излучением.  
Точно так же, как было уже раз на Земле, только на этот раз не в шлем, а в Искру, девятым классом мощности. Никаких шансов спастись. Оптимус рухнул рядом, бессмысленно пытаясь что-то сделать, но только регистрировал офф. Бесконечный теперь оффлайн.  
Дезактив.  
Не будет больше... этой... Искры...  
Джазз успел осознать объем рухнувшей на них проблемы первым и яростно заорал по связи, требуя от Саундвейва немедленно прибыть, вывести Оптимуса оттуда, куда он стремительно уходил, замерев над корпусом искрового партнера.  
«Отрицательно. Рекомендация — бегите!»  
Персептор оттолкнул командира, начиная что-то делать, пытался определить угасание Искры… На ноги поднялся уже Немезис и хищно огляделся, повернувшись в направлении выстрела.  
\- Кто его сломал? Я сломаю тебя!  
Боевыми протоколами и навыками Оптимуса он распоряжался как своими, и сейчас даже в приступе бешенства понимал, что может не успеть найти стрелявшего.  
Его игрушку, его Мегатрона сломали, сломали, прострелили, сломал не он!  
\- Кто стрелял, ржавь, - Немезис схватил Проула за шейные магистрали, сжал, - Кто?! Я уничтожу Кибертрон, я убью всех этих идиотов, ржавь мелкую, все будет как на Из-Тарн. Мне нравится Из-Тарн!  
\- Оптимус, что...  
\- Это не Оптимус. Если сейчас кто-то мне помешает, я его пристрелю, - Персептор уже по локоть залез в разбитые системы, что-то там быстро запаивая, и Немезис отвернулся вместе с Проулом в руке. Ударил им об стену, задумчиво посмотрел и ударил снова.  
\- Кто стрелял? - Тихо и страшно на аудиодатчик Проулу прошептал воплощенный дезактив. - Кто? Имя. Кому ты велел выстрелить? Ты же не собираешься защищать его ценой собственной Искры, а, Проул?  
Чудовищно исказившийся фон подавлял, практически лишал рассудка. Проул зашипел от боли, когда Оптимус передавил ему магистрали, сжимая нейроствол.  
\- Ты не... - Проул обвис, и далее не пытался сопротивляться новым ударам об стену, - не...  
«Сигнатура распознана. Стрелок — Арси».  
Отброшенный Проул не удержался на ногах и врезался в Джазза. Сам Немезис трансформировался и рванул в сторону выстрела, игнорируя отпрыгивающих от него мелких автоботов.  
\- Саундвейв, Блицвинг, забирайте нас, - решил Персептор. - Немезис выберется сам.   
\- Что с ним... шлак, что вы сделали с Оптимусом? - Проул попытался встать, но Джазз жёстко уложил его на пол и усилил наручники.  
\- Помолчи-ка лучше, - пробормотал лейтенант и для верности поставил Проулу заглушки на вокалайзеры. - Лучше молчи. Саундвейв, что у вас? Саунд?!  
\- Тут этот псих пробегал, Саунд срубился, - прогудел по общей связи Блицвинг. - Вытаскивайте Лорда! Один из наших крейсеров спускается, подберет нас!


	52. Element 52

Проул арестован и заключен в каюту. Просто заперт — настоящих камер на Потерянном Свете не было, а на Икс-Луч отдавать его Джазз отказался. Мегатрон... По мнению Хайда, лучше бы этот шлак не выкарабкался. Там ему самое место — в дезактиве.  
Вот только Оптимусу это не понравится.  
Айронхайд мрачно шатался от импровизированной камеры до медотсека и обратно. Освободить Проула, начать боевые действия... Армия Кибертрона может попросту смять старых ветеранов, пусть даже на их стороне Оптимус.  
Больше идей у него не было, а эта не нравилась. Кроме того, нельзя не учитывать присутствие в непосредственной близости таких опасных оплавков, как Шоквейв, Старскрим и Саундвейв. Саундвейв. Шлак явно спелся с Джаззом, не зря этот всегда бодрый диверсант вызывал подозрение у Хайда и раньше. Но сейчас Саундвейва на борту не было, а Рэтчет был, и мучительные взгляды из коридора в недозакрытые двери наверняка замечал. Или нет... Шлак. Помочь Проулу означало убить Рэтчета. Оставить все как есть — убить Проула и новый Кибертрон. Практически отдать его Мегатрону или Старскриму, потому что Оптимус не вернулся из этой операции.  
Оптимуса больше нет.  
Док или Кибертрон? Рэтчет или?..  
Айронхайд вбил кулак в обшивку стены — он не мог решить.  
\- Шлака мне мешают работать? - Знакомый голос вывел из ступора, - Хайд, или зайди, или выйди уже, ржа ты моторная!  
\- Я не хотел тебе мешать.  
\- Ты и так мне мешаешь своими идиотскими метаниями, так что не зли меня, ржавый недоделанный шлак. - Голос Рэтчета чуть смягчился, - заодно можешь таскать оборудование.  
Айронхайд старался не особенно смотреть на Мегатрона. Шлакова дохлого Мегатрона, он очень надеялся. Хоть бы его Искра не была где-нибудь припрятана, как сделал некогда сам Айронхайд… Рэтчет рядом с этой громадиной был совсем небольшим, и сияюще, отчаянно белым и светлым.  
\- Что ты на меня пялишься, - проворчал медик. - Давай, разворачивай установку поддержания, большую, не тормози.  
\- Он все-таки актив? - С ненавистью проворчал Хайд. - А можно его как-нибудь?..  
\- Нет.  
Айронхайд развернул установку — пусть шлак знает сколько ворн этого не делал, но все помнил, движение за движением, каждый шаг. Он разворачивал ее не так часто - очень мощная система требовалась только в экстренных случаях. Для Оптимуса даже несколько раз, бывало для друзей...  
\- Ну, если его все-таки немного...  
\- Я недостаточно внятно выразился? Мегатрон сейчас точка фокуса для Оптимуса — я не знаю, как так вышло и почему, но он должен оставаться актив, или Оптимуса мы не вернем, - Рэтчет одним рывком раскрыл оплавленные грудные пластины.  
\- Там есть, что возвращать? - Уныло спросил Айронхайд, заглядывая через его плечо. Арси — он уже знал, кто стрелял — вышибла бы стандартную камеру Искры, но тот, кто делал этот корпус, увел ее немного в сторону. Все равно выстрел снес половину камеры защиты, и на остатке ложемента едва пульсировала ослабевшая Искра.  
\- Да. Если там некого возвращать, я сам убью Мегатрона. Помоги мне уже его перетащить.  
\- Я? Тащить? - Айронхайд отшатнулся, сначала от идеи, а потом и еще сильнее, делая шаг назад — от взгляда Рэтчета. Когда док повернулся, стало совсем не до романтичных воспоминаний. Рэтчет раньше не отличался таким взрывным характером, шлак.  
\- Грязная работа для тебя? - Медик странно ухмыльнулся, пока руки продолжали работать над повреждениями. - Замараться не хочешь? Или что? Уничтожить многотысячную колонию ты можешь, отдать приказ о таком уничтожении — тоже, отправлять испуганных спарклингов на казнь — легко. А перетащить груду металла с одной платформы на другую не твое, Айронхайд?  
\- Я не отдавал этот приказ, - Айронхайда как по шлему шарахнуло, - дело не в работе, дело...  
Он несколько кликов молчал, потом шагнул вперед, и потащил по старым навыкам, не пытаясь специально тряхнуть.  
\- Для меня вы сейчас не отличаетесь, - медик сразу же подрубил шланги и кабели к медпанели десептикона. - Ты, Проул, Мегатрон — один шлак. И если я могу тебя не убивать, значит, могу и его починить. Хотя вообще-то это работа Фармы или Шоквейва!  
Пара пробоев по развороченным контурам вывела Мегатрона на клик в онлайн, полыхнули алые линзы, в судороге исказился фейсплейт:  
\- ...Оптимус, если ты опять...  
Потухли. Офф. Рэтчет даже не замедлился, стремительно латая и закрывая течи, восстанавливая тонкую проводку, а вот Айронхайда дернуло.  
\- Я не такой, как он. Не знаю, что тебе там рассказывали, но я никого не убивал. Никого, кроме десептиконов и врагов Кибертона, но ты тогда тоже убивал, док.  
\- Тебе одной прогулки по Из-Тарн не хватило?  
\- Рэтч, это не то, что мы хотели!..  
\- Не то, что вы хотели знать. Принеси пять кубов с реген-составом и заправь их в установку. Быстро.  
Айронхайд снова выполнил приказ, и с удивлением не ощутил внутреннего протеста. Это было так привычно — он, Рэтчет, пациент. Шлак, было дело, они латали так десептиконов, пусть и не столь тяжелых, и для допроса, но... но все равно шлак.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Если кто-то будет ломиться, выкини их наболт, кроме Шоквейва.  
\- Понял, - Айронхайд мельком глянул на Мегатрона и прошел к дверям медблока. Кто-то будет ломиться? Наверняка Родимус.  
Не угадал.  
Старскрим прохромал вперед, независимо дергая крыльями и делая вид, что он в порядке.  
\- Где эта ржавая развалина? - Он уставился на Айронхайда, закрывшего дорогу, так, что кто полегче просто расплавился бы.  
\- Это ты про себя что ли? - Хайд все равно заступил ему дорогу. - Давно в отражатель не смотрел, Скример?  
\- Я не с тобой говорю, автохлам, - прошипел сикер, с неожиданной силой оттолкнув его в сторону. Пройдя пару шагов, он замер, внимательно и с каким-то, почудилось Хайду, злорадным интересом разглядывая Мегатрона. Он молчал, и Рэтчет как будто не обращал на него внимания, продолжая работать. Пожалуй, медику даже было слегка интересно, что именно Старскрим планирует сообщить оффлайновому корпусу своего прежнего лидера. В любом случае, полноценную драку устроить он не сможет.  
\- Ну? Чего встал? - Айронхайда он начал бесить еще при входе, - шлак, Скример, он в оффе, вали!  
Рэтчет хмыкнул еле слышно, не отвлекаясь на такие мелочи. Он-то в отличие от Айронхайда засек еще одну метку у входа в медблок — Тандеркракер. Явился, значит, из своих дальних перелетов.  
\- Или тебе помочь найти выход?  
\- Да заглохни уже просто. Мне до тебя никакого дела нет.  
\- Мне он не мешает, - заметил Рэтчет, наконец, - пока не лезет руками в операционное поле.  
Старскрим фыркнул.  
\- Кто его так грохнул?  
\- Арси.  
\- Чтобы эта бешеная согласилась работать с Проулом? Не поверю. Хотя это может быть и разовая операция. Как я понимаю, Немезис погнался за ней?  
\- Нам не докладывали, - Айронхайд сжал кулак. Он, на свой взгляд, прождал достаточно и дернул Старскрима за крыло. - Вали отсюда, насмотрелся.  
Джет молча выдернулся и прошел ближе к Мегатрону. Поймал его за шлем, выправляя застывшие в судороге элементы фейсплейта. Вот теперь Рэтчет покосился с явным неодобрением. К тому же в дверях возник еще один любопытный — Родимус.  
\- Вы все сюда решили набиться? - Рэтчет возмущенно махнул рукой, и Старскрим успел увернуться от брызг хладагента, а Хайд нет, - шлак, Родимус, что тебе?  
\- Оптимус речь пообещал, смотреть будете? - Родимус едва не подпрыгивал и весь светился.  
\- Оптимус?  
\- Ну, Немезис! Какая разница, он...  
\- Очень большая, - перебил его Старскрим. Резко помрачнел, - где он вообще, отследили?  
\- Джазз этим занимается. Ну, так что, Рэтч, выводить сюда трансляцию?  
\- Только быстро.  
Экран, по которому еще недавно выступал Оптимус с борта Икс-луча, снова засветился, отображая тревожную таблицу-предупреждение о скором онлайне.  
\- Нашёл систему экстренного оповещения, - заметил Айронхайд, - значит, он под Айконом, в тюрьме. Возле зала каз... Зала наказаний, - поправился он торопливо.  
\- Наказаний? Что он там может делать?  
\- Казнить? - мрачно предположил Старскрим. - Что у них там еще можно делать. Хотя вряд ли этот шарк любит чистую и официальную дезактивацию, как Проул.  
\- Заглохни, - рыкнул Хайд, - тебя не спросили!  
Старскрим с шипением дернул креплениями пушек.  
\- Сейчас обоих в стазис положу! - Рявкнул Рэтчет.  
\- Слушайте уже! - Родимус ткнул Старскрима в едва залатанный плечевой блок, вынуждая повернуться к экрану. Трансляция как раз активировалась, и все миры получили возможность видеть Охранителя в металле, с его острыми антеннами и тяжелыми обводами корпуса. Айронхайд глянул, отвел взгляд, снова глянул... это был настоящий Охранитель, тот, кого придумал Проул, тот, которого никогда не существовало.  
\- Слушайте меня, Искры Кибертрона. Все Искры, - даже голос звучал совершенно не похоже на Оптимуса, нормального Оптимуса — слишком жесткий, слишком высокомерный. Властный. - Я — ваш Лорд и Охранитель вернулся, и тот, кто не подчинится мне, уйдет в дезактив!  
Так Оптимус никогда не говорил, ни разу, даже в самые темные часы!  
\- Шлак, - Айронхайд теперь смотрел, и не мог отвернуться.  
\- Кажется, у нас проблемы, - практично заметил Старскрим, - у него Матрица, эта личность закрепилась.  
\- Что?!  
Рэтчет врезал Айронхайду по шлему, чтобы заглох и не мешал смотреть. Оптимус-Немезис на экране уже раскрывал себе грудную броню, чтобы показать ярко полыхающую Матрицу.  
\- Откуда он взял настоящую... - Прошептал Хайд отчаянно, - шлак, это плохо, я думал... как он ее нашел?  
\- Настоящую?  
К нему повернулись все, даже Рэтчет скосился.  
\- Ну да, Проул же фальшивую выложил, потому что настоящая уничтожена.  
\- Значит, он где-то припрятал настоящую Матрицу, - Родимус вздрогнул, - получается, Оптмиуса больше нет. Только этот Немезис. Мы в активной рже, господа.  
\- Почему нет? Раньше он возвращался, - Рэтчет задумчиво расщелкнул какой-то инструмент, потом убрал, - или Матрица стирает вторую часть личности?  
\- Кто знает, - Старскрим задумчиво поглаживал тонкую трещину на плечевой броне Мегатрона. - Стирает, закрепляет первую, меняет приоритеты. Как угодно скажи, суть не меняется — Немезис взял Матрицу, и она открылась для него.  
\- Что подтверждает, что Немезис — это Оптимус, - кивнул Рэтчет, - для кого-то другого она бы не открылась. Странно, я думал, Матрица опустошена. Хайд, у тебя есть пояснения?  
\- Нет.  
\- А если ты немного подумаешь?  
\- Да ему попросту нечем же, - фыркнул Старскрим. - Не лезьте к нему, а то у красного шлем перегреется и лопнет. Дайте мне Проула, и я все из него вытряхну.  
\- Старскрим, убирайся из моего медотсека, - мягко проговорил Рэтчет, - Родимус, ты тоже отправляйся на мостик. Хайд, с тобой мы еще поговорим.  
Когда док начинал говорить с такой доброй интонацей, автоботов начинало потряхивать. На десептикона же это не произвело особого впечатления, и он как раз собирался продолжить размышлять вслух, когда Айронхайд с Родимусом попросту вытащили его из медблока. 

Рэтчет чинил Мегатрона, явственно о чем-то раздумывая — и Хайду, как бывало, показалось страшно ему мешать. Слишком тонкая работа, слишком тонкие движения, так, как только Рэтчет умеет, лучший медик Кибертрона. Боевик очень тихо примостился в углу на каких-то контейнерах. Не надо мешать, а то выкинет же наболт, и будет прав. Шлак. Так называемый Немезис, темная часть Оптимуса... Хайд не хотел думать об этом.  
Вообще.  
Но думать о Рэтчете было еще больнее. Выбор сделан, док и ветераны, против Проула и его нового порядка, который сам строил. Может, хотя бы попытаться объяснить? Айронхайд не был мастером говорить, а Из-Тарн изрядно подкосил уверенность. Продрало по Искре — его ж никто и не приглашал в команду. Да, и не выгонял никто, но ведь вполне могут сказать — «Ты нам тут не нужен».  
Ржавь. Он стиснул кулак, и Рэтчет скривился от скрипа.  
\- Шлак, прости, Рэтч.  
\- Неужто догадался, - тихо проворчал док, не оборачиваясь, и снова замолчал. Его спина выглядела как вопросительный глиф. С оттенком укоризны.  
\- Прости, - повторил Хайд громче и увереннее, - мне больше нечего сказать.  
\- Редкость для тебя.  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь, я не мастак красиво говорить же.  
\- Редкость — догадался, что я услышать хочу. А теперь посиди и помолчи, у меня самое интересное начинается.  
Айронхайд не ответил, тогда будет больше возможности что-то сказать потом. Потом, когда ремонт все-таки закончится, и они смогут поговорить. Если повезет, даже без стрельбы.


	53. Element 53

\- Весело у вас тут, - заметил холодно Тандеркракер. Выдержал косой взгляд Старскрима, хмыкнул. - Да-да, именно весело. Без войны я уже и заскучал.  
\- Где Скайварп? Он должен был прибыть с тобой,- Старскрим предпочел проигнорировать намек.  
\- Мотается где-то. Я ему не сторож, - джет мельком отметил мигающее сообщение о личном письме. Хм. Варп? Нет, лучше — Солар-ЛайтФриз, начальник охраны Проула.  
\- Найди его, он может понадобиться, - распорядился Старскрим и ушел быстрее, чем Тандер успел ввязаться в спор, может ли бывший лидер триады ему приказывать. За все прошедшие ворны они так и не уладили этот вопрос. Ладно, со Скримером он еще разберется, а что ему хочет сказать автоботская гаечка? Позвать в гости? Заскучал?  
Тандеркракер сбросил на условную зашифрованную почту кодовое письмо для Варпа, и открыл связь с Солар-ЛайтФризом:  
«Ну? Соскучился?»  
«Меня оставили за главного! - Паникующий эмотикон был совсем не тем, что был готов увидеть Тандер у подобного сообщения, - я вроде как заместитель Наместника! Что мне делать! Прилетай! Меня тут пытаются наживую развинтить, я не понимаю, что мне делать!»  
«Что у тебя там, Немезис хочет выдрать тебе Искру?»  
«Кто?»  
«Хм. Охранитель?»  
«Нет! То есть да! Он... сказал, что Наместник Проул перед ним виноват, поэтому его казнят, а Охранитель будет править сам. Шлак, Тандеркракер, тут полный шлак!»  
«Сиди на месте, скоро буду», - сбросил Тандеркракер. Внизу было весьма небезопасно, и он уже довольно давно не считался бойцом, чтобы лезть в самое пекло, что бы там про него не воображал Солар-ЛайтФриз. Глупый маленький спарк не справится с взбудораженным Кибертроном, его там просто казнят под шумок.  
Впрочем... Есть еще один вариант — кому обычно больше всех нужно навести порядок? Ультра Магнусу и Родимусу. Поодиночке с ними Тандеркракер связываться не стал бы, а в паре они замечательно уравновешивали друг друга. Пока оба сохраняли вменяемость, а Варпа скинуть на Старскрима, пусть с ним мучается.  
Тандеркракер быстро прошел к шлюзам, потом трансформироваля и полетел, спеша вниз - тем более, что Немезис отключил и аннулировал вне границы, кроме самой внешней, и сотни джетов и транспортников лихорадочно сновали между Чааром и поверхностью Кибертрона, и смешивали все так сложно распределенные звездные сектора.


	54. Element 54

\- Дай мне Проула! Саундвейв и я вытащим из него все, что только можно, а вы в это время найдете Прайма! - Старскрим расхаживал по рубке Потерянного Света, выше вздергивая крылья. - Родимус, сейчас мы должны работать над ситуацией вместе, все равно больше некому!  
Родимус мучительно сомневался — на нем буквально написано это было, большими глифами.  
\- Нет, - решил он, наконец, - сначала его осмотрит Рэтчет, потом — возможно! — пустим тебя. Шлак, Проул все еще автобот!  
\- Время уходит, - Старскрим остановился и вперился в него острым взглядом. - Пока ты тормозишь и ничего не хочешь решать, Немезис Прайм разносит этот мир в осколки. Автоботы его не остановят, только мы можем его остановить.  
\- Рэтчет выведет Мегатрона в актив, и пусть этот шарк с Немезисом и разбирается!  
\- Мегатрон вряд ли выйдет в онлайн. В прошлый раз его чинили три ворна, сейчас будет дольше. От Кибертрона ничего не останется за это время!  
Родимус потер фейсплейт устало, как будто хотел закрыться. Больше всего ему хотелось просто послать Старскрима наболт со всеми его требованиями. Если бы Мегатрона не подстрелили, если бы Оптимус не сорвался в безумие...  
\- Нам нужно вернуть Прайма, - заключил он. - И нет, Скример, Проула не получишь. Предлагай другие варианты. Договориться миром с его кибертронской администрацией например. У тебя-то должны быть контакты!  
Старскрим хрипнул вокалайзером, начав и мгновенно оборвав звук, осклабился:  
\- Эта администрация только что дала экстренный запрос о помощи. Самое время сыграть в миротворцев, да, Родимус?  
\- Запросили нас, а не тебя, - Родимус глянул на запрос. Через Тандеркракера, но от имени заместителя Наместника Солар-ЛайтФриза. Просьба о помощи, и главное в ней – «Что нам делать с тем, кто называет себя Охранителем?» Список пострадавших. Шлак, уже список, и уже метки дезактива — Немезис не церемонился с последователями культа, жертвуя их Искры себе.  
Старскрим направился к дверям, предполагая, что Родимус пойдёт следом, но дорогу ему заслонил Магнус:  
\- Это автоботское дело, ржавь.  
\- Автоботское? Тогда давайте, делайте уже что-нибудь, кроме красивых выступлений о ценности «каждой Искры» и «следовании законам»! Магнус, Ультра Магнус, - джет ткнул его в грудь кулаком. - Сдвинься или иди и сам начинай действовать! Оптимуса не будет. Он дезактив.   
\- Лучше пока считать так, - тихо согласился Родимус, - тот, кто там беснуется в его корпусе — не Оптимус. Пойдем, - он прошел вперед, и Магнус подчинился, пропуская.


	55. Element 55

Даже если Немезис был концентрированным безумием, он оставался частью Оптимуса Прайма, предводителя автоботов, воевавшего с тактическим гением Мегатрона если не на равных, то почти на том же уровне. Отмена ограничений на полет, отмена границ между секторами, и все это — именем почитаемого Охранителя. Одновременно изолировать Проула, ввести все ярусы контроля и управления в хаос, а потом возглавить их.  
Способ, которым когда-то, пусть иначе, воспользовался Мегатрон, наверняка его привлекал... Шлак, справиться с этим психопатом будет непросто, особенно если глупый спарк тоже преклоняется! Тандеркракер первым делом после своего прибытия на Икс-Луч оценил список повреждений Скримера, выслушал его версию событий, и проникся желанием никогда не встречаться с Немезисом. Он бы и с Оптимусом предпочел не встречаться. Ну его наболт!  
«Ты где?» - Скинул он Солар-ЛайтФризу.  
«Наверху, - зам Проула сбросил карту, - жду срочно».  
Что-то в этом сообщении было не то - порядок слов, выбор слов?..  
«Что у тебя там?»  
"Полный шлак! - С неожиданной яростью отозвался ЛайтФриз. - Ты летишь или нет, ржа?!»  
Ха, злится. Нервничает. Тандеркракер на пару кликов позволил себе предаться предвкушению, как завалит яркого триплекса, как только выяснит, из-за чего он так встопорщен. Ну, кроме неожиданной ответственности. Растяпистый хулиган-триплекс ужасно напоминал ему кое-кого из давно ушедших в дезактив. А что автобот — так и Тандер не сразу принял фиолетовый знак.  
\- Ну? Делись своими бедами? - Джет лихо развернулся над посадочной площадкой, трансформируясь в приземлении. - Что там у тебя?  
\- Иди сюда и не пались перед службами наблюдения!  
\- Я не в розыске.  
\- Это уже неважно!  
Солар-ЛайтФриз едва не задирал пластины дыбом от паники и волнения, и было очень приятно контрастировать с ним своим спокойствием. Тандеркракер чуть-чуть вальяжно прошелся по посадочной площадке, остановился перед черно-белый ЛайтФризом:  
\- Итак?  
Крупный, даже немного его выше, триплекс ему нравился. Хотя, оптика мерцает подозрительно... Закончить мысль джет не успел. Удар был не сильным, но подлым, прямо под шлем, так, что ненадолго отказал нейроствол, а в онлайн Тандер вернулся уже в стат-наручниках, непонятно где, с видом на крыло Солара. Триплекс рычал на кого-то по связи, требуя немедленно восстановить защиту комплекса, убрать фанатиков и произвести расчистку. Интонации у него были непривычными.  
\- Так ты сам справляешься, - буркнул Тандеркракер недовольно. В шлеме еще гудело после удара, - тебя что, Оптимус заразил?!  
\- Прайм? Не-е-ет, мне хватило, что этот шарк просто мимо пробегал, - Солар закончил переговоры и отключил связь. - Хоть мне и очень интересно, где вы нашли Прайма и как заставили его рехнуться, в целом он мне безразличен. А вот ты — Тандеркракер, Гроза Небес — нет. Не безразличен.  
\- Кто тебе сказал?  
Тандер ощутил себя куда менее уверенно. Солар не знал его настоящего имени, никто не знал из молодых меха. Какого шлака?!  
\- Я посмотрел твое досье, сравнил параметры Искры и вот она тайна, передо мной! - ЛайтФриз наконец-то к нему повернулся. - А сейчас я дам тебе по фейсплейту и отконнекчу как следует, ржавая ржавь с крыльями!  
Это было настолько не похоже на того спарклинга, которого знал Тандеркракер, что вновь полезли о перезаписи.  
\- Какого шлака, Сол? - Миролюбиво спросил джет, лихорадочно проверяя системы, - что я тебе сделал?  
\- Ты, мне? А разве не ты со своим ржавым приятелем Скайварпом в сто шестом ворне от падения Кибертрона сдали меня Мегатрону за нелегальные контракты? Ржавь! Я вам этого никогда не забуду! - Триплекс пнул терминал. - Ну? Ты меня вспомнил, Тандер?!  
\- Тебя же это ничему не научило, - Тандеркракер напрягся, оценив наконец серьёзность ситуации, - Блэкшэдоу, шлак, ты сделал все, чтобы тебя казнили!  
\- Еще скажи, что я сам подставился под Тарна и его оплавков!  
\- Именно! Нельзя присягать Мегатрону и работать на того, кто больше заплатит. Вот это Лорд точно не прощал никому.  
Блэкшэдоу — даже слишком маленький, слишком белый корпус и красный знак больше не скрывал его настоящего - повернулся, открывая мрачную улыбку. Тандеркракер не мог высвободиться и все сильнее нервничал. Эта мстительная ржа мог и пытки устроить!  
\- Шэдоу, откуда ты взял память?  
\- Арси отплатила за некоторую услугу. Я думаю, Тандер, ты догадываешься, за какую именно.  
\- Продажный шлак.  
\- Ага. Именно. Продажный. И больше не десептикон.  
\- Я тоже больше не десептикон, но это ничего не меняет, - Тандеркракер старался успокоиться и успокоить шлакова Шэдоу, но пока выходило только хуже, - ты добыл память, я рад, теперь отпусти меня.  
\- Даже не собираюсь, - Блэкшэдоу проверил блокираторы, подкрутил мощность, чтобы джет обвис в полустазисе. - Знаешь, Тандер, есть у меня к тебе одно дело. Тебе-то вряд ли понравится, а вот мне эта идея как раз по Искре.  
\- Какое... дело? - Даже на вокалайзер едва хватало напряжения, и Тандеркракер запнулся в слове. Пушки никак не включить, все оружие он снял, ржавь, теперь нечем защищаться!  
\- А догадайся.  
С мерзейшей ухмылкой Солар-Блэкшэдоу подхватил его и поволок вниз с летной площадки. К себе в кварту? Нет, почему-то в кабинет Проула.  
\- Знаешь, у этого самозваного Наместника тут есть отдельное помещение для очень особых бесед. Вот его то мы сейчас и опробуем.  
\- Какого шлака?! Ты при нем еще и палачом был?  
\- Не я, Арси, но это уже неважно, ты все равно своё получишь.  
Тандеркракер зарычал сквозь блокировку. Арси как палач? О-о-о, самое то для этой бешеной ржи, но он испытывать на себе дурную фантазию Блэкшэдоу совершенно не хотел.  
\- Хороший джетик, - тот глумливо похлопал его по кокпиту, сгружая на платформу в том самом отсеке. - Красивый, полированный.   
Шэдоу отвернулся, чем-то гремя. Шлак, он ведь наверняка помнит, что Тандер его коннетил все эти ворны. И наверняка собирается за это отыграться. Если бы джет знал, что под белой броней автоботского триплекса скрывается Искра Блэкшэдоу, он бы его вообще не трогал! Ну наболт этих шестирежимников - что актив, что дезактив - они все психи.  
«Варп! Помоги мне! Это срочно!»  
«Наболт пошел! Что там? Ты кому-то вдруг нужен?» - Брат лениво попробовал подцепиться к его памяти, но Тандеркракер раздражённо закрыл ему доступ.  
\- Тебе раньше нравилось, - заметил Шэдоу, - помнишь, как орал?  
\- Иди в шлак. Я не любитель твоих шлаковых игрушек!  
Все же Тандер немного расслабился — коннект лучше пыток. Намного. И к тому же, Блэкшэдоу умел делать приятно, когда его не захватывала какая-нибудь новая идиотская идея. Раньше они встречались не очень часто, и пить при нем Тандер не любил, но сейчас это было уже неважно. В конце концов системы у спарков не такие грандиозные, как у старых моделей.  
\- Ага, значит ты согласен?  
\- Можно подумать, ты действительно будешь спрашивать моего разрешения, - фыркнул джет. - Чего ты там возишься?  
\- Потерпи еще клик. Ага, готово, - Блэкшэдоу торжествующе развернулся к нему.  
\- Ржавь!  
Тандеркракер остро пожалел, что не умеет телепортироваться — машинерия, угрожающе торчащая чуть до грудной брони, выглядела шлаково опасно. Не тот небольшой джампер, к которому он привык!  
\- Ты не можешь весь этот шлак в меня засунуть!  
\- Разумеется могу, - обиделся Блэкшэдоу, - забыл? У меня есть полный скан твоего корпуса, а благодаря твоей привычке коннектить пищащих автоботов, он еще и обновлен.  
\- Это кто пищащий? Ты?!  
\- Моя предыдущая версия, - БлэкШэдоу щелнул его по основанию звуковой пушки, резко сжал и повернул знакомым движением. Тандеркракер замер на клик, пережидая рванувшую по шарниру боль. Так, ладно, коннект, значит коннект, злиться он будет потом. Джет постарался расслабиться и прогнать воздух по системам, охлаждаясь:  
\- Блок хоть убери.  
\- Чтобы ты меня звуком шибанул? Неа. Будешь звучать совсем иначе, - на мирном фейсплейте ЛайтФриза всплыла хищная ухмылка, и Тандер вздрогнул — значит, двинутость на звуке снова с ним, ржа.  
\- Ты меня уже достал с этим "звуком"!  
\- Да ладно, где я еще такого поймаю, - Блэкшэдоу явно попытался предвкушающе развернуть оружейные блоки, которые на его корпусе теперь отсутствовали, подвис на клик. Тандеркракер исхитрился и высвободил часть звуковой установки, дал резкий тон рвущего резонанса по собственной броне, но расщелкнулась только одна дуга наручников.  
Второй попытки Блэкшэдоу ему не дал, поймал и вывернул обе пушки, чтобы протоколы самозащиты не давали в таком положении их активировать.  
\- Шлак-Шэдоу!  
\- Больно? Сейчас отвлечешься.  
Он умело поддел фальш-панель, меняющую форму корпуса, открыл реальный цвет брони, хмыкнул - и легко погладил кончиками пальцев от турбинных вентиляторов вдоль кокпита вниз.  
\- Я тебе говорил так не делать! - Тандеркракер его пнул. Щекотку по вентиляторным блокам он терпеть не мог, да еще и джампер этот растопорщенный в оптику лезет. Вместо ответа Блэкшэдоу, с ворчанием отстранившись, принялся настраивать джампер, поглядывая на Тандеркракера со странным выражением фейсплейта.  
И не трогал.   
\- Ржавь, - буркнул он внезапно, - ты мне нравишься. Реально. Я думал, глюки. Еще этот лезет, - он поскреб по плечевой броне, продирая по знаку автоботов глубокие полосы, - психует, что я пост бросил.  
\- Какой еще «этот»? - Тандеркракер поерзал в блокираторах, фыркнул недовольно, - вот шлака ты ко мне лезешь?! Других джетов нет? Варпа бери, он и так готов с кем угодно и когда угодно.  
\- Типа эта моя «автоботская часть». Не, Тандер, мне только ты заходишь.  
Блэкшэдоу сел рядом — как странно было видеть этот мрачный взгляд в синей оптике, эту знакомую ухмылку на блестящем юном фейсплейте.  
\- У тебя других спарков нет? Вон Тарна поищи, он тебя еще раз грохнет! - Тандеркракер дернулся, зарычал от боли, и триплекс с удивительно пакостным взглядом поправил ему руку в блокираторе, так, чтобы не давило.  
\- Да ну в шлак, Шэдоу! Без памяти ты мне нравился намного больше!  
\- Ага, потому что подставлялся?  
\- Потому что без блокираторов, - джет еще раз дернулся, ощущая уже начавшиеся подключения по дополнительным системам. Так исподволь, нежно, но этот шарк...  
\- Да расслабься ты, - Шэдоу, даже думать о нем как о спарклинге Солар-Лайте больше не получалось, прижался к нему, ткнулся фейсплейтом в магистрали, - все будет ок. Я тебя сконнекчу, ты сбежишь и будешь долго мстить. Ха.  
-Ты вообще в курсе происходящего? - Тандеркракер безуспешно отворачивался и пытался программно ограничить реакции корпуса, - весь этот шлак, Оптмиус, Мегатрон, ржа эта — тебе все поболту?!  
\- Ага-а. Ваще.  
Шэдоу помолчал, еще немного посидев впритык, потом отодвинулся.  
\- Да ржа! Тебе что, совсем не нравится? - Подключения он прервал, и в корпусе как будто что-то резко промерзло, - Тандер! Ты этот корпус гонял во все порты. Хватит делать вид, что ты нулевка!  
\- Блокираторы сними и пушки не трогай, ржа тупая, - зарычал в ответ джет. - До ржи достал со своими привычками.  
\- Ты мне по шлему дашь и улетишь!  
\- Разумеется! Ненавижу ограничения!.. - Блокираторы внезапно расщелкнулись и Тандер подавился возмущением. Добавил тише, - и не маши ты своей инженерией тут.  
Блэкшэдоу стоял на месте, крестив руки, с торчащим громадным джампером, присоединенным к небольшому корпусу, и смотрел, явно кипя от ярости, но с места не двигаясь. Не пытаясь напасть или провернуть что-то в своем духе. Тандеркракер медленно выпрямился, поправил звуковые пушки, свернутые этим извращенцем от коннекта, сел, оценивающе разглядывая злого Шэдоу.  
\- Ну давай, что ты можешь мне предложить?  
\- Большой джампер, - буркнул тот, потом медленно, тяжело втянул воздух, - скажи спасибо мелкому, он оказывается до шлака автобот. Насиловать нельзя, да-да, весь этот бред. Можешь теперь свалить!  
Он нервно взмахнул рукой. Джет первый раз видел, чтобы были такие клины, да еще и у десептикона. Или это память медленно интегрируется? Тандер слегка откинулся, переводя крылья в вертикальное положение, и поманил Блэкшэдоу к себе. Тот шагнул. Подошел близко, почти касаясь броней, и смотрел каким-то удивительно странным взглядом. Как будто был напуган. Интересно, Тарн видел у него подобный взгляд?   
Мысль о Тарне неожиданно разозлила — Шэдоу сам нарвался! Джет щелкнул его по инсигнии и поймал скрутку, запуская пальцы меж проводов.  
\- Давай так, Блэкшэдоу, если ты меня сейчас убедишь действием, что можешь хорошо откатать, я подумаю над своим к тебе отношением.  
\- Ржа ты упрямая, Тандер.  
Шэдоу еще одним шагом резко двинулся — в притирку, близко, буквально окатывая полями. Они оказались не менее мощными, чем у самого Тандеркракера, яркие и плотные, очень насыщенные, как у всех триплексов, передающие резкую злую вибрацию.  
\- Но ты мне будешь кричать, - почти с угрозой прошептал он.  
\- Добейся этого честными методами, - Тандер вздернул шлем, разглядывая бело-черный корпус как будто первый раз видел, но с оттенком превосходства, - может и покричу.  
Блэкшэдоу зарычал и поймал его за талию, подтаскивая к себе ближе. Сразу схватил крылья по скрытым датчикам, заставляя их регистрировать давление, выбивая короткие ритмы кончиками пальцев. Раньше Тандеркракер от такого сразу протекал, и Шэдоу это отлично помнил.  
\- Что-то как-то слабовато.  
\- Не ерзай, все тебе будет, - Блэкшэдоу уже прижимался, взвинчивая излучение собственных систем до предела, чтобы чувствительный джет прогибался и вздрагивал неосознанно.  
Когда Тандеркракер заводился, он начинал издавать звук — системы корпуса так и не удалось изолировать, и соединительная активировала звуковую. Старый Блэкшэдоу с этого невыносимо перся. Слабое гудение уже повисло в воздухе, отдаваясь в глубину сервоприводов, заставляя дрожать масло в маслопроводах, под тщательной лаской — новый Шэдоу будто бы взял себе цель выласкать каждый сенсор, погладить, сжать, активировать излучением, едва коснуться, пользуясь скан-картой.  
\- Ты от автоботов заразился, - джет поерзал еще раз, ощущая подрагивающие уже в глубине систем захваты приемных контуров. Хорошо-о, такая ласка ему нравилась.  
\- Красивый, ржа, - Блэкшэдоу целенаправленно избавлял его от всех фальшивых накладок и элементов. Открывался настоящий корпус Тандеркракера, не такой крупный, стремительный и опасный, сплошь состоящий из боевых систем. Теперь у Блэкшэдоу пальцы помещались в стыки систем, и он с упоением тянул за провода, подавал вибрацию на магистрали, стискивал там, пока не касаясь паховой брони. Пока не получил болезненный пинок коленной накладкой, и Тандер не отстранился, судорожно втягивая воздух:  
\- Хватит, колесная грязь, давай подключения! - Он раскинул бедра в стороны и развернул все системы, приглашающе, требовательно.  
\- Я на треть летающий, - Шэдоу куснул его за губу, запуская наконец пальцы в приемные пути — жестко, уже не пытаясь осторожничать, благо скан-карта подсказывала, как не повредить.  
Стоны Тандеркракера заглушал усиливающийся гул — поврежденные в драке и блокираторах звуковые механизмы вибрировали сильнее обычного, буквально снося проц своей густой вибрацией. Именно этого Блэкшэдоу не хватало, и пусть в мелком по его меркам корпусе отдавалось не так, системы регистрировали нужное ощущение. Приятное. Ценное. Он перехватил Тандера за руки, принуждая полностью откинуться на платформу, выгнуться, и начал подключение - резко, сильно, сразу к внутренним сенсорным кольцам и разъемам, почти на пределах совместимости - все летучки любили покрупнее. Без накладок он не справился бы, но теперь его триплексного энергопотенциала и увеличенного джампера хватало, чтобы откатать этот шлак летучий по полной, чтобы энергон из верхнего клапана полился от кайфа. Тандер любил сам довести его до подобного и Шэдоу решил вернуть долг.  
В конце концов, за додезактивные счеты разбираться они будут потом, и вот там-то в долгах окажется скорее Блэкшэдоу. Шлакова «совесть», кто ее только этим автоботам прописал по умолчанию?! Оптимус-ржа-его-заешь-Прайм наверняка. Шэдоу зарычал, вплетая звук собственных вокалайзеров в вибрации Тандеркракера.  
Джампер встал на место, погрузившись до основания, и Шэдоу начал его разворачивать, стыкуясь, ловя дрожь Тандеркракера от каждого вошедшего в порт штекера. Раньше он наваливался, фиксируя, но сейчас того веса не было и, повинуясь мгновенному импульсу, Шэдоу резко перевернулся на спину, ни на клик не спуская Тандеркракера с джампера. Вид снизу вверх на джета буквально ошеломлял. Он растопырился весь, даже броню приподняв и разведя в стороны — для охлаждения или от избытка приятных сигналов. Взревел турбинами, сбрасывая перегрев.  
\- Еще, - потребовал Тандеркракер, - не тормози, ржавь.  
\- Лопнешь, - Блэкшэдоу уже нашаривал заправочные клапаны.  
\- А ты поосторожней, - Тандер дернул его за антенну, заерзал, как будто пытаясь насадиться глубже, и заставляя громадный джампер сдвигаться внутри. Блэкшэдоу выпустил контактные иглы, фиксируя порт, и Тандер взвыл, еще сильнее задирая пластины брони.  
\- Не вывернись тут наизнанку, - Шэдоу касался обнаженных механизмов, подавляя желание впиться, стиснуть, прижать. Только касаться, легкими прикосновениями и острыми уколами тока, ерошить проводку, убирать протеки из содрогающихся систем... Тандеркракер судорожно застонал всем корпусом скручивающейся звуковой судорогой. Шэдоу считал это как просьбу «сильнее», и вывел асинхронный ритм, буквально расплавляя провода мощными нерегулярными жесткими всплесками. Он фонил все сильнее, и понял, что раскрывает грудную броню, только когда увидел отсвет на Тандере.  
Шлак, джет как в себя придет, будет орать и стрелять, но это все — потом. Сейчас осталось только притяжение Искры, и сдвинуть в сторону кокпит, и придерживать Тандера за плечевые блоки, чтобы не упал, а только медленно склонялся. Джет всем корпусом сжался на джамперной скрутке, пережидая сброс и частичную перезагрузку. Кайф, от которого уплывали мысли, все терялось — страх, злость, воспоминания о гибели. Только самый яркий свет соединенных Искр, заставляющий корпус вздрагивать, а вокалайзер срываться.  
Длинные хрипы, треск, вскрик Блэкшэдоу, когда оболочки совместились и разряды омыли их корпуса внутри и снаружи. Еще треск под все усиливающуюся вибрацию звуковых пушек Тандеркракера, перезагрузка, активация, перезагрузка, и тьма, тьма в выбитой оптике…

\- Слышь, Тандер, а что ваще происходит то? Откуда Лорд с Праймом проявились?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- И что теперь? Оптимус то рехнулся, кажется.  
\- Да. Лорд в стазисе, Скример — как обычно.  
\- И что нам делать? - Блэкшэдоу лениво приподнялся, - у меня шаниксов мало, на корпус не хватит. Хочу сменить корпус.  
\- Оставь этот. На линзы хватит, - хмыкнул Тандеркракер, все еще подрагивающий крыльями.  
\- А Проул? Кто с ним решает? Он ведь реально процом поехал не хуже этого психа, своего "Охранителя", - Шэдоу приподнялся и облапил джета, почти бережно восстанавливая ему конфигурацию брони. - М-м, Тандер?  
\- Мне поболту. Теперь — полируй.


	56. Element 56

В охватившем Кибертрон хаосе мало кто смог оставаться спокойным и собранным — ложный Охранитель, исчезновение Наместника Проула, Немезис, исчезновение Солар-ЛайтФриза... К последнему явно был причастен Тандеркракер, переставший отвечать на запросы Старскрима. В любом случае, без назначенного офицера в столице начался полный хаос.  
Старскрим, изучив печальную картину переполненных паническими религиозными воплями сетей, отправил вызов Родимусу:  
\- Если мы не будем действовать сейчас, Кибертрона может не остаться.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? - Родимус ответил с некоторой задержкой.  
\- Собраться у вас в командном отсеке и обсудить наши планы. Возьми Магнуса, я притащу Саунда и Шоквейва.  
\- Через двадцать бриймов.  
Старскрим ухмыльнулся, сбрасывая по контактам приказы-приглашения. Формально Шоквейв и Саундвейв ему не подчинялись, но мало ли что считалось формально! План действий уже начинал вырисовываться в местной мути. Упустить шанс поставить Кибертрон под свое командование он просто не мог.

Джет с удовлетворением отметил, что перехватывать ведущую роль на их маленькой встрече никто не стал. Даже Магнус, предпочитающий вести любые совещания сам, в этот раз молча занял место у стола. Итак — Родимус, Ультра Магнус, Саундвейв, Шоквейв, и шлаковы автоботы притащили Айронхайда. Вот без него Старскрим прекрасно обошелся бы. Но, впрочем, пусть привыкает к новой реальности.  
\- Итак, мы имеем две очевидные проблемы и одну неочевидную. Мегатрона я все же предлагаю сразу списать со счетов, один раз я уж ждал его актива, теперь — не буду. Возражения? - Он в упор посмотрел на Саундвейва.  
Связист только мигнул один раз визором, и Старскрим предпочел считать это положительным ответом. Чуть шевельнулся Шоквейв, но его джет как раз боялся меньше — старый шарк был всегда не против поиграть в политику чужими Искрами.  
\- Что-то ты торопишься, - проворчал Хайд.  
\- В прошлый раз я потерял кучу времени, пытаясь дождаться этого шарка из оффлайна, с меня хватит. Мы должны решать все быстро, без Мегатрона и без Оптимуса. И да, это вторая проблема. На Кибертроне пока не могут понять, молиться ему или пытаться убить.  
\- По нашим данным, убить его уже пытались. Безуспешно, как вы понимаете, - Ультра Магнус обвел всех тяжелым взглядом. - Я хочу отдельно указать, что мне в настоящий момент не доступна подтвержденная информация о Матрице или же том, что такое этот «Немезис». Старскрим, если ты ею располагаешь — поделись.  
\- Информации как таковой нет, - Старскрим развел руками, - медицинские даные на вашей стороне. Рэтчет, Хромедом, Ферст Эйд — я не знаю, кто его осматривал. По моим наблюдениям, это стойкое расслоение личности на две субличности, первая — всем нам знакомый Оптимус Прайм, вторая — его самая темная и мрачная сторона. Матрица, я думаю, закрепляет ту часть, которая наверху.  
\- Хромедом его осматривал, - Родимус вскочил и прошелся по залу, - но результаты выдавать на обсуждение он не спешит. Если кое-кто тут его не взламывал, - быстрый взгляд на десептиконского связиста, - то больше мы о Немезисе ничего и не знаем. Но Скример, слушай, Мегатрон же как-то снимал эти приступы! Как?!  
\- Якорь стабильности, - издал мелодичный звук Саундвейв, - простой способ закрепления психики для расслоения подобного рода.  
Старскрим кивнул:  
\- Мегатрон торчал с ним там шлаковы ворны, как единственный источник разума и адекватности.  
\- Единственный, - рыкнул Айронхайд мрачно. - Ш-шлак! Оптимуса надо вернуть!  
\- Или хотя бы поймать, - мотнул шлемом капитан Потерянного Света, быстро поправился, - то есть ограничить! Джазз и Дрифт его как раз сейчас ищут, последние данные — Немезис ворвался в космопорт, захватил один из Разрушителей, подчинил команду и улетел в неизвестном направлении!  
\- Самое время воспользоваться этим, - обрадовался Старскрим, - Саундвейв откроет канал экстренной связи, говорить буду я и кто-то из вас. Бластер на борту?  
\- Твое какое дело, кто у нас на борту, - Родимус развернулся к нему в упор. Вытянулся, рядом с более высоким десептиконом. - Говорить? Говори, но ты тут не командуешь, Скример, даже не пытайся!  
\- Шлак, Бластер — лучший голос Кибертрона! Но можешь выступить ты, я не возражаю, только попытайся не орать в прямом эфире и не нести чушь, - Старскрим растопырил крылья и почти шипел, - или мне все сделать без автоботов?!  
\- Не нести чушь? Можно подумать ты лучше всех знаешь, что нужно сейчас Кибертрону.  
\- Именно! Не забывай — я работал с администрацией Проула дольше вас. А Кибертрону сейчас нужен твердый порядок!  
\- Не драться, - Ультра Магнус раздвинул их в стороны. - Выступлю я.  
\- О, конечно! - хмыкнул Старскрим, - из хорошего и плохого варианта выбираете худший! Тогда уж пусть говорит Айронхайд, чего мелочиться!  
\- Можешь исключить из обращения себя, если тебе что-то не нравится в Магнусе, - поддержал своего зама капитан. - Его знают, он прописан в истории. Это обращение, из-за которого ты так орешь, всего лишь мелочь перед реальным наведением порядка.  
\- Меня тоже знают не только по сводкам с фронтов, как предателя. Важно сейчас — заложить точку кристаллизации, и чтобы этой точкой были мы, а не религиозные фанатики!  
\- Какие еще религиозные фанатики?  
\- Оверлорд и его маньяки. Или вы уже забыли об их существовании?  
Родимус отступил. Оверлорд и его мегатронопоклонники, а как по нему — так просто беспредельщики и пираты, являлись серьезной проблемой для Проула. А теперь, значит, для них.  
\- Давайте стравим его с Немезисом, - вдохновенно предложил он.  
\- Ключевая цель — Кибертрон, - мелодично напомнил Саундвейв, добавив нечто вроде стального смешка. Автоботов он всех нервировал до сжимания кулаков и подрагивания оружия в пазах. А Родимуса так почти откровенно пугал. И молчащий Шоквейв — тоже.  
\- Вы все не учитываете действия Альфа Триона, - как раз подал голос десептиконский стратег.  
\- Он пока не действует, - Магнус повернулся к нему всем корпусом, - ты знаешь что-то?  
Саундвейв почти потушил линзы и будто ушел в себя. Шоквейв молча развернул на вспомогательных экранах перехваченные сообщения Триона к его подчиненным и тайным сторонникам, графики передвижений и контактов... Первым сориентировался Магнус:  
\- Он собирается перехватить контроль над Кибертроном?  
\- Быстрый шлак!  
\- Мы еще успеваем вмешаться — пока он группирует силы, мы-то уже в Айконе, - Старскрим вздернул крылья, - поспешим. Шлак, кто будет говорить, решайте скорее. Мне нужен автобот в кадре!  
\- Магнус будет, - Родимус поймал зама за мощный плечевой блок, - только не увлекайся законами, ладно? Просто обозначь нашу позицию, все равно потом еще Оптимус все уточнит.  
\- Да не вернете вы своего Прайма! - Злобно рявкнул Старскрим.  
Двери распахнулись, и в комнату ввалился подбитый, но счастливо ухмыляющийся Джазз:  
\- Оптимус будет через пару бриймов!  
Выцелил взглядом вздернувшегося джета в мгновенной тишине:  
\- Иди, встречай. Ты же хочешь быть начальником над всеми. Я Немезису сказал, что Мегатрон актив, так он сразу примчался.  
\- Рэтчету сообщи, - сдавленно буркнул Старскрим, - зачем здесь этот шлак? Если он добьет Мегатрона, мы его не остановим.  
\- Струсил? - Невинно осведомился диверсант. - Ну, тогда не встревай. Рэтчета я уже предупредил. Кстати, тут к вам ко всем вызов от Триона — он хочет знать, что мы сделали с Оптимусом. И, кажется, предлагает объединиться.  
\- Объединяйся с ним, давай! - Старскрим в бешенстве ткнул во вскрытую переписку, - шлак, это ваш Прайм может стать психом навечно, если угробит нашу жестянку!  
Саундвейв выдал предупреждеющий звук.  
\- Будем надеяться, сам он это тоже понимает. Если Немезис действительно стремится уничтожить Мегатрона, он сделал бы это еще в один из прошлых срывов, - Магнус глянул на данные. - Мы обратимся к Кибертрону. И согласуем действия с Трионом. Сейчас. Немезис - позже. Рэтчет способен разобраться с любой угрозой своему медблоку.  
Старскрим недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Ла-адно, там в любом случае рядом ошивается Сиксшот. Пошли, времени мало.


	57. Element 57

Двери слишком быстро открывались, но он еще успел ударить створки, штормом проносясь по коридорам корабля.  
Кто-то пищит под ногами? Пнуть в сторону, чтобы не мешал.  
Кто-то еще высунулся — кулаком ему, вминая броню, пятная брызгами энергона:  
\- Исчезните! Сдохните все! Где мой Мегатрон?!  
Медблок. Наконец-то.   
Он бы влетел и туда, но маленький доктор с льдистыми линзами глянул так, что Немезиса чуть в сторону не отнесло.  
\- Не орать в моем медотсеке! Мегатрон на жизнеобеспечении.  
\- Выдай мне его, немедленно!  
\- Не орать, я сказал, - медик чуть посторонился, давая рассмотреть огромную установку поддержания актива, в которой недвижно замер поблекший десептикон. - Он в стазисе. А ты — пройди и сядь вон туда. Тобой я сейчас и займусь.  
В Искре что-то дернулось. Немезис мог сломать его одним ударом, потянулся, но под взглядом убрал руку, мучительно смутившись.  
\- Жди!  
\- Ты мной не командуешь...  
\- Я твой медик, и в медблоке все будет по моим правилам, - льдистый профессионально поймал его за плечевой блок, толкнул к платформе. - Сядь. Заправься. Смотри на Мегатрона, раз уж так хочешь к нему.  
Немезис снова дернулся крушить, бить, прорываться... и сам же затих. Системы подергивало от странных сигналов, он залпом выпил куб, и понял, что энергона было критически мало. И не почувствовал же. Шлак. Мегатрон лежал очень близко, с этой дырой в груди, совершенно, безнадежно сломанный. Медик — Рэтчет, удалось вспомнить — уже касался серой брони, допаивая контуры поддержки. Близко, близко, пальцы близко к Искре, моя Искра. Немезис глухо зарычал, но белые пальцы даже не дрогнули.  
\- Я восстанавливаю его. Для тебя.  
\- Да... Моя Искра. Я его первый поймал.  
\- У него сильно повреждены контуры Искры. Кто-то лил в них энергон или делал подобные опасные глупости, - Рэтчет обернулся, и под двойным прицелом синих линз снова стало жутко.  
\- Мне он так делать не давал, - ревниво фыркнул Немезис, сообразил, - а этому слабаку значит давал! Ш-шлак, убью! Подними его, и я его убью!  
\- Если не ты, то Оптимус?  
\- Да, он! Мегатрон не открывает мне Искру, шарк трусливый!  
\- Скорее, разумный.  
Немезис в ярости фыркнул и взялся за еще один куб. Нет, он мог бы размазать этого доктора, но… Это «но» не давало покоя, заставляло ерзать на месте, вытягиваться, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть. Хотя что там смотреть, что он, не видел системы поддержки или оплавленный металл разбитых корпусов?  
\- Здесь я пока закончил — восстановление будет долгим, но не погаснет. А вот теперь займемся твоими повреждениями, - медик развернулся к нему, и синяя оптика теперь отблескивала чернотой пепла и продуктов распада активной ржи. - Немезис, Оптимус Прайм.  
\- Я не этот слабак, - мгновенно примкнул броню Немезис, - иди в ржу!  
Но доктор спокойно пошел к нему, игнорируя шипение и треск разогревающегося оружия. Перехватил кулак, заставил опустить руку.  
\- Ты разве сам не чувствуешь, как изломан твой корпус?  
\- Это не мой корпус, и мне наболт не сдалось ничего! - Неожиданно плечевой шарнир подвел и корпус как-будто нырнул вперед. Немезис озадаченно замигал.  
\- Если ты хочешь быть сколько-нибудь эффективным, тебе придется следить за своим состоянием, - Рэтчет одним движением вогнал шарнир на место и отошел, - не трогай Мегатрона, он погаснет.  
Безумный вариант Оптимуса подергал вставшей на место рукой, сжал кулаки, привстал... обвалился обратно на платформу.  
\- Я устал! - Обвиняюще заявил он, уставившись на медика. - Устал, ржа. Почему этот слабак не приходит занять мое место?  
Рэтчет молчал, что-то изучая в оборудовании.  
\- Почему он не хочет меня выгнать? Эй! Я тебя пристрелю, и он выйдет.  
\- Не думаю, что это поможет, - сухо отметил медик. - Еще варианты?  
\- Для любых других вариантов мне нужен Мегатрон! Восстанови его уже.  
\- Нужно ждать, такие повреждения Искры легко не закрываются.  
Немезис сгорбился, покачиваясь вперед-назад, тоскливо заскрипел вокалайзером.  
\- А я хочу его онлайн!  
\- Жди.  
\- Еще чем не хватало заниматься!  
\- Есть предложение - освободи Оптимуса, пусть он ждет. - Рэтчет предложил это совершенно серьезно, и Немезис задумался. Мотнул шлемом неуверенно:  
\- Не могу. Вытащи его сам?..  
\- Я не знаю, как это сделать.  
\- Да зачем ты нужен тогда, - Немезис стрельнул куда-то в сторону дока, но рука отозвалась жуткой болью, а силы выстрела даже на копоть не хватило.  
\- Шлак, как же мне все надоело! - Он ударил кулаком по платформе, не чувствуя ничего теперь. И еще раз ударил, и еще. - Перезагрузи меня, не знаю, в стазис положи! Надоело! Скучно. Без Мегатрона все не так...  
\- Я не рискну менять тебе параметры мозгового модуля, так что будь добр, просто потерпи, пока я во всем не разберусь, - Рэтчет отвернулся, ледяной и безжалостный, и Немезис снова заскрипел вокалайзером. Несколько бриймов он сидел и молча смотрел на Мегатрона. Мигал оптикой изредка, подергивал тонкими антеннами. Встал, добрался до системы поддержки десептикона:  
\- Надоело, все надоело...  
Он чувствовал взгляд медика, прямо в спину, ударит, если что... но на свои удары не было уже сил. Правая рука кое-как действовала, и ей Немезис вцепился в неподвижно, монолитно лежащую черную ладонь.  
Тоже правую.  
С пушкой, которую так приятно выламывать из креплений, рвать кабели, выдирать и разбрасывать детали, пока случайный заряд не сорвется с выломанных направляющих. Еще раз... потом…  
\- Если ты не прекратишь его ломать в своей обычной манере, он закончится через несколько ворн. Не понимаю, почему он тебе это позволяет, - Рэтчет говорил тихо, но Немезиса дернуло. Почему? Потому что знает, что может прекратить Немезиса. Потому что хочет сохранить Оптимуса — о да, Немезис прекрасно это понимал.  
\- Он выбрал не меня, - пробормотало безумие Оптимуса Прайма, медленно оседая на пол рядом с платформой. - Этого слабака, не меня, не меня, и поэтому... я его когда-нибудь... убью... Если смогу.  
Он подтянул колени к грудной броне, весь сворачиваясь вокруг ладони, и плавно уходя в нервный, дерганный полуоффлайн. Зависая в полуклике от выключения всех систем на несколько бриймов, пока рука Мегатрона слабо не дернулась от разряда. Актив.  
Немезис отключился.


	58. Element 58

На Иск-луче царила безумная лихорадочная суета. Само по себе, пиратский — в прошлом пиратский, напомнил себе Астротрейн — корабль всегда был источником хаоса, но сейчас не было пределов этому шлакову бреду. Все куда-то бежали, что-то драили, даже Блицвинг исчез, бросив напарника одного.  
Мегатрон в стазисе после рейда на Кибертрон, Оптимус Прайм рехнулся наболт вообще, Проул в камере, власть отсутствует, мелочь в панике, даже его собственные подчиненные бегают как киберблохи.  
Ржавь.  
Слушать, что там Скример будет выжимать из автоботов, он не захотел, и так все понятно — попытается быстро подгрести под себя парализованные структуры власти. Задумчиво пройдясь по кораблю, триплекс засек бдящего у медотсека Сиксшота и задумался, как бы его выгнать подальше. Еще один рехнувшийся на почве дохлого партнера ему наболт не был нужен, тем более шестирежимник. Свернув другой дорогой, Астротрейн в задумчивости едва не наступил на что-то мелкое и красное.  
\- Ржа! - Недовольно скрипнули едва не из-под крыла, - смотри под ноги!  
\- Чего там на вас смотреть? - Процедил трехрежимник, - ты Роллбар, что ли? Ну, чего там было интересного?   
\- Ты не знаешь, что ли? - Мелкий бот встряхнулся, оглянулся на дверь медблока почему-то. - Оптимус... Ну этот, злобный вариант, заперся там с Рэтчем и вашим бывшим боссом.  
\- Ха. Это очень ценная информация, - Астротрейн пренебрежительно хмыкнул, потом, глянул на угол, за которым торчал Сиксшот, - а третий ваш чего, не дезактив еще?  
\- Нет.  
\- Хм-м-м, - трехрежимника неумолимо выкручивало любопытством. Очень уж ему хотелось знать, что там у Лорда с давним врагом?! А то слухи ходили, что Хайд их застал наедине, но не делится, ржавь. - Хм-м, сильно злой был этот, «Немезис»?  
\- Как свора шарктиконов! - убежденно кивнул Роллбар.  
\- Он не такой уж злой, - голос из-за спины тоже был знакомым, - он просто немного, ну, дикий.  
\- Что, знаешь его?  
\- Нет, но я так думаю. - Фаер-Старвинг дернул крыльями, - Астротрейн, ты не знаешь, где Айс?  
\- У Старскрима ищи, - отмахнулся трехрежимник. - Они там сейчас Кибертрон завоевывать планируют. Рэтчет там, так? Надо заглянуть в медотсек.  
\- Не надо, - убежденно ответил Роллбар, - Немезис хуже своры шарктиконов! Ну ты хоть видео посмотри, как он ломился!  
Фаер-Старвинг прошел вперед, не обращая внимания на Астротрейна, и прошипел с неожиданной злостью:  
\- Он — нормальный!  
\- Угу, очень нормальный! Подсчитай количество дезактивов только на Кибертроне, когда этот психопат захватывал для себя Разрушитель, чтобы рвануть сюда. Это не Оптимус, это шлак какой-то! Почему его не удалят наболт?  
Астротрейн оставил их ругаться, сам прокрадываясь к медблоку. Ну хоть краем линзы заглянуть бы, не убьет же его Рэтчет за такое. Немного посмотреть, разобраться с возможной угрозой Икс-Лучу... найдя хорошее обьяснение, зачем он это делает, Астро совсем успокоился, и все-таки заглянул в медотсек с резервного входа. Он старался производить как можно меньше шума, вон и Рэтчет даже не повернулся от коробок с какими-то реагентами. Так. Система поддержания актива, Мегатрон на поддержке Искры — еще бы, после такого выстрела — и Оптимус... Сидит на полу у ремплатформы?  
Нет, цепляется за Мегатрона.  
Держится за его руку, притянув к самой Искре, в странной, мучительно-беспомощной позе. Оптимуса Прайма представить таким было совершенно невозможно. Куда проще было представить, как он ломает Мегатрона, чем видеть эту судорожную хватку. И при этом он совершенно однозначно в оффлайне. Случайно кон глянул выше, в оптику Мегатрона — мерцающее, но отчетливое алое сияние. Ш-шлак, попался...  
\- Зайди, - очень тихо приказал лидер.  
Рэтчет все еще не оборачивался. Шлак. Вот теперь заметили оба...  
Лорда, даже разбитого, Астротрейн не посмел ослушаться, медленно, осторожно входя. Мегатрон дождался, пока за ним замкнется дверь медблока. Шевелиться он явно не мог, скорее всего Рэтчет просто заблокировал ему все сигналы. Но?.. Он не может скинуть Оптимуса или не хочет?  
\- Доложи ситуацию.  
\- Докладывай уже, не стесняйся, - недовольно проворчал Рэтчет, уходя ко второй платформе, где безмолвно лежал изуродованный автобот, - не медотсек, а какой-то шлаков клуб по интересам!  
Астротрейн, еще раз на них подозрительно глянув, заговорил:  
\- Старскрим договорился с кем-то из автоботов, что будут создавать новое правительство. Представитель Проула исчез.  
Мегатрон отчетливо хмыкнул.  
\- Этот... - Астротрейн кивнул на неподвижного Оптимуса, - как Охранитель обратился ко всем из центрального узла связи, автоботы в панике бегают. Вот они теперь обратятся через тот же терминал, попробуют призвать к спокойствию.   
Астротрейн сейчас очень надеялся, что хотя бы Мегатрон не рванет общаться со всей империей.  
\- Где Саундвейв?  
\- Здесь, на Икс-Луче. Вызвать?  
\- Да. Ты - иди помоги Старскриму, - Мегатрон прервался, пока системы поддержания Искры втолкнули в его корпус еще дозу восстановителя. - Иди.  
\- Да, Лорд.


	59. Element 59

Невнятные крики, чьи-то мольбы. Синяя тень небольшого автобота — точно автобота, инсигния вспыхивает алым — он падает на пол у разорванного пополам корпуса командира, пытается остановить угасание. Молчит.  
Молчит.  
Немезис хотел драться, да, но ему все наскучило. Он ушел... Усталость, тьма перед линзами, осколки воспоминаний — Оптимус вынырнул, но тьма не уходила, а руки не шевелились.  
\- Оптимус? - Рэтчет склонился и снял блокировку с оптики. - Не дергайся. Ты в отдельном отсеке. Мегатрон актив, но не здесь.  
Оптимус ощущал себя бесконечно, всеобъемлюще вымотанным, как после тяжелейшего боя.  
\- Наболт его, - отчетливо выговорил он, и Рэтчет хмыкнул.  
\- Это хорошо, что ты в состоянии ругаться. Не напрягайся, тебе сейчас требуется хороший ремонт, и я его обеспечу.  
Прайм кивнул и отключил контуры безопасности, позволяя медику полнее работать с системами.  
\- Как долго... Немезис бушевал?  
\- Не очень долго. Ему хватило. Погибших… не очень много, - Рэтчет вздохнул, - но есть.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Двенадцать.  
Несколько бриймов тишина прерывалась только гулом медоборудования и сухими щелчками, когда Рэтчет что-то ставил на место, чистил, спаивал.  
\- Мегатрон?  
\- Да вон он в соседнем блоке валяется. Захламили мне тут все десептиконами... Актив и онлайн.  
\- Уже командует?  
Рэтчет молча кивнул, но стало странным образом легче. Мгновенный ужас чужого дезактива, неправильного, ненужного дезактива, немного отпустил.  
\- Как вообще?..  
\- Странно. Могло быть хуже, - Рэтчет поставил на место панель алой брони, замкнул магнитные замки. - Все. Оптимус, через несколько бриймов можешь встать и идти. Драться — пока нет. Понял меня?  
\- Да. Я даже поставил бы себе стеклянный корпус, чтобы не мог драться даже в невменяемом состоянии, но тут никто не согласится, - Оптимус криво улыбнулся.  
\- Угу. Ты нам нужен. Почти закончили, у меня есть к тебе один невыясненный вопрос. Ты ведь знаешь, что в контуры Искры нельзя капать энергон или допускать попадания брызг? Это повреждения, с которыми саморемонт не справляется.  
Прайм мгновенно все понял.  
\- Еще такого рода... повреждения были? - Он отвел взгляд, прошитый мучительным стыдом. Капать энергон ему понравилось. Шлак, ему слишком нравилось ломать Мегатрона — ему, не Немезису.  
\- Да. Разные - нейроствола, внешней камеры Искры, по магистралям, особенно шейным, но именно это я отметил особо. Изначально я полагал, что это Мегатрон тебя заставляет. Похоже я был неправ, не так ли, Оптимус?  
\- Он мог бы отказаться. Я... не могу сказать, что принуждаю его сейчас. У него был выбор, - Оптимус сжал кулаки, опустил плечи ниже, - шлак, у него есть выбор. Ему это нравится, такая игра на грани.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул Рэтчет. Хлопнул командира по плечевому блоку, задержал ладонь. - Я не собираюсь тебя осуждать, хотел только убедиться, что ты осознаешь сам, что делаешь. И в Искру лучше не капай. Придумай другой способ, а?

Корпус Мегатрона выглядел каким-то более серым, чем обычно, будто покрылся мелкой тонкой строительной пылью. Жуткая дыра в груди, все еще не закрытая, притягивала взгляд.  
\- Нравится? - Голос тоже звучал подозрительно тихо, но с привычной едкостью.  
\- Не сказал бы, - Оптимус покосился через плечо на Рэтчета, но медик уже выходил. С тихим шелестом сомкнулись гермодвери, оставляя их одних. - Хотя нечто притягательное в твоем положении есть, не спорю.  
Он подошел ближе, встал у самой установки.  
\- Я слышу Немезиса? - Мегатрон хмыкнул. Оптика у него сияла ярко — даже слишком ярко — на сером фейсплейте, - чего ты хочешь? Убедиться, что я еще актив?  
\- Немезиса ты не услышишь еще долгое время, я полагаю. «Устал», как говорит Рэтчет, - Оптимус задумчиво коснулся сероватой брони. Полоски не светились, зато отчетливо виднелось мерцание пригасшей Искры. Искры... так близко. Он давно не видел это мерцание. Корпус шатнуло вперед, системы вздрогнули, пытаясь раскрыться.  
\- Ты решил меня добить? - Уточнил Мегатрон.  
Даже сейчас в голосе шлакова десептикона не было страха. Интерес, издевка, что угодно - только не страх. Оптимус ощутил краткий прилив ярости и тотчас же — спокойствие.  
\- Нет, не сейчас. Потом, если захочется, - он зажал собственную броню на груди, останавливая раскрытие. Наклонился и поймал серый шлем в ладонь. Поцеловал — медленно, аккуратно, как тот учил.  
Касаясь глоссы, и заправочного клапана, так, чтобы весь корпус характерно вздрогнул, едва ощутимо, но все же. Целовать, пока губы не шевельнутся в ответе. Медленно. Все правильно, при Искре, висящей на внешней поддержке, Мегатрон не может двигаться быстро. Чудо и мастерство Рэтчета, что он не в стазисе.  
Что этот шарк вообще актив.


	60. Element 60

Первым, на кого Старскрим наткнулся на Лост-Лайте, оказался Саундвейв. Джет даже на клик сбился с уверенного шага — он был уверен, что связист плотно занят с отслеживанием активности всех действующих сторон и информационных сетей Кибертрона. Или он успел первым добраться до Мегатрона и предоставить ему личный отчет? Ш-шлак. Старскрим прибавил шаг.  
Он распахнул дверь и едва не столкнулся с выходящим Оптимусом, жутким и мрачным. Даже крылья судорожно поджались, таким от него веяло откровенным безумием.  
\- Ржа, не мог зайти позже? - Буркнул Мегатрон, - я сейчас не смог бы вмешаться, - он кивнул на весь тот обвес, поддерживающий в нем актив.  
\- Я что, теперь еще должен метки проверять, прежде чем куда-то зайти?! - Прошипел джет.   
\- Да. Или он тебя убьет однажды.  
\- Какого шлака?  
\- Ревнует.  
\- К чему? - Старскрим злобно встопорщился, - ты мне наболт не партнер уже шлаковы ворны!  
Мегатрон внимательно его слушал, и это злило все больше: последний коннект был незабываемо ужасен. Старскрим рычал, сжимал кулаки. Не партнер, да. Давно… слишком давно, чтобы это можно было исправить. Они исчерпали зависимость друг от друга, закрыли все разногласия, и былое больше не определяло Старскрима и его мысли. Все. Закончилось.  
Он замер, успокоился, отрезал лишние эмоции:  
\- Ты мне не партнер, Мегатрон. Возразишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда какого шлака Прайм на меня так смотрит?  
\- Он не знает.  
Старскрим злобно фыркнул, прошелся туда-обратно, топорща крылья.  
\- Ну так скажи ему! Шлак. Со мной еще психопаты за твою Искру не конкурировали. Ржавь. Я вообще не хотел…  
Он кашлянул, пряча конец фразы, но знал, что Мегатрон догадается — «не хотел, чтобы ты возвращался». И знал, как именно тот усмехнется, искривив четко очерченные губы над острым элементом подбородка. Да, не хотел… но ему несколько не хватало Мегатрона.  
\- Скажи ему, - повторил джет, - что у вас вообще с Праймом за отношения сейчас?  
\- Поскольку ты больше не мой партнер, это тебя совершенно не касается.  
Старскрим с яростью уставился на него и увидел улыбку, такую же далекую от симпатии и дружелюбия, как Оверлорд от вменяемости. Это несколько привело его в чувство.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я не справился бы с Проулом, ладно, - Старскрим медленно выдул воздух, - но ты почему-то считаешь, что справишься с Кибертроном без меня. Напрасно.  
\- Для завоевания мне не понадобился бы даже Саундвейв, как не понадобишься и ты, пока у меня есть Оптимус Прайм, который меня слушает, и Немезис. И он вернул себе Матрицу, не забывай.  
\- И что, меня опять за борт?! - Джет яростно навис над полулежащим Мегатроном, вбив кулаки в поверхность ремплатформы. - Опять?!  
\- А слушать ты так и не научился, - Мегатрон дернул более здоровым плечом, - ты понимаешь разницу между «завоевать» и «управлять»? Но я могу справиться без тебя, если ты все же убедишь меня, что безнадежен.  
Старскрим едва удержался, чтобы еще раз не ударить, и с трудом заставил себя выпрямиться. Мегатрон его мучительно, болезненно злил, один его вид раздражал, но в его словах был определенный смысл. Было даже предложение, своего рода. Участвовать в управлении Кибертроном — не править. Править будет Мегатрон из-за плеча Прайма, очевидно же. И если бы Старскрим не ощущал отчетливый личный подтекст, он даже согласился бы.  
А так… не пошло бы оно все наболт, разве ему нечем больше заняться, как играть на поле Мегатрона фигурами, который тот подсунет?  
\- Самому-то не противно? - Он скрестил руки на едва восстановленном кокпите, - ты же всегда хотел быть первым, а не вторым. Я был готов быть вторым, ладно, но теперь-то кем? Сотым? Еще один управленец? - Он как будто выплюнул это слово, - я боевой офицер, Мегатрон, был им и останусь.  
\- Политик.  
\- Наболт! Так я и знал, что стоит тебе вернуться, все мои планы, все мои идеи сгорят бесполезным шлаком! Я отказываюсь от любого твоего предложения, и если и вернусь в политику Кибертрона, то сам. Так, как я это решу и сделаю, - Старскрим в один клик оказался у дверей медблока, бросил через крыло. - И лучше бы вы оба там и закончились, в черной дыре.  
Мегатрон оскорбительно рассмеялся вслед, и Старскрим вылетел как пуля, в ярости и досаде. Ржавь, никак его не убрать, теперь никак! Хоть демонстративно застрелись — только рад будет!


	61. Element 61

В медотсеке царила странная, ни на что не похожая тишина. Активированная оптика показала потолок, несколько трубок - они наверняка тянулись вниз, где под онемением пряталась, готовясь вновь его терзать, боль. Шевелиться не было сил. Звать на помощь - тоже. Оставалось только осторожо инcпектировать память, пытаясь понять, где он. Кто он… Вокруг не было руин, и значит, это уже не Из-Тарн. Пробуждение неприятно напомнило кое-что из прошлого, что он — Чейз, автобот, вынужденный курьер — предпочитал не вспоминать. Один раз он уже очнулся, изломанный и бессильный, и узнал, что друзья бросили его, сочтя мертвым, оставив во власти Сиксшота.  
Даже метки не распознавались — половина систем и функций была отключена явно медицинскими способами, не блокираторами. Уже хорошо. В боковом зрении мелькнула тень, Чейз сжался было, но тень приблизилась и распалась в белое и красное, синяя оптика…  
\- Рэтч…  
\- Молчи.  
\- Молчу, - с огромным облегчением выдохнул Чейз. Рэтчет, Родимус, Потерянный Свет, свои! Старые, по-настоящему свои, автоботы.  
\- Мне нужно будет сейчас уйти. Буду считывать параметры, - Рэтчет что-то проверил, - подключу тебе немного сенсорики. Если хочешь, его выгоню, - док кивнул в угол, где горела оптика. Яркая, жуткая красная оптика Сиксшота.  
\- Да нет, пусть сидит. Он же не будет лезть.  
Медик посмотрел на него скептически тем самым фирменным взглядом, вошедшим в легенды уже и среди десептиконов. Во всяком случае Чейзу внезапно захотелось распасться на молекулы, лишь бы скрыться. Он даже попытался шевельнутся — нишлака.   
\- Лежи ровно, - буркнул Рэтчет, - коннект тоже запрещаю. Болтать можете, если есть, о чем.  
Он с сомнением смерил взглядом Сиксшота, но пошел на выход.  
Чейз замер, пока медик не ушел, плотно замкнув гермодвери за собой, и только тогда мигнул десептикону. Шестирежимник медленно поднялся, огромный, тяжелый, шаги отдались вибрацией даже по ремплатформе. Навис. Все молча.  
\- Как вообще все? - Спросил Чейз. - Ну, нас нашли, это я уже понял. Что с Из-Тарн?  
\- Ликвидирована, - лаконично ответил Сиксшот. Рассматривал он даже не Чейза, а его показатели на приборах. А еще он хромал. И выражение было такое странное, что, будь Чейз в полном комплекте корпуса, то уже дернул бы его за грудной элемент, чтобы не выпендривался, - твою бомбу вытащили, - раскололся кон наконец.  
\- Вытащили? Не врешь? Кто?! Она же кодирована личными сигнатурами.  
\- Ваш Прайм вернулся, и Лорд Мегатрон — тоже. Информация у Оптимуса.  
Чейз молчал несколько кликов. Оптимус Прайм — это отличная новость, Чейз ощутил как становится отчетливо легче на Искре. Он не поддержит весь этот шлак Проула и, может быть, даже наведет порядок.  
\- Ты же хотел ее отдать Мегатрону...  
Сиксшот сделал краткое странное движение.   
\- Что там было?  
\- Медицинские дампы. Оптимус зашифрует ее и спрячет.  
\- Она нужна только десептиконам?  
\- И Проулу. Проул все, - Сиксшот говорил краткими, рублеными фразами. Возможно, он исытывал боль, но скорее — насколько Чейз разобрался в его привычках — почему-то нервничал. Насколько уж умел.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Он странный вернулся. Оптимус, - Сиксшот потер шлем, - очень странный. И с Мегатроном он вместе. Мы уже над Кибертроном стоим.  
Ему как будто сложно было говорить, и Чейз некстати вспомнил снова те завалы, и предательство, и много чего еще. Шлак, не хотелось об этом думать.  
\- Ну, если они как-то помирились с Мегатроном, нам же с тобой лучше. И Роллбару. Хоть не казнят за предательство.  
\- Они не так «вместе», - Сиксшот отвернулся на пару кликов, - и это мне не нравится. И еще безумие Оптимуса Прайма, оно даже имя имеет уже — Немезис.  
\- Ого, - теперь Чейз тоже замолчал.  
Но за предательство его не казнят, не посадят, не отправят рубать руду, как он успел вообразить. И бомбы больше нет, а Сиксшот — есть. Если только сейчас не свалит. Все равно ему незачем больше таскаться с парой автоботов… шлак, а вот эта мысль была очень печальной.  
\- Ты теперь вернешься под руку Мегатрону? - Лучший способ расправиться с этими мыслями — сразу спросить. - Он же твой Лорд. А я, если розыск снимут, на Кибертроне останусь, надоело бегать. А ты прилетай иногда, - выпалил вдруг Чейз и сам дрогнул.  
Мрачная громадина над ним издала какой-то странный звук. Чейз не мог понять, в чем дело, попытался шевельнуться, но тут его к месту припечатала громадная ладонь.  
\- Нет, - ответил Сиксшот. Помолчал, и добавил, - я никуда не полечу. Я тоже устал бегать.


	62. Element 62

Его просто оставили одного, в небольшой камере. Заходил Рэтчет два раза, вправил вывернутые при захвате блоки, починил вокалайзеры, и ушел, все так же ничего не объясняя. Впрочем, Проул не настаивал — с медиком у них всегда были напряженные отношения. Что же касается всего остального... Оптимус. Где Оптимус Прайм? Его так страшно сорвало в безумие, когда Арси удалось вырубить Мегатрона, что Проул опасался худшего. Был уверен, что Оптимуса больше нет. То резкое смещение личности, изменение излучения, поведения — это пугало куда больше, чем все события возвращения Прайма. Охранитель не мог так пропасть... это какая-то бессмыслица.  
Проул сидел и ждал, когда информация прояснится. Других вариантов не видел — только ждать. Ему очень грамотно заблокировали и связь, и все способы воздействия. 

Оптимус появился через почти десять циклов.  
Тактик очень медленно поднялся, внимательно сканируя. Не подделка, но, что-то не так. Ему показалось, что… через клик излучение стабилизировалось. Оптимус подошел ближе.  
\- Проул, - его голос звучал устало, - что с тобой произошло?  
\- Гораздо более важным я считаю вопрос — что произошло с тобой? - Проул отступил на шаг, удерживая скованные блокираторами руки перед собой. - Ты не закрываешь маску, выглядишь точно так, как это было почти тысячу ворн назад, заключил «союз» с Мегатроном. Что с тобой, Оптимус Прайм?  
\- Я больше не Прайм. - Оптимус яростно мигнул, но явным усилим воли успокоился, - я не ожидал найти... такой Кибертрон и такой мир. И да, называй меня Орионом.  
\- Я отказываюсь. Имя «Орион» больше не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.  
\- И все же... - Оптимус недовольно дернул антеннами, явно начиная раздражаться непонятно из-за чего. Подобный разговор не должен был бы его взволновать. Вопрос про Мегатрона? Неужели подозрения верны и у него контроллер на Искре?  
\- Ты не похож на Ориона, - повторил Проул твердо, и, кажется, взбесил окончательно. Нет, надо мягче, мягче. - Ты похож на Охранителя. Иногда.  
\- Иногда, - Оптимус незнакомо скрежетнул, и Проул вздрогнул от рывка полей. Это именно то излучение, напугавшее его при недавней встрече. Клик спустя Оптимус уже рванул арестованного на себя за блокираторы и с силой вбил в стену.  
\- Только иногда? А сейчас, Проул, я похож? - Он расхохотался.  
\- Нет, - Проул попытался вывернуться, но только беспомощно скрежетнул дверками по стене, - нет! Шлак, что ты такое?! Ты не Оптимус!  
Он заерзал, забился, пытаясь ударить скованными руками.  
\- А я вот с тобой не согласен! - Следующий удар едва не с корнем вырвал одну из дверец, и Проул шокированно замер. Оптимус никогда не стал бы так делать! Никогда! Он не пытал даже десептиконов, а уж его, соратника и бывшего партнера...  
\- Впрочем, с этим идиотом, которым я являюсь обычно, я тоже не согласен! - Прайм торжествующе рванул и вторую дверцу.  
Проул взвыл от боли, и снова рванулся. Он не предполагал такого, и ничем не мог защититься, только дергаться бессмысленно — Оптимус умел его придержать... а сейчас сжимал так, что хрустела броня. Бывший Прайм очень сосредоточенно вывернул наспинные крепления так, чтобы причинять как можно мучений без угрозы дезактивировать, и развернул тактика к себе фейсплейтом.  
\- Расскажи мне, как я похож на Охранителя! Давай.  
\- Ты не похож! - Проул забился, - ты не похо-оож!  
Оптимус держал его слишком крепко, и смотрел... не так! И улыбался не так, и поля у него будто сбоили, дублируясь и искажаясь.  
\- А я вот считаю, что очень похож, - весело сообщил он, - иначе кому еще бы ты приносил такие жертвы? Гекатомбы. Мне очень нравится то, что я вижу на Из-Тарн, ты не поверишь, - голос опустился до вибрирующего шепота, и бывший Прайм приподнял его оптикой к себе, крепко сжимая за подбородок. - Все эти серые, разбитые корпуса, потерянные Искры — и все ради меня! - Шепот звучал ужасно и безумно, - ты знаешь, чем меня порадовать, Проул, ты лучший Наместник, о котором я мог бы мечтать!  
Тактик замер, расширенной оптикой изучая Оптимуса. Это... он, но он слетел с проца?! Даже от Мегатрона такое было бы нереально услышать — старый шарк не любил бессмысленные разрушения и массовые гибели. Такое высказывание больше подходило бы Оверлорду? Или кому? Только Оверлорд был достаточно сумасшедший! Даже Арси не приветствовала его решения, называла их безумными, но... это не могло быть ничье влияние!  
\- Кто ты? - Тихо, беспомощно спросил Проул.  
\- Я - Оптимус Прайм, твой обожаемый Охранитель! - Безумец счастливо расхохотался, запрокинув шлем. Успокоился, широко и страшно скалясь, - впрочем, Мегатрон называет меня «Немезисом», и утверждает, что я порождение задавливаемых Оптимусом желаний. Х-ха.  
Что-то прояснилось. Проул мигнул. Значит. Немезис — он от боли еще немного тормозил, и не сразу понял его слова.   
\- В любом случае, я счастлив, что ты мне молился, - вкрадчивый голос звучал еще страшнее, чем раньше, - ты будешь моим лучшим помощником, или погибнешь.  
\- Я тебе не подчиняюсь, - на автомате ответил тактик.  
Шлаково сильный удар в брюшные пластины заставил его заорать, поджимая ноги, и рвануться в сторону. И еще один удар, и еще. Оптимус сорвал с него броню, и последний удар врезался уже в открытые системы. Проул скрутился бы, сжался, защищая уязвимые, полыхающие сейчас сигналами нарушения функционирования и шлаковой болью конутры, но Оптимус продолжал держать его за шлем, и он только бесполезно дергал скованными за спиной руками. Шлак, что м-можно сделать?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты мне поклонялся, - Оптимус — тот тварь с белыми линзами, занявшая его корпус — улыбался, широко и совершенно без юмора, - сделаешь мне приятно?  
\- Я н-не понимаю тебя, что ты хочешь, - тактик все пытался вывернуться, отодвинуться, пусть даже осознавал бесплодность попыток. Из прорванной магистрали уже протекал энергон, заставляющий хаотично срабатывать и искрить вскрытые системы. И совершенно неожиданно в этих боли и шоке начали активироваться протоколы коннекта.  
\- Я хочу твою Искру. Все Искры, - доверительно сообщил Немезис.  
Он дернул Проула на себя, подтянул ближе. Свободной рукой поправил фейсплейт, выправляя элементы, помятые о стену — пытаясь выправить, делая только хуже и больнее.  
\- Ты красивый, - сообщил он хрипло, - но хрупкий. Ржа. Ты меня злишь.  
Белые жуткие линзы едва на клик рассветились в синий, но это было не возвращение Оптимуса, нет, всего лишь обращение к старым блоками памяти, и Немезис оскалился еще шире:  
\- Ты был его, теперь — мой!  
Проул хотел отказаться, возразить, но Прайм уже полез преверять его порты, и захваты предательски раскрылись. Корпус поддавался, и Проул растерянно замер. Может быть, это и есть настоящий, невыдуманный Охранитель? Боль, ужас, унижение и странный мучительный наведенный кайф?  
Пальцы медленно гладили его приемную систему, и никогда еще Проул не ощущал сигналы с этих систем настолько резко. Он прогнулся сильнее, заерзал, приемные кольца провернулись, готовясь фиксировать джампер, а пока только стискивая пальцы.  
\- Ну это-то просто, - Оптимус фыркнул и до хруста сжал стенки приемных путей, выворачивая их из гнезд. - А так?  
Проул закричал, вскидываясь всем корпусом и пытаясь отодвинуться, слезть, убра-а-а... Пробило невозможным наслаждением прямо по Искре. Он не понимал, что за ржа, метался и орал от безумной боли с кайфом пополам, ныл и поскуливал, резко надеваясь на пальцы... Нет, их всаживали... нет, все-таки сам, не контролируя себя, дергался вперед. Оптимус только иногда подергивал рукой, с наслаждением наблюдая за мечущимся тактиком. Интересно, откачку топлива он будет воспринимать с таким же наслаждением? Нужно попробовать. А потом раздавить ему Искру.  
Да. Он кончится, извиваясь от кайфа, и сам себя погасит. Так даже лучше. И показать это глупому двойнику — все до последнего кадра, чтобы запомнил навсегда этот кайф власти. Чтобы осознал — чего он хочет на самом деле. Проул под руками хрипло застонал, и Прайм вернулся к реальности. К той, в которой он собирался убить своего Наместника через коннект.  
Этот глупый шлак решил занять его место, и занимал его слишком долго. Немезис медленно впихнул пальцы глубже, до крайнего ограничительного кольца, раздвигая раскаленные детали. Горячие, перегретые, замасленные, в потеках хладагента и энергона. Давно никем не тронутые. Никто не посмеет коснуться его добычи. Немезис зарычал, резким рывком почти сорвав последнее кольцо с креплений. Проул замер, выгнувшись на пределе возможностей корпуса и широко расставив ноги. Сквозь боль и горячечный кайф он почти ничего не воспринимал и тихо поскуливал от ощущений, взрывающих ему проц. Это сбой... Случайное переключение каналов... Ему не может быть так хорошо от пыток...  
Пальцы медленно выдвинулись наружу — слишком медленно, он успел потянуться за ним, ничего не соображая, и получить еще несколько болезненных рывков, взрывающих кайфом весь корпус, почти стирающим его личность. Пальцы исчезли окончательно, и Проул жалобно заскулил, не зная, как выглядит — распластанный, полуразобранный, с оторванной дверцей и в луже масла под бедрами.  
\- Я думаю, ты уже готов на джампер, - доверительно сообщил ему Немезис, процарапывая по белым бедрам и небрежно отрывая еще один щиток брони. Проул вскрикнул и попытался двинуться ближе. - Но ты должен немного постараться. Самую малость, - голос жег Проулу датчики, будто кислотой, или это… психика уже срывалась, ржа, ржа-а... Тактик попытался взять себя под контроль, проверяя вокалайзеры — нет, он не сможет ничего сказать, только хрипы и писки в машинном коде. Оптимус еще раз дернул его на себя:  
\- Ты должен доставить мне удовольствие, Проул.  
«Я п-по-стара...» - С трудом сфокусировавшись, он отчаянно заерзал, то сводя ноги, то разводя их шире, заныл, всем видом умоляя себя сконнектить прямо сейчас.  
Вот так должен выглядеть настоящий партнер! Ты его рвешь на части, мучаешь, пытаешь, а он стонет от удовольствия и подставляется. Не то что Мегатрон или Старскрим, которые все норовили врезать или выстрелить. Вот так должно быть, как Проул сейчас. Настоящее подчинение. Настоящая отдача!  
\- Ты же очень хочешь, Проул? - Немезис нагнулся, повернул его шлем, снова за шеврон. Коротко стиснул его, едва не оторвав, и нежно погладил, слушая такие прекрасные сбивчивые попытки выговорить «да!».  
\- Договорились. Я даже оставлю тебя актив.  
Проул судорожно закивал — о шлак, он никогда не думал, что подобное может произойти — наслаждаясь тем, как Немезис болезненно вбивается в его системы джампером и подключается к топливному шлюзу, включая откачку. В его системах и так осталось не очень много энергона... Он с трудом выкрутился, и все же смог впиться соединенными руками куда-то в броню Немезису, не понимая, куда, зная только, что его прижимает самый шлаково соблазнительный меха в его активе.  
Слишком соблазни-и-ооох...  
\- Тебе нравится?  
Тактик вздрогнул и заскулил, пытаясь передать, что да, да, да! Ему очень-очень нравится, он на все готов ради продолжения.  
\- Тогда открой Искру, - хриплый от восхитительных откатов шепот Немезиса ввинтился в проц, минуя протоколы безопасности. Проул замер, и попытался на клик сопротивляться. Два клика... На третий на проводах сжались пальцы, заставляя его прогнуть спину.  
\- У тебя очень красивый капот, - шепот Немезиса обжигал, - невероятно красивый. Я не хочу его срывать... но могу.  
«Н-не надо...» - Проул сдался, и замки раскрылись, позволяя броне уйти в стороны и открывая защиту Искры. Прежде чем Немезис ее рванул, тактик сам дал команду на открытие, едва слышно поскуливая от страха и предвкущения. Он потушил оптику, выгнулся немного вверх, показывая — весь твой, вот, смотри, Искра! Корпус горел, и отдавался какой-то безумной, бешеной горячей болью даже сейчас, но Проул не мог ее нормально обрабатывать. Он ничего не пог понять, кроме одного — его Искру должны тронуть прямо сейчас! Или он просто рехнется.  
Проул снова застонал, потому что Немезис не торопился ничего делать, только сжимал и царапал его за фары. Если бы тактик сейчас включил линзы, увидел бы, как по фейсплейту Прайма пробегают судороги, и оптика кликовыми прорывами вспыхивает синим. Кулак сжался, раздавливая фару напрочь, и Проул тихонько заскулил от новой вспышки боли. Он не понимал, что происходит, и хотел только коннекта. Чтобы ему сжали вот так же кулак, но на Искре, чтобы... отдохнуть, в офф, мелькало неосознанно. В дезактив тоже можно... Оптимус вернулся, а он сам так устал... Так... Проул дернулся, Немезис сбился с желания его погасить, схватив камеру Искры, но не сжав. Он... Потом… Бело-черный корпус скрутило в жутких судорогах, и Проул завыл, надсаживая вокалайзеры. Он выпал в перезагрузку, но кулак на Искре остановил ее, снова выпал, снова брейк. Проул уже не орал, а только сипло выдавал писк на одной ноте, выкручиваясь, выламываясь на полу под джампером и сливая по нему откаты.  
Третьей прерванной перезагрузки его корпус уже не выдержал, и Искра пригасла, выдавая яркую вспышку. Немезис отдернул обожженую руку, встряхнул его, и Проул наконец-то смог провалиться в перезагрузку.

\- Рэтчет, только не ври мне, хорошо? Ты сможешь восстановить Проула?  
\- Я подумаю. - Рэтчет рассматривал обгорелый частично, оплавленный, почти серый корпус с загадочным выражением.  
\- Я не... не думал, что так сорвусь, - Оптимус даже не поднимал взгляда, смотря только на искореженный корпус, - знал бы... я должен был знать.  
\- Оптимус, тебе лучше уйти.  
\- Хуже всего, что я ничего не помню. Шлак, - бывший Прайм продолжал смотреть на сделанное и сжимал кулаки. - Совсем... Ничего.  
Рэтчет тряхнул его за плечевой блок, и еще раз повторил:  
\- Оптимус. Тебе лучше уйти. А я им займусь.  
\- Раньше не забывал, - Оптимус сиснул его плечи в ответ, - Рэтчет, я же все помнил. Оно меня мучило, да, но я хотя бы знал, что сделал! Теперь же — пара вспышек, не больше. Я теряю себя.  
Вот теперь медик поднял взгляд, понял ситуацию. Плохо. Очень плохо.  
\- Так, этим мы тоже займемся, но позже. Иди, покажись всем, что ты актив и в норме, - проворчал Рэтчет. - Проулу ты тут точно не поможешь.  
\- Я покажусь, - Оптимус хмыкнул.  
\- К Мегатрону загляни, - безжалостно добил док, - он тебя успокаивает. Срывайся пока на нем, его не жалко.  
\- Спасибо, - ядовито ответил Оптимус, слегка приходя в себя, - вот к нему непременно — этот шарк наблюдал и не вмешался, значит, его все устроило.  
\- Вот-вот, - медик уже опустился на колени, осматривая тактика, и попытался аккуратно снять блокираторы. - Иди уже! Не мешай мне тут.


	63. Element 63

Рано или поздно Оптимус должен был вернуться. В пределах шести циклов максимум. Проул хорошо умел ждать, и в одиночной камере совершенно не скучал — у него нашлось с избытком информации для размышления.  
Рэтчет хорошо починил его корпус после... того события. Восстановленная функциональность и целостность, даже покрытие и полировка. И приваренный маяк с бомбой на затылке под шлемом. Проул постоянно помнил о нем каким-то процентом мощностей, но все еще не понимал, почему? Он делал все, что мог. Он работал на благо Кибертрона шлакову тысячу ворн! А теперь его объявляют преступником. И кто? Оптимус? Проул вздрогнул. Это не был Оптимус. Его бывший напарник, и бывший друг, и бывший командир. Это был кто-то определенно другой в его корпусе. Не Охранитель, подаривший им мир и процветание. Какой-то жуткий сумасшедший шлак. Версия о контроллере на Искре Прайма не подтвердилась — это был просто не Оптимус. И одновременно... Проул не мог ни с кем спутать излучение его Искры.  
Он спокойно встал, когда в расщелкнувшуюся дверь вошел тот, о ком он не переставал думать все эти ворны — пусть полпроцентом мозгового модуля, но постоянно.  
\- Вижу, Рэтчет уже все починил, это хорошо, - Оптимус на клик замер, потом подошел ближе.  
Определенно, он. И не совсем он.  
Проул знал это, в сущности, как никто другой. В свое время именно он сблизился с юным Орионом, до самой платформы. Позже и с Оптимусом тоже. Он знал Прайма и его системы не хуже, чем Рэтчет. Больше любого другого соратника, до глубины его Искры. Меха, который коннектил его до выломанных систем несколько циклов назад, Оптимусом не был совершенно точно — добрым, слишком заботливым, осторожным Оптимусом, всегда думавшим о партнере в сто раз больше, чем о себе. Проул вздрогнул снова и коротко приподнял дверцы, стараясь не выгибаться.  
Странную усмешку, скользнувшую по непривычно открытому лицу, Проул опознал с некоторым недоумением, и пришлось усилить контроль корпуса. Немезис... понял значение дернувшихся дверок, и его это позабавило. Так не должно быть.  
\- Почему ты открываешь фейсплейт? Сейчас? - Вырвалось у тактика. - Ты же никогда не ходил без маски!  
\- Я не Прайм. Я даже не автобот. - Он небрежно кивнул на плечевой блок, - никак не сведу эту ржу. Что мне мешает ходить без маски, а?  
Оптимус неторопливо прошел вперед, чуть изменившейся походкой: легче, стремительней. Этого хватило, чтобы дверцы дернулись еще раз.  
\- Сядь, - приказал Оптимус ровно, - я тоже сяду и мы поговорим.  
Дверцы дернулись теперь недовольно, но Проул сел. Если Оптимус хочет поговорить, он же не будет против, хотя под изучающим взглядом наместник Охранителя чувствовал себя слегка... неуютно? Это мешало размышлять отстраненно и логично. Чистая логика всегда слегка отказывала Проулу в присутствии лидера автоботов. Особенно после последнего... эпизода. Он очень старался не вспоминать, как его...  
Мигнув, он попытался вспомнить только что прозвучавший вопрос.  
\- Я не понимаю, какого шлака ты устроил, Проул. - Терпеливо — как раньше! — повторил Оптимус, сидя напротив. Сейчас, клик спустя, это был именно Оптимус, но маску он не закрыл, и выглядел от этого непривычно.  
\- Я построил мир. Надежный мир, который не получится расшатать ни снаружи, ни изнутри.  
\- Мир меня устраивает. За исключением некоторых перегибов по проверкам и ограничениям. Я не об этом, - Оптимус перекосился, как будто глотнул испорченного энергона. - О ржавом Культе Охранителя. Зачем ты устроил вот это?  
Проул клик смотрел на него, не понимая вопроса.  
\- Закрой маску, - попросил он почти мягко, самым ровным тоном, каким умел. Кажется, Оптимус подчинился исключительно от удивления, и позволил скинуть себе кадр с оптики, - потому что ты и есть Охранитель.  
Почти на клик синие линзы над маской рассветились едва не в белый, по датчикам резануло вспышкой ярости, но Оптимус сумел сдержаться, не проваливаясь в безумие, только расщелкнул торопливо маску, стискивая кулаки.  
\- В шлак, Проул, я не Охранитель. Я не хочу иметь никакого отношения к подобному Культу! К жертвам во имя порядка и мира!  
Проул замигал, уже ничего не понимая. Что за бред? Это какая-то ржа, Оптимус не мог так реагировать!  
\- Ты есть Охранитель! - Он вскочил и ткнул в стекло пальцем, - ты! Ты сделал этот ми-ииааа!  
Руку зажало как промышленным прессом, так, что оплетка впилась в нейропути.  
\- Я хотел поговорить, знаешь? - Прошипел Оптимус ему на аудиодатчик, продолжая выворачивать руку до острой боли в шарнире. - Просто поговорить... Выяснить, откуда в твоем проржавевшем проце вообще появилась эта идея. Но нет! Ты делаешь подобный разговор совершенно невозможным.  
\- Оптимус, не надо! - Проул понял только, что его опять впечатали фейсплейтом в стену, и воспоминания... Нет! Не надо!  
Шлак завернул ему вторую руку и — что самое жуткое — излучение не поменялось. Поменялись действия, радикально и страшно. На запястьях Оптимус сжал ему ладонь плотнее, чем блокираторы. Свободной полез под капот, все громче шумя разгоняющимся охлаждением.  
\- Оптимус, что происходит? - Проул постарался вывернуться, но получил только мощный пинок снизу вверх коленом по бамперу между бедрами и замер. Что бы ни хотел сделать Оптимус, это почему-то включало в себя насильственный коннект. Но почему? Подобное поведение совершенно не свойственно Прайму! Излучение ровное, никаких сбоев от поводка... его никто не заставляет, но это не Оптимус! Проул бы подумал еще, если бы клик спустя в шейную магистраль ему не впился дентапласт. Мысли вышибло наболт от ужаса и короткого жуткого возбуждения. Все мощности были мгновенно брошены на нейтрализацию воздействия. Но Проул уже чувствовал, как его начинает снова выламывать реакциями корпуса. Это не Оптимус. Он вздрогнул, резко перегреваясь, когда мощные пальцы едва не сорвали ему паховый щиток. Это не... Оптимус так не...  
\- Где тут наручники, а? - Мурлыкнул ему на аудиодатчик голос Прайма.  
\- Внутри... нет, - Проул дернулся и попытался не выгибаться. Ну хотя бы не так откровенно! Броня расщелкнулась, и он коротко завыл, когда пальцы сжали ему ближайшую сенсорную полоску.  
\- У тебя же раньше всегда были наручники, - Оптимус хохотнул. - И я прекрасно помню, как ты пытался мне предложить ими воспользоваться.  
\- Ты... отказался, - тактика потряхивало от грубых касаний по портам, пробивающих болью нейросеть по всему корпусу. Заломленные за спину руки и дверцы, прижатые тяжелым корпусом, уже тоже невыносимо тянуло.  
\- Тогда — да. Сейчас мне нужны наручники, или я просто выломаю тебе обе руки, - Оптимус перестал тереть его порты, и взялся за плечевой шарнир, сильно, крепко сжимая. У всех меха тут располагалась критично уязвимая часть.  
\- У меня... - Проул сбился на сдавленный стон, и сдался возбуждению. - В-вот. В сабспейсе, но...  
\- Хорошо. А теперь замолчи, пока я не раздавил тебе вокалайзеры, - Оптимус вытащил и предложенные наручники, и вообще, что было у Проула в скрытом хранилище. Барахло полетело на стол, а Проул с мгновенно скованными руками — на пол, где бывший Прайм и придавил его ногой. Тактик в ужасе нервно дернулся. Он таскал с собой достаточно инструментов, чтобы... о шла-ак! Они применялись по-другому назначению! Мощный разрядник ощутимо растиснул направляющие, и Оптимус добил его рукой, заставив Проула с воплем дернуться.  
\- Молчать.  
Нога попала в жесткий захват, сопротивляться не получалось, и никто даже не собирался мешать Оптимусу вгонять совершенно не подходящие для этого предметы тактику во все открытые системы. Проул старался терпеть молча, пока нечто не начало ввинчиватся ему в закрытый топливный шлюз. Даже не раздвигая мембраны… Проул глухо застонал, и все-таки прогнулся. Он просто не мог сопротивляться. Системы вздрогнули, сократились, подавая масло, и нечто протиснулось-таки, теперь тревожа плотные гофрированные стенки шлюза.  
Клик Оптимус, кажется, смотрел на него, а потом коротко, без замаха, ударил чуть выше. Ноги сами разъехались в разные стороны, и бело-черный корпус выгнуло в судороге под громкий вопль. Это... Этому бесполезно сопротивляться, Проул сбился уже на короткие, сорванные стоны. Собственное возбуждение, прокатывающееся по нейросетям пополам со шлаково сильной болью, пугало его все сильнее. Оптимус еще что-то сделал с его приемной системой, нещадно тревожа и подергивая все воткнутые в нее предметы. Проул поздно вспомнил, что зачем-то таскал с собой горсть вибрирующих шариков, которые всегда забывал использовать. Теперь последний шарик Оптимус медленно впихнул ему в отвод. Подождал пару кликов и снова врезал, так, что Проула протащило вперед, и ноги разъехались еще шире.  
\- Хорошо. Вот так гораздо лучше, правда, Проул? Давай поговорим вот так, - Оптимус вздернул его за дверки и поставил на колени, с удовольствем пронаблюдав, как его корежит и выгибает. Он знал, что Мегатрон сейчас за ними наблюдает и это... это прекрасно. Пусть смотрит, как Проул постанывает, кусает губы и старается как можно шире развести бедра — он бы наверняка теребил себя, и потом Оптимус хотел бы посмотреть на это, но только потом. Сейчас он помнил, что шеврон у Проула с функциями антенны, и очень чувствителен к нажатию.  
\- Ты меня слышишь?  
Проул мотнул шлемом, потом кивнул, путаясь в обработке сигналов по нейросети и не сразу отследив, что Оптимус наклонился и заглядывает ему в линзы с широкой улыбкой маньяка.  
\- Д-да...  
\- Не «да», а «да, сэр», - два пальца сжались на шевроне.  
Проул сорвался в судорожный скрежещущий вопль. О-о-шлак-слишком-сильно!  
Пальцы немного разжались.  
\- Я жду, - вкрадчивый голос обещал повторение, если он будет хорошо себя вести. Пальцы снова начали сжиматься, едва не перезагружая его ощущением безумного, кайфового шума и давления. Разжались, ушли, и Проул едва не заскулил от желания продолжения. Он с ужасом осознал, что пробивший Искру в прошлый раз кайф не был случайной наводкой, и если Оптимус его сейчас бросит...  
\- Д-да, сэр.  
Все, что угодно — он прогнулся в талии насколько мог, оттопыривая бампер и вздрагивая. Он еще не понимал, чего от него хотят, и только судорожно дергал дверцами, рискуя привлечь к ним внимание. Охлаждения ужасно не хватало, а в приемной системе и выше начали медленно, один за другим срабатывать впихнутые девайсы.  
\- Вот теперь лучше, - Оптимус провел пальцем по его губам, и неожиданно выпрямился, разворачивая тактика к себе фейсплейтом и придерживая за шеврон. - Посмотрим, будешь ли ты достаточно послушен.  
Синяя броня расщелкнулась, и он выпустил скрутку, ощетинившуюся штекерами. Проул подавился вздохом, и снова судорожно проверил фон. Шлак, это просто не мог быть Оптимус! Он же... ржа заешь, две тысячи ворнов назад он отчаянно отбивался от одной идеи наручников, а теперь...  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать? - Пальцы вернулись на шеврон, медленно поглаживая.  
\- Я предла... Ты же раньше не х-хотел, - Проул сбился, отчаянно мигая оптикой, которая почти каждый клик сбивалась от такого хаоса по системам обработки. - Я д-думал ты...  
\- Разумеется, Прайму же нельзя. А сейчас я нейтрал, ты же помнишь? И нейтралам — можно.  
Издевается? Проула почти клинило, и тактик не сопротивлялся, когда Оптимус подтащил его к себе ближе. Еще ближе. Он судорожно выгнулся, когда вибрация подскочила на деление, резко дернулся вперед и потушил линзы, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Что у Охранителя он… Штекеры мгновенно впились в ближайшие разъемы, и Проул снова застонал.  
\- Работай. Ты знаешь, что делать, - Оптимус впечатал его фейсплейтом в свой джампер и придержал за шеврон, чтобы тактик не вывернулся. Вот только Проул даже не пытался. Он захватил губами ближайший пучок проводов, чуть сжимая, и сбросил с глоссы несколько разрядов. Вторая ладонь легла ему на шлем сзади, строго напротив маячка. Шлак, он знает, что там бомба, и напоминает!  
Сил думать не было, Проул просто медленно двигался, сильно сжимая провода дентапластом, так, чтобы резко подскочившие поля от разрядов прошибали оплетку. Вибрация по забитым портам то ослабевала, то усиливалась, вгоняя его в судороги удовольствия, и Проул уже постанывал, подергивал оттопыренным бампером, вздрагивал всем корпусом. Больно, да, унизительно и шлаково, невозможно кайфово, до рывков Искры.  
Он дотянулся кончиком глоссы до основного стержня джампера, и теперь застонал уже Оптимус. Пальцы мгновенно сжались так, что прошило острой болью. Начали двигаться — вверх-вниз, по второнам, наглаживая шеврон до искр статики, мучительно прошивавших до клина челюстных серво. Проул очень старательно облизывал каждый проводок, стараясь ни о чем не думать, только ловить свой кайф. Поймал штекеры, прижимая каждый дентапластом и сбрасывая разряды. Он параноидально писал каждый клик, каждое ощущение, чтобы потом не думать, будто такого наслаждения никогда не было... крупная топливная насадка, в молде Оптимуса совмещенная с джамперной скруткой, ткнулась ему в губы, и Проул бездумно открыл рот на максимум челюстных узлов. Он позволял себя толкать вперед, пока насадка с трудом, обдирая ему контактные кольца, коннектилась к верхнему шлюзу. Думать не хотелось. Хотелось коннекта — нормального, не этого...  
Нет. Проул мигнул. Хотелось именно этого.  
Немезис с жутким рычанием подключился куда мог, частично поверхностно сбрасывая разряды, и включил вибрирующие шарики на максимум. Придержал забившегося партнера, не давая ему сняться с топливной насадки, и надавил на плечи Проулу, вбивая его бампером и торчащими деталями в стену. Дверцы со скрипом вывернулись в другую плоскость, и вот это было больно — пока в горловой шлюз не пошел энергон. Не под гигантским напором, но сам факт... Проула едва не отрубило.  
Откаты никуда не уходили, накапливаясь в бесконечной циркуляции внутри корпуса, и грозя его расплавить. Проул выл и скулил внешними вокалайзерами, пока вибрация с давлением медленно расшатывали ему приемную систему. Ш-шлак, мембраны уже дергало так, что энергон и охладитель брызгали струйками сквозь щели. Мысль, что так и закончится, испугала до истерики, он судорожно сжал дентапласт, пытаясь вывести Оптимуса на перезагрузку, и может, тогда ему позволят... глоссой он попытался замкнуть как можно глубже, почти у самого топливного шланга.  
Получилось — Оптимус взревел и двинулся, сжимая теперь шлем Проула обеими руками. Ему явственно нравилось происходящее, и тактик жалобно застонал, умоляюще. Любое движение бедренной секцией вызывало вспышки острой боли, но он продолжал ерзать, сбиваясь на вскрики. Собственная приемная панель уже, кажется, раскалилась и грозила начать плавиться, а он даже не мог расцепить рук, даже толком шевельнуться, не заработав удар. И только судорожно елозил дверцами и спиной по стене, пытаясь потереться. Шлак, наверняка оставляя мокрые следы... он задвигался активнее, пытаясь трением сбросить напряжение.  
\- Замри.  
Тактик судорожно вздрогнул, замирая в неудобной позе, от которой остро кололо нейроствол. К-кажется. Оптимус им недоволен...  
\- Вот так, - Прайм выдернул джампер у него изо рта резким рывком, обдирая белые губы. Хмыкнул удовлетворенно и снова поймал Проула за шеврон, вглядываясь в расфокусированную оптику. - Ну? Проси.  
Проула коротко, резко затрясло от этого голоса. Так, что — ржа-а — не грузануться бы раньше времени!  
\- Тебе лучше поспешить, - Оптимус пригнулся, глядя прямо в линзы теперь сверху вниз, стер с губы энергон.  
\- П-п-пожалуйста... Я х-хочу на джампер, п-пожалуйста, командующий... - его продолжало потряхивать, несмотря на попытки выполнить приказ «Замри». Он старался. Он действительно старался, и, кажется, в этот раз его просьбу выполнят.  
\- Очень хочешь? - Голос звучал слишком холодно, и Проул снова завертелся, отчаянно вздергивая дверцы и прижимаясь к стене. Ржа заешь, куда уж больше! Он выдал неоформленный писк и судорожно закивал, пока жесткие пальцы снова не зафиксировали ему подбородок.  
\- Хм, посмотрим... - Оптимус выдернул разрядник у него из порта под короткий отчаянный вопль. Системы сжались от рывка, и Проул снова заорал, теряя видеозахват в частичной перезагрузке. Он сам не регистрировал, что продолжает шептать, умоляя сконнектить его уже. Что сбивчиво повторяет слова присяги. Его не держали ноги от такой рассинхронизации, и Проул заваливался, пока не попал в жесткий захват. Он только подвывал и выгибался, но, когда виброшары вылетели от рывка — снова заорал, срываясь в машинный писк.  
Подключения по приемной системе он почти и не почувствовал, только смог наконец-то сбросить заряд, получив еще больше от Оптимуса. Отдачей выбило вокалайзеры, оптику, контроль шлюзов, и тактик обильно стравил энергон, асинхронно подергиваясь всем корпусом. Ладонь зарылась ему под капот, что-то перещелкивая так, что он мог только орать и дергаться, безумно жалея, что не впиться в широченные плечи, да-аа! Мысли отрубились, работали только эмоциональные блоки в попытке обработать все сигналы.  
Тактик уже перезагружался — блоками, фрагментарно, и прочие процессы подвисали, порождая еще больший хаос и безумное напряжение. Что-то щелкнуло в корпусе, возле Искры, в магистралях, и Оптимус наконец-то дал финальный разряд. Остатки мыслей вымыло чистым болезненным кайфом, и системы одна за другой плавно обрушились в перезагрузку. Быстро, и так резко, что Проул даже не успел чуть отодвинуться, заваливаясь вперед.

\- Р-ржавь, - Оптимус расцепил наручники на Проуле и легонько встряхнул тактика. - Проул, ты меня слышишь?  
Автобот мигал линзами, и кажется, онлайн до конца еще не вышел. Замечательно. Поговорили. Если он так будет делать каждый раз, Оптимус уже всерьез подумывал просто пойти и бросится в ближайшую черную дыру. И Мегатрона с собой на этот раз не брать.  
\- Проул?  
\- К-командир? - Проул наконец включился.  
Ох шлак, да он выглядел совершенно довольным. Даже странно. И немедленно полез вперед, отчаянно пытаясь удержать баланс. Оптимус на клик ошалел — пока его не поцеловали.  
\- Так, стоп, - он решительно оторвал от себя тактика. - Сейчас ты отправляешься к медикам на осмотр. Иначе у меня есть риск сорватся еще раз, - Оптимус трезво оценивал шум под шлемом. Он вполне в состоянии повторить, а вот Проул этого не выдержит.  
Самоназванный наместник Охранителя застонал с хрипом и сдвинул бедра:  
\- Д-да. Как прикажешь.  
Он еще раз попытался притереться, явно не очень-то соображая.  
Оптимуса пугало, что это уже второй полностью забытый им коннект. С Мегатроном он помнил каждую деталь. Со Старскримом — даже больше, чем хотелось бы. А тут как черная пелена. Его безумная часть неравнодушна к Проулу, или это только начало полного переключения? Юникрон их всех разберет. А тактика нужно срочно отвести к Рэтчету, вряд ли это можно починить на месте.  
Оптимус встряхнул шатающегося Проула и потащил за собой.  
«Мегатрон! Я знаю, что ты наблюдал и записывал, покажешь мне запись!»  
«Ты уверен, что готов это видеть?» - Старый шарк наверняка развлекся, и, возможно, не один. Оптимус сжал кулак, и судорожно дернулся, когда Проул жалобно вскрикнул. Нет, нельзя его в таком виде тащить по коридорам.  
«Рэтчет, можешь срочно подойти? У меня был срыв. Есть пострадавший».  
«Кто?»  
«Проул. Опять».  
«Надеюсь, ты хоть в этот раз оторвал ему его дурной шлем. Уже иду», - Рэтчет явно не удивился.  
Оптимус аккуратно уложил вздрагивающего тактика на пол, быстро сканируя. Повреждения — ничего не выломано и не разрушено, но почти все системы дестабилизированы. В шлак. Следующий раз нужно сдержаться и выяснить уже про этот ржавый культ. Одна мысль про него бесила и едва не срывала с катушек. Мысль, и воспоминание, как ластился Проул после помутнения. Ржавь Юникронова, ему что, понравилось?! Осознание настигло как-то внезапно, и Оптимус остался чуть в стороне — пытаться осознать. Или... пытаться не осознавать. Ржа-а-а. В шлак, ему нужен Мегатрон, для стабилизации, прямо сейчас! Оптимус быстро кивнул появившемуся на пороге Рэтчету и вышел, мрачно печатая шаг.  
И он посмотрит эту шлакову запись, даже если десептикон будет против.


	64. Element 64

\- Кто обеспечивает вещание по глобальным информ-каналам? Джазз, ты? Или Саундвейв?  
\- Бластер! Саунд занят, а мне Оптимус велел контролировать Проула, пока он будет вещать.  
\- Проула, значит, - пробормотал Родимус.  
\- Защищать, - уточнил Джазз на всякий случай, - от вас в том числе. Ты своих-то подчиненных придержи, за конами найдется кому присмотреть.  
\- Присматриваю, - буркнул Родимус недовольно, - шлак, он казнил столько меха! Я... я даже перечислять не могу!  
\- Как минимум Хромедом вырвался, - Джазз приподнял плечевые блоки, - сейчас они с Ревиндом проверяют, кто действительно был казнен. Возможно, фейков гораздо больше, чем мы думаем. Металхоука вроде бы даже засекали пару раз, хотя вот его бы стоило расплавить.  
Под укоризненным взглядом Родимуса Джазз тоже сжал кулаки, потом расслабил:  
\- И Старскрим меня тоже бесит. И даже я сам себя бешу, что позволил вырасти этой рже на Кибертроне.  
\- Вот только не начинай, - командир Потерянного Света хлопнул его по плечу, - ты же не… О шлак! Магнус!  
Он мгновенно рванул, складываясь в альтформу, туда, где грохотал Магнус, требующий немедленно казнить Проула, и медленно белел линзами Оптимус. Прайм с того момента, как выпустил Проула из камеры, не отпускал его от себя ни на шаг. Джазз летел следом, разворачивая звуковые пушки.  
«Прекратить истерику», - мощный сигнал шарахнул по всем каналам связи, у Оптимуса аж антенны вздыбились и раскрылись. Магнус мгновенно использовал его заминку, чтобы врезать Проулу под грудную броню, и рухнул под парализующим мучительным звуком из звуковых установок Джазза.  
\- Ржавь, Мегатрон!  
Джазз никогда не видел Оптимуса одновременно злым и едва сдерживающим смех, а вот лидер конов, спускающийся на антигравах, выглядел слегка обескураженным.  
\- Жаль, нельзя казнить обоих, - он с неудовольствием воззрился на Магнуса.  
\- Жаль, тебя нельзя казнить, - в тон ему ответил Оптимус, чуть придерживая Проула, чтобы тот мог стоять. Магнус как-то особенно метко и сильно ударил. Хотя… Что-то с тактиком было не так, он выглядел как обдолбанный. Оптимус заставил его принять синтетики? Нет, не стал бы.  
\- Родимус, придержи своего зама, - попросил Прайм. - Мегатрон, ты уже в состоянии лететь?  
Джазз опять хмыкнул. Да уж, двигался кон с трудом — почти вся грудная броня у него была временной, отличалась и цветом, и толщиной.   
\- В состоянии. Если Проула убьют, мы потеряем ценный ресурс, - Мегатрон тряхнул его, заглянул в линзы, - кто-нибудь, оттащите его к медикам, сбой нейроствола.  
\- Я могу справиться с этими повреждениями, - тактик рванулся в сторону, сбросив оцепенение и глянув на лидера десептиконов с яркой ненавистью. Впрочем, Джазз его понимал. А вот значение взглядов, которыми обменялись Мегатрон с Оптимусом — уже нет. Не распознал. И почему десептикон едва заметно кивнул, а Оптимус повернул к медблоку, удерживая Проула за плечевой блок.  
Ладно, могут же быть у командира личные тайны, а? По крайней мере сейчас он ничего не говорил про Саунда. Шлак, все же Джаззу было некомфортно, и подошел к Родимусу он чуть позже.  
\- Хорошо меня приложил, - буркнул Магнус недовольно, потирая шлем.  
\- Да ты совсем обалдел — убивать Проула до того, как он объявит Оптимуса правителем. Потерпел бы хоть пару циклов, - Джазз фыркнул без малейшего смущения. - Так, Ро, а где Рэтчет?  
\- Ищи.  
\- Преступления Проула против идеалов автоботов и самого населения Кибертрона слишком весомы…  
\- О-о-о, все-все, я пошел! - Диверсант мгновенно слинял — пусть Родимус все это выслушивает, он привычный. А Джазз — нишлака! За следующим поворотом обнаружлся Старскрим, мрачный, как тысяча шарков.   
\- Я уверен, что эта запись подлинная, - Ревинд, стоявший где-то за его корпусом, вещал со своей бодрой уверенностью, - весь бывший состав нейтрального командования Проул казнил, выжили только ты и Альфа Трион. Это ужасно!  
Джазза передернуло. Ржа, там было много хороших меха. Гораздо больше, чем среди десептиконов, и он с радостью обменял бы Старскрима на Металхоука, да еще и Айса бы в довесок закинул.  
\- Тогда какого шлака ты так радуешься? - Рявкнул джет.  
\- Ну раз тебе это неприятно, - Ревинд выдержал паузу и слегка злорадно рассмеялся. - Я не слишком-то одобряю у власти что тебя, что нейтралов, что Проула. Впрочем, его позиция мне даже несколько ближе. А, Джазз! Как подготовка к выступлению Прайма?  
\- В норме все. Я как раз всех обхожу, собираю срочные запросы к Оптимусу. Скример, шлака пялишься? Тебя не позвали?  
\- Я занят, - вымученно бросил Старскрим, едва удерживаясь в рамках привычной наглой самоуверенности. Интересно, шлака ли его так распаяло?  
Ревинд требовательно протянул руку, и Джазз закинул его себе на плечо, отправляясь в сторону рубки, под странным, мрачным взглядом Старскрима. Диверсант даже дразнить его не стал, хотя можно было пройтись по стремлению крылатого интригана выяснить судьбу своего бывшего коллеги-нейтрала. Шарки ржавые! Сперва они выгнали Оптимуса и автоботов, не справились с Проулом и его группировкой, потом оказались арестованы сами, а теперь Скример по всем признакам и с Мегатроном рассорился. Хотя и хорошо — чем меньше десептиконов рядом с Праймом, тем лучше.

В рубке Потерянного Света уже собралась целая толпа, и все они как-то старательно и внимательно смотрели в стороны. В центре будто была пустая зона, зона тут-ничего-не-происходит.  
Родимус особенно мучительно «не замечал», что в его командном кресле, грозно выпрямившись, широко расставив ноги, властно и уверенно сидит Мегатрон. Даже Саундвейв, занявший место рядом с Бластером у узла связи, смотрелся уместнее среди автоботов, чем бывший лидер десептиконов. И будущий, как все успели понять. Джазз оценил монументальность позы, слегка подпорченной заплатками на броне и некоторыми погасшими полосками подсветки — как репетировал, ржа.  
\- Ждем Оптимуса и Проула, - сообщил Ро, глянув мельком на них с Ревиндом, - может, Рэтчет будет. Магнус остается на Икс-Луче с Астро как боевая страховка. Зама твоего ждать? - Бросил он через плечо Мегатрону.  
\- Нет.  
Старскрим из игры выбыл, решил Джазз удовлетворенно. Ему хватало и одного злобного кона, соответствующего всем предрассудкам. Ржа, да Мегатрон и был причиной этих предрассудков! Саундвейв коротко глянул на Джазза, и под шлемом будто щекотка прошла. Совсем обнаглел со своим дистанционным подключением, с нежностью прикинул Джазз. Как все закончится — поймать и отыграться.  
Ты все грозишься, подумал он не своим голосом.  
За такие шуточки точно отыграюсь!  
Холодной вибрацией по затылку прошелся смех Саундвейва — не забудь. И придержи автоботов подальше от Лорда, он не полностью стабилен.  
Джазза будто подтолкнуло повернуться, и он заметил, как вдруг изменился фейсплейт Мегатрона. Будто из-под слоя уверенности и жестокости всплыло что-то странное, неожиданное, нежное — и мгновенно пропало, как только он поймал взгляд Джазза. Но когда алые линзы вновь сфокусировались на ком-то за его, Джазза, спиной, выражение вернулось.  
\- Все в сборе, - громыхнул Оптимус от дверей, - Мегатрон, шлака не в медблоке?  
\- Оставлять тебя одного в этом случае — неприемлемо.  
Казалось, и прежде пустая зона вокруг десептикона перешла в состояние абсолютного вакуума, куда никто не смотрел, но парадоксальным образом все видели происходящее. Оптимус отпустил плечевой блок Проула, прошел вперед и наклонился к Мегатрону, поймав его шлем в руку:  
\- Тогда держись позади и не нарывайся. Одного раза хватило.  
Мегатрон дернул его за антенну, притянул к себе, и медленно, глубоко поцеловал, никого не стесняясь. Джазз подавил все звуки, рвавшиеся из вокалайзеров, и даже сумел ткнуть в бок Родимуса, чтоб молчал. Ш-шлак. А командир еще что-то им с Саундвейвом предъявляет… или он решил всем показать, как изменились их отношения с врагом?  
\- Учитывая, что у меня Искра на двух проводках висит, не буду, - десептикон оторвался, уронил руку обратно на подлокотник. - И ты — тоже.  
\- Заглохни, - Оптимус Прайм сам его поцеловал, придерживая за шлем обеими руками. Скользнул пальцами по магистралям шеи, отстранился. - Родимус, отправляемся в Айкон.  
Шлак, это было слишком личное, слишком открытое... Джазз ощутил касание под шлемом, все еще непривычное, короткое — Саундвейв стабилизировался, на этот раз быстро. Можно было представить, какими мощными чужими эмоциями его окатило!  
\- Вылетаем, - Родимус тоскливо глянул в сторону любимого кресла, - старт.


	65. Element 65

\- ...В конце концов, ты приказал меня арестовать и казнить!  
\- У кого-то из нас были сомнения, что ты выберешься? - Проул проставил на датападе личную подпись и почти швырнул им в Старскрима. - Вот тебе твой Металхоук, приказ на освобождение, координаты, письмо к главе тюремного комплекса — делай что хочешь и исчезни наболт!

Джет выдержал десять циклов, прежде чем пойти с этим вопросом к бывшему Наместнику. Как раз хватило, чтобы Оптимус прекратил наблюдать за каждым действием Проула, и можно было поймать его одного. Оптимус, к счастью, был слишком занят переводом управления в свои руки так, чтобы система тряслась и шаталась, но не рушилась в новую гражданскую войну, а Мегатрон пока не мог ходить без нейросинтетиков. Старскрим даже забежать поглумиться не успевал — следовало срочно вписаться в изменившийся расклад сил, чтобы не вылететь с борта.  
И Металхоук ему в этом поможет. Живучий шлак! Старскрим с мучительным неверием еще раз включил запись из тюремного блока: избитый, панели на плечах смяты, но актив! Все же у Проула не хватило смелости казнить одного из самых известных предводителей послевоенных нейтралов. Того же Зетсу и многих других убрал, а Металхоука — нет. Отлично. В прошлом они успешно работали вместе, и именно ему Хоук отдавал предпочтение и относился как к равному. Бамблби он слегка презирал, с Проулом не смог сработаться из-за одержимости того своим Праймом.  
Некрупный изящный корабль шел по указанным координатам без участия Старскрима, и джет развалился в командном кресле, вспоминая долгие беседы за коктейльными энергофорами, восстановление Кибертрона, недоверие Металхоука к воевавшим фракциям. Умный, вменяемый, не фанатик — что могло быть лучше? Жаль, что он так не доверял Старскриму. Их арестовали в один джоор, совершенно неожиданно. Проул, несмотря на ржавь в проце, блестяще продумывал спецоперации. Они тогда были на разных сторонах Кибертрона, Старскрим восстанавливал разрушенный завод, Металхоук принимал новых нейтралов, вернувшихся по его призыву... тысячи ворн, большой срок, ржавь. Они не виделись почти три тысячи ворн.

Стыковка, передача приказа, ожидание. Командир тюрьмы — из последних искрений, но с нехарактерно жестким взглядом желтых линз — несомненно узнал в нем разыскиваемого террориста, но подпись Наместника была абсолютно подлинной, и со Скримом он обращался подчеркнуто вежливо.  
Металхоука вывели в блокираторах пара серых боевиков, подтолкнули на половину стыковочного шлюза, где стоял Старскрим.  
\- Блокираторы снять, - рыкнул десептикон, - идентификаторы отобразить! Новый приказ уже два цикла, маскировка отменяется.  
Он вывесил в инфопанели текст приказа, ему доставивший отдельное удовольствие — Оптимус с нехарактерной жестокостью приказал всем служащим сохранять обе метки.  
Металхоук, увидев метку Прайма, буквально оцепенел:  
\- Это правда? Он вернулся?  
\- Они вернулись, - поправил Старскрим, - оба.  
\- Это не очень хорошо, - Хоук покрутил освобожденными запястьями. Все-таки побитый, с раздражением отметил Старскрим. Он сделал приглашающий жест в сторону своего корабля, прикрывая бывшего коллегу от боевиков:  
\- Пойдем. Сейчас нас уже никто не может здесь задержать.

Первые несколько джооров Металхоук молчал. Старскрим закладывал курс в блоки управления кораблем, потом принес ему энергон, и, наконец, уставился в упор:  
\- Хоук, тебя там по шлему били? Диктатуре Проула конец!  
\- Извини?  
\- Ты молчишь и смотришь в одну сторону уже почти полцикла. Отомри. Хочешь что-нибудь у меня спросить, например?  
\- Да. Что происходит на Кибертроне прямо сейчас?  
\- Мегатрон пытается не подохнуть, Проул получил по шлему и ведет себя как полудрон. Оптимус Прайм... а вот с ним как раз все сложно.  
\- Это он поломал Мегатрона?  
\- Нет, - Старскрим ухмыльнулся, - все гораздо интереснее. Оптимус... хм, возможно, лучше один раз увидеть, - он скинул пачку записей, отобранных специально для Хоука. И еще для себя — разобраться. Оптимус, ругающийся на автоботов и Родимуса, Оптимус, пытающий самого Старскрима, залипающий на Мегатрона, требующий немедленно отправиться на Кибертрон. Оптимус Прайм и Немезис Прайм. Прелестная подборка.  
\- Он адекватен?  
\- Он носитель Матрицы, зависимый от нее. Что в этом может быть адекватного?  
\- Раньше он не вел себя так агрессивно, - Хоук вывесил одну из записей, - за что он с тобой так? Это совершенно для него не типично! Во главе Кибертрона психопат?  
\- Именно!  
\- Так. Старскрим, во что ты пытаешься втянуть меня в этот раз? - Металхоук отстранился слегка. - Эта информация ведь специально подобрана.  
\- Да. Но я не вру, мой друг. Оптимус во главе Кибертрона и он опасен. Я оставил на Киберироне надежного связного, он предоставит нам любые данные. Увлекающийся парень, но мне не врет.  
Металхоук смотрел на него, мрачный, уставший, и — вдруг осознал Старскрим — почти сломавшийся. Неужели бесконечная череда тюремных камер и приказов о казни доконали Хоука? Шлак, это будет плохо. Очень невовремя.  
\- Нам? Боюсь это «нам» слишком роскошно для меня. - Металхоук встал, едва заметно пошатнувшись. - Позволь мне, Старскрим, сначала прийти в норму. Возможно, мы действительно будем действовать совместно.  
\- Слишком?  
\- Да.  
Старскрим поднялся, и медленно, давая пространство для маневра, подошел. Ему не нравилось это общее затравленное выражение, эти опущенные плечи... ох ржа. Все плохо — и он резко схватил Хоука за плечи, тряхнул, не давая выпасть в полуофф. Взгляд у Металхоука оставался прежним, выражая спокойный и слегка отсраненный интерес, а вот ритм полей и пульсация личного сигнала изменились.  
\- Мне нужно обдумать предоставленную информацию и восстановить функционирование всех систем, - Хоук аккуратно высвободился. - После некоторого отдыха я смогу более четко высказать свое мнение по этим данным. Могу я воспользоваться медблоком?  
\- Да. Автоматические системы, но вполне хороши в диагностике, - Старскрим показал дорогу. Проводил. И сам посадил в капсулу, глядя сверху вниз.  
\- Шлак, Хоук, что они с тобой делали? Я сейчас эту тюрьму просто по блокам разнесу!  
\- Неоправданная агрессия, - Металхоук откинулся на покрытие ремплатформы и с каким-то облегчением пригасил линзы. - Старскрим, я не нуждаюсь в попытках, хм, мести за мое текущее состояние, только в отдыхе. К тому же — почему тебя так беспокоит это?  
\- Потому что мне наболт не нужен твой дезактив на корабле, - глухо ответил Старскрим. Он еще клик смотрел и резко повернулся к дверям, воинственно вздернув крылья.


	66. Element 66

Не доверять чужим суждениям, не полагаться на информацию от тех, кто может быть заинтересован солгать — именно поэтому Металхоук, отдохнув, настоял на скорейшем прибытии на Кибертрон. Все еще мирный Кибертрон. Планету лихорадило слегка от изменений, но ни единого намека на опасность гражданской войны. Самым значимым можно было считать демонтаж всех знаков и храмов Охранителя — вернувшийся Оптимус Прайм категорически не принял культ. Хм. Возможно, с ним все же можно иметь дело, но…  
Металхоук запросил о встрече Мегатрона.  
Много ворн назад он остро недооценил недавнего шахтера и активного революционера. Прошло достаточно времени, все касты давно перемешались, Кибертрон развалился и был отстроен по деталям, и теперь Металхоук стоял, чувствуя себя просителем, перед знаменитым, могучим... ха.  
Бывшим шахтером.  
Можно сменить корпус, но нельзя сменить Искру. Мегатрон смотрел на него вопросительно, не поднимаясь, даже не закрыв документы, с которыми работал, просто глядя поверх рамок.  
\- Ну? Зачем Старскрим тебя сюда притащил? - Поторопил он Хоука.  
\- Я пришел сам.  
\- Интересный ответ, - лорд десептиконов откинулся на высокую спинку. - Сам? Проул выдал Старскриму разрешение освободить тебя только по прямому запросу, подкрепленному шантажом — и нет, я не присутствовал. Я и так знаю все, что происходит вокруг. Так что повторяю — зачем Старскриму ты нужен?  
\- Этот вопрос я тоже хотел бы прояснить, - Хоук протянул было руку, чтобы снести раздражающие окна, но опустил, с мучительным чувством в груди. Он боялся. Боялся сделать что-то и опять угодить в тюрьму и, что хуже, его колебания не укрылись от острого опасного взгляда Мегатрона, - я работал на благо своей партии и своей планеты. Теперь мои друзья казнены, партия разбита, планета же захвачена мегаломаньяком. Или я неправильно расставляю приоритеты? Оптимус пока что — но только пока — лучше Проула, но он же шарков психопат!  
\- Не говори о том, чего не знаешь — подольше останешься актив, - Мегатрон улыбнулся именно так, как рассказывал Старскрим, что хочется сбежать на край Вселенной, чтобы избавиться от его присутствия. Металхоук передернулся с отвращением.   
\- Вы, называющие себя нейтралами, - десептикон наконец свернул голографические прямоугольники. Встал. Шлак, он слишком большой. - Ты, Бамблби и Старскрим были инициаторами ухода Оптимуса Прайма, он ушел, и чего вы добились? Потеряли всякий контроль над ситуацией. Я знаю Оптимуса намного лучше, чем ты, и намного лучше Старскрима, что бы он о себе не думал. Прайм не психопат. Всего лишь не всегда контролирует гнев.  
\- Старскрим показал мне…  
\- А, это. Сам нарвался. Проигнорировал предупреждение.  
\- Обычно меха не пытают других меха, - Металхоук смотрел теперь на него снизу вверх, и огромная заплатка, закрывающая три четверти грудной брони, неуклонно притягивала его взгляд. Она была исцарапана. Глубокие, заметные царапины на медицинском пластике, как будто кто-то пытался ее поддеть и вывернуть из креплений.  
\- Старскрим его довел.   
\- В любом случае, подобные срывы свидетельствуют о неспособности занимать решающее…  
\- Металхоук, - одно движение, и Мегатрон навис над собеседником, издевательски-легко поправив ему вздернувшийся от неожиданности блок на плече, - мое нежелание чужого вмешательства в стабильность Прайма может легко перевесить мое же решение дать вам всем еще один шанс. И Старскрим — передай ему — может не пытаться мстить мне за инициированный им же разрыв, натравливая тебя и Триона на Оптимуса. Одна попытка и я от вас обоих избавлюсь. Я не Проул, Металхоук. И я — не Оптимус.  
В Искру как будто сунули электрошокер, и только чудо удержало Металхоука на обеих ногах. Он медленно отступил, пытаясь вернуть спокойствие и не дрожать.  
\- Я здесь не нужен, верно? - Заключил он.  
\- Как и Старскрим, - с непонятным нажимом подтвердил Мегатрон.  
\- Почему бы вам не решить свои разногласия, не втягивая меня? - Теперь Хоук ощущал ярость. Нет, агрессивное поведение — последнее, что он может допустить, но, кажется, Мегатрон уверен, что Металхоук действует в интересах Старскрима. Это ведь не так!  
Десептикон разглядывал его с каким-то даже почти презрением и легким разочарованием.  
\- Аудиенция закончена, - он хлопнул ладонями и резко выставил Металхоука за дверь. Только в коридоре тот вспомнил, как сам выгнал когда-то его с теми же словами...  
\- Злопамятная ржавь, - пробормотал Хоук мрачно.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - согласился с ним из-за спины знакомый глубокий бас. Оптимус стоял, прислонившись к стене, точно такой же, каким Металхоук его запомнил, будто не было всех этих тысяч ворн. И даже… Нет. Маска отсутствовала, фейсплейт у Прайма был полностью открыт, как, возможно, было до войны.  
\- Оптимус Прайм.  
\- Да. Признаться, я надеялся, что ты даже если и появишься, Металхоук, то все же первым пойдешь не к Мегатрону.  
\- Почему же? Я… хотел выяснить у него несколько вопросов, поскольку данные от Старскрима показались мне неполными.  
\- О моей вменяемости, наверняка, - Прайм обманчиво медленно отошел от стены. Он не фонил безумием, как подсознательно ждал Хоук, даже наоборот — такого спокойного меха с таким приятным диапазоном излучения он давно не встречал. Видимо, все безумные проявления доставались этому «Немезису».  
\- Да, - Металхоук скрестил руки на грудной броне, - Кибертрон все еще видится мне хорошей планетой. Война разрушила его, Проул превратил в концлагерь, что дальше? Каков план?  
\- Восстановление. Жизнь. Нормальная жизнь, без шлакова безумного культа, без плавилен и ограничений. Я разрешил полеты, например, - Оптимус смотрел на него сверху вниз. - Хоук, ты здесь по наводке Старскрима?  
\- Не совсем.  
\- Хорошо. Потому что я терпеть не могу Скримера.  
Он сказал это настолько странно, что Металхоук на клик испугался до дрожи Искры.  
\- Что он сделал? - Хоук мигнул, и повторил настойчиво, - в чем у вас шлаковы проблемы?  
\- Он лишний здесь, вокруг Мегатрона, и мешает мне, - синие линзы полыхнули мрачно, просветлели, но Оптимус прикрыл их рукой, потер шлем. - Металхоук, ржавь, что тебе-то здесь нужно? Хочешь поучаствовать в восстановлении нормального функционирования? Есть желание заняться политикой? Занимайся! Только вы со Скримером не лезьте ко мне!


	67. Element 67

Оптимус нечасто в последние несколько циклов бывал так раздражен.  
Нейтралы пытались упираться. Автоботы пытались упираться. Спарклингов он вообще периодически хотел перестрелять и останавливали его скорее рациональные соображения.  
\- Ну? - Мегатрон повернулся к нему, не поднимаясь, отвратительно расслабленный, - есть новости?  
\- Кроме того, что меня шлаково бесят все, кто пытается втихую выяснить, нормален ли я, как я себя чувствую и не собираюсь ли сорваться? - Процедил Оптимус. - Нет.  
\- Как интересно. Кстати, если ты собираешься сорваться на меня — ложемент еще не закрыт.  
\- Ты вечно собираешься обходиться заплаткой?!  
\- Нет. Шоквейв работает над этим.  
Оптимус подошел, медленно, не отрывая взгляда от ярких линз. Царапнул заплатку поверх и медленно, плавно опустился на одно колено, так, чтобы быть на одном уровне с сидящим Мегатроном.  
\- Она меня раздражает, - он почти обласкал стык, - там Искра, я ее чувствую, но не могу коснуться.  
Десептикон легким щелчком свернул все активные панели и больше не двигался. Еще два джоора синтетики будут действовать, блокируя неприятные ощущения и попытки систем выйти в стазис для защиты Искры. Потом — очередной визит в медблок на цикл или два. И если он сейчас даст Оптимусу себя сконнектить, Шоквейв его разберет окончательно. Но отказать — срыв в Немезиса. К тому же Оптимус выглядел мирным. Удивительно мирным, сказать по правде. Он гладил стыки, почти потушив линзы, не пытаясь вывернуть крепления или сорвать паховую броню. И это наверняка означало опасные мысли.  
\- Оставить бы тебя полуразобранным, - мурлыкнул Оптимус задумчиво, - открытая Искра, например...  
Опять.  
\- Ты так уверен, что сможешь удерживать меня в нужном состоянии актив?  
\- Я хочу этого, - Прайм придвинулся, намертво блокируя движения правой руки Мегатрону хватом за запястье. Проскользил второй рукой по границе заплаты и постоянной брони. - Очень. С середины войны, пожалуй, уже хотел. Мне необходим коннект в любой форме или я рехнусь уже, и ты это знаешь. Давай.  
\- Надо было тебя еще до Земли сконнектить, - пробормотал Мегатрон, - я же не пущу тебя к Искре, понимаешь? Но можно… другим способом.  
Провода для прямого подключения через брюшную зону были только у Оптимуса, и раньше ими пользовался именно Немезис. Толстые, черные, вдвигавшиеся под самую защиту Искры… ржавь, Мегатрон слишком хорошо помнил их касания.  
\- Возможно, это остановило бы войну до вторжения Мертвой Вселенной, - откровенно признал Прайм. Его уже заметно потряхивало, антенны опустились и ушли слегка назад. - Ты о реанимационных системах?  
\- Ты в безумии применял их не для реанимации.  
\- Очень смешно, - еще одно касание по броне, но осторожное. Он опустил шлем к верхней границе заплатки, со стоном потерся фейсплейтом, и вот это было уже довольно жутко, но все же Мегатрон не чувствовал близкого срыва. Оптимус держался — так хорошо, как никогда раньше. Его определенно стоило поощрить — расщелкнув броню, давая доступ к наиболее целым системам. Несколько разъемов он открыл даже под шлемом, надеясь отвлечь Оптимуса, и грызущего его изнутри Немезиса от мыслей о нейростволе.  
\- Приемная система?  
\- Нет. Слишком опасно, ты же знаешь, - Мегатрон позволил штекерам прямого информационного доступа войти в разъемы. Доступ к мониторингу параметров корпуса… Оптимус удивил его, почти мгновенно перекинув на себя те самые сигналы сбоящего ложемента Искры, которые глушились синтетиками.  
\- Ты настолько любишь боль?  
\- Ржа, не отвлекай! Так я хотя бы понимаю, ощущаю, что резко — нельзя.  
Мегатрон замолчал, не желая сбивать это странное, дрожащее настроение. Оптимус не просто держался, он активно ограничивал Немезиса, и если этому он научился благодаря близости Старскрима, то эту крылатую ржу не стоит отсылать слишком далеко. Оптимус как будто поймал какой-то обрывок мыслей, и коротко царапнул заплатку.  
\- Прекрати думать о нем. Шлак, я хочу его убить. Он меня бесит.  
\- Тебя все злят.  
\- Твой Скример — особенно.  
\- Он больше не мой, - Мегатрон пригасил линзы, отмечая скольжение тех самых кабелей с активной оплеткой по броне Прайма и первое прикосновение их к его собственным пластинам. От того раза, когда Немезис применил их впервые, ему остались на память три выжженых в ноль сектора ложемента Искры. До сих пор не сменили. Нужно поторопить Шоквейва.  
\- Я знаю, - Оптимус вдруг опустился гораздо ниже, на предельную длину кабелей, и перешел на связь, - «знаю, что могу с тобой сделать. Но даже не смей активировать джампер сейчас!»   
Его шлем теперь был точно напротив паховой брони, и длинная глосса коснулась приоткрытого стыка. Необычное для него предложение, и десептикон убрал броню, откидываясь назад сильнее, чтобы дать больший доступ. Первое же касание глоссы к сенсорам соединительных систем совпало с подключением прямого соединения на Искру, и черный корпус вздрогнул. Оптимус поймал сигнал о нестабильности ложемента, как свой, скривился.   
Кабели вызвали еще несколько коротких сбоев.  
\- Не шевелись, - Оптимус потерся о черное бедро, - не смей шевелиться.   
Глосса осторожно поддела грань защитной диафрагмы и отвела ее в сторону — медленно, нежно.  
\- Да уж не буду.  
\- И хватит болтать, - не обладая десептиконскими апгрейдами — а он их на себе уже пробовал — Оптимус все же хорошо представлял, как довести партнера до перезагрузки. Сложность была только в том, чтобы его не погасить при этом!   
Первые касания по приоткрытым разъемам, разряд на пробу и пойманный отклик от Искры через соединение. Приходилось сдерживаться — нельзя просто загнать джампер и откатать до сплавленных проводов, почти ничего нельзя, только перебирать кончиком глоссы наружные разъемы, осторожно раскачивая Искру на ложементе магнитными полями. Мегатрон коротко застонал, и Оптимус в ответ зарычал, резче двигая глоссой. Подцепил и дернул один из захватов, концентрируя разряд по глоссе, чтобы искрили все разъемы, которых она касается легко и почти небрежно. Часть контактов отреагировали, начиная раскручиваться и менять форму главного порта, раскрываясь. В крайнем случае, решил Оптимус, заставить его перезагрузиться на руке. Уже любым способом!  
Он бы влил в системы топлива, но ржа, убить Мегатрона сейчас было бы непростительной глупостью. Он резко вбивал глоссу, все активнее разгонял его Искру, заставлял порт сжиматься и пульсировать, как будто на джампере. В какой-то клик захваты каскадно сомкнулись, и Оптимус щедро рассыпал разряды по разъемам, оторвался, поймав окантовку приемной системы на пальцы. Все — по подключению к Искре Мегатрона он уже зарегестрировал предсбросовое увеличение, рисковать нельзя — дать им обоим разрядку и выгнать упрямого кона менять все системы! Он стремительно добил разрядами горячие системы, ощущая, что Искра вот уже почти, почти... ржавь, оставалось только схватиться за собственную паховую броню, сжать изо всех сил, чтобы не сконнектить его наболт прямо так, до ремонта.  
Искра вспыхнула, и откат по подключению шарахнул по корпусу, сбивая и перезагружая системы.

\- Тебя оттащить в медблок?  
\- Что за приступ доброты? - Фыркнул Мегатрон. Встал, - нет, хм, я в состоянии двигаться. Собираешься что-то решать с «нейтралами»?  
\- Металхоук? Или Трион? Да наболт, нечем больше мне заниматься. Попробуют выступать — выкину с Кибертрона. Но если я увижу в Айконе Старскрима — оторву крылья наболт.  
Десептикон, уже двигавшийся к выходу, сделал жест рукой, показывающий полное равнодушие к судьбе чужих крыльев.


	68. Element 68

Фаер-Старвинг парадоксально боялся Кибертрона. Сияющих городов, снятых ограничений на полеты для всех летучих форм — единственное условие сдать экзамен и подтвердить свои умения управлять корпусом вместе со знанием правил. Он уже даже сдал все, со второго раза, но боялся. Брат и Мистфлай активно летали, но у них и опыта больше, пусть нелегального.  
Все эти работы по демонтажу и переостнастке прежних зданий культа… Больше никакого Охранителя, сказал Оптимус, и Наместник — тоже больше не Наместник, просто Проул, просто один из администраторов у Прайма — не возражал.  
Шлак, а адмирала сразу с шаттла забрали в тюрьму.   
Уайт-ЛайтФлейм, повторил про себя Фаер.  
Адмирал УФ ждал суда за Из-Тарн, и, хотя Фаер не считал его невиновным, сидел там один. Вот это было уже несправедливо. Шлак, да еще и наказание, возможно — дезактив. Если Оптимус будет таким же, как Проул, то он, он!.. Что именно сделает, Фаер не придумал пока. Сбежит, как всегда?  
Оставался вариант попросить Айса что-нибудь сделать. Брата обычно и просить-то не приходилось, сам во все лез и везде пытался раздавать указания. Ладно, он пойдет поговорит с УФ и попробует один раз обратиться к Оптимусу. Может, получится уговорить заменить казнь хотя бы на отработки. Тогда Фаер мог бы полететь с ним.

Разрешение на визит он добыл без участия Оптимуса — попросил Мистфлая, и чтобы брат не знал. Триплекс смотрел с сомнением, но все сделал.  
\- Твой адмирал бы тебя просто пристрелил в другой ситуации, - заметил он, пешком сопровождая Фаера, - зачем тебе с ним возиться?  
Он подозревал что-то, и смотрел с сочувствием…  
\- Я и не вожусь, - маленький джет недовольно вздернул крылья, полосы на которых сложились в алый ромб. - Я всего лишь хочу разобраться, чтобы между нами не осталось недосказанного.  
\- Фаер, его же казнят.  
\- Я знаю! - Фаер-Старвинг схватился за шлем, - знаю! Я ему это сразу сказал! Честный офицер, ржавь! Ненавижу! - Он вздрогнул, когда плечевой блок накрыло большой ладонью.  
\- Не знаю, можно ли назвать адмирала честным офицером, но ты…  
\- Честный! Я же предлагал ему сбежать, уйти, затеряться, ну не стал бы Оптимус гоняться за ним одним. Ну или заступился бы — я же спас их с шаттла, уже рассыпающегося просто в хлам. Спас!  
Мистфлай остановился, и отошел чуть в сторону, низко опустил короткие крылья, и жестом предложил Фаер-Старвингу встать рядом:  
\- Притормози. У тебя есть еще несколько джооров, успокойся. Что у вас произошло? Ты сам не свой после возвращения.  
\- Это… это личное.  
\- Фаер, я могу тебя выслушать и помочь, - Мистфлай не настаивал, просто смотрел, помогал успокоиться, привести эмоциональные контуры в порядок одним своим присутствием. - Адмирал Уайт-ЛайтФлейм тебе что-то сделал? Он значим для тебя?  
Фаер посмотрел на него снизу вверх, отвернулся, снова посмотрел. Его потихоньку начинало трясти — анестезия активности кончалась, и теперь он все четче осознавал, что в конце цикла будет казнь. Возможно, даже показанная по всем каналам.  
Настоящая, не как у брата.  
\- Мист, ну вот Айс тебе значим? - Буркнул он, все же не поднимая взгляда. Сейчас снова слушать то, что и так грызет изнутри… Что они не ровня, в конце-то концов. Адмирал, даже погибающий гордо, и какой-то шлаков контрабандист. Хотя для разнообразия было забавно выслушать бы версию брата — тот наверняка развернул бы все в обратном порядке, про гордого и честного контрабандиста против ничтожного адмирала, но слышать мнение Айса об УФ джет не хотел. Да вообще ничье бы не хотел.  
\- Он нужен тебе, - ответил за него Мист. - Боюсь, правда, что помочь я тут ничем не могу, это или Прайм, или Проул решают… Может, все-таки Проул? Не может же быть, чтобы он не заступился за одного из своих лучших командиров.  
\- Проул ничего не может, и я к нему не пойду, - Фаер съежился под этим взглядом, не в силах перебороть волну ужаса от одной мысли — подойти к Наместнику. Нет. Нет. Разве что если Оптимус откажет. Все же Фаер поднял взгляд, читая в чужих линзах все, что сам бы мог сказать: что УФ знал, где работает, и знал, что делает, и… Наверное, адмирал мог бы отказаться. Уволиться. Сказать, что он тут больше не будет работать. Не быть первым.  
А, ржа. Что об этом думать!   
\- Попрошу Оптимуса, что еще могу сделать? Ну, то есть, сначала я хочу его увидеть, хотя бы убедиться, что Уайт-Лайт еще актив, и его починили, Немезис же его почти убил, и я плохо умею, не медик, особенно такое.  
\- Если он согласен с таким наказанием, а судя по тому, что я читал и видел — адмирал сдался сам — постарайся хотя бы подготовиться к тому, что получишь отказ, - с сомнением проговорил Мист. - Хотя согласен, казнить только одного из командиров как-то неправильно.  
\- Да! - Фаер-Старвинг подскочил, - да, вот об этом-то я и говорю! Приказывал Проул, передавал Айронхайд, а казнят Уайта! - Фаер сжал кулаки, добавил тише, безнадежнее, - тогда и меня казнить надо, что ничего не делал, а только взятки давал и торговал немного.  
\- Это не так учитывается. Ты отвечал только сам за себя, УайтЛайт — адмирал, командовавший несколькими боевыми кораблями, разрабатывавший проекты…  
\- Я знаю!  
\- Фаер?  
\- Все знаю, дай мне с ним поговорить самому.

Охранник — некрупный десептикон, тоже кажется из «спарков», как говорили ветераны, но Фаеру показавшийся воевавшим и весьма жестким типом — молча впустил нервничающего джета, молча провел в камеру, где за энергетическим полем неподвижно сидел адмирал, в блокираторах, и так же молча ушел, показав на таймер в углу.  
Пять бриймов. Время пошло.  
Фаер шагнул сквозь поле — оно считало метку и пропустило его внутрь. Недолго, пока тикает таймер… шлак. Слишком мало времени, а УФ старательно его не замечал. Джет подошел, снова подрагивая крыльями — временами он себя ненавидел за такую открытость чувств.  
\- Эм, тебя починили хотя бы, - Фаер коснулся мощного плечевого блока, на котором теперь проблескивали свежие заплаты.  
\- Зачем приперся?  
\- У тебя суд уже прошел, я знаю, - коротко вздохнув, Фаер решительно втиснулся к нему на колени, и, пользуясь кликом онемения от такой наглости, впился в броню, - я тебя не брошу, понял? Хоть выгоняй.  
\- Меня казнят, - УФ дернулся, но не стал сгонять, подхватил под крылья, - завтра в самом начале цикла. Уже сообщили.  
\- Ты знаешь, все-таки схожу к Оптимусу, - Фаер-Старвинг вжался ему под инсигнию, обнял. - В конце-концов, я их с Мегатроном вытащил из разваливающегося шаттла, так что за ним долг! На тебя должно хватить.  
\- Нет, - УФ дернул его за крыло, оторвал от себя и заглянул в линзы, - шлак, ты ж рядом встанешь, идиот! Все, уходи. Тебе опасно тут быть, понял? Твой Оптимус ржавый психопат, и я…  
Он не договорил, только подавился коротким вздохом, когда Фаер поцеловал его, отчаянно и обреченно. Вжался поверх блокираторов, бессмысленно касаясь брони. Мелкий джет и крупный, мощный триплекс — они хорошо смотрелись бы как партнеры. Именно поэтому Уайт-ЛайтФлейм встал, оторвал от себя джета и вытолкнул за пределы поля камеры.  
\- Уходи. Ты мне не нужен.  
\- Повторишь, когда я тебя вытащу, - Фаер вздохнул страдальчески, стиснул кулаки, - когда я тебя вытащу, понял?!

До конца цикла — и казни — оставались считанные джооры, так что Фаер-Старвинг полетел прямо от тюрьмы. Обзорная площадка лихо ушла в пустоту, он держался в разреженном, очень чистом воздухе, стремительно покрывая километры — напрямик, через Море ржи, боясь опоздать. Оптимус не может отказать, ведь Фаер действительно спас их Искры, даже не зная, с кем имеет дело!  
Хотя он Прайм и может что угодно.

Оптимуса он поймал прямо в переходах центрального комплекса, уверенно идущего куда-то в сторону военных кварталов.  
\- Фаер, - Прайм легко поймал легкого джета в трансформации и опустил на пол. - Что-то хотел?  
\- Да! Я по адмиралу Уайт-Лайту! Неужели ты не…  
\- Нет. Это решено и не обсуждается, Фаер!  
\- Но… - Фаер шарахнулся назад, судорожно прижал кулак к груди, - неправда, шлак, почему?! Это неправильно. Он же не один отдавал этот приказ!  
\- Фаер, ты не вполне понимаешь… - Оптимус отвлекся на кого-то и отодвинул джета в сторону. - Подожди-ка. Это может подождать. Магнус, что тебе?  
\- Не может, - едва не простонал джет, но напрыгивать, требовать, спорить — он же не брат, у которого это получается так легко. В Искре все сильнее и резче болело, и у него даже не было сил оттолкнуть руку Оптимуса, вновь приобнявшую его заботливо за плечи.   
Ультра Магнус — кажется так — медленно трансформировался и подошел ближе:  
\- На каком основании бывший адмирал Уайт-ЛайтФлейм будет выпущен из тюрьмы и восстановлен в должности? Только не пытайся принять это решение в одиночку, Оптимус.  
Слова казались каким-то странным шумом. Фаер-Старвинг мигнул, вздрогнул в жесткой хватке.  
\- Мой приказ тебе известен, - ровно ответил Оптимус своим тяжелым жутким басом, и в оптике наверняка сверкали белые искры, - освободить. Прости, Фаер.  
\- Совершенно недопустимо, чтобы подобный преступник оставался на свободе после всего, что он сделал.  
\- Магнус! В твоих записях мы все преступники, так что одним больше, одним меньше — уже не имеет значения. Или ты предложишь убрать и меня, и Мегатрона, и Проула, Айронхайда, Саундвейва, Шоквейва — всех? Не слишком ли много на себя возьмешь? Бластер не расплавится расстреливать?  
\- Он уничтожил Из-Тарн! - Рявкнул Магнус с ненавистью, - он каратель!  
\- Как и Мегатрон, - Оптимус говорил очень тихо, - Астротрейн расстреливал и уничтожал людей и меха. Блицвинг уничтожил колонию, на которой работали пять сотен нейтральных шахтеров. Я лично убил больше тысячи, даже если считать только подтвержденные дезактивы. Это было в бою, но… Металхоук был прав, говоря, что на мне гораздо больше Искр, чем на любом другом.  
\- На Из-Тарн более двух тысяч подтвержденных имен! Это была самая большая из колоний в том секторе. И командира этих карателей ты хочешь оставить актив? Возможно, я рассмотрел бы вариант с каторжными работами или постоянным изгнанием, но ты же хочешь и вернуть его на пост!  
\- Да. Он хороший командир — для своих, они просили за него, вся команда. И незачем подвергать сомнению лояльность этих войск уничтожением лучших.  
\- Тогда ты отошлешь его с Кибертрона, - Магнус шагнул вперед — и шарахнулся. Фаер прекрасно видел, как дрогнули его коленные шарниры на миг под жутким белым взглядом.  
\- Я сам разберусь, что мне делать с этой толпой убийц, - злобно прорычал Немезис, - не лезь!  
Тяжелая лапа сжалась на плече Файра, дрогнула и откинула его в сторону — Оптимус перехватил контроль, почти утрамбовывая собственную ярость поглубже. Замер, тяжело взведя броню в боевой режим, и медленно отступил на пару шагов назад.  
\- Я - разберусь, - повторил он.  
\- Есть Закон.  
Магнус невероятно упрям, подумал джет. Не пора ли… валить?  
\- О во имя Праймаса! Давным-давно пора отменить все эти шлаковы довоенные и военные распоряжения! - Рявкнул Оптимус.  
\- Что?!   
Магнус, кажется, почти упал, шарахнулся, схватился за грудную броню.  
\- Кибертрону нужен новый Закон, - медленно проговорил Оптимус, - и я хочу, чтобы ты над ним работал. Ты и Шоквейв. Я отменяю старые шлаковы распоряжения, объявляю переходный период, и, как только новый закон будет подготовлен, весь Кибертрон и подчиненные колонии перейдут на него.  
\- Законы приняты Сенатом!  
\- Значит мы соберем еще один Сенат и отменим их. Магнус. Про довоенные Законы ты и сам должен понимать, что они более неприменимы. А все распоряжения времен войны тем более пора отменить и проработать нормальную механику законодательства.  
\- Шлак, это… слишком!  
\- Это то, что нужно Кибертрону. Перезапуск. Обнуление счетов. Я выпущу тех, кого осудил Проул, кого осудил я и кого осудил Мегатрон. Шлак, я уверен, что в самых старых шахтах мы найдем тех, кого осудил еще Сентинел. Пора расчистить этот шлак. Магнус, займись законами. Я хочу, чтобы ты начал работать над этим как можно скорее.  
\- Этот вопрос необходимо обсудить подробнее.  
\- И не раз. С участием всех сторон, а сейчас мне нужно идти, - Оптимус повернулся к джету, - Фаер, извини, но для тебя новости скорее всего не самые приятные.  
\- Как раз наоборот - я тоже хотел за него просить, я... - Крохотный джет подпрыгнул и сложился в альтформу, чтобы скрыть смущение и радость, - я полечу! Не буду тебя задерживать.


	69. Element 69

Металхоук не стал рассматривать вариант с отлетом — еще раз струсить и оставить ситуацию на Кибертроне даже без присмотра? Нет. В конце концов никто прямо не запрещал ему заняться тем, что он сочтет необходимым, и даже Мегатрон в своих угрозах указывал только на запросы по адекватности Оптимуса Прайма. И без этого множество сторон и запретов требовалось изменить для нормальной жизни расы.  
Он принял предложение войти в новый состав Сената и заняться полноценной переработкой законов. Металхоук, Магнус, Саундвейв, Шоквейв… бывший сенатор Шоквейв. Очень странный сенатор Шоквейв. Металхоук не мог так ровно относиться к меха после эмпураты, но все вокруг будто не замечали этой его ущербности.  
\- Я не собираюсь заниматься законами! - Скандалил Старскрим, - ты заворачиваешь все мои правки!  
\- Они нелогичны, - жутким голосом дрона отвечал Шоквейв, - твои знания недостаточны для внесения глобальных изменений, признай это.  
\- Это надолго, - мелодично звякнуло над аудиодатчиком, и Хоук вздрогнул. Кругом одни шлаковы десептиконы! И даже автоботы ненамного лучше — к спорящим тяжелым шагом уже приближался специфически нахмурившийся Магнус. Металхоук, приподнявшийся было, обреченно сел обратно. Все. Надолго. Он поднял взгляд — как там его, Саундвейв? Ярко-синий с белым десептикон-кассетник опирался на спинку его кресла и наблюдал за спорящими. Кассетник.  
\- Ты тоже участвуешь в обсуждении?  
\- Поправка — наблюдатель.  
Кассетник, неполноценный, связанный с симбионтами меха... и вот с ними приходится работать!   
\- Брезгливость контрпродуктивна, - Саундвейв смотрел прямо на него, - мир изменился. Следует признать изменения.  
\- Мне несколько…  
\- Сидеть.  
Голос изменился совершенно незначительно, но Металхоук замер как замороженный, пытаясь сбросить контроль. Он не был даже уверен, есть ли этот контроль, но чувствовал постороннее присутствие в собственном мозговом модуле. Да, точно, Старскрим же когда-то давно предупреждал его о телепате.   
Телепат здесь. Телепат читает тебя.  
Издевательские, страшные чужие мысли всплывали в процессоре помимо его воли. Саундвейв быстро переворошил воспоминания — они вставали перед оптикой, яркие и живые, и наконец остановился на сцене в тюрьме.  
Старскрим не умеет признаваться в своих эмоциях.  
При чем тут Старскрим?!  
Металхоук не мог ни шевельнуться, ни подать сигнал, при этом его собственный фон нисколько не изменился — телепат легко придавил все его трепыхания, вынуждая системы работать в обычном режиме. Еще одно воспоминание — неуклюжий ответ «твой дезактив на корабле не нужен», когда Хоук поинтересовался, к чему вся эта забота. Чуждое вмешательство разделило воспоминание, вскрыло его, указывая на изменившийся тембр, на выражение фейсплейта, на блеск линз, температуру.  
Предположи, что на самом деле он имел в виду. Ты справишься.  
Контроль резко спал, и Хоук судорожно схватился за грудную броню. Он сумел подавить первое желание сорваться с места и покинуть планету немедленно, дождался, пока телепат отойдет к спорящим, и уже тогда выдохнул, откидываясь в кресле. Дисциплина мыслей, спокойствие, никаких опасных мыслей… В этом ненормальном мире, управляемом носителями низших Искр, ему придется быть очень осторожным.  
\- Что от тебя хотел Саундвейв? - Место рядом занял Старскрим. - Это странно даже для него — открыто тебя сканировать при всех.  
\- Не знаю, - Металхоук старался не замечать, но все равно видел, как близко лежит рука Старскрима, как он смотрит, как разогревается его поле, - не знаю и знать не хочу. Твои поправки приняли?  
Саундвейв намекнул достаточно прозрачно — а, может, попросту вписал понимание напрямую в процессор — но Металхоук все равно чувствовал себя странно с этим пониманием. Привлечь симпатии меха вроде Старскрима? До войны — тысячу раз да, теперь же непонятно, хорошо ли это. В конце концов, его данные подтверждали, что весь период войны Старскрим был партнером и заместителем Мегатрона.  
\- Разумеется нет. Ржавь, Шоквейв гнет свою линию, Магнус свою — Саунд подыгрывает им обоим и топит меня в отработке! Обрадовались, шарки ржавые, что я отказался играть под рукой Мегатрона, - джет недовольно развернул крылья. Мрачно покосился на бывших соратников, - пойдем выпьем? Подальше от них.  
\- Нет. Мне нужно работать.  
Металхоук поднялся и пошел к выходу раньше, чем Старскрим успел его остановить, или даже успел попытаться. Он не хотел бы... поднимать личные вопросы сейчас.

Два цикла спустя его нашел Саундвейв.  
Наверное, можно было что-то заподозрить... шлак, Металхоук был занят! Когда перед ним появился просто ошеломительно красивый меха с открытым фейсплейтом, он попытался просто обойти его, не сразу даже считав метку.  
\- Хоук, - его остановило легкое касание по плечевому блоку. - Мне кажется, тебе давно пора отдохнуть и развлечься.  
Он как-то так продолжил жест, что сенатор оказался мгновенно прижат спиной к стене, а кассетник уже обнимал его за талию. Корпус обожгло касание и первый раз за очень много ворн Хоуку стало вдруг горячо. Процессор лихорадочно просчитывал варианты спасения, а корпус как будто оплавился, и от колена, втолкнувшегося между ног, стало еще жарче.  
\- Я не... - Хоук едва удержал стон, - что ты?!.  
\- Делаю? - Саундвейв улыбался так, что Искра сжималась, и кажется, совершенно не собирался его отпускать. - Я делаю тебе предложение — отдохнуть от всех этих забот в моей компании.  
И говорил он больше не как искин, уже трогал, оглаживал броню и крыловые элементы Металхоука. Все попытки дернуться он пресекал короткими касаниями, от которых корпус буквально вспыхивал.  
\- Если не прекратишь, засуну в тебя связку вибрионов, - Саундвейв дернул его паховую броню, - и сконнекчу только через цикл.  
\- Ты не посмеешь! - Сенатор с силой оттолкнул его, - я не желаю коннекта с тобой!  
Он пропустил движение телепата и не смог закончить угрозу — поцелуй, легкий укол под челюсть, и Хоук автоматически раскусил подсунутую ампулу. Рот обожгло холодом и жаром, он судорожно глотнул, и жгучесть распространилась глубже, буквально воспламеняя провода.  
\- Стыдно быть такой чугунной чушкой, - Саундвейв поймал его за талию, - в тебе скрыты большие возможности!  
\- Н-но не такие же...  
\- Именно такие, - теперь Саундвейв поцеловал его медленно и очень приятно, стиснув дрожащего сенатора под уширением грудной брони. - К сожалению, Шоквейв отказался ко мне присоединиться. Так что только Рэтбэт поможет мне доставить тебе изощренное удовольствие. Помнишь Рэтбэта?  
\- О-он же умер! - Металхоук попытался его пнуть, но только сильнее раскрылся. Умелые пальцы растягивали ему защитные системы, и ржа, прямо в коридоре, где любой мог видеть! Корпус уже выкручивало от возбуждения такой силы, что он едва удерживал системы сомкнутыми.  
\- Рэтбэт, он тебя не помнит, - кассетник повернулся к опустившемуся ему на плечо крылану. Симбионт издал насмешливый звук, и быстрее, чем Металхоук дернулся, спикировал ему на лицо, закрывая оптику, затыкая рот.  
\- Давно мы не охотились, - пропел Саундвейв мечтательно.  
Рэтбэт слегка презрительно фыркнул, одновременно крепко закрепившись на плечах Металхоука когтями и сунув ему в губы тонкие провода и шланги. Поерзал, схватил позолоченные антенны когтями на крыльях. Металхоук никак не мог отбиться — пусть Саундвейв не держал его руки, но дрожь в процессоре, вся эта рассогласованность...  
\- Не сопротивляйся, - голос тек как синтетик, - если будешь хорошо себя вести, получишь удовольствие.  
«А если плохо?» - Бросил Хоук уже на остатках гордости.  
\- Ты не хочешь знать, что произойдет в этом случае, - в красивом голосе телепата проявилось что-то, и Хоук поверил ему безоговорочно, принял шланги и штекеры в рот. Расщелкнул броню.  
«Молодец, - по системам прокатилось удовольствие, чужое одобрение буквально физически наполняло сенсоры вибрациями блаженства, - не отключайся».  
«Можно хотя бы не здесь?» - Металхоук вздрогнул, ощутив скольжение штекеров под горловой клапан. Выхода он не видел, да и куда он денется в таком состоянии? По ногам уже струились первые потеки из перевозбужденных систем.  
«Можно», - неожиданно расщедрился Саундвейв.  
Два рывка, и под спиной открылся провал, Хоук едва удержался на ногах, непроизвольно сжав челюсти, и тут же получил болезненный разряд током в горло.  
«Рэтбет не любит кусачих», - предупредил Саундвейв. Кассетник уже тащил его куда-то, одновременно прощупывая контуры приемной системы и раскрытые порты. Хмыкнул, нащупав первую заглушку, и сразу же ее выдернул под сдавленный стон.  
\- Вот хорошее место, - от толчка Металхоук рухнул на… судя по конфигурации панели, попавшей под пальцы — на свой собственный терминал. - Рэтбэт, он весь твой для начала. Кто-нибудь еще хочет?  
\- Дай и мне-е-ур.  
Хоук нишлака не видел и отчаянно забился, пытаясь вырваться, но его прижали странной конфигурации лапы.  
\- Лучше не сопротивляйся, - Саундвейв, казалось, отошел, но хватка где-то в системах психики буквально плавила процессор, не давая вырваться или получать неудовольствие. Крылатый кассет-кон крепко держал его шлем и антенны, штекеры добрались до каких-то странных разъемов под глоссой Хоука, и восприятие поплыло, линзы транслировали чудовищные всполохи фальшивых сигналов. Металхоук выгнулся, его бедра попали в захват чьих-то лап.  
\- Выдр-рать!  
\- Аккуратнее, он почти нулевка. Рэйведж, кинематографичнее.  
\- А ты снимаеш-шь? - Звуки сместились в вибрационный диапазон, и в разьемы приемного пути вошла глосса — резко, почти больно проходясь по открытым системам. Металхоук завыл, пнул этот непонятный шлак — Рэйведж, Рэйведж, кто это, он же не знал всех кассет! — а потом его бедра обхватили жесткие лапы, и внутрь толкнулся джампер. Узкий, длинный, он легко вошел по самые глубокие ограничители, и тяжелая насадка ткнулась куда-то почти в нейроствол вскрикнувшему Хоуку.  
\- Р-разъемов нет.  
\- М? Дай-ка я проверю, - Саундвейв легко вскрыл данные о корпусе сенатора, рассмеялся, - все нормально, он просто закрыт еще. Подергайте его, потеребите, тогда откроется.   
Металхоук заорал бы, что так нельзя, что раз все закрыто, значит и не трогайте, но джампер в узком, очень ограниченном пространстве начал открываться, и он мог только орать, дергая судорожно бедрами: в системах ворочалось что-то огромное, невероятно мощное, если верить сенсорике, и корпус включил — сам или не без помощи Саундвейва — режим подчинения. Волна мучительно-сладкого расслабления прокатилась до кончиков крыльев, и разъемы неожиданно открыли доступ. Он вцепился обеими руками в терминал, на котором лежал, ощущая каждый вбившийся штекер как вспышку под шлемом, и раскрылись антенны, в датчики которых мгновенно вкогтился Рэтбэт. Хоук стонал все громче, отдавшись ощущениям, пытаясь приготовиться к… мощный разряд по приемной системе едва сразу же не выбил его в перезагрузку, он всхлипывал и подавался под кассет-конами, откатывая уже обоим.  
\- Любую систему можно разогреть, - голос Саундвейва раздавался очень близко - а может, это была иллюзия, как и то, что он заставил открыть ладонь, и принялся перебирать сенсорные входы, покалывая их током.  
Синтетик в системах продолжал действовать, превращая Металхоука в подплавленного интербота, по его восприятию. Ш-шлак, ему было мало! Корпус требовал еще и еще, вскидываясь в закоротках и фрагментарных перезагрузках.  
\- И как ты видишь, в тебе действительно сокрыто многое, мой дорогой сенатор, - кассетник щелкнул его по грудной броне, и Искра полыхнула в сбросе.

\- Шлак, хватит! - Первое, что заорал Хоук после темноты перезагрузки, - хватит!  
Его рот освободили, в системах тоже не было больше чужого джампера. Он с трудом приподнялся, руки скользили на потеках по пульту, на котором он продолжал лежать.  
\- С-саундвейв.  
\- Отлично выглядишь, - телепат развалился в его кресле, мягко улыбаясь, - я сделал несколько записей и пару прекрасных кадров. А теперь — иди сюда, - он показал себе на колени.   
\- Ты хочешь меня шантажировать? - В системах еще буйствовал синтетик, Хоук с трудом поднялся, ощущая дрожь в коленных шарнирах, - какого шлака, Саундвейв? Ты со всеми так?..  
\- О нет, кого-то я слишком уважаю, некоторых — презираю. Остальных — да. И можешь не бояться, шантажировать мне тебя совершенно не интересно. Подойди же. Или ты хочешь начать сопротивляться?  
Металхоук выпрямился, преодолевая дрожь:  
\- Это месть за что-то?  
\- Не совсем.  
\- Тогда что?!  
Корпус двинулся сам, и Металхоук с отчаянием понял, что не может его контролировать, нишлака не может. Чужие мысли вплетались в его собственные, а может, он сам сходил с ума, и думал бред: теперь понятно, что в нем нашел Старскрим, что это развлечение может затянуть, что коннект и связь не так уж плохи...  
\- Это развлечение, - Саундвейв затянул его к себе, заставил сесть, широко разведя бедра, и легко огладил открытые элементы. - Изначально я собирался тебя немного помучить, возможно, оставить в тебе пару игрушек как напоминание Старскриму о допустимом и недопустимом поведении. Но ты слишком яркий и нетронутый, жаль будет испортить возможные долгие и интересные отношения, - телепат улыбнулся и потянул вздрагивающего Хоука, ближе, еще ближе, линзы в линзы. - Не последний раз встречаемся, поверь мне, сена-атор.  
Мысли метались по кругу, и Хоук уже сам запутался, где его, где чужие, и со странной благодарностью принял восхитительный густой шум, стирающий остатки безумных идей спасения.  
Только остаться здесь, только получать удовольствие — это кончится. Обязательно.

…  
\- Джазз, эта запись - не то, что ты думаешь.  
\- Да я ничего особо не думаю.  
\- Я могу его убить, чтобы тебя не беспокоил этот случай.  
\- Саунд! Я всего лишь хотел узнать, почему Металхоук от тебя шарахается и фонит. Ржавь, плевал я на его чувства, мне просто интересно!


	70. Element 70

Изменения, изменения, весь этот… хаос. Контролируемый, но хаос. Ржавь, Хайд хотел бы верить, что Оптимус контролирует происходящее на Кибертроне и в колониях.   
Оптимус — не Мегатрон.  
И если в законы и открытие границ Айронхайд лезть не собирался, некоторые вопросы его нервировали. Проул, например.  
С Проулом творилось совсем уже неладное. То его Оптимус приносил разбитым — ладно, это могли быть допросы, даже после того, как с Проула сняли блокираторы, оставив только маячок, но потом вокруг начал виться Скайварп! Шлак, Айронхайд его бы с удовольствием пристрелил, ржу крылатую. Он и с Праймом-то подозревал, что не только допросы, после допросов Проул не выглядел бы разваливающимся и не пытался бы ловить взгляд Оптимуса. А Варп вообще лишний! И ведь Немезис уже отрывал шлакову десептикону крылья наболт — не помогло.  
Айронхайд и сам бы крылья пообрывал половине наглых летучек! Но Проул не просил о помощи, и даже на прямой вопрос зло отмахнулся. Потребовал не лезть.  
\- Оптимус не собирается его отгонять? - Айронхайд проводил взглядом Скайварпа, явно преследующего Проула со смешками и неприличными жестами. Тактик держал руку возле бластера на бедре, но никакой другой реакции на десептикона не высказывал. Разве что ритм движений — боевая прошивка включена, это Хайд по ветеранам войны определял сходу.  
\- Не наше дело, - Рэтчет хмыкнул, проводив их же взглядом. - Проулу полезно.  
\- А ты стал злее, - Айронхайд ощутил перемену, и будто напоролся на жуткий взгляд Рэтчета, прямой и мрачный, - да я не в плохом смысле! Ухх, ржа. Ну не злись ты!  
\- Я злой, и не злись? - Уточнил медик.  
\- Да я не в этом же смысле, - Хайд замахал руками, - Рэтчет! Не понимаю, что может быть для Проула полезного, если этот шлак на него кидается.  
\- Зато наш драгоценный светоч стабильности и контроля перестает предаваться страданиям по Оптимусу и начинает реагировать на внешний мир, - проворчал тот, - мог бы и сам догадаться. Знаешь же Проула.  
\- Угу.  
\- Ну вот и не тупи, - Рэтчет чуть дружелюбнее ткнул его в броню.  
Хаос первых циклов немного утих, и теперь только спарклинги метались, кто обучаясь, кто сдавая летные экзамены. Айронхайда на его месте начальника безопасности сменил Рэд Алерт, и теперь сложно было судить, что именно происходит — так все засекретил старый параноик.   
\- Оптимус хочет ввести обязательный курс истории, - Рэтчет притормозил, глянул на него, - без диплома можешь даже не подходить.  
\- Да я знаю, - Айронхайд неловко улыбнулся, - я его веду. С Магнусом.  
\- Ты?! Мелкие отработку не льют, когда тебя там видят?  
\- Скорее, когда Магнус их допрашивает, - боевик фыркнул. - Ты же знаешь, как он придирчив к фактам.  
\- Еще бы.  
\- Рэтчет?  
\- М?  
\- Как думаешь, если бы Оптимус не уходил, этого всего же не было бы?  
Медик остановился у обзорного окна, глянул на Айкон, Вос — хорошо видные от Академии. На Великий Разлом, который не стали закрывать.  
\- Не знаю. У Оптимуса тоже недостатков хватает, и где бы тогда оказались десептиконы? Они бы его на Кибертроне не терпели, как и он их.  
Айронхайд медленно шагнул ближе, коснулся плечевых блоков. Он молчал, боялся ляпнуть не то, боялся все испортить, и только осторожно держал Рэтчета, не давая уйти. Он этот вид наблюдал много раз, и куда больше его привлекали рыжеватые элементы на шейных магистралях. Старый корпус... уговорить бы на смену.   
\- Хайд.  
\- Хм-м-м?  
\- Руки убрал, пока я их тебе не отпилил.  
\- Слышь, док, ты сам не хочешь на обновление корпуса сходить?  
\- Это чтобы ты опять ко мне клинья подбивал нарезку сорвать? Нет, - Рэтчет недовольно дернул шлемом, как только Хайд попытался коснуться его магистралей. - Ржа, руки убрал.  
\- Могу даже подождать, пока ты сам ее снимешь, - Айронхайд держал клик, другой... - Рэтчет, ну пожалуйста! Мы даже коннектились уже!  
\- Это когда ты меня по пьяни завалил, после того как подсматривал? - Медик повернулся и дал ему кулаком прямо в грудную пластину. - Тот раз не считается!  
\- Я же уже просил прощения, ржавь! Док, хватит!  
Стайка из трех-именной мелочи, вывернувших в этот коридор, шустро улетела обратно, стараясь не привлечь внимания ругающихся.  
\- Почему я должен останавливаться? - Кажется, док опасно задумался, - ты допекаешь меня, ходишь по пятам, постоянно липнешь, и все это из-за чувства вины?  
\- Нет, - судорожно прервал его Хайд, - из-за... шлак, Рэтчет, ты мне дорог и я был болван, что не полетел.  
\- Да наболт ты мне был бы там нужен! - Медик его пнул. - Ты вообще простые слова «не хочу» понимаешь?  
\- А, по-моему, ты хочешь, но вредничаешь. И твой фон это подсказывает.  
\- Хайд, прибью.  
\- Да наболт! - Боевик сжал его в охапку, - Рэтчет, Рэтчет, я так по тебе скучал, ты не представляешь.  
Если бы док оттолкнул его сейчас, жестко повторил бы «нет» — Хайд бы ушел. Но Рэтчет стоял, долго, не шевелясь, замерший как будто в размышлениях — добить или оставить актив.  
\- Тупая ты ржавь, Хайд, - пробормотал он наконец еле слышно, и прижался в ответ.


	71. Element 71

Признаться, Металхоук надеялся, что они продержатся дольше. Но на общем обсуждении проекта нового законодательства они успели добраться только до структуры армии, когда отчетливо разверзлась бездна меж мнений Прайма и Мегатрона. Почти мгновенно Совет покинул зал — кто не захотел, тех выволокли — оставив лидеров фракций “обговорить” все наедине.  
\- Шарки ударенные, оба, - пробормотал Старскрим.  
\- Мы могли бы поучаствовать в смене... - Из-за двери страшно грохнуло, - не могли, - со вздохом признал Металхоук.  
Старскрим с недовольством что-то шипел, и его до странного хотелось переориентировать на что-нибудь более приятное. Знакомство с Саундвейвом — слишком, ржа его пожри, близкое — не прошло бесследно. С тех пор Хоук старался избегать слишком пристальных взглядов на телепата.  
\- Недопустимое поведение, - Магнус равнодушно повернулся к залу спиной.  
\- Мегатрон просто ржавый идиот, если ему нравится подобное расчленение! - Старскрим вздернул крылья, - а Оптимус — шлаков извращенец, настоящий психованный автобот. И до войны таким же был.  
\- Ошибка, - вступился Шоквейв внезапно для Металхоука. - Орион Пакс подобными идеями не отличался.  
\- Тебе ли не знать, - пропел насмешливый голос за его спиной.  
\- Психопрофиль Ориона общедоступен в новом курсе, - Шоквейв приподнял свой выморочный шлем. Они еще долго могли бы спорить и обсуждать, но Старскрим утащил Хоука из зала.  
\- Терпеть не могу Шоквейва, - пробормотал он мрачно. Металхоук с трудом ассоциировал жизнерадостного сенатора и это чудовище. Просто одно имя для разных меха.   
\- И Саундвейва, - продолжил джет еще более мрачно. - Шлаковы искажения Искр, они оба. Мегатрон, ржа, не лучше, наболт я вообще вернулся!  
\- Я уверен, на Кибертроне для тебя есть хоть что-нибудь позитивное, - Хоук положил ладонь ему на плечо. - Не может же во всем быть негатив.  
\- Может!  
Возникло кликовое желание его поцеловать.  
Наверное, это было вмешательство Саундвейва. Металхоук бы с удовольствием винил его во всем, начиная с войны.  
\- Всегда можно найти интересные задачи на периферии, - Хоук немного сжал пальцы, - Прайм отменил границы зон, там шлак творится.  
\- Скорее всего я действительно улечу, - джет не высвободился, как хотел бы Металхоук, а повернулся к нему и накрыл рукой пальцы на своем плече. - Так. Что тебе сделал Саундвейв? Очевидно, что что-то успел.  
\- Это так заметно? - Хоук с трудом удержался, чтобы не шарахнуться, - н-ничего, о чем я готов был бы говорить. Я тоже хотел бы покинуть Кибертрон сейчас.  
Именно этот момент шлаковы системы выбрали, чтобы активироваться. Резко повысилась внутренняя температура, и Металхоук усилил вентиляцию под внимательным взглядом Старскрима. Шлак, это точно воздействие телепата!  
Да, скользнуло под шлемом, а то ты невероятно туп и упрям.  
Я не хочу! — мысленный вопль скрутили и подавили, взамен ошпарив какими-то старыми и новыми реакциями, скрытыми, неощутимыми почти — Металхоук поразился, как много он пропускал мимо высших уровней осознания.  
\- Все в порядке? - Старскрим мигнул недоуменно, - к тебе Саунд лезет? Шли его наболт, он отстанет.  
\- Не могу, не получается, - сенатор пошатнулся, и джет его поймал. - Как вы вообще от него защищаетесь?!  
\- Ментальные блоки, спецпрограммы, мониторинг состояния корпуса. Пойти наорать на него тоже помогает. Хочешь, помогу?  
\- Да, - Хоук почти обвалился, пытаясь справиться с реакциями корпусами.  
Ну ты же этого хочешь.  
Нет!  
Хочешь и притворяешься, рассмеялся Саундвейв, а если вот так? Активность соединительных систем мгновенно вышла едва не на максимум. Хоук шагнул, споткнулся, рухнул на Старскрима и прижался, впившись в крылья:  
\- Ржа! Ох... я... - Старскрим был близко, системы буквально выкручивало под бесплотный смех, - он просто хочет нас... не знаю, зачем, ржа!  
\- Он заставляет тебя разогреваться, - понял джет мгновенно, подхватывая почти извивающегося сенатора. - Что говорит?  
\- Что я упрям и глуп…  
\- Чистая правда, - пробормотал Старскрим, оглянулся. Ближе всего кабинет Металхоука. - Дай код.  
\- Н-нет, только не там!  
\- А где? Пойдешь по коридорам такой? - Старскрим провел по его бедру, и сунул пальцы, покрытые блестящим маслом, в рот. Он судорожно блестел линзами и явно жаждал помочь Саундвейву и поиметь-таки Хоука хотя бы здесь. Телепат издевательски наблюдал — это Металхоук чувствовал прямо-таки Искрой. И по собственной дрожи, приятной вибрации понимал, что отказаться не может.  
\- Хорошо, в моем кабинете, - он скинул код. - Только не на терминале!  
\- У стены, - предложил Старскрим мгновенно, - шлак, Саунд успел первым, ржавый шлак!  
В мыслях Хоука снова завибрировал чужой смех. Десептиконы. Он был не прав, когда считал автоботов слишком пристрастными, а их действия неоправданной агрессией в адрес бывших врагов. Старскрим уже втащил его в кабинет, быстро осмотрелся и решительно втиснул сенатора спиной в стену под декоративными светящимися кристаллами. Хоук пытался заорать, но сигнал постоянно срывался, он только поскуливал, ощущая пальцы в приемной системе. Старскрим впился ему в рот, добираясь глоссой до шлюза, резко переключил что-то, и топливо мгновенно плеснуло изо рта.  
\- Ржа, нет!  
\- Тихо, тебе понравится, - Старскрим пил его топливо и одновременно быстро вскрыл все системы Металхоуку, добрался и до топливного шлюза. - Заправлю. У нас одинаковый хайджет.  
Он ткнул в горловой шлюз что-то, подцепившееся прямо над горловиной, и ощущение чужого присутствия из мыслей пропало.  
\- Пошли отсюда, - Старскрим мгновенно отстранился, отпустил сенатора и деловито огляделся, - тут летный выход, пока Саунд будет соображать, что происходит, мы будем на другой половине Кибертрона. Закройся только. Глушилку не отковыривай, пока защиту не поставишь, понял?   
Системы еще скручивало возбуждением — настоящим, не индуцированным. Но теперь Металхоук хотя бы мог закрыться и сомкнуть броню. И потерпеть.  
\- Скайварп! - Джет плотно прихватил его за руку, прижал к себе, - перекинь нас подальше отсюда! Давай, ржа, я знаю, что ты неподалеку.  
\- Почему телепорт?  
\- Для безопасности.  
Больше Хоук ничего не спрашивал, и комментарии Варпа пропустил, думая скорее об отклике корпуса. О реальной части отклика. Старскриму не обязательно было его вытаскивать, он мог воспользоваться ситуацией. Определенно, мог... как странно. Полет он почти не заметил, полноценно успокоившись уже когда они спустились на площадку в кварте самого Старскрима.  
\- Саундвейв совсем зарвался, - Скрим прошелся по отсеку, подергивая крыльями в раздражении. - Еще и тебя в это втягивать!  
\- Ты мог воспользоваться моим состоянием. В этот раз.  
\- Я не идиот! - Старскрим проверил неведомые, военного вида приборы у двух стен, и немного успокоился, - во-первых, я терпеть не могу Саунда, эта ржавь мне помешала дезактивировать Мегатрона. Во-вторых, ты потом бы сбежал, а я не такой недозаряженный, чтобы кидаться на первую же провокацию.  
\- Благодарю. Но… я правильно понимаю намеки Саундвейва, что ты испытываешь ко мне личный интерес?   
\- А разве это не очевидно?  
\- Нет. Знаешь, до того, как этот тип покопался в моей памяти, я был уверен, что ты хочешь использовать меня как подчиненного.  
\- Если бы я хотел тебя подчинить, я бы действовал примерно как Саунд, ржа, - Старскрим отвернулся, и теперь Хоук видел его мелко вздрагивающие крылья, - в общем, мне налить, что тебе не до личных интересов, сматывайся с Кибертрона — иначе Саундвейв тебе покоя не даст, ты ему нравишься и это опасно.  
\- Я не собираюсь бежать, - сенатор подошел и провел по его крылу пальцами, останавливая дрожь. - Тебе следовало сказать мне прямо. Если, конечно, это не противоречит нормам десептиконов. Что у вас там в кодексе сказано о личных отношениях?  
\- Можно, но будь готов к удару в спину, - Старскрим скривился, - к тому же ты не хочешь, а я не люблю коннектить обдолбанных или недовольных партнеров.   
Теперь крыло подавалось под пальцами, плавно опускалось и поднималось, дрожало, коротко и шлаково приятно.  
\- Мы можем попробовать, - Металхоук вытянулся и прижался грудными пластинами к его крыльям. - А уже потом принимать решение, не вслепую.  
\- Ты согласен?  
\- Да. К тому же у тебя нет кассет или симбионтов.  
\- С-саундвейв, - прошипел Старскрим с ненавистью.  
Обожгло вдруг — его ярость, его желание расправиться со всеми в той тюрьме. К Хоуку никто не испытывал подобных чувств, это было не принято, попросту немыслимо. Такие военные эмоции. Страх потери, наверное. Он углубился в размышления, не замечая, что корпус вполне уверенно фонит и подрагивает. Эти реакции уже совершенно не зависели от чужого воздействия, и системы крайне одобрили прикосновения, отодвинувшие ему защиту в сторону. Пальцы джета уверенно перебрали провода, сдвинули их, погладили сенсорные тонкие полосы.  
Старскрим все еще стоял к нему спиной, и Металхоук хорошо видел шейные магистрали, приоткрытые, уходящие в глубину корпуса.  
\- Говоришь, у нас совместимый хайджет? - Он пригнулся, так, чтобы буквально шептать в аудиодатчик, и обнял под крыльями, - может, лучше мне тебя заправить?  
\- Хах, а ты не разучился за все эти ворны без партнеров? - Старскрим наконец развернулся к нему фейсплейтом и поймал корпус Хоука. - А то давай я. Хоть сможешь сравнить.  
\- Да.   
Металхоук изо всех сил пытался не зажиматься — Старскрим, в отличие от всех тех ржавых оплавков, действительно был неплохим партнером. Хорошим партнером. И он не давал времени на лишнюю панику — снова впился в рот, этим странным поцелуем, снова коснулся шлюза в горле, пробуя на вкус хайджет, буквально смакуя его, притушив линзы.  
«Просто откройся. Я все сделаю как надо».  
«Да».  
Броня ушла в пазы, и угасшее было возбуждение систем активировалось заново под четкими и аккуратными прикосновениями Старскрима. Совсем не так действовал Саундвейв, и Металхоуку нравилось. И столкновение полей, синхронизация ритмов корпусов — совсем не так, как он себе представлял.  
«Ты обещал и заправку».  
«Да ладно, ты и на это согласишься? Заправлю», - джет рассмеялся по связи.  
«Что-то изменилось в современных системах коннекта? - Металхоук улыбался, - я обновил корпус пару ворн назад, но пока то, что испытывал, было... не слишком хорошо».  
«Принцип остался тот же», - Старскрим снова его поцеловал, вталкивая пальцы в системы. От пробивших разрядов и сигналов, которые Металхоук затруднился распознать, такой силы они были, подламывались ноги и сбивалась координация в пространстве. Он отшагнул, дернулся и почти упал на платформу. Старскрим прижал его резким коротким движением, и замер на долгие клики, глядя в линзы. Хоук помнил его несколько более агрессивным — и шлак, как хорошо, что это прошло.  
«Давай», - он дернулся вперед и вверх, заставляя мембраны разъехаться шире. Как раз, чтобы острой формы насадка джампера прошлась по их краешкам, уже внутри раскрываясь.  
«Даю, - рассмеялся Старскрим. - Наболт всех остальных».  
«Надо будет улететь, - Хоук вздрогнул, - после тебя я Саундвейва точно видеть не смогу».  
«Работы на окраинах много, - Старскрим облизнулся, оставляя на губах энергоновый след — его, Хоука, энергона, - а там, быть может, и Мегатрон снова ослабнет, и можно будет его убить...»  
Видимо у Хоука стало очень странное лицо, потому что Старскрим рассмеялся, вгоняя джампер на всю длину.  
«Я пошутил».


	72. Element 72

Уайт-ЛайтФлейм как раз получал свои документы на посту, где молоденький, еще младше него охранник нервно посматривал за кордон. Он — как и сам УФ — нес теперь два идентификатора, служебный и личный. Меха, собравшиеся за границей и хищно его разглядывающие, явно имели какие-то счеты к его рабочей ипостаси.  
«Когда заканчивается смена, боец?» - УФ сделал вид, что выронил пластиковое направление на перекраску.  
«Ч-через полджоора, адмирал», - охранник слабо ему улыбнулся. Грин-ФаерБолт, альтформа мотоцикла. УФ его не помнил, и не сразу осознал, что и сам несет двойную метку.  
«У этой тюрьмы есть выход через рабочие доки, пройдешь за брийм как будто по делам, выходи оттуда и улетай ближайшим рейсом. Границы открыты».  
«С-спасибо... а вы? Вы улетаете?»  
«Мне некуда лететь».  
Пластик направления лег обратно в запястный паз, и УФ пошел прямо, не глядя на собравшихся. Скоро о том, что и его можно найти, узнают другие. Те, у кого счета за Из-Тарн и остальные миры.  
Прайм не мог выдумать наказания лучше и изощреннее.

УФ на клик замер, но все же отправил — «Где ты?»  
В ответ мгновенно пришли координаты. Фаер-Старвинг ждал его.  
Мелкий джет.  
Длинное досье, на две трети заполненное отметками о пересечении границ секторов — УФ его просмотрел, как только получил обратно права доступа — стандартная сборка, стандартное обучение. Дубль-сборка Айс-СтарВинг, и после его исчезновения через полворна и Фаер покинул Кибертрон, чтобы вернуться вместе с Охранителем.   
Адмирал остановился на площадке летного выхода, наблюдая за росчерками джетов. Старых и новых, умелых и робких. Все, кто обладал крыльями, рванулись в небеса. Запрет снят. Какой-то черный вертолет дразнил тройку неопытных джетов, то почти падая на них, то облетая, то подныривая под ними, выделываясь изо всех сил. УФ тоже мог бы летать, у него была лицензия и до войны, их было всего две тысячи, легальных пилотов, но почему-то сейчас право на полет не радовало, и он упорно шел пешком, проигнорировав даже монорельс.  
«Ты долго еще? - Обрывок эмоции показывал, что Фаер нервничает, - шлак, все нормально? Тебя там не поймали?»  
«Кому я нужен».  
«Не знаю, много кому. Магнус и ветераны с Икс Луча были очень недовольны, что Оптимус тебя выпустил, он при мне на Магнуса орал. Прилетай уже быстрее».  
УФ с некоторым сомнением трансформировался и взлетел. Надо будет взять уроки у кого-нибудь из старых летунов. Но не джетов — ему их навыки без пользы. Мимо просвистел черно-фиолетовый десептикон с отвратительным хохотом. А потом притормозил и сделал круг вокруг УФ. Это очень раздражало. Скайварп, преступник, мегатронопоклонник, полный отброс... УФ летел медленно, надеясь его не спровоцировать: встроенного оружия он не носил, а наружное отобрали.  
\- Хей! - Джет поднырнул, заставляя взлететь выше, - я тя знаю, ржавь. Ты Из-Тарн разносил!  
\- Да, - УФ чувствовал себя омерзительно. Сейчас начнется.  
\- Круто вы распахали! Мы как-то с Блэкшэдоу так же неплохо развлеклись! Только там автоботы были! - Скайварп исчез, и появился у него над крыльями уже в меха-моде, - подкину, ржавлинка!  
\- Ты одобряешь? Что ты делаешь? - УФ покачнулся под запрыгнувшим ему на широкое крыло десептиконом.  
\- Помогаю тебе добраться до гайки побыстрее! А че, спланирована и выполнена операция круто. Чисто. Все как Мегатрон любит. А что своих убивал, так я не автобот, мне поболту. - Фиолетовая вспышка, в которой Кибертрон провернулся, сместился и исчез на клик. - Вот твоя Академия, а вот и меня встречают!  
Белый бластер уперся ему ровно между линзами. И еще один — в кокпит. Проул предпочитал два. УФ отшатнулся, но завороженно смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд. Это был как будто шлаков танец, не драка — Скайварп вывернулся, шагнул вперед, бластер прижался к его шлему, рывок, удар, и Проул оказался безоружен в жестком захвате.  
«Лучше бы тебе уйти», - прилетело сообщение с самым ледяным эмоциональным кодом.  
«Я могу…»  
«Исчезнуть», - приказал бывший Наместник. Он почти непредставимым для адмирала способом вывернулся, ударил скалящегося джета, но клик спустя уже был окончательно втиснут в силовой барьер. Скайварп фыркнул и по-хозяйски положил лапу на черный бампер. И поцеловал — нагло, развратно и без сомнений в своем праве лапать Наместника.  
УФ умчался так быстро, как только мог, ощущая, как буквально светятся антенны.

\- Что с тобой? - Файр опустился перед ним в альтмоде, качнул крыльями, - все хорошо? Тебя не... ну... - Он сменил мод, - недовольные есть?  
\- Еще появятся, но тебе не следует думать об этом, - адмирал поймал его в трансформации и помог опуститься. - Это мои проблемы. Как только доберусь до своих Разрушителей, уточню по праву ношения оружия и меня уже будет не так просто поймать. Ладно. У тебя закончились курсы? В моем распоряжении всего цикл, потом я возвращаюсь на флот.  
\- Я... не знаю, - Фаер отвел взгляд, - дай мне этот цикл и я решу. Мне нечего делать на фронте, я не боец, да и фронта-то нет...  
Он отступил на шаг, поднял взгляд и снова отвел, коротко, затравленно. Ну вот как оставить такую ржу?  
\- Цикл. Решай. Я тоже подумаю.  
Адмирал накрыл ладонью тонкие крылья, и они перестали подрагивать. В крайнем случае, в медблок заберу, решил УФ. Или в связь. Или просто так — флот не обеднеет от одного мелкого джета.


	73. Element 73

\- Убери от меня свои шлаковы... лапы! - Проул прервался на клик телепортации, чтобы не создавать наводки, и продолжил вырываться. Варп держал как в блокираторах, да еще и как-то успевал лапать бампер. Ржавь крылатая. Пристрелить. Шлак как будто услышал его мысли и резко схватил за паховую броню.  
\- Ржа! Не смей-ооох...  
Корпус как выплавлялся изнутри, когда Проул вспоминал взгляд бывшего подчиненного. УФ как будто никогда не видел, как кого-то целуют... или как минимум не видел, как целуют Проула. Да, редкое зрелище даже при том, что Варп обожал с недавних пор поймать его при зрителях и домогаться. Как крылья обратно приделали, так и обнаглел.  
\- Наболт прекрати сейчас же, или я!..  
\- Расшлюзуешься и тебе будет стыдно, - закончил за него десептикон.  
Проул в ярости врезал ему в фейсплейт, но стало только хуже — от вкуса хайджета в поцелуе он поплыл, застонал, чувствуя снова, как просыпается это шлакова программа покорности. Ржа, он просто не мог бить, и Варп мгновенно это почувствовал, напирая и сильнее его сжимая. Пока тактик не вздрогнет коротко, приняв подчинение, мгновенно ослабевая в захвате.  
\- Ха-ха, вот так! - Скайварп отстранился и критически осмотрел Проула, вжимающегося в энергетический полог широко развернутыми дверцами. - Вот так стой и ноги раздвинь. Ща проверю, что у тебя изменилось с прошлого раза.  
\- Ржавь тупая, - Проул подчинился. Не так, как он выполнял любые указания и желания Немезиса, но… Что-то было в Варпе такое, что Искра дрожала в такие клики. Ржавая психопатичная тупая жестянка!  
\- Теперь прогнись, - по крайней мере Варп тонко чувствовал его настроение, и жестко хлопнул по передающей системе, - быстро.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Ненавидишь ты себя, - Варп погладил приоткрытые системы и мстительно впихнул между захватами крупный вибрирующий кристалл. - А вот это все — обожаешь.  
Кон проследил когтями потек по белому бедру, и Проул прогнулся только сильнее, стискивая дентапластины до скрежета. Он не мог не течь от такого, вибрация расшатывала плотно подогнанные перегородки, и скоро Проул с коротким злым рычанием дернулся, переживая загруз. Пальцы толкнули кристалл глубже — в обрезиненное ограничительное кольцо, совершенно новое и очень тугое. Шлак, сейчас Варп поймет… И что-нибудь придумает....  
\- Да ты издеваешься! - Десептикон обнаружил ограничитель и пропихнул кристалл за него под сдавленный вопль. - Специально поставил? А? Сорву или продавлю наболт.  
\- Н-не сможешь.  
Варп оскалился, судорожно ощупывая, рванул в стороны, и это было больно, но так, что у Проула опять подкосились колени. В зауженном пространстве кристалл ощущался как что-то огромное, и его никак не удавалось вытолкнуть, как он ни старался. Варп, кажется, тоже это заметил, и принялся изучать измененную конструкцию куда медленнее и тщательней, не пытаясь выломать все наболт.  
\- И все-таки я не понимаю этого твоего пристрастия, чтоб помучили, - преграда не поддавалась, но джет уже нашарил узкие, слегка ребристые полоски сенсоров за ней. - Понятно же, что или я выломаю, или твой Охранитель, а зачем тогда делал?  
\- Не с-смей говорить т-так об Оптимусе!  
\- Еще как посмею, - Варп толкнул его, и опустился на одно колено, прижимаясь фейсплейтом к паховой броне, - он же тебе все выломает или выдерет в резервный... или ты этого и хочешь, а, Про-оул?  
Глосса царапнула плотно подогнанную после ремонта мембрану второго порта, и Проул коротко выгнулся, вздрагивая всем корпусом. Хорошо хоть после Скайварпа ремонт ему не потребуется… Раньше ни разу не требовался. Проул все пытался анализировать действия десептикона, просчитать, даже когда этот шлаков десептикон раздвинул ему поддающиеся детали и заряженный конец глоссы вонзился под вибрирующий кристал в переплетения датчиков.  
Мысли рассыпались, остался мучительный кайф, рвущий все системы снизу вверх, до пугающих вспышек в Искре, от которых Проул корчился и стонал. Новый кристалл вошел в узкую мембрану резервного порта, небольшой, но очень мощный, вибрирующий в унисон с первым, так, что прямо в его системах складывался резонанс. Как же он втиснет провода... Проул дернулся, чувствуя, что все его мысли буквально растекаются и уплывают под этими острыми уколами, под этой дрожью — все сомнения, страх, бесконечная череда планов рассыпается вместе с крахом дополнительных тактических программ, оставляя только базовое ядро наслаждения и боли.  
Скайварп сдернул его на пол, ограничил рывки, втиснув обе лапы Проулу под броню до клинов, и принялся ерошить системы механическими воздействиями, разрядами, рывками, пока тактик не сжался в неконтролируемой судороге перезагрузки.

Включился он уже без вибрионов в корпусе, но как раз на попытке Варпа продавить ограничитель насадкой джампера.  
\- Больно, - Проул выдохнул это едва слышно, против воли наслаждаясь звенящей пустотой под шлемом. Тактика не прогружалась, он не знал, что делать, и только стонал, сжимая системы, когда ощущал боль, и расслабляя, когда продирало наслаждением. Как безумные волны извне.  
\- Расслабился, да? - Десептикон непривычно-нежно коснулся его фейсплейта, - раскрывайся, и больно не будет. Ты же не любишь боль на самом-то деле, Проул.  
Тактик мотнул шлемом, он сам не знал — подтверждающе или отрицательно.  
\- Не думай, - шепот ядовито втек в системы, сладким расслабляющим наркотиком, - забудь, расслабься, наслаждайся...  
Джампер медленно втискивался, растягивая, но не разрывая. Тактик вздрагивал с каждым подключением, и ерзал в потеках энергона и технических жидкостей. Он не успел заметить короткого движения Скайварпа, но под разрядом с пальцев открыл медпанель и прогнулся — пусть забивает все, если хочет. Пусть перехватывает управление — Проул и так не принадлежит себе, бесполезный...  
\- Не думай. Забудь.  
Он послушно отключил мысли по приказу, вновь проваливаясь в это бесконечное рвущее требовательное удовольствие и пропадая в нем до яркой вспышки-перезагрузки.

\- Проул, когда ты пойдешь уже к вашим мозгоедам править себе проц?  
Тактик мгновенно собрался и встал, закрывая броню.  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Мое и еще как мое! Тебе ж наболт хреново с такими смещениями личности, особенно раз ваш Прайм вернулся под ручку с Мегзом.  
\- Варп, исчезни.  
\- Да сколько раз тебе повторять?! - Телепортер мигнул и мгновенно оказался рядом с ним, поймав Проула за плечи, - это не ты! Это криво вставшие паразитные программки Бомбшелла, это Скример тебя ломал, но только искалечил.  
\- Это ложь, - Проул встопорщил дверцы гневно и разраженно, - скорее я поверю, что ты — галлюцинация. Десептикон, который обо мне волнуется!  
Он раздраженно отмахнулся, постепенно включая дополнительное программное обеспечение. Шлем как будто сдавило привычным тугим обручем.  
\- Я тебя сейчас силой уже уволоку, будешь ты меня слушать или нет? - Прошипел Скайварп. Вгляделся в стремительно леденеющие линзы. - Идиот. Нет, я идиот — это же очевидно...  
Тактик не успел отправить сигнал или хоть как-то отреагировать, когда Варп блокировал ему нейроствол, скрутил руки за спиной и провалился с добычей в телепорт.

\- Вот, - предъявил он с великим недовольством Рэтчету, - чинить.  
\- Опять порты? - Рэтчет даже не повернулся, налаживая что-то во временных ногах Чейза, похожих на прыжковые лапки дронов, - сгрузи, посмотрю.  
Проул яростно задергался, постепенно преодолевая блок, но Варп и не думал его бросать.  
\- Нет, наболт, я же не этот ваш, ломать партнеров. Проц ему почини уже, у него слепое пятно, меня он слушать не будет.  
\- Это уже интересней, - медик оглянулся, оценил ярость Проула. - Отпусти его.  
\- Не-а.  
\- Пристегни к платформе, - Рэтчет повернулся, протирая с пальцев какие-то совсем уж пакостные мерцающие жидкости, - ваша работа?  
\- Бомбшелла, - мгновенно сдал Варп.  
\- Та-а-ак.  
\- И Скримера, - добавил телепортер, ловко прикрепляя шипящего и пинающегося Проула. - Скример же не может спокойно с кем-то власть поделить, он же должен Мегатрона переиграть, а не получается. Вообще, я из него коды к предполагавшемуся взлому вытащил, если поможет.  
\- Поможет. Но тебя я прописывать не буду, что бы ты с ним в том состоянии ни делал, - Рэтчет угрожающе двинул паяльником, и Варп с недовольным ворчанием отстранился. Вылечит ведь. Потом поймает и долечит.  
\- Только чтобы Проул стал настоящий, - напомнил кон, скинул лично Рэтчету всю добытую информацию по той давней провалившейся попытке Старскрима контролировать Проула. Архивы самого Бомбшелла в том числе.  
Упоминать, что для этого Бомбшелла недавно пришлось грохнуть, Варп не стал.


	74. Element 74

Проул ощущал себя крайне неприятно, мучаясь от странной брезгливости. Хотелось залезть в историю и вымыть, вычистить все, что он наворотил за шлаковы ворны, пока был отравлен. Стереть, убрать, физически уничтожить собственные блоки памяти без возможности восстановления. Оптимус уже говорил с ним, но особых успехов не достиг — не будь Проул убежден в своей обязанности лично перестраивать и чинить чудовищную систему, сам бы сдался на разделение Искры и корпуса. Даже Мегатрон не так бесил… Нет, Мегатрон бесил точно так же и даже сильнее. Проул отложил датапады с собственными старыми заметками и откинулся в кресле, развернул его к городу.  
Айкон, культ, запреты на полеты, религиозные гонения... Религиозные!  
«С другой стороны, - сказал Оптимус, - тебя могло заклинить на любой идее. Абсолютный Порядок еще не худший вариант».  
Безумный порядок. Тирания. Хуже Мегатрона, возможно — Оптимус не стал отвечать, а сам Проул еще не решил. В любом случае ему было шлаково. Мучительное чувство сбоя, бесконечно длившегося, и теперь даже сохраненного в ощущениях.  
\- Чо, тоскуешь? - Хриплый голос вопросил прямо из-за кресла, но Проул не шевельнулся, подавив рывок ударить, разбить фейсплейт. Нет. Хватит. В конце концов Варпу он должен.  
\- А чего не дерешься?  
По интонациям, телепортер то ли расстроился, то ли насмехался, и снова за Искру взяло раздражение — Проул никак не мог просчитать мотивы этого шарка, ясно было одно: красивая легенда о «тупом и бессмысленном десептиконе» летела в шлак.  
Скайварп не глуп. Отнюдь.  
\- Чего тебе опять? Долг пришел требовать, или издеваться?  
\- А может за коннектом! - Варп резко крутанул его кресло и грохнулся прямо на колени, крупный, фонящий, тяжелый. В системах Проула что-то сладко заныло, замкнуло, выбрасывая его в жаркое марево.  
\- Это так я тебе буду должен? - Проул стиснул подлокотники до хруста вынесенных в них панелей. Не кидаться, напомнил он себе, выяснить условия. Варп — десептикон и ржа.  
\- А ты хочешь быть должен? - Алые линзы впились в него. - Проул, я делаю все это не для того, чтобы обзавестись должником в управляющих кругах Кибертрона. Ты мне нравишься.  
Он заговорил так разумно, что это пугало. Смотрел вменяемо. А еще — Проул не слышал звука перемещения.  
\- Ты что, отключил телепортацию? - Он шевельнулся, и жаркое марево снова колыхнулось вокруг корпуса. Чужой жар. Нет. Свой.  
\- Переопределил протоколы, - десептикон придвинулся ближе, поймал Проула за белый шлем, ковырнул когтем стык пластин. - Ну, если коротко — да, отключил пока. Ты же не любишь тупых.  
\- А ты... пытаешься мне понравиться?  
Варп скорчил невообразимую гримасу, и начал было что-то говорить, но вдруг резко вернул фейсплейт в норму.  
\- Ага. Хочу. Шлаковы привычки!  
\- Забавно слышать это от того, кого и сами десептиконы считают образцом тупого злобного шарка, - тактик чуть вздернулся, когда пальцы кона забрались ему глубоко под плечевой блок в механику шарнира и разомкнутые сейчас элементы боевой брони. Большую часть обвесов Проул давно демонтировал, а эти вот остались. Варпу они явно нравились — он крутил их, подтягивал, осторожно покачивал в гнездах, не выламывая.  
\- А ты чо, тоже так считаешь? - Сикер недовольно скорчился, и вновь с усилием заставил себя выглядеть нормально. Это становилось забавно, такая вот борьба с мимикой, привычной, наверное, как полеты.  
\- Я считаю, что ты заигрываешься, и не уверен насчет твоих мотивов, - тактик прервался на короткий хрип. - Очень сложно допустить всего лишь «личную заинтересованность».  
\- А ты поверь, - предложил Скайварп. Он уже почти вскрыл Проулу все разъемы, приподнял на нем броню, и медленно подключался к редко используемым выводам систем. Нагло, без спроса, но и без жестокости. Этого как будто... нет, нет. Проул резко отогнал лишние мысли.  
\- Расслабься, - Варп хмыкнул, подцепив его под грань фейсплейта, - давай, попробуй. Ты еще не пробовал! Считай, нулевка.  
\- Чего это я еще не пробовал?  
Тонкие иголки мелких соединительных систем скользнули ему под броню шлема, Проул выдохнул горячий воздух и решительно замкнул шифрование памяти, открывая вместо этого ощущения — Варп хочет инфосоединение? Пусть. У Проула найдется, чем его удивить.  
Скайварп хмыкнул, принимая вызов, и подключился в последние разъемы. Клик он передавал просто слабый шум, и Проул почти готов был уже сказать что-то, съязвить, когда его системы захлестнуло потоком данных, необработанных, сырых, плотно забивающих все линии передач. Обсчет двух корпусов вместо одного, двух Искр... С этим Проул справился, несколько усилив мощности обработки, уведя их от фоновых тактических процессов. Усмехнулся прямо в линзы Варпу.  
\- Не торопись понтоваться, - фыркнул телепортер, и по соединению открылись Плавильни — математическое моделирование квантовой теории гравитации в любой момент, любых объектов, которых Скайварп касается своими полями и корпусом...  
Проула буквально обожгло — так резко подскочила нагрузка, и Варп с издевательской лаской подхватил его под шлем холодными ладонями, немного облегчая перегрев. Каждый клик, на две мили вокруг, тончайшие флуктуации поля, гравитационные поправки объектов вплоть до мельчайших частиц пыли...  
\- Сейчас я не обрабатываю все это. Только снимаю.  
\- Уж-е-е слишком.  
Даже голос Проула вызывал возмущения в расчетной модели, а шлаков Варп добавлял по блоку определяемые данные — его, Проула, излучение в этом моделировании, хрип его вентиляции, блики городских огней на белой броне.  
\- Просто ощущай. Не пытайся обдумать, - шепот заставлял Проула дрожать, буквально ощущался вторжением, скользящей лаской, проникающей глубоко под корпус. Он не справлялся, даже подключив все процессоры, поток данных захлестывал его, перегружал все сильнее.  
А потом Варп поцеловал его — холодные губы, ледяная глосса, холодные ладони.  
Тактик взвыл, захлебываясь потоками несинхронизированных вычислений, грозящими его стереть, чтобы освободить место под буферы обработки. Начал вырываться, но Скайварп сильнее сжал его, и это ощущение прорвало спешно возводимые Проулом преграды — мозговой модуль перегрелся, системы поддержания актива сработали, отправляя его в аварийную перезагрузку.

Странный холод пробирался в корпус, и Проул долго не мог очнуться, наслаждаясь скользящими потоками прохлады, уходящими все глубже под броню. Активизировался мозговой модуль, и Проул осознал — точки входа под медпанелью и в районе приемных путей. Варп соединил их охлаждающие контуры, вливая внутрь свой ледяной охладитель.  
\- Ты постоянно... обрабатываешь все эти данные?  
\- Да, - Скайварп удобно пристроился рядом и сверху, облапив Проула за бампер и капот одновременно. Ему еще хватало места подергивать крыльями. - Понимаешь теперь, почему на меня самого мощностей нишлака не остается?   
\- А тактическую информацию ты обсчитывать можешь, или только координаты и физические характеристики? - Проул приподнялся, но упал обратно, и Варп довольно заворчал, - у меня появилось несколько новых идей, и я должен...  
Ладонь притиснула ему горло, зажимая выход вокалайзера, и Проул откинулся на кресло.   
Идеи подождут. Потом. Успеет.  
Теперь у него будет достаточно времени.


	75. Element 75

Получить власть над Кибертроном оказалось легко. Намного легче, чем предполагал Оптимус. И удержать ее тоже — легко, даже слишком. Напоминало затишье перед бурей. Оптимус скривился и очередной датапад сбросил на стол небрежно, с грохотом.  
Еще и Мегатрон с его приколами. Вот какого шлака он едва ли не силой пропихнул Оптимуса обратно в Праймы и теперь этому радуется?!  
\- Я так и знал, что ты думаешь обо мне что-то нехорошее. У тебя все на фейсплейте написано, - проклятый оплавок умел появляться абсолютно бесшумно.  
\- Ты где-то прячешь Саундвейва, - Оптимус осмотрел его так, будто бы телепат мог выпрыгнуть из-под фиолетовой брони, и Мегатрон рассмеялся — как всегда, заставляя Оптимуса коротко подрагивать.  
\- Я просто хорошо тебя знаю.  
\- Слишком хорошо.  
До сих пор оставались подозрения —Оптимус был в этом почти уверен — что Мегатрон воспользовался своим шансом в спас-капсуле, когда они падали в горизонт событий, и взломал готового дезактивироваться автобота. Возможно — подправил прямо на месте.  
\- Мне не нравится, когда ты на меня смотришь, - шипение было совершенно кошмарным, но Оптимус оставался собой. Он просто… ну да, выпендривался. Дразнил Мегатрона без желания настоящего конфликта.  
\- А как правильно? - Поинтересовался десептикон миролюбиво. - Снизу вверх? Так извини, ты сам приказал разрушить свой монумент в Айконе, не получится.  
Прайм глухо зарычал. Как же этот ржавый шарк тогда хохотал... Желание врезать медленно перевешивало желание просто сидеть и пикироваться. Мегатрон же подобрал его датапад и вчитался, иногда хмыкая.  
\- Не трогай, - Оптимус отобрал его с запозданием, и пальцы соприкоснулись — не на клик, надолго. Мегатрон держал датапад, и смотрел на него — так, как только он умел, выматывающим взглядом, от которого хотелось то ли подраться, то ли протечь. С другой стороны, коннектиться прямо сейчас Оптимус не очень-то и хотел. Подраться? Ну его наболт. Оптимус отобрал датапад и отошел к терминалу и закрытому хранилищу.  
\- Шлака тебе здесь нужно? Предполагалось, что ты еще циклов пять проведешь в медблоке.  
\- Я вернулся немного пораньше, - низкий голос Мегатрона пробирал вибрациями. Десептикон остался за его столом, все разглядывая, трогая, и это было как будто он уже лез под броню. Оптимус не стал запрещать, а подошел к обширному окну, без стекла, затянутому силовым полем. Кон иррационально бесил меньше обычного. Может прав был Джазз, высказывавший еретическую мысль о необходимости присутствия этого ржавого шарка для спокойствия самого Оптимуса? Первый лейтенант знал его, как никто, и уж если он такое говорит... Ленивые размышления оказались грубо прерваны — этот самый шарк заломил Оптимусу руку за спину и с силой вбил Прайма в отгораживающее их от Айкона поле:  
\- Мне кажется, ты скучал.  
\- Ржавь! - Оптимус пнул его, яростно забился, но упруго прогибающееся поле путало и срывало движения. Через клик Мегатрон коленом раздвинул ему ноги, и Оптимус яростно взвыл, пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Точно скучал, - с удовлетворением заметил десептикон, поймав Оптимуса за шею, чтобы не вырвался. Прайм еще сумел вцепиться дентапластом ему в руку на клик, дернуться, получить разряд прямо в заломленный шарнир руки, и Мегатрон все же его прижал. Сдавил магистрали, ограничивая доступ энергона, пока Оптимус чуть не обвис. Отпустил. Сжал снова. Перед оптикой все расплывалось, энергона не хватало на полноценную обработку ситуации, но Оптимус рванулся — раз, другой — пока дентапласт не сомкнулся на его антенне.  
\- Я тебя убью, - прошипел Прайм, не в силах сдержать дрожь. Этот... отлично знает, что именно на расширении основной антенны надо поджать клыками, чтобы Оптимус запрокинул шлем и застонал, укусив губу.  
\- Нет. Ты доставишь мне удовольствие. А я — тебе.  
\- Ты меня не заста!.. - Оптимус потерял звук, когда накладки на колене раздвинули ему уже ослабшие пластины паховой брони, и потерли внутри. Давление на шейные магистрали сменилось легкой щекоткой, и Оптимус снова зарычал, осознав, как откровенно потирается раскрытой приемной системой о броню Мегатрона, и чуть прогибается.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что заставлять тебя и не придется. - ласково прошептал десептикон. Прикусил антенну сильнее под срывающийся стон. Оптимус ударил его так, что хрустнула броня, и ответный удар вбил его в силовое поле, вырвав вскрик.  
\- Или придется, - Мегатрон снова навалился, огромный и тяжеленный, сильнее раздвигая коленом ноги.  
\- Т-ты дезактив!  
\- О, не угрожай мне. Ты делал вещи намного более жестокие и болезненные, Оптимус Прайм, и тебе это нравилось. Так почему же не нравится чувствовать себя подчиняемым и ломаемым? - Вопреки словам, Мегатрон пока ничего ему не сломал, только фиксировал в беспомощной позе. - Знаешь, я тебя, пожалуй, еще чуть-чуть придушу. Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему автоботы рассказывают обо мне такие сказки.  
\- Ты шлакова машина...  
\- Доминантности? - Мегатрон расхохотался, передавая звук прямо на антенну, напрямую, и снова рывком вбил его в поле.  
\- Отпусти меня! Чтобы я мог тебя прибить!  
\- Сам-то понимаешь, что говоришь? - Он дал ему на клик иллюзию ослабления хватки, и когда Оптимус рванулся, одним движением вбил активированную скрутку в открытые и сокращающиеся системы. От вопля едва не прорвался силовой щит, и под всей массой двух корпусов он ощутимо деформировался, а потом упруго вернул рывок, буквально вбивая Оптимуса на джампер еще глубже.  
\- Шла-а-ак! - Прайм извивался в захвате, пытаясь высвободиться, но эти рывки только усиливали воздействие. Он взвыл, застонал, когда оголовок джампера больно расклинил последние сенсорные кольца приемной системы и закрепился в ней.  
\- У меня есть одна х-хорошая идея, - Мегатрон плотно укусил его за антенну. Сжал.  
\- Я тебя убью! - Оптимус рванулся в сторону, и снова был вмят, втиснут в поле, - шлак, какая еще идея?..  
Вместо ответа Мегатрон двинул бедренной секцией, не выпуская Оптимуса из захвата, и не переставая удерживать его антенну. По корпусу автобота пробежала судорога, его подкинуло с глухим стоном.  
\- Тебе нравится? - Мегатрон двинулся снова.  
Поле прогибалось, потом бросало Оптимуса назад, и это было одновременно унизительно и до ужаса приятно. Он попытался ударить, но уже слабо, сорвано, и только зарычал, когда свободной рукой, без пушки, Мегатрон накрыл его руку и прижал к полю. Рывки и смещения подключений по приемной системе, сминаемые сенсорные кольца и само ощущение, когда Мегатрон тянул его антенну клыками... Оптимус едва не отрубался, но его системы могли выдержать больше. Намного больше. Он окончательно сфокусировался на коннекте, отпуская протоколы безопасности и убирая защиту с инфоразъемов. Предлагая. Намекая.  
Все равно, когда под шлем впились штекеры, он рефлекторно дернулся, и Мегатрон снова вбил его бедрами, почти выворачивая шарниры. Шлак, беспомощно течь, прижатым к полю, над Айконом... Оптимус не мог сопротивляться. И даже вспышки резкой боли, когда увлекшийся Мегатрон пробил клыками защиту антенны и сбросил разряд прямо на датчики, никак не отвлекал от этого безумного наслаждения, бьющего прямо по Искре.  
Он не заметил, когда уже обе его ладони были прижаты к покалывающему полю, а десептикон вжался до хруста бронепластин. Он чуть раздвинул пальцы, позволяя переплести с ними пальцы Мегатрона, и прижимать так. Корпус резко прошивало разрядами, и каждый рывок добавлял острого, почти болезненного кайфа. Оптимус полностью отдался на произвол партнера, как редко когда отдавался. И раскрылся тоже — полностью. До мельчайшей детали, до всех подробностей ощущений, разрешая Мегатрону перекапывать потоки данных прямо в его мозговом модуле, перехватывать сигналы, управлять ими.  
Шлак, он наслаждался этим, он, кажется, перезагружался снова и снова - но это были иллюзии от перегрева. На самом деле его системы могли бы выдержать еще не один джоор подобного коннекта — если бы Мегатрон захотел превратить его в пытку. Искры пульсировали почти синхронно, но в таком положении у них не было возможности их сдвинуть, и сброс... О-о-о, сброс пойдет в корпус Оптимуса, через нейроствол, раскатится по броне, двойной сброс. Очень опасно и слишком... завлекательно, чтобы отказываться. Мегатрон буквально распластал его и сам терял уже контроль над коннектом, беспорядочно вбиваясь, коротко вскрикивая от особенно мощных разрядов.  
Слышать его было неимоверно приятно — каждый вскрик вызывал желание сконнектить его так же, отомстить по полной. Но это не сейчас - месть и все остальное, потом... Оптимус вздрагивал от каждого разряда, движения, рычал сквозь пробои вокалайзеров, наслаждаясь ситуацией и коннектом. Он не знал раньше, что так... так...  
\- Дай Искру, - прохрипел Прайм. - Дай! С-сейчас же!  
\- Я не смогу, - Мегатрон еще налег, и ерзал по спинному блоку так, что сдирал краску, - грузись так.  
Все, что он смог — это просунуть руку между полем и корпусом Прайма, хватая его за полураскрывшиеся детали. Оптимус яростно выругался, обещая отомстить, и сам двинулся, насаживаясь раскрывшимися бронепластинами на руку десептикона, чтобы не успел отдернуть, чтобы схватил за приоткрытую для сброса защиту Искры.  
Энергия сброса прокатилась по сцепленным корпусам, вводя их системы в резонанс. Мегатрону заклинило руку, он дернулся, не чувствуя пальцев, и попал по внешней оболочке Искры, заставив Прайма с воем скручиваться и сбрасываться снова и снова, на грани холодного ребута. Хватило всего нескольких почти случайных прикосновений, сорвавшейся искры с пальцев, и Искра Прайма полыхнула, выводя их на мучительно-обжигающее непрямое слияние через нейросеть и соединенные системы.  
Оптимус не мог бы вспомнить, сколько времени корчился там, прижатый к полю, уже даже не кричащий - слишком остро, слишком много, слишком...

Помнил только уже бережные прикосновения наносящих реген-гель пальцев и ворчание Мегатрона:  
\- Ты даже принимающим умудряешься превратить коннект в изнасилование, Оптимус. Это талант. Теперь твой медик опять будет коситься на меня, как на убийцу спарклингов, и все из-за твоих же действий. Доволен?  
Оптимус толкнул его раскрытой ладонью и недовольно зарычал про идиотов. Но как только он шевельнулся, системы скрутило остаточным напряжением такого расслабленного кайфа, что рычание сорвалось в стон.  
\- Единственный идиот тут ты, - десептикон его придержал и уложил удобнее. - Сам не помнишь, что насадился Искрой прямо мне на руку, получив разряд?  
\- Иди в шлак, - Оптимус блаженно погасил оптику, ощущая себя слишком хорошо даже для спора.  
Мегатрон закрыл ему грудную броню и легонько щелкнул разрядом по антенне.

**Author's Note:**

> По этой ссылке появляются уточнения, дополнения, бонусы и другие интересные вещи:  
> https://ficbook.net/collections/5696170  
> Также там собраны тексты из этой временной линии, не относящиеся, тем не менее, напрямую к Охранителю. Подписывайтесь)


End file.
